Phoenix Death wish
by freakfaze
Summary: What if Jean died at alkali lake and never came back? What if she not only left Scott but her sarcastic gay teenage son John? What would happen if Scott Summers new girlfriend Emma Frost forced her way into John's mind? What Is his codename? Slash & O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Death Wish

**Disclaimer**

I do not own or profit from 'The X-men', 'Gen X' or anything else associated with 'Marvel Studios'. The only thing I own is the plot and a few minor characters who are clearly not derived from the 'X-Men' movies or 'The X-Men' comics.

**Slash Warning**

This story contains relationships between two members of the same sex. If you are homophobic, have problems with romantic/sexual feelings between two men, or it is illegal to read this where you live, then it would be advisable not to read this story.

**Contact Details**

Please feel free to contact me with positive/negative feedback.

Also Please review, I am an aspiring author and your criticism and support is greatly appreciated.

This fanfic is based on a storyline that follows a modified version of the second X-men movie. You don't need to have seen the second movie though. In addition, several different X-versions (Comics, Movieverse, Animated Series etc) will have aspects here. This story is NOT about The Phoenix Force as a cosmic entity. The main character will come to call himself Phoenix due to something else that occurs.

Text in bold is used for emphasis.

Text in italics indicates telepathic communication.

Underlined text indicates any form of electronic communication.

What This Story Is About.

One year ago, Jean Grey Summers died saving the lives of her team via a surprising display of power. Among those she has left behind are her husband, Scott Summers, and her son, John. Scott went through a terrible period, but has made steady progress thanks to the help of Emma Frost - a telepath and psychiatric advisor. John however, is a different matter.

John's parents always placed their duties as X-men, especially since they were the first, above and beyond their roles as parents. As such, he was forever getting sent to other family, either his uncle and aunt or grandparents whenever his parents had their "missions", which was often. Whilst he loves his parents, a part of him resents them. Never one to confront his problems, John just buried the greater part of them. Something of a problem kid, John often gets into trouble at the Xavier Institute. The worst case of which is a fight (he finds a couple heavily making out, hiding behind his mother's memorial site) that persuades his father to send him for therapy...therapy from Emma Frost.

John hates the woman because he sees her as trying to take his mother's place. In fact, she and his father are seriously dating. What happens during their therapy session will forever change his life...

**Phoenix: Death Wish**

**"The Anniversary"**

I stood outside on my balcony. It was one of the few places on the entire Mansion grounds that I could be alone and actually feel that I wasn't being spied upon by others. I hated the glances...pitying glances from both my teachers as well as some of my fellow students. Today, March the fifteenth, had been the worst day since it all began. It **was** the first anniversary of my mother's death after all.

Just one year ago, my mother, Jean Grey Summers, had sacrificed her life to save that of her teammates. Teammates, you might ask? What sort of a team did she belong to? It surely couldn't have been a football or baseball team. Team members don't usually have to die on behalf of their fellows in those kinds of groups. Jean Grey Summers was an X-man. A member of an outlaw mutant group dedicated to the realization of a dream - that humans and mutants could live together in mutual peace and understanding.

Did my father, Scott Summers, know about his wife's activities? Of course he did. What was more, he actively encouraged them as the team's field commander. The husband and wife duo who spent more time pursuing an old bald geezer's dream than getting to know their only child. My mother and father always seemed more wrapped up in each other or their...missions, than they were in my life's affairs. At times I found it difficult to understand them and felt as if I didn't really **know** them. For sure they didn't know me...not the real me. But how could they be expected to? It wasn't like they were really around much whilst I was growing up. The years flew right by until, at fifteen, they suddenly realized that they had missed my childhood.

To give them credit, both mom and dad had tried to talk it out with me shortly after my fifteenth birthday. Why they chose that time of all the other times - I didn't realize at first. They apologized for not being around for me more often. They apologized that their...work, took them away for extended periods and interfered with our family life. But they were doing it for me, they said. So that one day I would be able to live in a world where people didn't think lesser of me or tried to hurt me because I was born different. They even made me a promise: when their next mission was over, they'd take an extended leave and we'd spend some time together, away from the Xavier Institute, as a family.

It was only after my mother died that I realized why they'd gotten so soft and emotional with me. The mission they were about to embark upon was particularly dangerous - and they didn't know for sure if everyone would make it back. A mutant madman, Erik Lensherr, who had seven years before caused serious turmoil in a terrorist plot, had somehow escaped from his holding facility. He was better known as Magneto to the general public. His first plot was to radioactively induce mutations in the general human population, transforming baseline humans into mutants. It was his belief that if everyone was a mutant, no discrimination would take place. The evidence showed that most baseline humans would die in the process - not that it mattered to Magneto. After all, in such a grand scheme, there were bound to be some casualties. Seven years in the slammer wasn't enough to educate Magneto as to the error of his ways.

I wasn't told exactly what happened. But I learnt a little over two months later through...my own means. Not through anything dishonest, but by being in the right place, at the right time and listening. Due to Magneto's escape...and other convenient occurrences, Professor Xavier, Principal of the Institute and the founder of the X-men, was kidnapped and forced into helping him release a global psychic wave that would have eradicated all human minds on the planet...leaving the mutants as the inheritors of the Earth. The X-men opposed him of course. But their battle took place at a hydroelectric power facility...a dam. Magneto was beaten and managed to escape with his cronies. But not before he severely damaged the dam, resulting in a tidal wave of water heading right for the X-men's jet - their only means of escape.

And that was where my mother came in. She was a telekinetic and telepath - as I myself was. To save the lives of her teammates, but moreso her husband, she snuck outside the jet and lifted it to safety, whilst simultaneously forming a barrier that blocked the rushing waters. How on Earth she summoned enough power to do it, I'm not in a position to say. Mom's telekinetic powers were rather limited - like mine. Mom somehow accomplished her end, everyone made it out safely - whilst she was crushed under a colossal mass of water, leaving her husband to continue raising me - their only child as a widower.

I remember the morning the jet flew back onto the Mansion's grounds. It was just a little after sunrise. Whenever the team returned from a mission, I was always there waiting in the underground hangar for their arrival. I sometimes resented my parents for their poor brand of parenting - but I loved them and always worried about the danger that their job entailed. The jet was in a sorry state, battered and seared extensively. Strangely, the hatch doors didn't open for over ten minutes. But when it did, all I had to do was look at the tear stained faces of the people walking out to know that something had gone terribly wrong. I counted the people I remembered who went for the mission. Four were missing. My parents as well as Logan and Ororo. The Professor opened his mouth to say something but I didn't wait to hear it. I just ran up the stairs calling for my parents.

I found my father seated almost at the back, with Ororo and Logan on opposite sides talking to him. At my intrusion, all three looked up.

"Son, we need to talk", dad had said.

I could hardly believe that my father's voice could sound like that. So weak and without vigor. He who was typically commanding and full of authority? Dad's voice was barely audible and quivered as though it would break. I knew what was coming. But my mind refused to accept it. Frantically, I began searching the remaining seats to the back of the jets to see if my mother was possibly lying across them and sleeping. When I didn't see her there, I went into another of the jet's compartments - the onboard Med Bay - and checked if she was in any of the bunks. She wasn't there either.

Logan: "She ain't here, bub. She's -"

And just like that, my imperfect world crumbled and became that much more imperfect...

**"Less Quacking, More Running"**

Logan: "You're slowin' down, Johnny boy! Lemme see you whip up some dust in your tracks!"

Gym class, in many ways was my favorite and worst class of all. The Xavier Institute was more than just the secret headquarters of the X-men. It was also a school. The sign at the gate said that it was a school for "Gifted Youngsters", so most everyone in the outside world thought that it was a high end, private school that catered for the talented super smart kids. But in actuality, it was just a regular school whose students all happened to be mutants. Mutants who were being trained not only in academic subjects, but were also learning about themselves and their unique place in the world as mutants.

Logan: "You call that runnin', Drake? I call it waddling! I guess your name really does suit you, huh?"

Gym was cool in the sense that you didn't have to think much. All you had to do was basically move your body and perform the exercises you were instructed to do. It was just that Logan had a way of pushing everyone to their limits. And if you weren't at your limit - he'd publicly humiliate you until you worked harder and got there. Humiliation was a thing to be avoided by any and all teens in normal circumstances. But in Logan's classes, everyone tried extra hard to avoid it as his gym sessions were co-ed. Girls didn't want to look like physically useless in front of the guys and the guys didn't want to look weak and pathetic in front of the girls.

Bobby: "I've had it up to here with those fuckin' duck jokes!"

I snickered somewhat cruelly. Bobby, my best friend, had a particular hatred for Logan due to his incessant teasing. I never detected any real maliciousness in Logan when he teased - but still, I wasn't exactly fond of being called "Johnny Boy" either.

"Not so loud, dumbass. He does have enhanced hearing you know."

Logan: "Less quacking, more running, Drake!"

Bobby: "Yeah, yeah."

We both rolled our eyes and decided to save our breath. Our session with drill sergeant Logan had only just begun...

**"In Trouble...Again"**

Death is harder on the living, as the saying goes. When someone you love dies, the first emotion to manifest is denial. Then comes the sadness and the tears. And finally, that sorrow is mingled with anger and blame. Once those emotions are dealt with, the healing process can begin. Resisting the flow can be dangerous, the best thing to do is to accept it...or else become lost in the emotions of grief and never experience closure and continuance.

It had been just a year since the death, and I was still in a form of denial. I knew and accepted that my mother was dead - I wasn't denying that. What I did deny was the sheer impact of coping with it. I'd wake up day after day telling myself that I wasn't the first to lose a parent and I wouldn't be the last. Besides, I wasn't exactly the closest to my mother - all I had were promises she and my father made...promises that were never to be fulfilled. My denial couldn't go on indefinitely though. Because all it takes is just the right trigger...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It was all Bobby and Ray could do to hold me back after I blackened the left eye of the offending boy.

"Messing around on my mother's grave?"

It couldn't technically be called a grave as no body was interred. Mom's body would have been obliterated by the sheer mass of water that collapsed on top of her. Searching for a body was useless. It was more of a memorial stone, with a larger than lifesize sculpture depicting mom. Apparently, the horny boy and his girlfriend thought it provided excellent cover, shielded as it was by a circle of trees.

Boy: "Look, it ain't her grave. She's not even buried here, ass."

Ray: "John...oh shit!"

I struggled free of my friends' grasp and socked another punch to the boy's face whilst his girlfriend ran off screaming for help. Help did arrive in the form of one of the teachers. A teacher that I was not particularly fond of. Suffice it to say that I didn't have much respect for her. Okay I downright hated her. But I'll explain why a little later. So when I was ordered to stop fighting with the desecrator by the said teacher, I went right on and continued...until I felt her presence invading my mind. Two seconds later I was totally paralyzed. Bobby and Ray looked at each other, quite worried. And small wonder at that - I knew that I was going to be in some trouble alright.

Emma: "You four boys are going to have to come with me. Professor Xavier will have to deal with this."

**"Good Luck"**

"So he gave me an all inclusive, weekend detention. I'll be helping the groundsmen."

Everyone in my circle of friends scoffed.

Jubilee: "I don't blame you. If it were me, he'd have a whole lot more to worry about than a black eye and some bruises."

That I would totally lose it and attack another student - and an older one at that - was almost unbelievable. Ordinarily, I was a very reserved and controlled guy, with a rather long fuse. But that morning, things were different. For one thing, it was a couple of days after the anniversary of my mother's death - so it was more on my mind than usual. And there was a memorial service right at the site of the monument. And whilst it was small with only the teachers, my grandparents, cousins, aunts and uncles...the entire school knew what was going on and why. That boy knew that that place meant a lot of things to a lot of people. But he still went along and did what he did. He had it coming to him.

Amara: "Gosh, I saw the guy's girlfriend guiding him to Med Bay. You really worked a number on him, John. I...didn't know you had it in you."

Honestly, I didn't think that I had it in me to be so violent either. But the disgusting sight I had witnessed was enough to make my blood boil.

Jubilee: "Detention...dammit. And we were gonna go out this weekend too."

"You guys can still go."

Ray: "Ah well, we can always go next week."

"I am just waiting for my father's reaction when he hears the news."

And waiting a bit in dread at that. Dad had become so much harder to read since mom died. At times he was so strict with me, trying to make me a more fitting reflection of himself, that we'd end up fighting and saying things that neither of us should say to each other...and then my uncle Alex would have to jump in...which would lead to a fight between dad and him. You see, though my uncle was a mutant (and so was his girlfriend, Lorna) and lived at the Institute, he was not an X-man. He was a teacher. And in a way, I guess that he and aunt Lorna (his girlfriend) sorta were my real parents growing up. Since mom and dad were forever jetting off to their missions and my uncle and aunt took care of me while they were away - which was often - uncle Alex felt he had some say. And my father felt that when it came to my discipline, HE was the one with ALL the say. Hence the drama.

But then there were the times when he'd be so...frighteningly fatherly, treating me as if I was years younger. As if he were trying to make up for lost time. I admit that he tried, but it wasn't at all consistent.

Jubilee: "He's gone...to the lake again?"

Of course, whilst I never mentioned the exact details of my mother being crushed under a wall of water (which I wasn't supposed to know), I DID tell my friends about a particular lake where mom executed her last mission.

"Yeah."

Alkali Lake. The place of my mother's final rest. He'd make visits there often, especially on the weekends. In one of his fatherly moods, he tried to persuade me to go there with him. The lake was newly formed by the onrush of water that was the result of the destruction of Alkali Dam - but I didn't know that immediately. I learnt that during the last night of our stay. The area was surrounded nbsp;by beautiful forests, he said. We could try the father-son camping thing. The thought of staying there, where my mother met her end wasn't really appealing. He'd suggested it two months after her death, when I was totally trying to avoid hearing stuff about her demise. So suffice it to say that I didn't want to go. But my uncle and aunt thought it would be a good idea. So I went.

It was a beautiful place. And the...camping was okay, at least in the daylight. But things changed the last night of our stay. We slept in the open air. I woke up in the middle of the night and found that my father was having a nightmare of some sort. It looked like a seizure with the violent shaking, and he kept mumbling out for someone to let him go - he had to bring "her" back to the jet. That there had to be "another way" . It was unnerving, but I didn't dare wake him up. I wasn't told everything that had happened, and I figured that dad was reliving what went on in the jet. I stayed up listening. From what I gathered, mom left the jet. And when dad tried to save her, he was told that she had made her choice, that there was no other way and nothing that could be done. I never went back with him to Alkali Lake. I didn't want to wake up to the sight and sound of him having such nightmares again. But he still went alone to the lakeside on many weekends.

Bobby: "Well, what kind of a mood was he in when he left?"

"Sullen as always. It bites that Emma was the one who found me beating that guy."

Amara: "That bitch is sure to be the first one to tell him."

Emma Grace Frost. I hated her absolutely. She was a teacher at the Institute. Specifically, she taught English Language and English Literature. She wasn't really a full time member of the X-men. But a part time one. She often helped them out in the psychic arena - styling herself as The White Queen. She was a powerful telepath, with the ability to read and influence thought, communicate mentally and a host of other telepathic skills. She was also a metamorph, in the sense that she could transform her body into an invulnerable diamond form that granted her superior strength. She was my English Language teacher, and whilst nothing major had ever erupted between us, you could feel the tension just under the surface. Why do I hate her? It's simple really. Since my mother died, she's been trying to "console" my father and help him "move on with his life". She's been wiggling her way into our lives like a worm.

My dad never spent much time outside of the team with my mom. He loved her dearly, yes. But they both placed their duties as X-men over and above anything else. I suppose mom's death must have opened his eyes to other important aspects of his life - his life beyond the team. And Emma Frost capitalized on that. She and my father were openly dating. He never took mom and me out for dinner as often as he and Emma went out. What was worse, he wanted me to go with them. I made the mistake of going a couple of times. The way I'd catch her eyeing him...

"Yeah, I know."

I remember when dad first suggested that I speak with Emma. You see, Emma was something of a shrink. I know that she had some kind of advanced psycho degree to her name. And dad first started to get close to her through...therapy. Professor Xavier thought that he would benefit if he went to Emma for help in dealing with his nightmares. And evidently he absorbed some of her shrink observational skills. Apparently, I wasn't going through a healthy grieving process. He had never ever seen me cry. And I was avoiding any and all mention of my mother. It wasn't healthy, and maybe I should see Emma, he said. Not that I did. If I wasn't willing to talk with my own family, why would I talk with a virtual stranger?

Ray: "Well...good luck."

**"What the hell were you thinking?"**

My luck just wasn't running. It was Sunday night and I was sitting back, catching up with Desperate Housewives when dad came in. When mom and dad were married, Professor Xavier's wedding present to them was their very own house on the vast mansion grounds. Unlike the other teachers and X-men, they were about to start a family, and as such couldn't be accommodated in any of the main buildings. They were his first students and he insisted that they have their own house and the privacy that came with it. I heard the door slam and scarcely one second passed before the scream.

Scott: "Johnathan! Get your ass downstairs!"

I got up and started walking slowly, but my mind was quickly trying to come up with some idea to evade further punishment. My father not only took away phone, tv, video games, internet and such - but he made you apologize to wronged parties and confess to "crimes" like a man...in addition to menial labor. I wasn't cut out for menial labor! Apparently, my walking velocity wasn't to his liking, so he ended up walking up the stairs to my room. There are times I'm glad I can't see his eyes - I doubt I'd have like to see the anger in them. The frown on his mouth was downright scary.

Scott: "What's this Emma told me about a fight?"

"Okay...there was a fight...that I was involved in, but - "

Scott: "What the hell were you thinking?"

See, I knew she'd take the liberty of running her mouth to dad. As if the Professor wouldn't have told him eventually.

"Dad, the guy and his girlfriend were making out on mom's grave and - "

Scott: "So you desecrate the place further by violently beating the boy up?"

I hadn't thought about it like that. That was a rather cogent point.

"I didn't think about tha -"

Scott: "I'm sure you didn't. When you do these things, do you even think about how it reflects upon me?"

I honestly thought that when he heard what they were doing on mom's memorial site, he'd at least show some leniency. But according to him, mom would have laughed if she saw them...young love.

Scott: "Now if they were gambling, drinking, smoking weed, or pissing on her grave - THEN I could have understood it. But this?"

"So you expected me to just stand there and -"

Scott: "I expect you to use what passes for a brain and think about the consequences of your actions. Use a little tact and self-restraint. I come home, I'm tired and the first thing I hear is this."

"Would you rather have heard it tomorrow? Then take it up with Frost. I knew with one hundred percent surety that that friggin' bitch would -"

Scott: "Watch your language! God, sometimes I wonder where your mother and I went wrong."

"You have to wonder about that?"

His left eyebrow twitched - not a good sign.

Scott: "You got something to say?"

Maybe if they'd paid some more attention to their parenting duties, and didn't just pass me along to other people - things could have been different. In his mood, I didn't want to risk getting him any angrier. So of course I didn't say anything like that to him. I just kept silent.

Scott: "Didn't think so. You've done some stupid things before - but never anything violent."

"I guess I'd better ask - what's my punishment?"

Scott: "You're grounded, that goes without saying. And you WILL apologize to the boy you beat up AND his girlfriend. And - "

"Let me guess, I'll be cleaning the Blackbird inside out."

His eyebrows perked up angrily.

Scott: "Emma thinks you've been suppressing your emotions for far too long - and now their resurfacing as violent tendencies when things about your mother come up."

"Don't even start with her shit."

Scott: "Don't make me have to warn you about your language again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What did, MISS Frost say?"

Scott: "She thinks that this is the start of a problem and that we should try to catch it early before it becomes advanced."

He went on with Emma's ridiculous theory. If her idea wasn't the stupidest thing I ever heard... Suppressed, traumatic emotions resurfacing as a violent streak? I could become a loose cannon waiting to go off when and where I felt my mother's memory was being disgraced - whether I felt that way correctly or not? She really had **outdone** herself with that one. Sigmund Freud himself would be proud. I'm sure that if Emma could get me committed to the Looney Bin - she'd do it. Okay...so maybe that last statement was a bit extreme. But my hatred for her was so strong - I wondered about it for a few moments.

Scott: "She only wants to help you."

"Help me? Absolutely nothing is wrong with me."

Just like that, he had one of his moodswings again, and went into the frighteningly fatherly mode.

Scott: "At the memorial, everyone expressed their grief. Everyone except you."

"So what? I can't grieve in private? I have to make a public display of it?"

Scott: "You've never even talked to me about how it made you feel."

"Mom is gone, and she is not coming back. We never had a chance to really bond cuz of all your "missions", and we'll never have that chance. How do you think it makes me feel? It should be obvious - you shouldn't even have to guess. I shouldn't have to tell you for you to figure it out."

He softened.

Scott: "It isn't just me. Emma said that often teens open up to their peers before their parents and... I've talked with your friends some weeks ago, and they all said that you don't really mention your mother much, and when they do, you always change the topic - "

That made me angrier. Emma wasn't just getting to my father, but her presence was starting to indirectly infiltrate my circle of friends?

"You went behind my back and discussed my business with my friends? You had no right!"

Scott: "I'm your father, John. It IS my right to -"

"Embarrass me? I wonder if they all think something is mentally wrong with me and that's why you went around asking?"

None of them had been treating me any differently. They must have been some seriously good actors. If my friends' parents came around asking me questions about them, I would have felt that they had a right to know about it. No matter what the hell their parents said. Friends don't keep secrets...well, secrets like THAT from friends.

Scott: "It wasn't like that. You don't talk to me about your feelings. You don't talk to your friends. Alex and Lorna say you don't bring it up. Who DO you talk to?"

"What makes you think I HAVE to talk to anyone?"

Scott: "You don't have to talk about your problems if you vent them in other ways. But you haven't been doing that. I haven't ever seen you cry once even - "

"Crying is for wusses."

Scott: "If men weren't meant to cry, we wouldn't have tear glands and we would be able to. Logan didn't seem to have any problem crying at the service."

"Why bother to cry? It isn't going to bring her back."

Scott: "But it can help you to find closure. Help you to deal with - "

"I am dealing."

Scott: "Dealing with issues by bottling it up isn't safe or healthy. And this incident just proves to me that Emma is right."

I scoffed.

Scott: "Which is why we've both decided that you might benefit by taking therapy sessions with her on Saturday mornings."

I didn't answer at first. I just wanted him to get a chance to see the expression on my face, meditate a little, and give him a chance to change that decision.

"You've BOTH decided? What the hell? She isn't my mother! She can't decide what I do or don't do. She's not even family!"

Talk about hypocritical! My uncle - actual family - had no say in how I was disciplined. But an outsider, like Emma did?

Scott: "She just wants to help. And she cares a great deal about you."

I chuckled bitterly.

"Don't give me that. She doesn't give a damn about me."

Emma was forever reporting me to my father. I have a habit of leaning forward in order to see the writing on the projection screen when I'm in her class. I usually put as much distance between us by sitting right at the back. She always says that I'm leaning forward to talk in her class. And brings it up with my father. My essays are never good enough to suit her tastes. They're either not mature enough, have too many grammatical errors, or I don't do the topic justice with enough detailed information. Often, she used my "poor" performance in English as excuses to drop in unexpectedly at our house...so that they could discuss ways for me to improve. And it would always be at dinner time - and she'd end up staying for dinner.

Scott: "How can you say that?"

Easily. I knew her game alright. She was after my father. That I had no doubts about. I was a problem in that I was child by his former wife. She wanted to try and erase all memory of my mother...and I was a reminder of my mother's presence. She was making it her business to capitalize on the somewhat distant relationship my dad and I had to drive an even greater wedge between us. Then she could have her way with him. That was the way I saw it. My father couldn't see that. He was taken away with her false sympathy, false concern for me, and in all probability, false boobs.

"You obviously can't see it."

Scott: "Can't see what?"

"You go out with Emma a lot more than you ever went out with mom. You spend more time with her now, than you ever spent with me when I was growing up."

Scott: "Emma's made me realize that I have a life to live beyond - "

"Yeah, right. She just wants to get in your pants."

Scott: "That's enough! What is it that you hold against Emma?"

Did he really wish to know? He did? Fine then!

"She's a conniving slut!"

Dad got up angrily and stormed out of my room, but we both knew the conversation wasn't over...

**"I'd Really Rather Not Discuss It"**

Bobby: "Whoa! Wait up!"

I ignored his voice and kept walking. I had seen him and the others in the hallway and decided to just ignore them. I was downright pissed that they didn't inform me of my father's clandestine questioning. They were willing to pretend like nothing out of the ordinary had happened - and they did such a good job of it, that I didn't even suspect.

Bobby: "Hey, you didn't see us waving you over?"

"No."

Bobby: "You got a free now, right? You wanna go to the Rec-Room? The new Playstation 3s just came and we're gonna hook 'em up."

A free period. Oh no. I didn't have one of those. You see, my father left me (after I called Emma a conniving slut) for all of ten minutes. He then came back and told me that I was to report to Emma the very next day. I did have a free period at half-past ten, didn't I? How fortunate, Emma was also free for an hour then. What was more, he also had no Math classes to teach or any X-duties at half-past nine. We'd both be going in to see her personally. Just so that he would be able to make sure I behaved myself and didn't bring anymore shame upon him.

"No. I have people to see, things to do."

Ray, Jubilee and Amara had by then caught up with Bobby and heard my last statement...and the cold tone that I'd said it with. Naturally, they asked me what punishment my father had decided upon - they obviously thought that my bad mood was the result of his disciplinary action. And it was...in addition to the anger I was feeling towards them.

Bobby: "What the hell happened?"

"I'd really rather not discuss it."

Why should I? I mean, hadn't they told my father that I didn't discuss my personal stuff with them? Family disputes were personal.

Ray: "Um, okay."

Amara: "Well, who do you have to meet?"

"I'd also rather not say."

Ray: "Since when do you keep stuff from us?"

"I don't have to tell you everything about my life, right? Some things I have the right to keep private. I'm **sure** that there are things you guys don't tell me."

They all looked at me with shocked expressions as I continued walking along to the classroom where dad and Emma were waiting. I knew that they were then aware that I knew of their talks with my father. It comes with being a telepath. I could sense it emanating from their minds.

Jubilee: "John, wait -"

"Sorry, I have an appointment to keep and don't have the time to waste on you right now."

**"Get The Hell Out Of My Head!"**

Emma: "Hello, John. Have a seat."

I eyed her viciously, not even bothering to conceal it in the least. My father leaned forward slightly and I sat down without greeting either of them. The first thing that popped into my head was how much of a hypocrite Emma was. She only used that sweet, conciliatory tone of voice whenever my father was around. It went well with her blonde hair, blue eyes and perpetually white attire in making her seem so friggin' angelic.

Emma: "I'm glad that you've decided to get help."

Dad said that they BOTH decided that I MIGHT benefit from therapy with her. I didn't decide anything. But he must have told her that I was willing to get help for my...emotional problems. I said nothing.

Emma: "Are you ready to begin?"

The sooner the better, and the quicker I'd be out of there. I merely nodded.

Emma: "I want you to tell me in your own words, what happened Friday afternoon."

"You were there. Didn't you see? You didn't have any trouble explaining it ALL to Professor Xavier."

What kind of game was she playing? Did she have a memory lapse problem? I said it in as calm a voice as I possibly could. But I saw the angry tweak of dad's eyebrow and the way his hand closed to a fist. Emma eyed me somewhat angrily herself, but her voice remained ever so sweet.

Emma: "Yes, but I just want to hear your version - in your own words."

"You want to hear it now? You didn't seem too interested to hear it on Friday. You just gave your report to Xavier."

Dad could take it no more, and spoke out measuredly, giving me a hidden visual warning to cut it out.

Scott: "John, we've talked about this."

And that was the turning point of our session. You see, Emma managed to pull another psycho trick from her sleeve. I must not have been comfortable with opening up with my father present. After all, most teens don't like to talk about their problems with their parents...or with their parents present. Maybe it would be a good idea if dad were to leave us alone. That way, I would feel a sense of confidentiality and might actually make some progress on the _therapy_ front.

Scott: "Uh...but..."

Emma: "It will be alright, Scott. I'm sure we'll get along juuust fiiine."

Dad smiled at her, got up, eyed me with a stern glance and left, locking the door behind him at Emma's request. Did he think I would try to run away? It's amazing how fast some people can change when they know that no one is watching them. The moment my father's back was turned, Emma's smile vanished and was replaced by a very pronounced frown. Well, at least she wasn't hiding hers any longer, so I let my own frown grow some more.

Emma: "Your father is very concerned about your mental and emotional well-being, young man. For his sake, I suggest that you be a little more cooperative."

For my father's sake? What about MY sake? After all, wasn't the entire idea that I benefit from the therapy?

Emma: "Now, I'll skip the first question, since it was a waste anyway. We both know what happened."

"Good."

Emma: "Ah, at long last you've found your voice. Now you can use it to talk to me about your feelings."

"My feelings?"

Emma: "Tell me how you felt towards your mother. What was your relationship like?"

She wasn't the best mother ever. But she tried when she was around. It was just that as Professor Xavier's very first student, she let her sense of duty consume her. I knew she loved me - but it was just outweighed by her role as an X-man.

Emma: "John?"

"I love my mother."

Emma: "Oh? How do you think she would have reacted had she witnessed your actions on Friday?"

Truthfully, she would have been just as angry as my father was. Not that I told that to Emma.

"You can drop the act completely, you know."

Emma: "What?"

"You know that nothing is wrong with me. You just want to 'help' me to score points with my father."

And would you believe that she actually smiled? She didn't even make any attempts at denying it.

Emma: "Let's move on. You haven't talked about your mother's death with your father. As a matter of fact, you two haven't really gotten any closer. And that's odd because I would expect you to have some more appreciation for family after losing your mother. Your father is trying and you aren't."

"Me? I should have some more appreciation for family? Dad is...trying?"

Emma: "Why yes."

"Do you know that I got passed around to my aunt and uncle...and on the odd occasion to my grandparents, all throughout my childhood? So dad suddenly decides to act like a father...and I'm supposed to adjust on the fly? Forgive me if I need a little more time to adapt."

Emma raised her eyebrow somewhat and began scribbling in that notebook of hers.

Emma: "How do you feel about your father?"

I was more wary at the question. If I said something stupid to that question, I'd end up in even more problems.

"He's...he's okay."

Emma: "Define **okay**."

"You're an English teacher. You should know the meaning of the word."

And if on the odd chance she didn't, I knew where she could find a dictionary. She was not amused at my attempt at introducing some humor to our session, and eyed me a bit sharply.

Emma: "He says that you hardly spend any time together. As a matter of fact, he sees you in the morning, in the evening and that's that for the weekdays. And on the weekends you rush off to be with your friends. Why can't you stand to be around him?"

"What makes you think I can't stand to be around him? You're putting your own twist on everything."

She once more wrote a few lines in her notebook in reaction to my response. Bitch. The only time I truly couldn't stand to be around him, was when Emma herself was sharing his company.

Emma: "You didn't spend any time together on your birthday last week."

That **was** true. But it wasn't because I was being spiteful or anything near that. My friends and I went to hang out of the Mansion grounds, and they had to take me around so that I could choose my own presents and stuff.

"My friends took me out. I was busy."

Emma: "Oh? He wanted to take you out someplace last Friday. Why didn't you go?"

I eyed her and added a scowl at no extra charge.

"Oh, but you were going. I wouldn't have wanted to...intrude upon you two."

Emma: "I wouldn't have considered it an intrusion. As a matter of fact, I've always wanted to get to know you better."

I openly scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Emma: "And what about the lake? Why don't you go camping out with him when he asks you to?"

After my first time there, I didn't want to.

"My mother died there. Why would I want to go there over and over again?"

Sometimes I wonder why dad does. What benefit could it possibly give him? Does he still have the nightmares when he goes there? Is that why he always comes back in a bad mood? Why would he torture himself and keep going to the lakeside?

Emma: "Well, you'd be spending time with your father. And many people claim to feel the presence of a loved one at the site of their departure. So it would be like your mother is there too. All three of you - a family."

I don't know about other people. But I didn't feel anything of my mother's "presence" at that place. And that's what I told Emma.

Emma: "Do you know the precise details concerning your mother's untimely death?"

I learnt about it all by listening to the nightmarish mutterings of my father on the last night we spent at Alkali Lake. Officially, I was supposed to know what the non - X-men students knew. That mom gave her life for the sake of her team and her mission. That I was her son gave me no privileges. I wasn't an X-man. And dad, as changed a man as he was, still stuck to his duty. He told me nothing about the technicalities of mom's death. That would mean divulging actual mission details. Also, maybe he didn't want to talk about it himself.

When he returned from that fateful mission - he said that something had gone horribly wrong, and that mom didn't make it. That she had fallen in the line of duty. And the only reason they had all made it back alive was due to her sacrifice. I knew nothing then about the dam breaking. Or about my mother's sudden surge of power. When he took me to Alkali Lake, and I listened to his sleep-talking, it was like an entire mission debriefing. I pieced it all together and realized that there was not an Alkali Lake when the mission was carried out. There was an Alkali Dam Facility. And it had been damaged in a fight. The water threatened to kill them all. And in holding the water back to buy the rest of the team time to escape - my mother was crushed beneath the cascade of water.

Emma: "John?"

I wasn't supposed to know all of that.

"No. I don't know exactly how she died."

Emma: "Would you be interested in knowing? Do you think you will find closure if you know how she died?"

"She died saving the lives of her team."

Emma: "All well and good. But that explanation doesn't tell you **how** she died, or how she saved them...exactly."

"I'm not an X-man. And if I'm not mistaken, I can't be given that information."

Emma: "I'm sure that if you felt it would help, your father would tell you."

"He would not."

Emma: "You haven't asked him, have you?"

"No."

Emma: "Then how do you know he won't tell you?"

"He may have changed a lot. But the X-men are still his number one priority. He's a stickler for rules and regulations."

Emma: "So you think he values his role as an X-man over and above his role as a father?"

"I...didn't mean..."

Shit!

Emma: "Don't deny it. That's what I can infer based on your statements."

"Don't put words in my mouth."

Emma: "The evidence is clear, John."

While I was pondering a way to contain the damage, Emma stared at me. Finally she broke her silence and asked another question.

Emma: "You don't blame him, do you?"

"What?"

Emma: "Do you blame him for your mother's death?"

That particular question made me a little nervous.

"Of course not. Why would I?"

Emma: "Wasn't it his duty as head of a family to protect his wife - your mother? Shouldn't he have protected her?"

Her tone had altered. It became more aggressive, and I knew that she was trying to get me to lose emotional control. That way I'd say the first thing that was on my mind and she'd figure everything out. Classic shrink stuff. Knowing all of that didn't help me much because those thoughts had crossed my mind more than a few times. The idea that she would suggest them made me nervous. She really knew her psycho stuff.

"I'm sure he tried his best."

Emma: "Oh, but it wasn't enough was it? For him, the chain of priority was the X-men first, then family."

"I've had enough of this, shit!"

I got up to go but didn't make it very far. The door, after all, was locked.

Emma: "Some people can never accept the truth about themselves and their thought processes."

"You don't know anything about what I think!"

Emma: "I can make informed deductions based on what you've told me, and the manner in which you're behaving. Now sit down and let's continue."

"I said I'm done. I don't care what my father thinks, but this little **therapy** schtick - it's over."

I focused on the door and was about to mentally attempt at breaking out. I honestly didn't know if it would work. For one thing, the locks were especially strong and durable, and were controlled electronically. (We were living in a school full of mutants after all. Regular locks would have easily been broken by some of our students.) And then there was the fact that my telekinetic powers were not exactly top notch. At best I was able to lift a heavy desk or a person of average weight. Added in the factor that my powers were still in the developing stage...

Emma: "Your father expects me to help you. Now sit down and don't make me have to repeat that order."

Nevertheless, I started applying telekinetic force to the door.

Emma: "Okay, I've had enough."

And once again, I felt her presence within my mind. But it wasn't just in the outer regions, her alien thoughts were probing deeper than they ever had before. I found myself unable to move. The idea that she could possibly witness some of my most guarded secrets scared the hell out of me. Secrets, you might ask. What kind of secrets? Stuff that my father would consider unacceptable and would never let me live down. Like say...certain thoughts about a certain guy. I'm sure you can guess where I'm going with this.

"Get the hell out of my head!"

Emma: "I don't enjoy doing this. But sometimes it helps. If you won't tell me with your words what's eating you - then you can tell me with your thoughts."

She pushed harder and I had to struggle to keep up my mental defences. I was no match for her. My telepathy wasn't my strong suite. She must not find out that I'm gay...she can't find out because then dad will find out, and then things would get even worse between us, I kept thinking. Then I realized that I shouldn't be thinking about her finding out, and had to force those thoughts out of my head.

Emma: "What is it that you're keeping from me? Goddammit, Johnathan, I'm only trying to help you. Stop fighting this, fighting me!"

"I'm warning you...you crazy bitch! Stay away from me!"

Calling her a crazy bitch wasn't the smart thing to do because it added to her anger and her telepathy surged in power. I felt a sharp, throbbing pain in my head the like and intensity of which I never felt before and my mental defences just crumbled. I had to grab hold of a chair to keep from falling to the ground. I glanced up at her and she did have a sorry expression on her face - I don't know how sincere it was. I didn't think she saw anything I didn't want her to, because right after my defences went down, she withdrew her mental presence from my mind.

"Yeah, you really want to help me alright."

Emma: "John, I'm sorry."

"Spare me the lies."

Emma: "You...can go if you want to."

"Good frickin' riddance."

She reached for her key chain, clicked a button on the holder, and the lock opened.

Emma: "Maybe you should go to the Med Bay, for something to numb the headache."

"No shit."

I walked out, somewhat shakily, and saw that my father was standing right outside the doorway with an expectant and strict look on his face. Something about the shaky way I was walking and my expression must have tipped him off. His expression altered.

Scott: "John? Is everything alright?"

"That psycho bitch just invaded my mind and left me with a headache fit to burst my brain!"

Emma heard me and my rant and walked outside. She apologized and explained that she was only trying to help me. She only tried to skim through surface emotions, not thoughts said she. I then called her an outright liar. I wasn't a star telepath, but I knew what an all out mental invasion of privacy was. Of course, as Emma was an accomplished telepath, and a shrink with credentials, and the pussy whipper of my father - he took her word for it.

Scott: "It was an accident. She wasn't trying to - "

"Fine, believe your blasted girlfriend."

Awkward pause...

Scott: "Come on, I'll get you to Med Bay."

"I know where it is."

Scott: "You look like you can barely walk."

Emma: "Just a temporary side effect, I'm sure."

"Why don't you two go discuss me and make some more decisions behind my back. Hey, you can even do it over lunch or something! Make it a date."

Several students in the hallway looked in our direction, but quickly turned when my father's visor made...visor contact with them. Before he could turn around to face me again, I made it around the corner and away from them. The effort at moving so quickly must have overtaxed me, because my vision became blurry and started to swim before my eyes. Before I could grab onto a wall for support, I was on the floor and blacking out. The last thing I made out was some students running up to me. Then it all went dark...

**"The Awakening"**

Jean: "John, wake up honey."

"Mom?"

Jean: "It's time to get up...you're going to be late."

"Mom? Mom?"

She was wearing that familiar, white housecoat. But there was a coffee stain on it that morning. Right over the center, chest portion. I remembered it distinctly. She got that stain the day before she went out for her last mission. I had asked about it and she said that dad had knocked into her accidentally, and she spilled hot coffee on herself. Thankfully, it didn't burn her skin. Just two days after my fifteenth birthday. What was I doing back in bed that morning?

Jean: "So what will it be? Pancakes? Waffles? Or maybe Fruit Loops? Take your pick downstairs, okay?"

She turned to go.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you."

Jean: "Hmm?"

"That mission you guys will be going on - to get Professor Xavier back from that Lensherr guy?"

Jean: "Our briefing is in half an hour."

"Mom, you can't go! You have to stay back!"

Her face twisted confusedly.

Jean: "But I have to, John. It's the Professor we're talking about here - "

"If you go you'll die! You have to stay home! And you have to tell everyone that Magneto will destroy the Alkali Dam to kill them all with a flash flood! And - "

Jean: "John, how do you know we're going to the Alkali Dam? Have you been reading our briefing documents?"

"No, but you - "

Jean: "It's already been decided. I have to go. And I'll be careful - we'll all be careful."

Her mind was made up.

Jean: "Your father and I will come back to you. And then when this entire mess is sorted out...we'll take that trip we talked about."

She hugged me and I knew her doom was sealed.

"I love you, mom. I know I don't say it much, but I love you."

Jean: "I know, honey. It will all be alright soon. You'll see. Be good while we're gone."

She turned and started to walk out.

"Mom, wait!"

She was in the process of turning around. But I didn't get to see her face again. Before she could make the rotation, my vision blurred, the dream dissolved into nothingness, I felt hands shaking me awake and felt an uncomfortable glare in my eyes. Since the death, I had never dreamt mom before.

Scott: "John?"

Dad. My mouth felt weird, my tongue felt thick and heavy. I couldn't seem to speak.

Alex: "Someone, dim the lights."

Lorna: "Well, don't just stand around, Emma. Make yourself useful."

My aunt and uncle. I couldn't see them but they were there.

_Professor Xavier: John, how are you feeling? Is there any pain?_

A new face appeared over me. The Professor. I must have been in Med Bay. They must have got me there after I fell in the hallway. And since it was due to Emma's telepathic intrusion, the Professor must have been called in.

_My head's a little dizzy. But the pain is all gone._

_Professor Xavier: You lost consciousness outside Miss Frost's classroom. Do you remember that?_

_Yes, sir._

The Professor turned away from me and began talking soothingly with my father.

Professor Xavier: "He seems fine. I doubt that there will be any lasting harm."

Scott: "Thank God."

Then I heard another voice. A woman's...Emma's.

Emma: "Scott, I'm so sorry. I had no idea he'd react like that to my probe."

Professor Xavier: "Emma, I simply cannot understand it. Couldn't you use a little more restraint?"

Emma: "I didn't know that I was delving so deeply into his mind, Charles."

Professor Xavier: "There wasn't much deeper to go to. You, as a faculty member should have known better."

Emma: "I'm sorry, Charles. It was an accident."

Professor Xavier: "I would hardly think that you'd do it on purpose."

I looked towards my father, and could see the relief upon his face, even though his eyes were hidden, it was plain to see. And the pangs of regret over how I'd been treating him started up.

_How long was I under?_

Scott: "It's nine o' clock...Tuesday night."

My gosh. I went to see Emma on Monday morning. I had been unconscious for over twenty four hours.

_I want to go home._

_Professor Xavier: Maybe you should rest a little first._

_But you said that I'm okay, right?_

_Professor Xavier: Well, yes but -_

_Then can't I rest at home? Please?_

The Professor was all for me spending the night in the Med Bay. And my father, relieved though he was, felt the same. Thankfully though, my uncle and aunt managed to sway them both. They volunteered to stay the night at our house. That way, dad could get some rest and I would have someone close at hand in case anything were to come up.

_Professor Xavier: Very well. We had to sedate you because you were thrashing about somewhat while you were under. I'll just call in Hank so that he can administer something to negate its effects._

**"What Alex And Lorna Found"**

Sunlight streaked into the guest bedroom of the Summers' home. Lorna Dane, groggily woke up, rubbed her eyes, fixed her strewn about emerald hair and got out of bed. It was close to eight thirty. As usual, Alex was still sound asleep, even though he had a Geography class to teach at nine. How totally different the two Summers siblings were, she thought to herself amusedly. Scott would have gotten up, made something to eat for everyone and been out of the house with half an hour or more to spare. But he was still fast asleep. He was on one of his few and far in between days off.

He hadn't had much more than a couple hours sleep since John was taken to the Med Bay unconscious. He deserved some rest, Lorna thought. Which was why she and Alex had offered to stay with them and sleep in the spare bedroom, next to John's. In case he woke up and needed something in the middle of the night. The effect of his sedatives would take a few hours to wear off completely, Hank had said.

Lorna: "Wake up sleeping beauty."

She gently shook her boyfriend awake.

Alex: "Didn't sleeping beauty wake up to a kiss?"

Lorna: "Nuh uh. Not until you brush. Morning breath..."

Alex: "What time is it?"

Lorna: "Half past eight. You can still make it to your class."

Alex: "Yeah, yeah."

So saying, they both dressed and exited the guest room with the intention of making it to the ground floor bathroom. They could save some time by taking a shower together rather than in turns. An idea that was both practical and fun. They wouldn't want Scott to find out and tease them, hence the downward journey. They never made it to the bathroom however.

Lorna: "What in the world..."

They had made it to the kitchen. Passing through there was the quickest route. They could not ignore the fact that they seemed to have walked into an anti-gravity zone however. Floating around the ether was a miscellany of items, ranging from fruit, to glassware, to china, to cutlery, to containers, to petals from the flowers on the kitchen table. After watching for a little while, they both realized that almost every loose object in the kitchen was being affected to some degree by some unknown force.

Alex: "Check out the sink."

The kitchen sink was forever leaking. No matter how many plumbers were called in, they never seemed to be able to fix the problem for more than a few days at a stretch. Scott was a total perfectionist. And he'd tried to tackle the job on his own on several occasions. Unable to fix it, the Summers had to make do with a tap that dripped at a rate of about one drop per ten seconds. It was a source of continuous irritation. And now it was a source of curiosity. Ordinarily, the drops of water obeyed the laws of gravity and fell into the sink. They didn't rise of their own accord into the air in spherical globules to soak and ruin the ceiling.

Alex: "What could be - "

And then he realized it wasn't a **what**, but a **who**. Wasn't Johnny's bedroom almost directly above the kitchen? Lorna was also a smart girl. The thought came to her mind almost simultaneously.

Lorna: "Come on. Let's go check on John."

Without wasting anymore time, they ran up the stairs and without knocking, opened the door. None of the items in his room were levitating. But he himself was suspended some five feet above his bed, fast asleep. It was by then obvious that John was the one affecting the objects in the kitchen below, albeit unconsciously. Both Alex and Lorna knew that his telekinetic abilities were rather limited in strength. What was more, he never before seemed able to affect more than one object at a time. Alex walked towards him with the intention of waking him up. Lorna, however, had other ideas. She held him back, led him out of the room, and softly shut the door.

Lorna: "Go get Scott. Don't wake John."

Alex: "Um yeah. But - "

Lorna: "I'm calling the Professor. He needs to see this."

Alex: "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Lorna: "Remember what Scott told us."

Breaking the rule about divulging mission details to non - X-men, Scott couldn't keep the details of Jean's death from his brother, Alex. And by extension, Alex couldn't keep secrets from Lorna. They were his first confidants and he secretly told them all that had happened at Alkali Lake.

Lorna: "Jean held back a wave of water with her powers. Before that mission, no one knew that she had that kind of potential in her. Scott said that Xavier thinks something triggered it - released it."

Alex didn't really catch on. Lorna rolled her eyes.

Lorna: "Maybe Emma's psychic probing into John's mind triggered something inside him. Come on, let's hurry."

**"Deja vu?"**

Lorna: " - and it's not just him, Professor. The entire kitchen, things are floating around and -"

Professor Xavier: "I'm on my way, Lorna. Don't wake him. If it's subconscious in nature, the phenomenon may terminate if he awakens."

Xavier switched off his cell phone, hurriedly apologized for the interruption to his mutant ethics class, and dismissed them. He had to get to the Summers' house and quickly. Ever since Jean's death, he had been plagued by questions. How was it possible that Jean could block a raging torrent of water, travelling at such speed and with such force? He was a first hand witness of the event. He thought he knew his students and their limitations, especially Jean. She was his first student and he trained her in the use of her powers personally. Whilst she was very versatile, her telekinesis had never before manifested in such a dramatically powerful manner.

She managed to launch the Blackbird into flight as well as single handedly shield against the flood. For a moment, Xavier truly thought that she would have been able to save herself. But just as suddenly as the extra surge of power came, it died, and Jean died with it. And now, according to Lorna's report, her son seemed to be undergoing some form of mysterious power surge himself. Since it was so soon after a deep mental probe by Emma Frost - which degenerated into a battle of wills that John lost - Xavier had his own rudimentary theory.

_Professor Xavier: Emma, head to the Summers' house and wait at the door for me. There's something I want you to see._

_Emma: But Charles, I have a class mid-term to conduct._

_Professor Xavier: Ororo has a free period. I'll send her to supervise the test. This is more important._

_Emma: Oh no...is John okay?_

_Professor Xavier: He's fine, at least I think so. You'll see when we get there._

**"Hmm, That Wasn't Happening Before"**

Emma sensed the approach of Professor Xavier and immediately began questioning him as to what was so important that it warranted her leaving a class. Charles merely asked her to quiet down, and led the way to the front door. Upon opening the door, Emma was greeted by the rather scowling face of Lorna Dane. Lorna wasn't exactly fond of Emma. For one thing, she believed wholeheartedly that Emma was trying to weasel her way into Scott's bed. As one of Jean's closest friends, it wasn't a thought she relished. She may have been dead, but Lorna's loyalty to her wasn't. And she also didn't believe Emma's claims concerning John's mental incident in the least.

Lorna: "Emma? Professor, what is she doing here?"

Professor Xavier: "Emma is very versed in the study of psychic phenomena, Lorna. I thought that it might be a good idea to bring her along."

Lorna frowned, and Emma returned in kind.

Professor Xavier: "Is Scott up and - "

Lorna: "He and Alex are in John's room. Come and take a look at the kitchen."

Xavier and Emma followed Lorna into the kitchen, stopping suddenly when they heard a sharp, rattling sound. Upon glancing at the walls, they realized that the picture frames were shaking.

Lorna: "Hmm. That wasn't happening before."

They ignored it for the time being and entered the kitchen. And sure enough, everything was just as Lorna had described.

Emma: "Oh my. Charles, how can he focus on so many objects at the same time?"

A fitting question. Telekinetics rated themselves in terms of how many distinct objects they could focus on simultaneously, of what sizes and shapes they were, whether they were solid, liquid or gaseous and how heavy they were. Here in the kitchen, numerous objects, of different sizes and shapes were being manipulated. And they were of considerable weight and in various states of matter.

Lorna: "He's doing it in his sleep."

Emma: "He's asleep? I've read about cases like this, Charles. Often due to teens radiating excess psycho-sexual energy. People used to call them Poltergeist phenomena. But they never were as extensive as this seems to be."

Lorna: "Come on upstairs and see for yourself."

Emma walked upstairs whilst Lorna made use of her ability to generate and manipulate magnetic fields. Under her influence, Professor Xavier's wheelchair was lifted with ease and hovered to the next floor of the house.

Emma: "Ow!"

A floating wall ornament had collided somewhat forcefully to the back of Emma's head. Lorna looked surprised.

Professor Xavier: "What is it?"

Lorna: "Only items in the kitchen were being affected before you guys came. Nothing upstairs was."

Presently, they arrived at John's room and entered. He was still fast asleep, hovering five feet above his bed.

Professor Xavier: "Amazing."

Scott: "Professor, is he okay? Is he sleeping or is he...under again?'

Xavier performed a mental scan and was able to ascertain that John Grey Summers was experiencing normal sleep.

Alex: "You think it's safe to wake him up?"

Xavier gave it some thought. Psychic powers were linked to the emotions. If John was indeed going through some sort of power surge, and was able to perform telekinetic feats whilst asleep, it might not be wise to wake him suddenly. And waking up to the sight of five people at once was probably not the best idea either.

Professor Xavier: "Wake him very gently. Scott, you do it. The rest of you, come with me. We'll wait outside. Once he's fully awake, let us in, Scott."

**"What's Going On?"**

Yet again, I woke up to the sensation of being shaken. I was never a morning person. And I had a habit of waking up cranky. But something was different. My...blanket wasn't on me. And then I realized why. I was floating! Something that I had never been able to do before. Sure, I could lift someone else. But I never seemed able to focus on my own body and do myself the favor. The closest I had ever come to it was slowing my descent in a fall. My vision cleared and I recognized my father standing just near my head, to my left.

"Dad? What's going on?"

Scott: "I don't know, son. But don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Dad made his way to the door and opened it whilst I tried in vain to lower myself onto the bed. No matter how much I tried to force my powers to shut off, they stubbornly refused to comply. It was aggravating and I was beginning to get a more than a little frustrated.

Professor Xavier: "Good morning, John."

I glanced to my left and saw that Professor Xavier had entered into my room with my uncle and aunt. But they weren't alone. That bitch, Emma was with them.

"You?"

And immediately my bedside lamp launched itself full force towards her face without my input! She instinctively transformed into her diamond form. Before it could collide with her body, it was stopped by aunt Lorna's magnetic shield.

Scott: "John! What the - ?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - "

Professor Xavier: "It's okay, John. I know this is all strange and new to you. But I want you to take a few deep breaths and calm down."

I complied and started to breathe deeply and regularly, forcing myself to relax. The fact that I made the lamp fly towards Emma was a little more than disturbing. You see, I could only affect one object at a time. And there I was levitating myself - which I had never been able to do before - so I didn't expect to be able to move a second object. And move it so quickly and with such force.

"God, what's happening to me?"

Professor Xavier: "We don't know for sure. But I have a theory. First, I want you to let me enter your mind. You don't seem to be able to control your powers right now. I may be able to help you render them into their inert phase if you grant me access into your mind."

I tensed. After having been subjected to a forceful mental probe by Emma Frost, I wasn't anywhere near comfortable with letting someone into my inner sanctum again.

Alex: "John?"

Professor Xavier: "I won't be scanning for any thoughts or memories. I promise you that."

I glanced at Emma with eyes narrowed, but accepted the Professor's proposal. Seconds later, I felt the slight tingle of another presence in my mind and slowly but surely, I started to descend until I rested normally on my bed. Simultaneously, we all heard loud, crashing noises coming from downstairs.

"What was that?"

Lorna: "You were also levitating almost every loose object in the kitchen."

I froze. How was that possible? Not even mom, with her completed development and training, could do something like that...and then it hit me. She had suddenly experienced a burst of power that had allowed her to save her team. Was I going through something similar? My inner musings distracted me for a little while and I didn't at first notice the look of shock and excitement on Professor Xavier's face.

Professor Xavier: "I - Scott, I need to speak with you. Alone."

"Professor, what's the matter - "

He didn't answer my question, but instead told me that he'd be back in a few minutes. I found that to be very worrying.

Emma: "Don't worry. I'm sure that - "

"Who the hell asked you?"

Alex: "Whoa, whoa - take it easy, tiger."

Lorna: "Come on. You must be hungry. Let's see about getting something to eat. At least the fridge wasn't floating around."

**"The Next Stage In Human Evolution"**

Professor Xavier: "Something is different about him, Scott."

As any parent worth their salt would be - Scott was worried.

Professor Xavier: "I've never seen or felt anything like it before in all my years."

Scott curiously eyed Professor Xavier. The man looked as though he had found the holy grail or something. What he didn't yet know, was that in a way - he had.

The scientists claim that humans, at the most, use only ten percent of their total brain capacity. The rest is somehow inaccessible and remains as untapped potential. Professor Xavier had come across many unique minds in his time. But he had never before probed a mind that seemed to be functioning at above ten percent capacity.

Professor Xavier: "There were regions active in John's mind that I have never before felt functioning in anyone else's."

Scott: "Could that be where the extra power is coming from? He's routing it from unused regions of his mind?"

Professor Xavier: "It seems highly likely."

Scott: "Is that safe?"

Professor Xavier couldn't give any definite answers. But he did explain his thoughts to Scott. Jean had also experienced a power surge of sorts. And since John seemed to be experiencing one, it could be hereditary - and a result of the mutant X gene. The only problem with that theory was the age gap. Shouldn't Jean have experienced something close to what John was going through in her teenaged years if it was genetic?

Professor Xavier: "I think that Jean had vast untapped potential. Potential that was never realized until something activated it - something independent of age. I think that her full potential was locked away in the deepest recesses of her mind, waiting to be unleashed. Her training wasn't able to do that. But maybe something else did? Emma's mental probe delved deep into John's mind. I think she may have inadvertently unlocked his untapped potential."

Scott: "With a psychic probe?"

Professor Xavier: "Precisely. Uncharted regions of his brain are psionically active. Emma's psionic energy must have stimulated those regions to start generating their own psychic energy in an attempt to repel her from John's mind. He was trying to fight her presence after all."

Scott: "But he still lost."

Professor Xavier: "Emma is very experienced. And John doesn't seem to have fine control of his newfound power. You saw what happened when Emma entered the room. His dislike for her unconsciously launched that lamp in an offensive manner. But that is not the end of it."

Scott: "There's more?"

Professor Xavier: "It's spreading, Scott. Like a domino effect - other regions of his brain are in the preliminary stages of psionic activation. His powers are growing. And I don't think it's just his telekinesis."

Scott: "Why not?"

Professor Xavier: "I think that he was subconsciously aware of Emma's presence in the house before he woke up."

Scott: "How do you know that? His telepathy was even weaker than his telekinesis."

Professor Xavier: "When we came in, picture frames started to rattle downstairs. Lorna said it wasn't happening before. And when we came upstairs - Emma was hit on the head by some sort of floating wall ornament. Lorna also said that prior to our arrival, nothing upstairs was being affected. Only that ornament moved, and it only hit Emma."

Scott: "What do we do?"

Professor Xavier: "We need to study the situation. I can't be certain, Scott. But it's almost as if what we're seeing unfold is..."

The Professor broke off and stared ahead blankly for all of ten seconds before Scott interrupted him.

Scott: "Is what?"

Professor Xavier: "...the next stage in human evolution."

**"Did I Do That?"**

The kitchen was a total mess. Broken crockery, glassware and such littered the floor. The sink tap, forever dripping was sporting a steady trickle of water. The ceiling above the sink was thoroughly wet. Now that my father wasn't around to impose strict discipline, I was free to refer to my aunt and uncle on a first name basis - the way they as well as myself preferred it.

"When did you first see this happening, Lorna?"

Lorna: "I didn't see it begin. Me and Alex just walked in on it while it was already in the process of occurring."

Alex: "For all we know, you could have been doin' it all night long, kiddo. Have you got no shame? Your auntie Lorna and I were right in the next room!"

Lorna didn't miss the perverted intonation of his words. But that was just the way he was. I sometimes marveled that he and dad were brothers. They were orphans and never knew their parents. Unlike mom, who came from a regular home, they lived in separate orphanages and only discovered each other when they were past their teens.

Dad's powers had activated and he was sensed by Professor Xavier in his teenaged years. He had the ability to absorb solar energy and release concussive beams from his eyes, focusing them with his eyes' lenses. However, due to some unknown cause, his brain was damaged and he couldn't shut off his powers. This made it compulsory for him to wear special visors that blocked the beams...unless he wanted to release them.

Uncle...well, Alex's powers were very similar to dad's. Instead of sunlight, he absorbed stellar radiation and channeled his beams and waves through his hands. In addition, he could fully control his abilities. So closely related were their powers that dad was immune to Alex's and vice versa. When Professor Xavier sensed Alex, he at first thought that he was making a mistake and sensing Scott. But he realized that it was indeed another mutant. When Alex was brought in, he brought his girlfriend, Lorna with him. Everyone at the Mansion, as well as Lorna, was amazed at the resemblance. Dad was slightly older than Alex - but Alex looked so much like him. Except that dad's hair was reddish brown, and Alex's was blond. When Alex's DNA was tested to reveal the full scope of his mutant power, it also showed that he was related to dad - they were brothers.

"What's funny is that you actually think that was funny."

_Professor Xavier: John, could you come upstairs? I think we need to have a talk - alone._

"It's the Professor. He wants to talk."

Lorna: "Okay, we'll come with -"

"He wants to talk alone. I'll see you guys in a few."

**"I'm A Gene Joke No Longer!"**

Professor Xavier: "It's okay to be uncomfortable. As far as I know of - nothing like this has ever happened before."

I nodded stiffly. It had been shocking enough to hear that my brain activity was altering, even as we were speaking. The Professor did his best to placate my fears, and I admit it helped a lot. The fact that I wasn't experiencing any sort of pain was also a plus. If I was experiencing that, then I'd been a lot more scared. Pain was always a bad sign to the non-masochistic.

"And you think that this could be the real effects of my mutation?"

Professor Xavier: "Yes. Your previous power level was likely just the tip of the iceberg. It will take getting used to - and if you'll let me, I'd like to help you adjust to it."

Of course I wanted to. Not only because I didn't want to wake up to find everything, and myself, floating beyond my control. But also because I wanted to learn to control my newfound power for other...okay, selfish reasons. I had always felt left behind my friends in terms of power. Non-mutants considered mutant powers as curses. But those mutants with purely beneficial traits considered them to be "gifts". And we were always comparing. Mutant powers at the school were akin to status symbols. I was always the lowest on the mutant status hierarchy in my group of friends. There was a term for people like me. Like I used to be, I reminded myself. And that term was a Gene Joke".

First there was Bobby. He had the power to condense water from the surrounding air, freeze it to sub zero temperatures and generate ice. He could make ice replicas of almost anything. He was very resourceful with his powers too. And he could even sheath himself in an armor of ice that was nigh bullet proof.

Then there was Jubilee. Her mutant powers were light based. She generated intense light energy from her hands. It was powerful enough to temporarily blind people. And over time she's learnt to increase the intensity even more, searing objects with her pyrotechnic like energy. She could even leave sparkling energy globules around that explode a set time after, depending on how much energy they contained when she created them. Since her powers were so flashy and colorful, she ranked highly at school and everyone thought her powers were so cool.

Amara was unique amongst my friends. She was always popular because she was filthy rich. You see, she was an actual princess from a Mediterranean country called Nova Roma. And as if that weren't enough, she had totally awesome powers too...in addition to her stunningly beautiful good looks. She was an Elemental like Bobby. But she could control Earth and Fire. Either singly or in tandem. And she could transform into an altered, magma form that granted her super strength and near invulnerability.

Finally, there was Ray. Yet another Elemental in our group. He was capable of generating and manipulating electrical energy. He was always popular around the mansion because of his personality. Very outgoing and fun loving. His power also let him intercept electro-magnetic radiation - like television and radio waves. He was a walking talking antenna. And he could affect technology to a limited extent as well. He was famous for circumventing the parental blocks on the satellite tv and allowing hardcore porno transmissions. That made him the undisputed King in our group - and he was well respected by everyone else too.

And then there I was, the kid who everyone else avoided because they expected me to be like my father - stiff as a board and uptight like I had a stick wedged up my ass. I wasn't trusted much because it was felt that I might report attempts at mischief to my father. That he was a member of the faculty made things worse for me on the social scene. And my lame ass mutant abilities didn't make me anymore popular. Barely there telepathy with the ability to levitate an average person at the most. Well, things were about to change alright! (^_^)

Professor Xavier: "...now we'll have to gauge your powers in a safe environment. Which is why your father and I will be taking you to the subbasement. How would you feel about trying your luck at one of the X-men's Danger Room exercises?"

I smiled. Did he really think I was worthy of it? The Danger Room was a highly sophisticated, holographic simulator. It could generate virtual reality replicas of any environment imaginable. And it was so realistic - that at the highest difficulties it was possible to get seriously hurt or worse if you messed up. Regular students, like me and my friends did go in there. But only for normal mutant training.

"I'd like to try."

Professor Xavier: "Now...I suppose I should mention this as well. You do take mutant ethics classes with me - and I expect you have learnt much about the ethical use of power. With great power comes great responsibility."

"Oh, yes of course. I know alla that stuff."

Okay, great responsibility. But who's say that with great power - great fun couldn't come too? You with me on that, right?

Professor Xavier: "...very good. Well, then - I'll send for you in about an hour's time. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

Professor Xavier: "Well, then. I'll be off. Oh, and by the way - do NOT use your powers between now and your Danger Room exercise. Is that understood."

"Yes, sir."

**"I'm A Whole New Man!"**

I approached my friends carefully. They were at the Rec-Room, where they usually were at recess. Upon seeing me, their somewhat sombre expressions altered into relieved ones. They obviously had to have known what had happened to me. I was a little disappointed that I hadn't heard from them since Monday. Maybe my rude outburst had warned them off.

Jubilee: "Hmpf! Thank heavens that slut didn't permanently fry your brain!"

Turns out they had been down to the subbasement to see me when I was unconscious on Monday. And when they went to check on me earlier that morning, they heard that I was at home, having woken up on Tuesday night. They called my house and got my father on the line. But - given what was happening - he told them that they couldn't come over just yet. That I was sleeping and needed my rest.

"I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I've never been better."

I was wearing a huge grin on my face by then. Seeing my weird good mood, and the fact that I hadn't mentioned their "betrayal", they questioned me.

"Something absolutely wonderful has happened to me! I'm a whole new man!"

They all looked at each other comically.

Ray: "You finally got yourself a girl?"

I frowned and they all laughed.

"Even better!"

Ray: "You got a girl and got laid?"

"No. I've gotten a mutant power up!"

They didn't know what the hell I was talking about. So I explained it to them. Apparently, when Emma forced her way into my mind, her psionic energy activated dormant parts of my brain. They started producing their own psionic energy in attempt to push her out. And even though I lost, they still kept active. What was more, even more regions of my mind were generating psionic energy. And the extra energy was being routed to my abilities.

Amara: "I'm afraid that I'm going to need proof positive."

Bobby: "Yeah. You talk the talk. But can you walk the walk?"

"But it's true!"

Ray patted my head and said that Emma must have done more damage than originally thought. I then went on to explain, in Lorna's words, what was happening in my house that morning - the reason my father wasn't allowing them in.

"You can ask Alex or Lorna when you see them."

Seeing that I had credible witnesses, they started to pay some more credence to my seemingly farfetched story.

"Guys, I'm...sorry for acting like a prick on Monday."

Jubilee: "We wanted to tell you about your dad...but he made us all swear not to. We would have broken the promise if he didn't look so worried when he made us swear."

They must have thought that they were ones who would have had to apologize for not informing me of my father's behind-the-back sneaking around. But I was glad I went for that therapy session so soon. If I didn't find out about his questioning my friends, and their secret keeping, I wouldn't have been mad enough to call Emma a conniving slut. And then I wouldn't have had to go for therapy the very next day. It would have been on Saturday, by which time my anger would have cooled a lot. And then I without that extra anger I wouldn't have tried to storm out, and I wouldn't have ended up mind-linked with Emma...and I wouldn't have gotten my finally decent power level!

Bobby: "Uh huh. YOU owe US!"

Ray: "So how about paying us back with a little demonstration?"

I started to fidget. The Professor had made me promise not to use my powers until the Danger Room exercise. Given that I couldn't seem to shut them off yet, it could cause some problems.

"Maybe later. I'm under orders not to use them until my Danger Room exercise in about...half an hour."

Jubilee: "Danger Room?"

"Yep. They wanna gauge my new power level. Apparently, the Professor thinks I should try an X-man's course level to see what my upper limits are."

Bobby: "No way!"

"Yes way. I'm movin' on up! God, and there I was thinking that I'd be stunted in the power department for a long time to come. Maybe a bitch like Emma does have a place in the universe after all."

We laughed at that, and laid back enjoying the newly arrived PS3s. Yeah, things were looking up...

**"Welcome To My World"**

Dad met me at the ground floor elevator and together we headed on down to the subbasement. In addition to being a math teacher at the school, dad was also one of the mentors. There were four of them. And they each had several groups of students who were under their supervision for training purposes. To assist them in that task, they also had two assistants each. In addition to dad, the other mentors were Ororo, Logan and Elizabeth (better known as Betsy).

Ororo Munroe was co-leader of the X-men. She was descended from a line of priestesses and came all the way from Kenya, Africa. I didn't know much about her past, but she and my parents got along very well. She could best be described as the ultimate Elemental - with her powers so highly developed that they allowed her to influence the weather itself. No form of atmospheric weather phenomena was beyond her. Soft spoken and motherly, she was a confidant and counselor of many a student. Ororo also served as a Biology teacher. Her codename was Storm.

Betsy Braddock was British, though looking at her you'd think she was of some Asian nationality. In fact, she was a mixture of both. Her mind may have once belonged in a British body, but - according to dad - was transferred somehow into that of a Japanese Ninja. I didn't know the details about that, though. Betsy was a powerful telepath. Due to the Ninja qualities of her new body, she had taken to forming weapons made of psionic energy that mentally damaged opponents but left their bodies unharmed. She also could communicate mentally, read and influence thought and such with the best of them. It was also rumored that she was immune to telepathic attack - nifty trick! She always had a habit of popping up where you'd least expect her, and she vanishes even better than the Batman. Not to mention her totally out of this world fashion sense and the coolest shade of purple streaked hair. In addition, Betsy was a history teacher. I should add that she had a mysterious aversion to all things Emma. And whilst we weren't particularly close - she was thus my kinda woman! (^_^) When she was "working", she was known as Psylocke.

And then there was Logan. Well, let's see...there's nothing I know of his former days other than he was experimented upon and given an unbreakable skeleton. Some metal called adamantium was fused to his bones. The process that did it also gave him three retractable claws on each hand. That was pretty much all I knew about his time prior to Institute. That and he had a weird form of amnesia so he remembered almost nothing about his early life. Like I said, I didn't know anything much about his past. But I knew about his life at the Mansion. He had an indomitable spirit, a smart mouth for all occasions and all comers, and a completely pessimistic and suspicious outlook on life. He was almost always cranky, almost wasn't close to anyone and just loved to tease the students. He did have a particular fondness for Jubilee though - like him, she was full of the daredevil spirit. Logan's mutant ability allowed him to heal almost any wound or infection. And his senses were enhanced far beyond the range of normal human functioning too. He and dad didn't really get along too well - not sure why. I think it may have had something to do with their polar opposite personality types. Logan taught gym with a passion and a vengeance. Ruthless in battle, he went by the moniker, Wolverine.

Naturally, I couldn't be under my father's mentorship. I had the luck to be under...Logan. Which meant that my training exercises pushed me to my limits each and every time.

Scott: "So...an X-man level course, huh?"

"Yeah."

Scott: "I didn't think I'd have seen this day for another two years or so."

You might wonder why I'd ever express a desire to join the ranks. It may have seemed reasonable to assume that I'd dislike X duties because they kept my parents away all the time. But I didn't hate X duties at all. My parents were the ones who didn't balance all aspects of their lives right. The X-men were not to blame. They were fighting the good fight. And I admit, my testosterone made me want to join partly for the action. What can I say - I liked the rush of the Danger Room. No matter how much Logan said it wasn't a game - it felt like the baddest VR game ever.

"What are the X-men courses like?"

Scott: "A lot tougher than the training exercises. You'll have to be on your toes and alert at all times."

"Is it...dangerous? Are the difficulty settings high enough that you'd get hurt if you get hit?"

Scott: "You won't be hurt physically. But you will get a healthy dose of virtual reality pain. But it's all good right?"

I looked at him and he was actually smiling. And at that moment I picked up a sensation radiating from him that I hadn't felt in quite a while - pride. I smiled too. I hadn't been behaving in a manner that made him proud of me for a long time.

Beep!

Scott: "Well, we're here. Welcome to my world."

**"Another Nobel Prize In The Works?"**

Hank: "I look forward to conducting some brain scans, Professor. We may be on the verge of an exciting new discovery!"

Hank McCoy was the resident scientist and super-genius at the Mansion. Looking at him, you'd think was some sort of...animal. Hank wasn't always a hulking, muscular humanoid, covered in blue fur. He once was what could be considered a hunk. But his mutation - that of superhuman strength and agility - had a secondary effect. As Hank exited his teenaged years, he stared to develop more animalistic features, though his intellect remained as sharp as ever.

Most men would be content with one Nobel prize under their belt. But then, Hank wasn't like most men. Having already won a Nobel prize for Chemistry, Hank had since set his sights for higher heights. If he could prove Professor Xavier's guess that Johnathan Summers' mind was functioning at greater than ten percent capacity - he would rock the scientific world! He was already planning MRI scans and electroencephalograms and the like to scientifically probe the newly developing mind of Johnathan.

Professor Xavier: "I understand your excitement, Hank. But remember, he is a sentient individual. We must treat him as a person first and foremost - and as an object of scientific study second."

Hank: "Of course, Professor."

Professor Xavier: "Ah, they've arrived in the War Room. Let's go begin."

**"Take Your Kid To Work Day"**

I had never gone into the War Room before. It was in a special region of the subbasement that only X-men could get into. The security systems required much more than a password - they required retinal scans. Ordinary students, like myself, could access the Med Bay at all times, and the Danger Room only through the permission of our mentors or their assistants. Of course I'd been in the Hangar before. That was the one exception that I was granted, and only because I was the son of two members. Naturally I'd want to see if my parents were okay the minute they arrived back from an X-related mission.

But the War Room was something else. It was circular in form, with monitors running along the entire length of wall. In the center of the room, there was a large conference table with numerous seats around it. The center of the sported some form of holographic projection device that displayed a three dimensional image of the globe. I thought that Professor Xavier and perhaps Hank would be the only ones we'd be meeting for the exercise. But everyone else was present - some seated, some standing.

In addition to Logan, Ororo and Betsy, there were also Remy LaBeau, Rogue, Piotr "Peter" Rasputin, Kurt Wagner, Warren Worthington III and...Emma Frost. I guess even a part timer like her decided to tag along.

Remy was an ex Cajun thief - a lady's man if there ever was one. When I first met him, I thought that he was a compulsive gambler. He carried lots and lots and I do mean LOTS of playing cards around with him. I then found out that his mutant ability let him charge objects with kinetic energy by touch. Cards were small, lightweight and convenient. He was an excellent hand to hand combatant too and in addition, carried a retractable staff that he channeled his power into. As an ex thief, Remy was really good with his hands and was always making little odd gadgets and such. He ran technical oriented classes for the students who were adept at those. Due to his many playing cards, he was called Gambit.

Rogue was a southern woman all the way from some town on the Mississippi. She was very outgoing and jovial, and got along well with all the students. Her real name was Anna Marie - but she never let us call her that. Rogue, sadly, could not touch anyone directly because her skin absorbed various forms of energy - including lifeforce - as well as memories and other mutant abilities. If she held on long enough, she could kill someone. She also was super strong, could fly and had an invulnerable skin. Many a man would have wanted to touch her - sexy as hell - but they kept their hands to themselves when they learnt about her powers. Remy, however, had thing for her. As an X-man, Rogue was called...Rogue.

Piotr Rasputin - he was called Peter by most of us. He was Russian and by far, the physically strongest of the X-men. He was well over six feet, four inches and towered above everyone else, head and shoulders. And his muscular development was worth drooling over - I secretly admired it from a distance. (^_^) He was really strong and became even stronger and nearly invulnerable when he activated his mutant power. It allowed him to transform his body into an organic steel. Peter was soft spoken and very much loved by all. When he wasn't on X-duty, he was painting (very talented artist) or off the grounds helping out at some charity or the other. Due to his height and build - he was called Colossus when he was on active duty. Naturally, Peter was our resident art teacher.

Kurt Wagner was our holy man - though ironically, he looked like a blue demon, with tail, clawed hands and feet and yellow eyes. He was always preaching to students and staff alike, for he was a very devout Catholic. He had the unique ability to teleport - mentally transport himself from one place to another, as long as he could see or think of his location within a two mile radius. As a result of his special blue skin and eyes, he could cling to walls, become invisible in shadows and see perfectly in the dark. Nightcrawler was his codename. Kurt, as a teacher, was theological and philosophical when it came to his classes.

Warren Worthington III was a filthy rich billionaire. He looked like an angel - no kidding, for he sported angelic wings from his back. Whilst Kurt was a saint in devil's form - Warren was a fallen angel. He was as wild as I'd ever seen them come. Probably as he was the youngest, barely out of his teens. Naturally, he could fly. But he was also stronger than the average human, had zero body fat, hollow bones and a healing factor that was every bit as good as Logan's was. What was more, by transferring his blood to another, he could heal them as well. His X-codename was Angel. Warren wasn't trained as a teacher exactly, but as a billionaire and son of a very successful businessman - he new a LOT about money matters. Hence, he conducted business oriented studies at the school.

Everyone was curiously questioning my father as to what I was doing down there with them.

Warren: "We don't really have a, Take The Kid To Work Day."

They laughed heartily.

Professor Xavier: "Well, now that you're here. Let's be seated, shall we?"

We'd barely walked in and the Professor had arrived and started calling everyone to order. Nevertheless, his authority was absolute and we all took a seat at the round table. Professor Xavier explained his purpose. He'd rescheduled their usual training session a couple hours earlier.

Rogue: "But why?"

Professor Xavier: "Well, I actually wanted to schedule a time convenient for Johnathan. I'd like him to join you. You see - "

The Professor quickly went about trying to explain why he felt I should be there. They all looked like they had something to say and he may have been trying to get an explanation in before they all started up.

Kurt: "Professor, he's still too young."

Professor Xavier: "For this session, I want to guage his limitations. And you all will be in there with him - in case he finds it too difficult. Logan, you're his mentor. How's his progress on the basic exercises?"

Logan: "Top notch, like all my students."

That was true. Logan made us all work hard, and we all were quite good. It was a constant struggle to see who was better. I never got to the top of the class even once - but dealing with the basic training wasn't troublesome.

Remy: "But the trainin' will be a lot more stressful. And he's not exactly..."

Remy looked at me somewhat apologetically.

Remy: "...this new power level is new to what he's...used to."

Professor Xavier: "I trained Jean in the use of her powers myself. And she joined the X-men, limited though her powers were. And I might add, she aced her advanced Danger Room courses. Right now, I am certain that John's power level exceeds that of Jean's when she took those courses."

At the mention of my mother, everyone's faces dropped a little. I noticed that my father's grip on the armrest of his seat had tightened somewhat. Kurt stopped making his criticisms due to my age, as did Remy.

"Ah... Professor?"

They all turned towards me.

Professor Xavier: "Yes, John?"

"What exactly will we be doing?"

He went of to explain. The first thing we'd be doing, before any X-level courses, was to help me adjust to the new, increased power. Since my power level had increased, I'd need to focus less to move objects. If I focused too much energy on an object, I'd not only lift it - but I'd most likely throw it as well. Professor Xavier didn't think the fine control would be too much of an issue. I controlled the weaker version of my telekinesis just fine. I'd just have to be careful of the amount of effort I used - only enough to get the job done, and slowly.

Professor Xavier: "I don't think it should pose too much of a problem. The period of your life with a lesser power rating is over. Perhaps it's a hidden blessing. It helped prepare you for this new stage - like a buffer. The training wheels are now off. Your inner potential is starting to manifest."

"But look at what happened in my house. I couldn't shut my power off. Why do you think the fine control won't be a difficult issue to deal with?"

Professor Xavier: "Because it was an unconscious phenomenon. You are awake now. You activated your powers unconsciously and so couldn't turn them off consciously. You needed my help to do that. Did you use your powers at will since this morning?"

"No."

Professor Xavier: "And did any unexplained telekinetic phenomena occur in you vicinity?"

"No."

Professor Xavier: "Then I believe if you activate your powers whilst you're fully awake, you'll be able to shut them off yourself."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough, huh?"

Professor Xavier: "That we shall. Everyone, suit up."

**"Bittersweet"**

Suiting up... Okay, that was the one bittersweet part about Danger Room exercises. The changing rooms were separate for males and females, of course. And therein lay the problem. Imagine me, a gay teen, being surrounded by nicely toned, nude, masculine bodies before and after a Danger Room exercise. Changing before was bad enough. But afterwards was worse. We'd all come out sweaty, reeking of testosterone and various pheromones and have to shower together. And yes, people did drop the soap on occasion. Most guys think of girls cuz it stokes their fires. I think of girls in there because it extinguishes mine.

Scott: "Ready?"

I was. I always wondered how the X-men could call their working attire, "uniforms", when they weren't uniform at all. Costumes would have been the more appropriate term. But since we were going to be merely training, we all wore the same basic black spandex body-fitting suits, with the dark gold boots, gloves, and belts. The belt buckle took the form of a stylized X. The female version showed little variation, except that the midriff was bare (Rogue's being the exception). Ororo, Betsy and Rogue wore the same basic suit. But Emma insisted on wearing her own, dazzling white outfit. She was the White Queen after all. How she got away with something so slutty, I'd never know. But then, she was always different and always in white. Before, during and after Labor Day. White, the color of purity - who the hell was she trying to fool?

Emma wore a neckpiece and specially designed bra-like cups, together with extremely tight, white pants. The special neckpiece and bra...thingies made it look like her exposed flesh formed an X on the upper region of her body. A "Flesh X" if you will. In addition she wore an elaborate cape that fell unevenly right past her ass. Uneven, but stylish. How did the men focus on their duties with a woman like her around? Anyhow, I suppose it did wonders to distract the male opposition.

"Yeah all set, dad."

He jokingly cleared his throat.

"Um, yes Cyclops."

Scott: "You'll be completely safe, okay?"

"Yeah, I know."

Logan: "Cyke? What the hell's keepin' you two?"

Logan.

"Is that the kind of respect he shows to his superior officer, Cyke?"

Dad frowned.

Cyclops: "We're still working on that. Come on."

**"Time To Disco"**

The first phase of my evaluation had begun. Some exercises to help me attune to my new state. I found that getting my powers to activate was easy as always. But I was exerting too much force. I tried a little too hard to levitate myself the first time around, and wound up shooting myself upwards, much farther than I had intended to go. When I tried to bring myself down, I shot down far too fast and had to be caught by Kurt. But after some practice I learnt to use just enough energy to lift myself and nothing more.

Professor Xavier: "See? You just need to practice a little restraint."

Most children at some point harbor a fantasy of flying. I'd had it for a long time - but never could seem to. Once in the air comfortably, I didn't bother descending completely, but held myself suspended a couple feet from the ground.

Professor Xavier: "We're going to load a program. A defensive exercise. Discs will be launched towards you from various directions. You are to defend yourself against them - you may use a combination of your powers and bodily agility."

It's complicated. But telekinetics can "feel" objects mentally. The best analogy would be in the form of an imaginary "hand". As such, it's possible to sense objects around even when they aren't visible.

"Yes, sir."

The first disc formed with a flash of blue holographic light and came streaking to my position from the left. It was faster than I was prepared for and it collided with my shoulder. Since it was merely a practice exercise, there was no virtual pain involved.

Professor Xavier: "Focus, John."

I was ready for the second one and stopped it before it could collide with my chest. The moment it stopped, it flickered and ceased to exist. I sensed something move behind me, located it and stopped it before it collided with my ass. Unfortunately, whilst focusing on that disc, I missed the one heading from my right, and it struck my head.

Professor Xavier: "You're capable of influencing much more than one object at a time, John. Try harder."

Yes, if I could move all of those items in the kitchen when I was sleeping, I could damn well do it when I was wide awake. Whilst I was giving myself a pep talk, three more discs collided, two on the chest, one to the back. I gave the next incoming one a push, then switched my attention to another. They both stopped, flickered and vanished. After another half an hour and quite a few more hits, I managed to improve my focus to three objects simultaneously. I glanced at the overhead monitoring room. Hank was busy poring over the displays, but Professor Xavier seemed to be staring into the air, deep in thought. They had stopped the program for over five minutes and hadn't called out any more instructions.

"Professor?"

He shook himself out of his reverie.

Professor Xavier: "Why don't you take a five minute break, John? We need to prepare the next exercise program."

"Okay."

**"Is That A Threat?"**

Logan: "You've really improved, kid."

"Thanks, Logan."

Logan may have been a faculty member, but he allowed all students to forgo formalities when we talked with him...most times. Something that my father never did and always disapproved of Logan doing. They'd reached a compromise. Logan only allowed us to refer to him by his name when we were outside of a formal class.

Logan: "I guess with this new growth spurt of yours, I'm gonna hafta adjust your training intensity, huh?"

I cringed. Physically, I was one of the students that Logan pushed the most. Other students with more advanced powers than mine could rely solely on them to complete their training exercises. I couldn't because my powers were rather limited in strength. So I had to learn to move swiftly, to aim and execute accurate and forceful kicks and punches, not to mention to be agile enough to avoid dangerous hits. Before, I would have had to block one disc and jump to avoid the others heading for me at the same time. But things had changed.

"Is that a threat? Should I be feeling a sense of dread?"

Logan: "Well, if Chuck seems to think you're fit for an X-rated course...I might have to start treating you like it."

"Mr. Wagner seems to think I'm too young."

Logan frowned. You see, in order to ensure that there would be no time period without an active X-team, a junior team existed. They were all eighteen and over. It had to be that way because many students of the school came from regular homes with parents and guardians. And those students could only make such a decision when they turned eighteen at the least. And it was also felt that if training began at an age younger than that, it would almost be like bending the students' wills to the school's ends - rather then them making the decision independently. That and the idea of minors in the potential danger must have been disconcerting. Logan however, was all for innovation in the training of the next generation of X-men. He felt that there were younger students who were fully capable of assuming junior X-duties.

Logan: "Age is just a number. Talent and skill are what counts, kid."

I ventured to ask.

"You think I got the talent?"

And was shot down some.

Logan: "You got hit by them discs over and over and over..."

"I blocked more than I got hit by!"

Hey, that had to count for something...right?

Logan: "In our world, you gotta block 'em all."

I lowered my gaze.

Logan: "But you'll get there - eventually."

"So...you think I got potential?"

He shrugged.

Logan: "Ev'rybody got potential. It's whether you realize it that counts."

I mock shuddered.

Logan: "What, you feelin' okay?"

His concern was genuine. I chuckled.

"It's just that - you sounded so profound...it's scary. Didn't know you were capable of that."

Logan: "You cut that out, or I'll show ya what else I'm capable of."

**"Generation X"**

Scott: "I don't understand, Professor. He got hit repeatedly by those discs. That's under average performance. Why are you two so excited?"

Hank and the Professor began their explanation. Yes, John's performance could very easily be outdone...right now. But the rate at which he had improved over his previous performances was astounding.

Professor Xavier: "It takes on average about eight hours before a telekinetic learns to properly focus on another object simultaneously...until they reach their limit that is. John has moved from one object to three in less than an hour."

Hank: "He is adapting well to the surge with training."

Professor Xavier: "His powers are growing - and it is important that we provide adequate training so that his ability to control them can increase accordingly."

Scott: "When...Jean held back the water...and launched the jet, she didn't seem to have any problem controlling the power."

Professor Xavier: "Because she had already completed her mutant training and had years of experience. She could have coped with a sudden increase. John's training isn't complete. If his fate is to wield something near such power - he will need the experience. He must be ready for it, Scott. We have to speed up his mutant instruction, even at the expense of his academic courses. He must complete his training."

Scott was a little uncomfortable with sacrificing his son's academic growth. But after he witnessed his wife's sudden rise to power, he was convinced that it was simply too much of a risk not to take all out action to prepare John. If John ended up with his powers more advanced than his ability to control them, it could be very, very dangerous. Both for him, and more importantly, others.

Scott: "What do you suggest?"

Professor Xavier and Hank looked at each other before answering.

Professor Xavier: "Let him join Generation X."

"You don't think that's maybe a little extreme? He's only just turned sixteen."

Professor Xavier: "That's why I'm asking you. You're his father, and it's your responsibility to look out for his best interest. This IS in his best interest."

Scott considered. John needed a more intense training regimen. And it was not possible for the limited number of mentors to divide their labor any more thinly. They already had regular school subjects and activities to take care of, as well as mentoring the students in the basic mutant training exercises...on top of training the next generation of X-men. Scheduling special attention for one student would be burdensome. But if John were to join the Generation X team and train with them - he'd have a more disciplined training regime, and no teachers would be placed under an additional, unnecessary burden.

Professor Xavier: "You must try to convince him."

Scott: "I doubt I'll have to try hard. Logan tells me that he enjoys the thrills of the Danger Room a little too much."

Professor Xavier: "So you'll do it?"

Scott: "If you think it's for the best."

Professor Xavier: "I do. But there is another matter..."

Scott: "What is it?"

Professor Xavier: "I want an honest answer. Did you tell him the particulars of Jean's...passing? About her sudden surge of power shortly before she - "

Scott: "No. I haven't. He doesn't know how she died, or how she saved us."

Professor Xavier: "Very good. Since he is a direct genetic descendent, I'm surmising that Jean also went through what John is going through, albeit at a faster rate. The chances are that her brain's operating capacity also received a boost. But I told John that it was the first time I came across anything like this."

Hank: "Perhaps by studying John's progress, we can come to some conclusion as to what happened to Jean. He does take so much after her."

Scott smiled. That was certainly true. He and Jean used to joke about it a lot when their son was born. John had the same shade of wavy red hair, the same nose, and mouth as Jean. But his eyes were different. They were bright blue, whereas Jean's were emerald green. Scott didn't even know what color his eyes were. His early life was a blur before he reached the Nebraska orphanage where he spent his remaining childhood years. But he did know that he was blind then. Some form of vehicular accident had claimed the lives of his parents when he was very young, and he himself had no memory of it. He spent his whole childhood blind. But suddenly during his teenaged years, he saw for the first time ever. The orphanage's playground was his first image. It was beautiful - before he destroyed it completely. He had to shut his eyes for days before Xavier sensed and found him. He couldn't even look in a mirror close enough to catch a glimpse of his eyes because his optic blast would immediately activate, destroying it on sight. Scott always joked that John had inherited his eyes - but Jean insisted that she'd need evidence of that before she believed it. Her mother had blue eyes. Since he couldn't provide it - she won the argument.

Scott: "Yes, he does."

Professor Xavier: "A telekinetic joining Generation X's ranks would round them out nicely."

Scott agreed. The only psychic on the team was a Tyrel Holder. Though he was empowered with three psychic gifts (hence his codename - Trinity) telekinesis was not one of them.

Scott: "Do you think he'll fit in?"

Professor Xavier: "He's had some...disciplinary problems...and there is a two to three year age difference... But let's give it a try and see how he acclimatizes."

Scott: "Okay, I'll talk to him tonight."

Professor Xavier: "Very well then. Let's start the X-level course proper."

**"Never Hesitate To Act"**

A hostage crisis. That was the theme of the exercise. The Danger Room's holodome was in the process of simulating City Hall. A sizeable band of mutant terrorists had managed to fight off the heavy security and make their way into the inner chamber, where ten councilors were previously voting on resolutions. All ten were captured by said mutant terrorist, and the building itself locked down. Ransom demands were made to the authorities and we had less than an hour before people started dieing. It was our job to infiltrate the building and deal with the situation. Our number one priority was the safeguarding of the hostages.

Computer Voice: "Simulation fully loaded."

We were divided into two teams. One was headed by Cyclops (my father), and the other by Storm. To prevent any team decisions being influenced by personal ties, I was assigned to Storm's team. The roster was as follows:

**Team A** - Cyclops (Leader)

- Psylocke - Wolverine - Nightcrawler - Gambit - Beast

**Team B** - Storm (Leader)

- White Queen - Rogue - Colossus - Angel - John

Pity I didn't have a codename. The main strike team was Team A. Their job was to infiltrate deep within the building to locate the inner chamber where the hostages were being kept. Hence, Wolverine advanced senses, and Psylocke's telepathy would lend themselves well to that. Cyclops and Gambit were heavy hitting ranged attackers who could take out targets before they got to striking distance, and Beast was their muscle man. Added to that, Wolverine and Psylocke could multitask very well - tracking and fighting at the same time. They'd make their way into the inner quarters, distracting attention away from Nightcrawler. He'd use his secondary mutant abilities and hide in the shadows. Then when he was close enough, he'd quickly teleport the hostages to safety. Once the hostages were safe, they could mop up any resistance with having to worry about any councilors dieing.

As for our job, we'd have to patrol the outer regions of the building, taking out any groups of enemy targets, so that when the main body returned, we'd all have a clear route to make our own escape. Because once word got out that the councilors were safe and free, the authorities would likely come barging in and attack us all.

Storm: "Stay alert, team. Things may seem calm now, but things can change in the blink of an - "

Whoosh!

Something sharp flew right past the head, barely missing by a foot. Scuffling about could be heard in the shadows.

Storm: "Take cover!"

We all ducked behind an object in the hallway, be it a large vessel containing flora, a statue or a column. Everyone aside from Rogue and Colossus. Rogue's skin was impenetrable. And when Colossus transformed into his organic steel form, he was very well protected as a result. Several more sharp spikes were thrown, but they rebounded harmless off our two tanks' skins. They in turn rushed into the shadows and made an attempt to catch our attacker/s. It was in vain. Several more spikes were thrown in our direction. I could sense that one was heading for my right leg. So I concentrated and stopped it, holding it suspended in place. The White Queen, silent and still for some time quickly directed our attention to a dark corner of the hallway. She had successfully located our attackers telepathically. I quickly tossed my levitating spike in the direction she indicated, and was rewarded with a howl of pain.

Storm: "Good work."

The sound of the cry guided Rogue towards the dark space. She lunged, made contact with something, and tossed it out into the open. A rather large male humanoid figure, covered in scale armor, with spikes bristling out of his skin. We all saw that his left leg was injured by the spike I had returned to him. As soon as he was out, our leader's eyes glowed fiercely white and she released a stream of electrical energy from her hands. The lightning made contact, but the man was barely affected. Angel vocalized what I suspected.

Angel: "That armored skin of his must be insulating him from electrical shock."

The hulking man quickly recovered, raised his arms, and fired another volley of spikes. With a swift motion, Colossus dove in the way of the missiles, deflected them, and aimed a punch at our foe's chest. He staggered. Rogue took her turn, grabbed an arm and flung him into the wall, grinning his body in until he was still.

Rogue: "Well, that's it for this one."

Unfortunately, she was wrong. Whilst her back was turned to the wall, the spiked man reached out, and grabbed Rogue from the back. His hands made contact with her skin, but the armor covering his own skin prevented his energy from being drained by Rogue's power. With an evil glint in his eyes, he began to choke her. Storm's lightning bolts were useless as the man was insulated. And even if he weren't insulated, she'd have hit Rogue with an electric shock too had she launched bolts at him.

Colossus: "That's not the way to treat a lady, you cossack!"

A smash punch by our strongman slightly phased the brute. Rogue broke free, gasping for breath. Before Colossus could relaunch an assault, a return punch sent him reeling next to Rogue. The man knocked them both together and they were temporarily stunned. He then looked at the rest of us. With a grin, four more spikes were launched towards our position. Angel extended his wings and launched himself upwards. The restrictive space of the building meant that he didn't get very far, and he took a hit to the right arm, and fell. The rest of us were luckier in that I was able to stop and hold the other three spikes. The man scowled and was preparing to launch more missiles, but out of the blue, he fell to the ground cursing, holding his head in pain.

White Queen: "Now, John. His spikes are sharp enough to penetrate his armor. Take him out."

"You mean, kill him?"

That was one of the few things about field work that unnerved me a little...

Storm: "This is a life or death mission, John. For the most part, it's kill or be killed. He's made his choice - and won't give up. He WILL kill us if he gets the chance to. And we've seen that he refuses to stay down. On top of that, he recovers quite quickly."

White Queen: "Do it now while I have him subdued."

That said, I flung the three spikes I was holding with all the telekinetic force I could muster at the man's head. They made contact and sliced right through his skull, embedding in the wall behind him. With a death groan, he crumpled to the floor, blood staining the mosaic finish. Rogue and Colossus had recovered by then and ran up to see to the descending Angel. He tore the spike out of his arm, and we watched as his healing factor got to work, instantly mending the tattered flesh.

Rogue: "That was some good aimin', John."

Colossus: "Yes, comrade. You are young, but a quick learner."

White Queen, Angel and Storm looked at me a little less supportingly.

Storm: "On the field of battle, the first thing to remember is to never hesitate to act. You or your teammates could end up dead as a result."

"I understand."

I guess the kid gloves were off. In my basic training, I never had to kill any simulated beings before. Logan never gave us any courses like that.

Storm: "This mission has only just begun. Let's get a move on."

We all followed her lead as she led us down the hallway...

**Review. Review. Review. You know you wanna.**

Positive criticism or negative


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Death Wish

**Disclaimer**

I do not own or profit from 'The X-men', 'Gen X' or anything else associated with 'Marvel Studios'. The only thing I own is the plot and a few minor characters who are clearly not derived from the 'X-Men' movies or 'The X-Men' comics.

**Slash Warning**

This story contains relationships between two members of the same sex. If you are homophobic, have problems with romantic/sexual feelings between two men, or it is illegal to read this where you live, then it would be advisable not to read this story.

**Contact Details**

Please feel free to contact me with positive/negative feedback.

Also Please review, I am an aspiring author and your criticism and support is greatly appreciated.

Text in bold is used for emphasis.

Text in italics indicates telepathic communication.

Underlined text indicates any form of electronic communication.

**Phoenix: Death Wish**

**Chapter Two**

I was tired when I got home. After an X-rated course in the Danger Room, it was to be expected. But the fatigue had its usefulness. When the time arrived to shower, I was too tired to have any sort of sexual thoughts at all. So boner prevention was a lot easier than normal. The rescue exercise was a success. Whilst dad's team succeeded in freeing the hostages, under Storm's leadership, we managed to clear out all remaining pockets of enemy resistance. Thankfully, we didn't have to kill anymore simulated mutant terrorists after our first, as we were able to stun or knock them unconscious.

As for my abilities, I had learnt how to focus on three distinct objects instead of just one - and that was a big step, according to Professor Xavier. He was very curious to test the limits as to how much weight I could lift and manipulate, as well as how much force I could telekinetically resist. But since I was very much beat after the Danger Room exercise, he said that it could wait until I was again at my peak. I did have to lie down in some sort of scanner for more than a little while though. Hank and the Professor wanted to scan my brain for possible morphological changes, analyze my neurological system, as well as study my brainwave activity. They had scanned my brain when I was rendered unconscious after Emma's mental probe. And they hoped that with the new scan results, they could make a graphical plot of the changes over time and estimate the rate at which my abilities were growing.

Scott: "So, how did it feel?"

It was exhilarating. To say the least. What can I say? I think I was something of an adrenaline junkie.

"Great. Much more intense than the basic training."

Scott: "Yeah, it is."

He looked at me strangely for a couple of seconds, then shifted his glance.

"Something wrong?"

Scott: "I need to talk to you about something."

I was always paranoid whenever that statement was made. I had a secret to keep, and whenever someone said that they needed to talk to me about anything, the first thought that crossed my mind was that I had said or done something stereotypically gay and they had picked up on it. My eyes were kept strictly to myself in the showers. I quickly recalled my memory of the Danger Room mission. Did I let my eyes linger a little too long on Colossus' muscles? Had someone seen? Had Emma seen? Had Emma seen, drawn a conclusion and told him? Even more scenarios started to play out in my mind. I began to wonder if maybe Emma had actually seen some of my personal thoughts when she had her foray into my mind. For sure, dad seemed a bit bothered by something. I realized that I was being suspiciously silent and so I replied as calmly as I possibly could to his statement.

"Yeah, what?"

He motioned towards the living room, and we both took a seat.

Scott: "It's about you and how to deal with this new phase of your development."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Scott: "The Professor has never seen something like this before -"

I of course knew about my mother. So I knew the Professor wasn't being totally truthful when he told me that. But I understood that he wasn't going to break the rules about revealing sensitive mission details to a non X-man.

Scott: "He thinks that you should devote most of your time to mastering your abilities. Even if it means sacrificing your academic growth for the time being. How do you feel about that?"

I smiled slightly - but was inwardly laughing my ass off. It wasn't that I hated school life - much. It was just that I greatly preferred to live a life of excitement and action. Which teenaged guy would rather sit quietly for a math lesson, when he could be having the adventure of his life in the Danger Room?

"Yeah?"

Scott: "Your powers are growing rapidly and it's important that your experience and control grow at a comparable rate."

I agreed with the Professor's statements one hundred percent.

Scott: "Which is why...we think it might be a good idea to have you join Generation X."

My eyebrows shot up; mouth opened and refused to close and I started to breathe erratically. Yeah, the idea turned me on that much. Generation X was the "trainee" version of the X-men. Let me explain how the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters worked. Regular schooling continued up to high school graduation. Whilst a student studied academically and/or technical oriented courses, he or she received training in the use of his or her mutant gifts. When graduation was completed, a student had the option of either going to a college (safe in the knowledge that they could control their mutant abilities) or doing as they saw fit. Many would return home, some would join the job market...you know the deal.

But every now and then, the school finds individuals who have what it takes to possibly land them a place with the X-men. Graduate students who could handle the responsibility. Those ex-students form the group known as Generation X. The student body knew of their existence. But they rarely hung out much with the students aside from fulfilling their duties. Each of the four mentors were aided by two assistants at a time, of differing ages depending on the age of the students the mentor had to train. These assistants were members of Generation X. The Program was relatively new - but held much promise. I knew some of the faces and idolized them.

Scott: "So...I take it you want to join?"

I vigorously nodded my head in approval. Dad explained that there were three squadrons, Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Alpha members were in the 18-19 year age group. Beta members were in the 20-21 year range. And Gamma members were 22 years up. (There was no upper age limit for Gammas. They remained Gammas until they proved themselves worthy of X-men membership.)

Scott: "It was the Professor's idea that you join the Alpha squadron. It should be challenging enough, but manageable so you aren't overwhelmed. And the age difference between you and the other members won't be as great of an obstacle. Added to that, the Alpha team doesn't have a telekinetic, so your role won't be redundant."

"This is so cool!"

Scott: "I'm glad that you're enthused - but remember, you're supposed to be there for serious training."

Dad said that I needed to keep my usual Danger Room behavior under control. It wouldn't do to go into Generation X's Alpha team with too much of a fun loving, adventure seeking attitude. The members of Generation X took their duty very seriously. And getting them to accept me would probably take a little effort on my part. Dad was very frank with me. I didn't want to be the annoying, younger, bratty member - did I?

"I'm not a brat."

Scott: "That's how they might think of you if you don't watch out. I wouldn't put it past some people to assume that you're being fast forwarded into Gen X just because you're my son."

They'd have to be pretty dim to think that. I never got any special privileges just because my father was a field leader of the X-men. If anything, I was pushed harder and punished more strictly for misdemeanors.

"Well, just let the Professor explain exactly why I'm joining."

Scott: "It may or may not help. Some of them are rather opinionated."

"Okay, I'll try to bear alla that in mind."

Scott: "Good. Here, take a read of this."

He reached into one of his binders and gave me several printed sheets of paper.

Scott: "A list of the Alpha, Beta and Gamma members of Generation X. Their powers and ages are also listed, together with a photograph."

"Great. I'll have a look at these."

Scott: "How about tonight? The Professor wants to introduce you formally to the team tomorrow."

Tomorrow? That was pretty soon. I excitedly nodded, took the printouts and ran upstairs to get acquainted with the information...

I got settled into bed and began leafing through the rather long document dad had given to me...

**ALPHA SQUADRON**

Team Leader: Risk

~Reymundo Ortiz~ - Risk (Alters probability through the use of Chaos Magic. Can cause the near impossible to become possible and vice versa. Causes unlikely events to occur. Also can bless, or curse others with random effects. Can calculate the odds of an event occurring.) Age: 19

Theresa Cassidy - Siryn (Flight, Sonic Scream, Echolocation) Age: 19

Sooraya Qadir - Dust (Metamorphosis of self on a molecular level - transforms to a mist or dustlike state) Age: 19

Donovon Hunte - Achilles (Invulnerable body, energy resistance, superhuman strength) Age: 19

Jeremy McGinnis - Flare (Flight. Generation and manipulation of light energy, including laser energy and holographic illusions with a "solid" feel.) Age: 18

Tabitha Smith - Meltdown (Plasma bomb generation and detonation) Age: 18

Samuel Guthrie - Cannonball (Projects a kinetic field from his lower body. Can absorb physical blows, as well as energy into the field as a defensive measure, bolstering his strength to a degree. Can also fly by explosively expanding the field.) Age: 19

Tyrel Holder - Trinity (Possesses the triple psionic gifts of telepathy, empathy and psychometry) Age: 18

**BETA SQUADRON**

Team Leader: Tarot

~Marie Ange Colbert~ - Tarot (Can foresee the future to a limited extent. Can psionically manifest the archetypes and/or attributes of any of the Tarot cards she carries on herself or others. May also manifest them as standalone constructs) Age: 21

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde - Shadowcat (Can alter her body so that it becomes intangible, allowing her to phase through matter.) Age: 20

Noriko Ashida - Surge (Electrical absorption and discharge, enhanced speed in the superhuman category.) Age: 20

Rahne Sinclair - Wolfsbane (A wolf / werewolf shapeshifter. Enhanced strength, reflexes and senses while transformed.) Age: 21

Jim Delaney - Venom (Immune to all known metabolic poisons. Generates a variety of bio-toxins and anti-toxins that have various effects, either positive or negative. Activates power through skin contact, launching 'needles' out of his fingertips or by secreting pheromones into the air) Age: 21

Ryan Fuentez - Hotshot (Generation and control of all forms of heat, flight, immunity to fire and heat damage) Age: 20

Justin Kent - Whiz (Exceptionally advanced intelligence. Can instantly determine the design, function and weaknesses of any piece of technology. Can perform extremely complicated calculations mentally in mere seconds. Ability to build any object he has seen, limited only by the materials he has to work with.) Age: 20

Ashton Greer - Ares (Inborn fighter's instinct. Possesses innate knowledge of a unique fighting style that allows him to capitalize on the weaknesses of other fighting styles and fighters. Can instantly determine how best any weapon can be used. Heightened senses and reflexes, healing factor in blood) Age: 21

**GAMMA SQUADRON**

Leader: Rune

~Brian Delaney~ - Rune (Mutation attunes him to ancient, mystical energies. Rune can manifest the higher and lower aspects of various fundamental forces. He carries about bracelets on his wrists that are studded with sockets that hold runic characters. He uses these runes as a focus to channel the mystical energies he is linked to. Can also predict the future through the use of his runes.) Age: 24

Alison Blaire - Dazzler (Possesses the ability to convert sound into laser and light energy.) Age: 22

Cecilly Kincaid - Mercury (Can transform into either a solid or liquid metal form.) Age: 22

Julian Keller - Hellion (Telekinetic) Age: 22

Julio Esteban Richter - Rictor (Generates seismic waves from his hands, can cause localized seismic phenomena.) Age: 23

David Owens - Morph (Ability to shapeshift into any animate or inanimate object he has seen or can think of.) Age: 23

Sally Blevins - Skids (Generation and manipulation of force fields.) Age: 23

Everett Thomas - Synch (Can temporarily copy the powers of other mutants in his vicinity. Copied powers are not of the same strength though, but he can copy more than one power at a time. Does not require physical contact to do so.) Age: 23

I had met four of the Generation X members before. Sally, Ashton, Everett and Julian had all served as assistants to Logan in the past. And since he was my mentor for basic training, I came into contact with his assistants. Of the four of them, I idolized Julian the most. Julian was a telekinetic - but unlike me, he had what I would call 'real power'. Many would say that he was kind of a harsh, problematic pain in the ass. (He grilled us hard in the Danger Room and critically ostracized the incompetent.) But I didn't care. Logan did the same thing, but no one complained in Logan's case because he was...Logan.

But most of all, I worshipped Julian because when I was being looked down upon (due to my relatively insignificant telekinetic and telepathic powers) by the rest of my group, he'd shut them up and put them in their places. I never was the best in my group, but I could fend for myself. Julian was a telekinetic himself and always told me never to listen to the crap everyone spewed out about my telekinesis. He secretly told me that he himself was a rather slow developer and got his fair share of teasing. But he took heart from my mother, and under her training, came into his own. Pity he wasn't in the Alpha Squadron.

Feeling sleepy, I tossed the papers aside, set my alarm and turned in early. The guys were going to flip when I told them what I was soon to be doing...

Scott Summers, ever the perfectionist, stayed up trying to restore some semblance of order to the kitchen. The Professor seemed pretty confident that there was little chance of a repeat telekinetic performance for the time being. The initial manifestation was unconscious, and whilst he probed John's mind the morning after, Professor Xavier had succeeded in forming a dampening block on his subconscious to reduce the risk of such episodes. Even if Scott was told that it would be wrecked again, he'd still be there clearing up.

He paused a moment in wonder. He never suspected that John would prove capable of anything the like of what he had seen. But then, he was his mother's son. He never would have guessed that Jean had all that potential in her. If only it had manifested in its entirety earlier, she might have survived. Perhaps it was just as well that John was experiencing a power level increase as early as he was. With the proper training, he'd be much safer. Of course, Scott always knew that his son had a thirst for adventure and excitement...perhaps a little too much. And whilst the X-men enjoyed some of that, their real purpose was the promotion of peaceful human-mutant co-existence. John always expressed a desire to join Generation X since its formation several years ago. And Scott never could articulate his secret fears about that, because then John might get the idea that he felt he wasn't capable enough.

Whilst Generation X members weren't sent up and against the toughest adversaries, they did have field missions as part of their training. Scott always worried that if John joined Gen X, he could end up getting seriously hurt or worse due to his...unique brand of telekinesis and telepathy. Sure, John could probably spar with him and hold his own for a bout or two. However, on the field, the enemies packed a much harder punch. But at least now, with this power boost, Scott could rest somewhat easier.

DING DONG!

The doorbell. Scott dropped the scoop, headed to the front door and opened it.

Scott: "Hey, Queeny."

With a playful smile, Emma strolled into the Summers' house, arms occupied with a rather sizeable looking container. Taking the heavy item from Emma, Scott scrutinized it curiously.

Emma: "Lasagna. I figured that you and John could use something decent to eat."

Emma was sort of right. After the training exercise was completed, Scott and John had several more hours to spend in the subbasement due to Hank's scanning. John got a little bite to eat at the school's cafeteria. But Scott had went without as he didn't have the time. If he had taken the time to eat, he'd have arrived late for a class. Smiling at Emma's thoughtfulness, Scott thanked her. He missed having someone taking care of him in that way. On more than one occasion, Emma had remarked that his household could use a woman's touch. Scott and John had done their best at keeping house, but there still seemed to be something missing. Turned out that Emma had a cogent point.

Scott: "Thanks, Emma. You know the way to my heart."

They laughed, Scott closed the door and led Emma to the kitchen.

Emma: "Still a mess, huh? I figured as much."

Scott: "I'll have to replace the glassware, most of the tableware..."

Emma: "Where **is** John?"

Scott: "Oh, he's in his room reading up those Gen X member profiles I printed out."

Emma's somewhat odd expression and silence tipped Scott off that something about that statement was bothering her.

Scott: "What's wrong?"

Emma: "Scott, do you really want to have him join Generation X?"

Truthfully, Scott would have preferred that John signed up when he graduated. According to the rules. But circumstances had changed and thus required original plans to be reconsidered. Besides, Professor Xavier was adamant that John be adequately trained. And what better place to receive that training than Generation X?

Scott: "It's for the best, Emma."

Emma: "And he'll be expected to undertake field operations during his tenure with Gen X?"

Naturally. All that was absolutely required to join Generation X was certified, exceptional proficiency in the basic training courses that all students took. The only reason students younger than eighteen were never admitted to the program was due to their being minors. Whilst Scott was very traditional...he had to admit that if someone had the talent...then it was possible for them to be just as good as their older counterparts. John wasn't exactly the smartest kid around. And he could be a lot better academically if he tried harder. But he was good at the Danger Room exercises because he placed more emphasis on his X-training.

Scott: "Yes, and I think he'll be able to handle it. Besides, he's really worked up about joining Gen X."

Emma: "So he wants to? It's totally his decision?"

Her tone had altered and Scott realized it as the one she used when she was administering therapy.

Scott: "Of course. I wouldn't make him join Gen X if he didn't want to. Okay, what's going on?"

Emma: "It's just that I find it odd that he's so enthusiastic about joining the junior X program."

Scott: "Why? He's always been hooked on Danger Room simulations and training exercises."

Emma: "It's just that...some things came up in our therapy session. And looking back on it, I find it weird that John would be so hyped about Gen X."

Scott had resisted asking how the therapy session ended up the way it did. There **was** such a thing as confidentiality. But after hearing Emma's statement, the curiosity became too great to endure any longer.

Scott: "Emma, what happened in that session?"

Emma averted her gaze slightly and mumbled something about breaking her trust as an advisor.

Scott: "He doesn't have to know that you told me anything."

Emma: "Scott..."

With a playful, childlike pout from Scott, Emma's resolve weakened but did not break...immediately.

Emma: "Gen X members usually have to undertake a psychiatric evaluation before acceptance into the program. It ensures that their mind is prepared, that they have no adverse mental issues that could affect their duties and such."

Scott: "I know all of that."

Emma: "John has issues, Scott. He tries to cover them up and hide them - maybe even from himself."

Scott: "Issues? What exactly do you mean?"

Emma tried to word it carefully.

Emma: "I'm not saying that he thinks you're a bad father but - "

Scott tensed.

Emma: " - he seems to think that you value your position as an X-man over and above your family. At least, that's what I gathered from things he said. So it's a bit strange to me that he'd want to devote himself to X-duties if he feels that you place it above your family life. The typical response would be to resent X-training."

Scott: "I know that I haven't exactly been a model father. But I've been trying. He just doesn't seem to want to give me the chance."

Emma: "There's so much more to it than that. I tried to...scan the surface emotions of his mind, to get a better read on him. I accidentally ended up much deeper in his psyche than I had intended, and he did his utmost to try and force me out. But I did learn a few scattered bits of information."

Scott: "Would you like to share them?"

Emma: "One of his thoughts...he was totally afraid that you'd reject him. Reject him for what - I don't know. But it was the prime motivating force for his mental struggle against me. There was something he didn't want me to see, and he was prepared to go all out to stop me."

Scott: "I could never reject my own kid."

Emma: "We both know that. But he doesn't seem to believe it. I didn't sense the mental imprint of any family or friends. He's going through something, Scott. And I believe that he feels he is truly alone in dealing with it. Like I said, he has issues."

Scott: "Maybe it's something to do with his mother? I mean, he **did** have a fight with that boy he found messing around on her memorial site."

Emma: "I don't think so, Scott. We talked about Jean before I attempted to scan him more closely. I felt nothing compared to the acute sense of shame, guilt and fear I detected in him when I probed."

Scott: "Shame, guilt and fear? What do I do?"

Emma: "Since we don't know what we're dealing with, try not to be too judgmental with him. And, subtly, let him know that he can come talk to you about anything that might be troubling him."

Scott: "I'll try. And thanks again, Emma. I don't know where I'd be today if it weren't for you."

Emma smiled warmly and told Scott that he shouldn't say such things. She was, after all, only doing her moral duty...

All four of my friends looked at me with unbelieving, amused expressions. The day before, I'd told them that I was undergoing some form of mutant development and that I had an X-level course to take in the Danger Room. Judging by their expressions, I realized that they didn't truly believe me and still had their reservations. Finally free to use my powers after my exercise the day before, I decided to prove it to them. We were walking towards the front entrance of the Mansion. I slowed my walking speed until they outpaced me and had to look back to see where I went to. When they saw that I was levitating twelve feet above the ground, they all gawked. That was a very simple feat for most of the school's telekinetics. But for me to be doing it - formerly the weakest telekinetic they knew - they looked at me like I was somehow pulling a trick on them with hidden wires or something.

Jubilee: "Oh my God!"

"That isn't all, Jubes."

I could focus on three objects simultaneously by then. But earlier that morning, I decided to carefully try lifting something heavy. Something of a weight that I previously couldn't levitate at all. One of the stone benches on the Mansion's greens. To my surprise, I was able to not only lift it, but lift it easily. With some focusing, I discovered that I could lift myself, and two of the benches before I reached my weight limit.

Bobby: "Whaddya mean?"

To answer his question, I concentrated and got hold of the two potted plants along the walkway. They promptly rose into the ether, hovering alongside me.

"I can affect three distinct objects now. And my weight limit has increased."

Amara: "Okay, now I'm a believer."

"Glad to hear that my words are being given some credence...cuz I have something to tell you guys."

I carefully lowered myself and the plants back onto the ground.

Ray: "So just spit it out."

"Professor Xavier thinks that it might be a good idea for me to join Generation X's Alpha Squadron."

They were all silent. I continued.

"And the best part of it all is - in order to devote my time to training, I'm being allowed to put my school classes on hold."

I would have thought that they'd be showing a little bit more excitement...

"So...what do you guys think?"

Jubilee: "You don't think that maybe you're a little young?"

"I know I'm two years younger than the norm. But I think I can handle it."

It wasn't like I'd have much to catch up on with Alpha training. Trainees progressed from Alpha to Beta to Gamma. The Generation X program was relatively new. The Alpha Squadron I'd be joining was the second generation Alpha Squadron. And they had only begun training about three weeks before. I would be able to catch up with a little work.

Bobby: "I know you really planned on signing up later on, but is it actually necessary to do it right now?"

"Dad said that Professor Xavier wanted me to give it serious thought."

Amara: "I don't understand why. I mean, your telekinesis seems pretty much average now. Surely you don't need a training regimen like that."

"Apparently, my powers are growing at a reasonably fast rate. Professor Xavier said that it takes several hours for a telekinetic to learn to increase the number of objects he or she can focus on simultaneously. I increased by two objects in under an hour."

Jubilee: "And you're dropping off school?"

For the time being. But they all knew that I wasn't exactly the academic type. And about college...well, I wasn't exactly the smartest around. I had enough on my plate passing my courses. I didn't see myself doing any white collar job or anything. I never really excelled in anything other than the Danger Room exercises. Why waste my effort with something I'm not good at, when I was being given the opportunity to follow up in an area where my true talent lay?

Amara: "So, you're really gonna do it? And leave us behind in your dust?"

"Aww, guys. I'm not leaving you behind. We can still hang out - when I have free time. Not sure what the schedule is like yet."

Ray: "True. But if you ever become a mentor's assistant - don't even THINK you can boss ME around? Got it?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Ray's fury was well known - and best avoided. Secretly, the idea did turn my wheels though. In order to work as a mentor's assistant, you had to have at least one year of Alpha training. If I lasted that long, and performed satisfactorily, I could volunteer. I'd be seventeen. And I just might have to supervise Danger Room courses for my former peers. I made a mental note that if I did succeed - I'd grill my troublesome peers extra hard. A little vengeance was never a bad thing.

Jubilee: "So when do you start?"

"Technically, it hasn't been decided yet. But I'm meeting with the Generation X members a little later. And if things go well, by tomorrow."

Bobby: "So, you're still technically a student?"

"Yeah."

Ray: "Then get a move on! We're **all** running late for English as it is!"

I smiled. Soon, I wouldn't have to take English with Emma anymore. Good riddance...

Nervous. That was the way I was feeling when subjected to the scrutiny of all the member of Generation X's three squadrons. Some of their members seemed to be willing to give Professor Xavier's idea a shot. But the looks I caught a few of them throwing me just said - is he for real? Most of the Generation X members seemed to be passive and indifferent though. But thankfully, my hero, Julian was openly supportive of the idea in the discussions. He did seem shocked as hell when he saw just who the sixteen year old student being recommended was. And who could blame him?

Hotshot: "But seriously, you don't think that he'll slow down the Alpha Squadron?"

Not according to Professor Xavier. The Alpha team had only been receiving training for a little over two and a half weeks before. The three leaders of the squadrons were busily conferring with one another. Their codenames were Risk (Alpha), Tarot (Beta) and Rune (Gamma). I knew that they all could read the future to some extent. Risk could calculate the odds of something happening, Tarot could foresee the future mentally and with even greater accuracy if she read her cards right, and Rune could channel his mystical powers, allowing him to read events unforeseen through the use of his runestones. They all seemed to be actively using their powers, talking to each other in hushed whispers and merely listened as the debate that went back and forth.

Siryn: "He is a bit young."

That was an argument that was fairly common. Why do we live in a world where the young were automatically looked down upon as inexperienced, incapable and lacking adequate potential due to age?

Julian/Hellion: "But if what the Professor says is true - that his powers are growing at such a rate - this may be the best course of action."

He smiled supportively and I returned the gesture. They had all been discussing it for well over an hour. I had to remain quiet all along, as did my father. In order to prevent anyone thinking that I was being allowed membership due to nepotism, Professor Xavier was allowing the Generation X members to make the decision. He was all for speaking with them and instating me automatically. They'd come around with time, he'd said. But I was firm. I wasn't going to have anyone believe that I was moving into Gen X because of family connections. Hence, a democracy was established. The Professor didn't think it would be hard to convince them - they were reasonably logical people. But I could tell that his patience was being tried. The sound of an unfamiliar voice snapped me out of my mental musings.

Rune: "It is the decision of myself, Tarot and Risk that we speak with John Summers privately."

Professor Xavier: "Oh?"

The Professor's expression led me to believe that he hadn't seen that coming at all.

Tarot: "We'd like to hear what **he** thinks about all of this."

Risk: "Not just what you and Cyclops think. And then we'll come to a decision."

Dad and the Professor looked at me - I guess it was up to me to decide. What else could be done? I had to do it.

"Okay. That's reasonable."

The other Generation X members rose and left the room. Dad and the Professor gave me encouraging looks, and did the same. The round table of the War Room was by then vacant except for myself, Risk, Tarot and Rune. A couple minutes passed by, and they hadn't said a word to me. Perhaps they expected me to take the initiative?

"...So is there anything in particular that you'd like to know?"

Risk: "We're a little bit torn with this decision. So we're going to cast your future."

Ooh, interesting.

"You're going to see if I'm meant to be a Gen X member?"

They looked at each other and smiled, before explaining to me that it didn't work that way. What they intended on doing, was reading what my future might turn out like if I wasn't made a member. The primary claim of the Professor was that it was being done for my own good. That I would need to receive specialized training so that my control kept up with the growth of my powers. The future reading would hopefully determine if I would be any worse off if I was denied entrance.

"What do I do? How does it work?"

Risk: "I will use my ability to manipulate Chaos Magic so that probability is altered. It will ensure that you draw the right Tarot cards and Rune draws the correct runestones to an acceptable degree of error."

So saying, he closed his eyes and his face bore a look of deep concentration. An orb of shimmering, violet energy had by then materialized in front of him. Strange characters could be seen dancing around within the sphere. He could calculate the odds of an event occurring. That was what his bio said. The characters in the glowing sphere looked almost like a mathematical equation of some sort. The raven haired girl, Tarot, then motioned me forward. I complied.

"So...all you'll be seeing is stuff relating to my powers in the future...or will you see other stuff about me?"

Tarot: "Only the future as it relates to your growing powers. We won't be seeing visions. We'll have to interpret the cards and runes."

I was then given the deck of Tarot cards, that were her namesake, to shuffle. She took them back and requested that I draw cards from the deck. She took the cards I drew and arranged them in a cross-like pattern on the table. Her expression, friendly just minutes before, became grave. I could sense a few short mental bursts of worry emanating from her. It alarmed me.

"What? Is it bad?"

Tarot: "Let's wait to see if the rune reading mirrors this. If the reading produces results that are similar, we'll accept them. If not, we try until we get two sets of readings that match up."

I wasn't allowed to look at the cards as I drew them. And when I tried to glance at them on the table, they all looked black to me. Apparently, only Tarot and others she allowed could read them.

Tarot: "What are the odds that it was an accurate reading, Risk?"

Risk: "Ninety eight percent probability that reading was accurate. Two percent margin of error."

Rune: "Okay, now it's my turn."

Rune, the leader of the Gamma squadron raised his hands, revealing his jeweled bracelets that bore the sacred runestones he carried as a magical focus for his powers. He wore two bracelets on each wrist. Each bracelet held eight runes. Therefore, the grand total was thirty two runestones. Seemingly of their own accord, the runestones detached themselves from the bracelets. To my slight discomfort, they all levitated over to my position, caging me in a revolving circle of hovering, symbolically marked stones.

Rune: "Don't be alarmed. Just close your eyes if you're getting dizzy."

I complied, but was aware of the circle coming closer.

Rune: "You can open them now."

I saw that only eleven runes remained encircling me. They promptly returned to their master. But not back into his bracelets like the others. Instead they settled on the table in front of him. The pattern they formed was as follows.

# # # #

# # #

# # # #

When I glanced at Rune's face, I saw the he was wearing the same grim expression that Tarot still had on her face.

Rune: "Risk?"

Risk: "Ninety seven percent probability that reading was accurate. Three percent margin of error."

Risk opened his eyes at last and glanced at the cards and runes before him. Finally, he too looked a little more than disturbed. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like a character in one of the cheesy soap operas I watched. He was dieing of a mysterious disease and his doctor couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"What's wrong?"

All three looked at each other, nodded, then looked at me.

Risk: "As team leader of the Alpha Squadron - I'd like to formally welcome you to our division."

I drew in a breath.

"You mean...I'm accepted?"

Tarot: "Yes. Most definitely."

Rune: "Professor Xavier is right. It's - it's for the best."

They all went on explaining the purpose of Generation X. What the training and schedule was like, what hours I would be expected to show up for etc etc etc. But I wasn't bothered with all that right then and there. Not after I saw their expressions after each of the readings.

"Okay, not to be rude. But you just cast my future. I have a right to know. What did you see that made you decide so fast?"

Risk: "Sometimes, not knowing is - "

Tarot: "The future isn't set in stone, and can be altered. That's the whole point in divination."

Rune then made a statement that seemed to contradict what Tarot had said. It was as if they were trying to throw me off the trail and didn't care what they said to do it.

Rune: "After all, if there was nothing that we could do - why bother finding out about it to worry our heads?"

"But what did you see? Please?"

They all sighed. At a glance from Tarot, her cards lost their black coloration and pictures could be seen on them. One card drew my gaze especially - the card in the dead center of the cross. The card was marked with the Roman notation for thirteen (XIII). It's image was that of a knight wearing black armor, riding upon a white horse. There were people lying around on the ground before the knight. Underneath the picture was the single word that made me tremble - Death.

"Death? What the hell does it mean? Do I die? Or maybe someone I care about?"

I glanced around again. There was another card. It was called The Tower, and was numbered sixteen (XVI). It portrayed a tower that was being destroyed, struck by lightning, flames everywhere and people falling to their doom. I looked once again. Card number fifteen (XV), portrayed a massive demonic creature that held two people shackled and bound. It was aptly named, The Devil. I didn't know squat about Tarot. But I knew that they couldn't possibly be good signs.

"Oh God..."

Tarot: "It isn't as bad as all that."

She pointed to another card. It depicted a man with the symbol for infinity over his head, controlling a great beast. The card was named Strength.

Tarot: "I believe that card refers to your powers. They're definitely growing and will develop far beyond their current level in the course of time. There's also the Fool card. Which means if you aren't careful with your powers and don't learn to control them - they could possibly end up destroying things and people in your life."

Forget the things. What people, I asked. She didn't respond to that question.

Tarot: "The Devil represents the darker side of your mind, and the potential to be ruled by it. But if you look at the card, you'll see that the collars around the necks of his victims are wider than their heads. Those enslaved by darkness can, if they choose, take steps to remove themselves from bondage."

"Darkness?"

Tarot: "Darkness has many meanings. All to do with the unseen. Things we hide from others and even from ourselves. Things that haunt us, make us afraid, things we can't or won't deal with that end up coloring our actions negatively."

"But this card, Death?"

Tarot: "The Death card need not be physical death. It could be the end of a phase. Look, this represents what your future COULD be like IF you don't join Gen X and receive training to help you control your abilities. As far as we're concerned you're now Alpha material and under training. The future that these readings predict is now about to be altered one day at a time."

I glanced around at the remaining cards.

"What about these? The Hierophant and The High Priestess?"

Tarot: "They often represent the parents or a father and mother figure respectively."

"They lie on the left and right of the Death card. Wait...mom's gone...will dad die too? Will I do something that causes his -?"

I started to mentally churn out possibilities. When I had my telekinetic episode whilst sleeping, I had wrecked the kitchen. What if I ended up doing something like that again in my sleep later on...but worse? What if a larger area of the house were affected - like dad's bedroom? It was possible without control, right? I **did** launch a lamp against Emma's head that morning without intending to...

"You, what do your runes say?"

Rune: "The central rune is, Cweorth, the consuming Flame of the altar that recreates. The concept is that of Rebirth. Offerings laid on the Altar are changed from physical to spiritual. Its true meaning is the rapid transformation from a lower state to a higher state. It must be referring to your powers..."

"Yeah?"

Rune: "There are also some negatives. Hagalaz, the rune of destruction and chaos. A reversed Eolhx - which means the same as The Fool card. Danger through ignorance and lack of skill. And I also have possible references to your parents. Inguz is the father and Beorc is the mother. These readings were supposed to be about your power's development. But since your...mother comes up and she's gone to the beyond - I think maybe it's a reference to the fact that your abilities are the same as her's."

"And my father?"

Rune: "There's Perthro. It deals with hidden aspects of a reading. Like the Devil Card. And Inguz - the father - is next to it. Something hidden about your father perhaps? Maybe you have some quality of your father's that is now hidden and hasn't come forth yet? Or maybe there's something that you're hiding from your father? I can't be sure."

I nervously tensed at those words. Rune was certain that something was hidden in the relationship with my father. He looked at me oddly and it was all I could do to maintain eye contact. Damn, he was good.

"Probably the first suggestion. I don't keep anything of consequence secret from dad."

Rune: "There's the Yr rune. It's a combination of Uruz, raw power and Is, focus. I believe that the runes are saying that if you lack focus and lack knowledge about yourself and your abilities, you'll end up suffering for it. And curiously enough, whatever is hidden, symbolized by the Devil card and Perthro rune, must find its way out into the open."

I inwardly shuddered. I wasn't planning on anything hidden about me coming out into the open anytime soon.

Rune: "But don't despair. The Dagaz rune - dawning of a new day - means that all is not hopeless or anything crappy like that."

Risk: "There is always hope. We live in a universe where nothing is impossible. An event may be depressingly improbable - but never impossible. Take it from a guy who beats the odds on a daily basis."

"You think so?"

Tarot: "I've read far worse futures for other people. Just have a pure intent and trust the universe."

Rune: "Like I said - if it couldn't be altered, why would the universe want to torment us with the knowledge of it? Why would we even want to know? Isn't ignorance bliss?"

"You know what? You're all right. It's my life and my future is in my hands. I'll just have to make the best choices I can and hope for the best."

Risk: "Exactly. Welcome to Team Alpha."

Tarot: "Before we forget - you'll need to think of an appropriate codename."

Ah, I knew that there was something I forgot in the midst of panicking.

"I will. And thanks again."

**"If Only He Were More Like Scott"**

Hank: "Exponential growth. That's the best that I can make of it, Charles."

Professor Xavier and Hank sat motionless, eyes glued to the projection screen before them. A graphical plot glowed brightly on the display. Specifically, an exponential curve that gave no sign of reaching an upper limit. A plot of John Summers' psionic energy generation, carried forward through time, with the normal mutant limiting factors taken into account.

Professor Xavier: "Impossible. There **must** be an upper limit to his potential."

Hank: "Maybe. Perhaps the upper limit is just exceedingly high and we haven't yet determined it. Or perhaps what we're seeing is an indication of limitless potential."

Xavier didn't know what to make of that last statement.

Professor Xavier: "Until we can come up with a completely satisfying explanation, we'll go with your first suggestion, Hank."

Hank: "Yes, well I suppose if there are multiple explanations for an event we should choose the simplest."

As Xavier scrutinized the graphical representation before him, grave thoughts began to invade his thinking processes. So much human development takes place during one's teenaged years. Not just physical - but mental, emotional, social and ethical growth as well. John's ethical development left some to be desired. Forever getting into trouble at the institute... What a dangerous situation it could turn out to be if his ethics didn't improve. He had recently been involved in a rather violent fight with another boy. John had shown that he was capable of misusing his physical strength and basic training. Would he ever find it in himself to misuse his powers if he felt he was in the right? Charles knew all too well how power could corrupt. He had seen it happen to his once closest friend, Erik Lensherr. A man who abused his mutant gifts in the worst ways imaginable - and felt that he was morally in the right in doing so.

Hank: "I know what you're thinking, Charles."

Professor Xavier: "Oh? Reading **my** mind are you?"

Hank chuckled and replied that he didn't need to. After all, great minds think alike. He knew Charles well enough to make an educated guess.

Hank: "You're worried that it's too much power for one individual to wield?"

Professor Xavier: "There's so much about him that we need to change, Hank. He's too carefree. Sometimes he makes totally uncalled for decisions. When I first spoke to him about what was happening, I sensed a sort of...arrogant excitement in him. He's young, and life is still a game to him. And I've never had to deal with a situation like this before - I don't know what to expect."

As a matter of fact, Charles had sensed John using his powers earlier that day at the school's entrance, on the walkway. When he looked out and investigated, he witnessed John, for want of a better phrase, "showing off" for his friends...by levitating two potted plants and himself into the air.

Hank: "He's only now in the process of growing up, Charles. He has the human right to enjoy his remaining childhood years. He's only just turned sixteen and is in a transitional phase from childhood to adulthood."

Ordinarily, Charles would agree with that statement. But this situation was far from ordinary. Yes, it was unfair to expect John to change his ways abruptly. To become more mature on the fly. But that fact of the matter was - life is unfair and sometimes you just have to play the cards you're dealt.

Professor Xavier: "He needs to become more disciplined, more responsible. If only he were more like Scott..."

Hank: "He'll be fine. He comes from good blood. And we have time."

Professor Xavier: "Yes, I suppose so. I hope that Generation X can teach him a thing or two about discipline and responsibility."

**"The Perfect Codename"**

Bobby: "You mean to tell me that you've been accepted into Gen X...and you can't even come up with a decent codename?"

I know. How lame was that? I had opted for the easy way out. You know, try to come up with one that reflected my powers. Suffice it to say, it was harder than I thought it would be. I couldn't think of any telekinesis or telepathy related ones. Telekinesis and telepathy were both psychic in nature. Maybe Psyche...or Psycho...? My friends would not have it.

Ray: "You wanna look like you at least tried, Jo."

"You're all acting like it's so easy to come up with a cool codename. I bet if you were in my shoes, you wouldn't be talking so big."

Bobby, Ray and Amara all scoffed and said that they'd have made one up on the spot.

Jubilee: "John has a point. I mean, take me for instance. What would I call myself? Sparkles?"

We all sniggered at that. Taking the fact that Jubilee's powers were light based and colorful...it was a bit funny as it matched her abilities.

Bobby: "I'd pick -"

"Icepick? Icicle?"

He shook his head. Before he could finish his sentence, I added cruelly,

"Frosty...the snowman?"

Iceman: "Iceman!"

Yeah...real creative.

Ray: "Berserker."

"What kind of a codename is that? It doesn't have anything to do with your powers."

Ray: "So what? It describes what happens when I get mad...and it might instill some fear on the field of battle...and I like it."

Amara: "Magma! That's all I gotta say. Beat that!"

Talk about an unfair fight. They all had decent powers ever since they hit puberty. They were always more confident and proud of their abilities than I was. There wasn't a time when they weren't comfortable with their power level. They knew their capabilities and were secure with them - so Amara and Bobby could base codenames on them with ease. I was only now learning what I could do. So it was a bit harder for me. Fortunately, Jubilee was being more constructive in her criticisms.

Jubilee: "Look, if you can't come up with a codename based on your powers...then come up with one that reflects how you got the boost and your current status."

"I got mentally assaulted by a brain-bitch, went into some weird state of unconsciousness, and then when I woke up I was somehow different."

That was the rough gist of it.

Jubilee: "Can't you see a general theme manifesting from your experiences?"

I replied that I didn't see what she was getting at.

Jubilee: "Hmm, it's a pity that you don't take English Literature. You'd have an appreciation for themes."

Jubilee was a big fan of Literature. Both English and otherwise. She was always reading some book or the other. She wasn't a fan of the English Literature teacher though - Emma. Why would I want to subject myself to more agonizing contact with Emma Frost? So of course I didn't take English Literature. The fact that English Language with Emma was compulsory, was bad enough.

Jubilee: "The theme is like...rebirth. You went under really deep. But you rose again - reborn into a new form of power!"

If she ever decided to go to college, Jubilee would be so into Artistic and Drama courses. I could tell that the dramatic fleer ran strong in her.

Bobby: "Uh huh?"

Jubilee continued.

Jubilee: "And for all the Professor knows, you're the first person this sort of thing has happened to, right? Certainly the first person he's come across."

That was what he had **said**...

"Right."

Ray: "Where are you going with this, Jubes?"

Jubilee: "And for all they know - you're the only one this IS happening to? One of a kind so far...right?"

I nodded.

Jubilee: "Then I have just the codename for you, Johnny!"

Whilst Jubilee rummaged through her bag for some book or the other - she said to help explain - we waited dubiously. Finally, she pulled out one of her Literature texts. I hoped to God that she hadn't been wasting my time, or leading me on with false hope in the name of a joke. Taking the rather thick and heavy book, I read its title.

"Ancient Myths and Legends: A Student's Anthology"

Amara: "Girl, how nobody calls you a nerd - I'll never know!"

Jubilee: "I was in the library and chanced to see it. I thought it was worth the read - and turns out I was right."

Whilst we all grinned, Jubilee huffed and took the book from me, leafing through its pages. Finally she was satisfied and handed it back for me to have a look at. The first thing that caught my attention was a colorful picture. That of a majestic; red, orange and gold, eagle-like bird; its wings unfurled, wreathed in flame. Above the bird, there was some sort of symbolic representation of the sun.

"The Phoenix? Do I look like I have anything in common with a roasting chicken to you? Poor critter must be suffering like hell."

With a pitying glance at my backwardness, Jubilee motioned impatiently.

Jubilee: "Read the introduction. You can skip the myths - I wouldn't want to overwhelm anyone's limited intelligence."

I read aloud for the benefit of Amara, Ray and Bobby - their curiosity was by then aroused.

"The Phoenix - an ancient bird of Arabian and Egyptian legend, similar to the Thunderbird of the Native American Indians, and the Garuda of India. Symbol of rebirth... When approaching death, it burns itself in flame, recreates itself anew and rises from the ashes, enfeebled no longer. The only one of its kind, the Phoenix represents the sun...the only heavenly object of **its** kind visible to the ancients."

The symbolism of fire, rising from the ashes and rebirth snapped me right back to my meeting with the three Generation X leaders. The Gamma leader, Rune, had cast a rune reading of my future. And he said that the central concept in the reading dealt with Rebirth. I couldn't remember the strange name he called the particular runestone. But he said it was the 'consuming Flame of the altar that recreates'. That the rune was talking about rebirth...transformation from a lower state to a higher state. Just like the Phoenix did by burning itself in flame. And what was more, like the Phoenix of legend, I was technically (for all we knew) the only one of my kind so far. Could it be fate? Or if fate didn't exist - just a very meaningful coincidence?

Ray: "John?"

Bobby: "You're spacin' out, dude."

Jubilee: "Yeah, I know. Ancient myths are deep and profound. His brain must be coming to terms with it."

"Jubilee, you've done it. It's the perfect codename. Pity you guys could come up with something constructive instead of challenging me to come up with one better, eh, Amara?"

Jubilee smiled in superiority whilst Amara asked me to clarify. I explained the facts about the rune reading with the Gamma Squadron leader.

Amara: "Freaky if you ask me."

"Well, at least now I have a codename that shows some creativity and originality. Why couldn't I think of something like that?"

Jubilee: "Because you're not well read, and have never been exposed to anything in the creativity department beyond comic books and cartoons."

Smirking, I thanked her once more. Maybe reading the kind of books she read wasn't a total waste of time after all...

**"It's A Family Affair!"**

I didn't really understand what my uncle thought we should be celebrating. It wasn't as if I'd been accepted into the Generation X program because of talent. It was because of necessity. But nevertheless, when dad and I got home that evening, Alex and Lorna were already there. Alex's car was parked outside and they both insisted that we were going out to celebrate. I know I wasn't worthy of a spot on the Alpha Squadron like the other members were - but something in me liked the doting attention. It felt nice to be proud of something. Even though it was due to genetics and not through any personal achievement or hard work on my part. Naturally, with it being a Thursday evening, dad's first excuse was that we would have our duties to cater to the next day.

Lorna: "Oh come on, Scott. We'll all be back home early."

"Look, since this is about ME - I think I should have some say. I do not feel in the mood to dress up fancy and sit in some restaurant with -"

Alex: "Actually, I was planning on distracting Lorna with a shiny object, so the rest of us could sneak off to The Stripping Post."

Lorna: "If the shiny object were a decent piece of jewellery - I wouldn't try to stop you at all."

All three adults laughed. I always felt so awkward whenever Alex made jokes that were in anyway even remotely sexual. And he tended to make those type of jokes a lot. Thankfully, no one paid any attention to me as Alex had made another and Lorna's slap across his face was entertainment enough to serve as a distraction. Under Alex and Lorna's begging barrage, dad finally crumbled.

Scott: "Oh alright. But just for two hours max."

"But where will we go?"

Lorna: "I know a nice little diner where we can have dinner."

Alex: "It's got a mini-themepark right next door."

How dull and drab was that? I was used to the thrills of the Danger Room. What would some rides do for me? Still, I didn't want to hurt their feelings, so I said that it was cool with me. Alex and Lorna were already prepared to leave. And all dad and I needed was a shower and a change of clothing, which didn't take long. However, just as we were all about to head on over to Alex's car, who else did we see walking up to us - dressed to impress as usual? None other than Emma Frost herself. Naturally, she didn't take the visual hint that we were going out as a family and that she should come back later. She waltzed right up to us.

Emma: "Hey. Where are you all heading off to this evening?"

Lorna wasn't pleased at seeing Emma and made little attempt to hide it.

Lorna: "We're all going out for a casual...**family** dinner, Emma."

Emma ignored the hint once again.

Emma: "Really. I think that's a great idea. So many people undervalue the family unit these days."

I didn't miss the semi-hidden glance she threw me. When last dad wanted to carry me out somewhere, I'd denied because Emma was going along too. It was in vain to hope that dad wouldn't invite Emma along. Hardly five seconds passed after she made her statement before dad eagerly said,

Scott: "Why don't you join us, Emma?"

And Alex just had to make it worse.

Alex: "Yeah, kinda like a double date."

Double date? Alex was a lot more trusting of Emma than Lorna was...but still, could he not see how much I hated having her around? Double date? It wasn't supposed to be about THEM. It was supposed to be about ME. Just like Emma to take all the attention away from others.

Emma: "But it will be something of a squeeze."

Yes. Alex and Lorna would have to sit up front, and Emma, dad and I would have to take the back. Maybe it would discourage her? I knew she liked to travel in comfort...

Scott: "No problem. We can take my car. That way we have two vehicles on the odd chance one is hit by a break down. What d'you say, Emma?"

Always the planner, eh dad?

Emma: "Well, I'm being treated to dinner by a handsome and dashing man - how can I refuse?"

Scott: "I'd be hurt if you did."

They both chuckled and stared at each other a bit too long for my comfort. Lorna rolled her eyes. As did I.

Alex: "Eh hem!"

Scott: "Oh...uh...Lemme go get my keys. John, you're riding with us or -"

"I'll go with Ale... I mean, uncle Alex and aunt Lorna."

Emma: "Are you sure, dear?"

Yes I was sure. Whether I was there or not would make no difference to the affectionate displays they'd share. I'd probably not be able to escape it at dinner as it was. Best to spare my eyes as far as possible. No doubt Emma was glad to be alone with him.

"Yes, Miss Frost. I wouldn't want to intrude."

Emma: "Oh, John. How many times have I told you that you can call me 'Emma' outside of school? Besides, you won't be intruding."

I merely restated that I'd be riding with Alex and Lorna, and that was that. Everyone could tell that something in the conversation had shifted, that my reaction to Emma going along wasn't a positive one. But since she had already been invited and had accepted...there was nothing to be done but take her along. Oh joy. What a way to celebrate.

**"Just Look At Her"**

I couldn't help but smile upon looking in Emma's direction. And no, it wasn't because my opinion of her had altered. She was still a conniving slut in my book. But I'm sure that my father and uncle must have taken my smiles as a good sign that I was going to give her a chance, and behave myself for the evening. Inwardly, I was cackling at her prissy ways. And I could see the grins on the other people's faces in the place too. We had decided to go to a pizzeria. Upon passing by and catching a whiff of the scent, I'd started to lust for the crust. Since it was my night out, I had the authority to make that decision. We all decided that pizza was fine. But when time came to eat, that's where things got interesting. Apparently, the concept of "finger food" was non-existent to Emma. Who the hell ever ate pizza with a knife and fork? Hence my glee - Emma didn't seem to notice the way other people in the pizzeria were eyeing her.

Lorna: "Oh, look at this! They have pizza facts written on the back of their menu."

Lorna looked at me with a devilish glimmer in her eye, then cleared her throat, and casually read out loud.

Lorna: "Pizza originated as a dish for poor people in Naples, Italy. Apparently, they used to make it from bread. And the toppings were nothing more than odds and ends they scraped up."

Like any old bit of vegetable scraps and stuff. All smothered and hidden over with a healthy/unhealthy coating of melted cheese...and herbs to disguise any possibly offending taste.

Scott: "You don't say?"

Emma's eyes instantly widened and her fork's descent slowed before finally stopping altogether. Yeah, Emma was something of an uppity bitch. I heard rumors that she was once rich or something, but had somehow lost a lot of her money. Seeing the effect of that piece of news on Emma, I followed up when I felt Lorna nudge me with her foot. There was some more writing on the back of the menu.

"Yes, that's true. And apparently it's finger food because in the old pizza pioneering days, the poor couldn't afford fancy metalware cutlery."

CLATTER!

Emma's fork had dropped by then, and her face bore a mildly self-disgusted expression.

Emma: "Well, I'm full."

Lorna: "I always feel so guilty when I eat pizza."

Scott: "Why?"

Lorna: "After eating a cheese smothered chunk of dough...I can't help but think I've put on weight."

I secretly giggled. Lorna was always worrying that she was on the verge of fatness. Which so wasn't true at all. She wasn't one of those wafer thin girls - who looked downright anorexic to me anyway - but she had a nice sexy figure, judging by the way I'd seen men look at her. She really didn't have anything to worry about. When Alex talked to me about taste in women, he made it clear that he liked women with a little meat on their bones. When he wondered about my taste in girls, I just told him that I was believer of his philosophy.

Alex: "Lorna, you're not fat. Eating a slice of pizza isn't going to make you chunky."

I nodded and added that as long as she didn't make a habit of abusing fast or high calorie foods on a regular basis, she wasn't at much risk for putting on extra weight.

Emma: "Well...she **could** stand to lose a few pounds. Maybe around the hips?"

Lorna froze. She most definitely didn't want Emma's advice on weight, even though she was the only other woman at our table. I knew how Lorna worked. She mentioned her non-existent weight problem, so that we'd tell her that she had a good weight, and then she'd feel good about herself. That way, she always had a motivational boost and wouldn't carry on any bad eating habits, to which she was prone. The look on Lorna's face was now one of carefully concealed rage.

Lorna: "So you think I could stand to lose a few pounds?"

Emma: "Well, I only stated my opinion."

_So could you, Emma. Check around your bustline, and see how much extra baggage you're carrying around before you start up with other people. Waay too much over the heart to be healthy...or natural for that matter..._(^_^)

You know how people tell you to think before you speak? To try and prevent yourself from saying things that just could end up causing you trouble? What would you recommend that someone do before they think thoughts that could cause drama? The way Emma was openly glaring at me made me realize that she must have sensed my wicked thoughts about her bizarre boobs. I didn't exactly hide my dislike of Emma at our therapy session...but still, I didn't actually want her to KNOW the particulars of what I was thinking of her. I hurriedly glanced at my family. They were still pigging out and hadn't noticed Emma's abrupt shift of expression. I thanked my lucky stars that other - more damaging - thoughts hadn't been picked up by her. Like the fact that I thought our waiter was so cute, he warranted a generous tip when we left. Just for the way he bowed upon presenting a pizza alone.

_Emma: You're starting to try my patience. I always knew you were a bad seed! But I never would have thought that -_

_Look, I'm sorry, okay? But it's not as if I told you that to your face. I'm entitled to my private thoughts._

_Emma: Those thoughts of yours were anything but private! You projected them with the specific intent to insult me!_

But I didn't! Emma then went off on a mental rant to me. That I didn't know shit about who I should respect and whatnot. That just because I was joining Generation X, I was trying to mature before my time. That I thought that because I was no longer a student of hers, I could speak to her on an equal basis. That I should remember that she would be one of my superior officers...

_I said that I didn't project them! You're such a prying...person, you're probably still trying to snoop around in my head like you did in our __**therapy**__ session! If you heard something you didn't want to - it's YOUR tough luck!_

_Emma: Don't change the subject. We both know that I wasn't prying. I was trying to help you...you ungrateful brat!_

_I don't have anything to be grateful to you for._

Well...maybe not technically...

_Emma: Face it. Without me doing what I did, you'd still be straining to lift a desk._

_The power was always there. You just tried to invade my mind and triggered it. Someone else might have done it at some point in time, I figure._

_Emma: If I __**had**__ tried to invade your mind - I'd know each and every one of those deep dark secrets you're keeping from everyone else._

My eyes narrowed and I could feel the scowl forming on my face. My _deep, dark secrets_!

_I don't have any idea what you're talking about._

_Emma: What a totally cliché response. Judging by the way you're treating me - I'm inclined to believe that maybe you're holding back something serious. Perhaps it's not something personal after all. Maybe it's something that concerns others. You obviously see me as some sort of threat._

_Really?_

_Emma: You can lie with words and thoughts. But emotions never deceive. When you saw me in your bedroom that morning, I sensed a surge of anger. And the next thing I knew - I had to watch out for a flying lamp! I'm keeping my eyes on you._

_Yeah. Whatever, MISS Frost._

Alex: "Okay, now I'm officially stuffed."

Before anyone could chance to notice the look on her face, Emma put on her usual, hypocritically cherubic mask.

"Good. Can we go home now?"

Scott: "But, what about that mov -"

Yeah, I'd gotten him to bend the rules and allow a movie. Since Emma was coming along, the night had degenerated to something of a double date. And a movie wasn't such a bad idea taking that into account. There would have been something to distract me.

"Well, I'm tired. And tomorrow, I have to get up early. I just might need some sleep."

That was a reasonable excuse. At least no one seemed to mind.

Emma: "Yes. Tomorrow is an important day for you...isn't it?"

I merely nodded. Dad called for the bill and we got ready to leave. I mumbled a little under my breath,

"Don't forget the tip."

No point in the nice waiter guy missing out...

I awoke to the sound of loud banging on my door. When I glanced at the clock, I saw that I was running late - on my first day! Springing out of bed, I made a mad dash for the bathroom. I almost knocked over dad, who was still standing at my door, with his arm halfway through to another bang. I usually have a little problem with punctuality when it came to academic classes - but never for mutant training! And I only reached late for classes because I never really tried to arrive on time. Just my luck that my first mutant training tardy HAD to happen on my first day at Alpha. Just as I rushed through the kitchen and was about to make my way out, I was stopped by dad.

Scott: "Breakfast. You have to eat something."

I grabbed a banana from the fruit dish.

Scott: "That isn't much of a -"

"Got it. Later, dad!"

I grabbed another and ran out trying to force down two bananas and nearly ended up choking on it. Glancing around to make sure that none of the groundsmen were about, I flung the skins at the base of a hedge, and entered the Mansion. Of course I didn't wait around to peel the bananas at home. And there wasn't a bin in sight. Besides, banana skins are biodegradable and would help fertilize the soil. I doubt anyone saw me breaking the littering rules.

"1216-9321-5535"

Computer: "Incorrect access code. Please try again."

"2116-9321-5355"

Computer: "Incorrect access code. Please try again."

I tried every possible combination I could think off, but no go. I knew I should have secretly written it down somewhere. But dad had said that it was a password. And only an idiot would run the security risk of writing down a password for someone to find it. Damn, I was an idiot to suggest it.

"Fuck!"

When I heard a female voice over the intercom two seconds later, I was blushing several shades of crimson. Great. So someone down there probably heard me lose what passed for my cool and utter an expletive. What a first impression - can't even make my way to the place.

Female Voice: "Summers? Is that you?"

I pressed the button and replied.

"Yes...uh, look - I can't remember the keycode, could you open the elevator door from down there?"

I heard laughter break out in the background and sighed, mildly pissed. Whoever it was on the other side of the conversation, giggled, but nicely said that she would do so. The door slid open and I walked inside. In a matter of fifteen seconds, I exited the elevator, finally at the X-mansion's subbasement. I was supposed to meet the rest of my new Alpha team-mates in the War Room for formal introductions. And I was a little over thirty minutes late by then. Yet I felt the stupid need to pause in front of the door, close my eyes, and give myself a mental pep-talk. I jumped when I heard the voice over the intercom again.

Female Voice: "Uh, could you just come in? We've been waiting for a while."

They knew I was outside? Maybe that telepathic boy on the squadron? Trinity, or something, sensed me. That thought was quickly squashed when I saw the camera blinking just above the door. Frowning, I placed my hand on the biometric scanner next to the door. It flashed, scanned my DNA imprint, validated my identity and granted me access. The door opened and I walked in to a room full of Alphas. They all had scandalous grins on their faces. I chose to ignore that for the time being.

"I'm really sorry about the wait. I - just got up late and barely had time for breakfast even."

Girl: "Oh, we know - and we understand."

They knew?

"Huh?"

Everyone laughed and their gazes lingered onto the series of monitors on the wall. I gasped. The footage was on replay. It couldn't possibly be live, because I was right in there with them, watching them laughing at it. It showed me running across the Mansion (I couldn't fly as fast as I could run then), trying to gag down bananas like an animal. Then I saw myself looking around guiltily, before flinging the skins away and walking into the Mansion. I let my anger show on my face.

Girl: "Hey, we were wondering what was taking you so long."

Boy: "So we checked the Mansion-wide security network to see where you were."

Well...at least they could provide a reasonable excuse. The monitors flickered and then shut down, sparing me from any further embarrassment.

"So...what do we do now? I mean, intros yeah - but"

They took turns stating their codenames, and I refamiliarized myself by matching the names to the faces from the printouts dad had given me. I knew the leader, Risk well enough. But not the others - I needed the reminder.

Tabitha/Meltdown: "Well?"

I didn't like her tone much.

"What?"

Meltdown: "We're waiting for you to introduce yourself...obviously the only logical remaining thing to do."

My jaw tightened. She appeared to have a gift for making people feel stupid. If she were my age and not superior to me, then I'd tell her a thing or two. Instead, I relaxed my jaw and replied.

"Phoenix."

Theresa/Siryn: "What kind of a codename is Phoenix?"

Tyrel/Trinity: "You like the place or somethin'?"

I didn't want to go through the trouble of explaining anything.

"Actually, yes. I LOVE Phoenix."

I said it in as sarcastic a tone as I dared to. I'm pretty sure that Trinity picked up on it, but he didn't say anything.

Reymundo/Risk: "Well, now that that's settled, I'd like to officially induct you into Alpha Squadron. You've missed a couple weeks of training - but we mostly reviewed our basic exercises in those. Now, the real deal is about to start up..."

Good. At least I would look like a total idiot...hopefully.

Risk: "...and if you ever need help with anything, I'm sure I speak for all present when I say that you can feel free to ask for it."

Most everyone nodded...some more enthusiastically than others.

"Thanks. So what's on our schedule for today?"

Risk: "An obstacle course setup in the Danger Room. It will be supervised by Wolverine and Storm."

Obstacle course...sounded fun.

Risk: "It...may be a little more strenuous than you're used to. And you won't just feel pain - you **can** get injured in this exercise."

I nodded slowly. I never was placed in a Danger Room exercise with the danger level set to that level of realism before. Honestly, I was more than a little nervous at the idea. But I had to suck it up and be a man.

Risk: "But in case of something serious, two Gamma members will be present to protect and heal anyone so needing it."

I politely asked if I could be granted information as to who exactly.

Risk: "Rune can magickally heal. And Hellion can shield telekinetically."

Hellion...Julian Keller. My absolute role model. I'd make it my business to finish that obstacle course with style and show him what I could do with my newly acquired telekinetic abilities. If I had my way, I'd craft myself into the Hellion of the Alpha squad.

Risk: "Anymore questions?"

I didn't have any, and neither did anyone else.

Risk: "Well, let's suit up and wait for Logan."

Suiting up...oh boy...

Once again, I was in a black, spandex uniform. As everyone else was. By a supreme effort on my part, I was able to avoid popping a boner while in the changing room. Spandex doesn't hide erections very well. And I was sporting one immediately after leaving the changing room - oh the sights my eyes had seen. But the fortunate thing was that it was mandatory for all the guys to wear what was akin to a very reinforced jockstrap. I guess the courses we were going to attempt were really that dangerous to warrant such a precaution. My nervousness returned, stronger than before, and I started to fidget a little. This attracted attention naturally. Several people sighed. I was probably being considered as the annoying, younger member.

Sam/Cannonball: "Would ya stop the fiddlin' about? You look more restless than a jackrabbit in open hunting season."

I realized that he was right. With a few deep breaths I stood still. Oxygenation really helped to calm me down. That and the fact that Cannonball spoke with a southern accent, that for once didn't make someone sound like a hick to me. And the sexy drawl was **very** relaxing.

"I've just never been in a Danger Room session where I could end up physically hurt before. Never had to wear a jockstrap as...protective as this one ever."

He laughed. Though thankfully, not in a mean way.

Cannonball: "Just stay alert in there. Besides, we're all a team. And we all have each other's backs."

"Nice to know. Hopefully I won't be in a position to find out firsthand how shockproof this jock is."

Cannonball: "Hopefully. It ain't a nice experience."

My eyebrows raised. Ouch!

"So you've -"

He burst out laughing and I followed suite. Well, at least I seemed to be getting along with someone on the team in a near friendly manner.

Meltdown: "When you both are finished laughing your asses off, feel free to follow the rest of us to the Danger Room. Wolverine just passed down the corridor and signaled for us to follow him."

There was something about that auburn haired girl that I didn't like. She eyed me in this totally bitchy way and didn't even bother hiding it. What the heck was her problem? I silently stared at her form as she walked away.

Cannonball: "Don't sweat it."

"Huh?"

Cannonball: "Tabitha gets like that sometimes. She's unpredictable - just like them energy bombs she generates."

I shrugged and we started walking.

Cannonball: "So I hear that before this...surge, you were a - "

He hesitated.

"A gene joke?"

Cannonball: "Such a strong term. How's 'bout telekinetically challenged?'

"Yeah. Sooo much kinder."

Cannonball: "So how did this all happen to you? Exactly?"

I remained silent for a little while. I would have liked nothing more than to tarnish Emma Frost's seemingly angelic reputation. But considering that a lot of people liked her, and that she **was** going to be a superior officer - I didn't think it was a wise idea. What if my team-mates were big Emma Frost fans? It would mean alienating myself as an Emma hater. I decided to kindly reword the version (the true version) that I had been telling my friends and family. The new version made Emma seem like she was trying to help me and what had happened in the process was an accident. In other words, I told him the lie that Emma was telling everyone else.

Cannonball: "Yeah, that sounds like Emma. She's always tryin' to help us out. She helped me out a lot too in the therapy department."

I looked at him curiously. The therapy department? Lord, Emma just loved to pry in **everybody's** business, doesn't she? I looked up at Sam (Cannonball). He seemed so cheerful and carefree. Why would he be needing therapy? Anyhow, Emma convinced my father that I needed therapy when I didn't. She must have convinced Sam and the Professor that he needed it when he probably didn't too. I realized that I hadn't quit staring at Sam during my musing. He took it upon himself to explain his last statement a little more thoroughly.

Cannonball: "Well...let's just say that I was goin' through a hard time in my life. And Emma was there for me."

"Oh."

Cannonball: "Emma's real nice and all."

Yeah, right.

"Why Sam, it sounds like you have a crush on her..."

Up front, Tabitha aka Meltdown, heard us talking and laughed scandalously. Sam blushed deeply and replied,

Cannonball: "I wouldn't dare. Your father would kill me!"

Yeah, everyone from the Professor right down to the cleaners knew about them and their romantic affair. At Sam's statement, Tabitha laughed again, even more scandalously than before. What is her deal, I wondered.

"He wouldn't. I don't...really think Emma's his type."

Sam: "Oh. Looks to me like they really love each other."

Emma? Capable of anything higher than an unholy lust? I think not! Granted, most times I thought that my father had a little too strong of an affection for her. But it wasn't what I'd call **love**. Love was such a strong word. What they had wasn't strong enough - I hoped...

"They don't. He's just...a little lonely. And Emma helped him out with - sigh - therapy. Besides, my mother was the only woman he ever really loved. Dad still wears his wedding ring."

A fact that I'm sure Emma wasn't too happy about. After all, she wanted him to _move on with his life_.

Tabitha: "Well, if Emma has her way - you can expect that to change."

Both Sam and I looked up ahead at Tabitha. She obviously felt very welcome in a conversation in which she was not.

Sam: "Tabs, don't start up - "

Tabitha: "Samuel - you're a dumbass. A total gentleman - but still a dumbass. You rate that whore up like she's the fuckin' virgin Mary!"

I didn't know that Tabitha could talk that way - say such nasty things. Oh but I **did** know that I liked where it was all going.

Sam: "Hey!"

"What do you mean?"

Tabitha: "Do you want to know what us women in the ranks call her?"

"What?"

Sam: "Jeez, Tabitha!"

She laughed once more before saying it out loud. Emma Frost was also known as Emma Whorefrost. A nice wordplay on the words Hoarfrost and Whorefrost by the way. I'm sure that my Literature loving friend, Jubilee, would have appreciated it almost as much as I did. Needless to say, I burst out laughing.

Sam: "Don't listen to her, John. Tabby says the craziest things."

Tabitha: "Crazy but true. Fact is stranger than fiction. Not that I'd expect you to know, Sam."

Sam: "Why? Because I'm a dumbass?"

Tabitha: "So you admit it then? No, Sam. Because you're more than just a dumbass. You're a **male** dumbass. You can't see when Emma is stringing you or others along."

Scratch everything I've said about Tabitha so far. Tabitha was totally cool in my book!

Tabitha: "You haven't noticed anything slutty about her, John?"

"Well, honestly?"

Tabitha: "Honestly."

"And under secrecy? You better not run your mouth and get me into trouble. Either of you."

She agreed. Sam said that she was something else, but that her word could be trusted. Since Tabitha had called him a total gentleman, I figured that his word could be trusted too. I decided to spill it like a can of beans. I looked at them square in the eyes and let out everything I had come to know about Emma. Including the reason that I had been sent to therapy in the first place.

Tabitha: "Conniving slut? You had the balls to say that about her to your father? Oh, FINALLY a guy who can look past her fake breasts and see what her game is."

"She always acts like she cares sooo much. What's beating in her chest is about as real as her false boobs."

Tabitha cackled like a genuine bitch. Sam looked at us in total disbelief, but he laughed nonetheless. I smiled outwardly, glad to know that I could be open with my true Emma feelings to someone on the squad. Tabitha's return smile was warm. She wasn't a bad person after all. We walked on to the Danger Room, me smiling all the way. Yeah, at least I was getting along with my new squadmates...

Logan: "A'right. We've been reviewing basic training for the past few weeks. Now we're gonna start the real deal."

We all nodded at that statement. Logan looked at me in particular - he probably expected me to wear my usual excited expression that I wore on Danger Room occasions. I felt that way inside, I just didn't let it show. No doubt he'd have said something about it, to my embarrassment. I didn't mind a little embarrassment with my regular group. But this was my new Squad. I had to make a good first impression. That said, I wore the most stern look I could manage. I had a good mental image of what it should have looked like. I just bore the image of dad wearing his classic hardass expression and copied it.

Logan: "So...the maze. Your aim to to escape its confines. You ALL must escape or you ALL fail. There will be a variety of challenges that are geared to stop you. No one person will be able to take on the likes of all of them - teamwork is a must."

I quickly ran that through my head. The maze must have been designed to play on the weaknesses of the people inside. Since no two people have the exact same weaknesses...team-members should be able to cover for each other.

Logan: "This course will be different in that you can be physically harmed."

A hand quickly went up. I turned to my right and saw that it was Tyrel (Trinity).

Logan: "Question?"

Trinity: "Yeah. I attack with telepathy. But the enemies will be holograms and -"

Logan: "Telepathic energy is still energy. The computer will determine whether your attacks would be powerful enough to stop a REAL opponent. If so - the holograms will disappear. Something about monitoring the psionic energy level...don't ask me to explain. Anymore than that and you'll need Beast."

Flare: "Where's Storm?"

Logan: "Something came up and she couldn't make it. What, you don't trust me to supervise the exercise?"

Risk: "Well...you did leave our first training program running with us locked inside the Danger Room."

I looked at Logan cuttingly. He did that to my class too - and MORE than ONCE!

Logan: "I thought we were all past that..."

Liar liar, pants on fire! Basic training wasn't so much offensively oriented as defensive. Logan made it clear that in our new training sessions - the emphasis (unless stated otherwise) was on offense.

Logan: "Now, in case anyone gets hurt - one of my assistants will heal you. The other will protect you from mortal danger. They'll both be behind the scenes. But remember - the more behind the scenes help you need - the more points I'll deduct. It's a harsh world, deal with it."

Behind the scenes. Probably watching from the observation platforms above or something, I figured. After some more briefing on the exercise, Logan exited the room and gave the computer the order to begin. The familiar voice of the computer droned out that the course was commencing. The blue flickering of the holographic projectors began transforming the room into that of a metallic maze, similar in appearance to the hallways of the subbasement. Everyone else assumed defensive stances. Taking my cue from them, I did the same.

Risk: "We can't split up cuz then each group will be weaker. We ALL have to exit this maze at the same time, and there's only one exit."

Right. We couldn't split up into smaller groups to explore because then the opposition might be able to overwhelm smaller, weaker groups. Unity was a must.

Risk: "Trinity, you'll have to be our eyes. Your psychometry can give us environmental information to help guide us. Siryn, you can echolocate - more guidance and a second opinion."

Risk seemed to have the leader thing all down. There was one thing I thought of though...

"Uh, this is a maze. We'll need to leave a trail so that we know where we've been and where we haven't."

They all looked at me a little funny. Not in a bad way...just funny.

"I mean...it's logical."

Risk: "Yes. Good point. It IS. Now how do we..."

Meltdown: "I'll just scorch the walls with my plasma bombs."

Problem solved. At a signal from Risk (and an impatient prompt from Logan on high) we all started moving. At the bend at the end of a long corridor, our first challenge lay. A sizeable gang of military looking individuals. They didn't have guns. But they carried electrified batons. I'd seen those things used on televisions before. When the law enforcers were dealing with violent crowds and such. Judging by the screams I'd heard televised, they must have been painful...

Risk: "Here they come!"

So saying, our leader, Risk, formed a sphere of probability altering energy from his fists and launched it at the nearest two soldiers. It hit one of them directly. The odds were altered unfavorably and he tripped and fell, his baton clattering out of reach. The one behind him fell over his sprawled body. When the second one fell, the electrified baton of the second soldier shocked them both and together they went unconscious. Tyrel quickly decided to make use of the baton and grabbed it from the ground. As soon as he did so, one of the remaining men threw one of their batons at him.

Cannonball: "Hey watch out -"

Under my influence, the incoming baton's speed greatly slowed before stopping altogether. Tyrel quickly backed off and threw me a glance of thanks.

Logan: "Okay, enough defensive. I wanna see you actually attack them!"

We spread out some more and split the group of men up into a more manageable size.

Logan: "Okay, let's make this interesting. I'm upping the AI's aggressiveness."

Two seconds later, the computer controlled holograms ceased their defensive circling and rushed onwards in full battle mode. One made it through to my position, brandishing another of the electrified clubs. Remembering the defensive grapple Logan had taught my group, I sidestepped him, got hold of his forearm and threw him in the direction he was lunging in. I managed to use his own momentum against him and he fell to the ground. A swift salvo of kicks to his chest and head and he was out of it. I sensed motion behind me and swung a back kick to another opponent's chest just in time. He flew back into the maze's wall, weapon fallen out of his grasp. He got up again fairly quickly. But I focussed a telekinetic lock on him and hurled him right down the hallway. He fell for the second time and didn't get up at that. At that point, I heard a whistle.

Meltdown: "Hot damn, Phoenix! You're merciless, dude!"

She laughed as she formed three multicolored, glowing spheres of energy. They each hovered to a soldier and exploded, sending them flying. I blushed a little at that compliment. Precisely the impression I wanted to give. Several flashes of laser drew my attention to Flare. Two soldiers lay burned at his feet. The remaining members, Dust and Achilles had decided to cooperate. Dust lured the remaining soldiers to her, evading their attacks by transforming to her mist-like, intangible form. When they were all in one place, the super strong, invulnerable Achilles dashed straight into them, knocking them over like bowling pins. The two boys - Flare and Achilles - whooped. Dust was more composed.

Risk: "Alright, let's keep moving!"

Logan: "Let's see you handle this."

We listened in mild dread at that but didn't stop moving.

Siryn: "Left. I think there's an opening to the left."

We all glanced to Trinity, our second opinion source.

Trinity: "Actually, I sense that it's right."

Risk: "You're both equally good at navigating...there's a fifty percent chance at guessing the right path."

Logan: "You'd better do something quick. Or else..."

Achilles: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dust: "Is it just me - or are the walls...moving?"

Lending our attention to dust for a moment made us see that she was indeed right. The walls WERE moving, and the speed seemed to increase by the second. We needed to get out of the hallway or risk getting crushed.

Risk: "We go right!"

We ran to the right path and breathed a sigh of relief when we saw that there was an opening in the maze. Our relief did not last long as the walls began closing in there as well and the opening closed.

Flare: "Shit! The entire maze is reconfiguring. Look at the ceiling!"

The ceiling? Where was it...exactly? We could no longer see the observation platforms. The maze walls seemed to have grown higher and stretched across, encasing us in a box. The floor had by then started to rumble distinctly as the maze's walls all out began to slide. The markers that Meltdown had left on the walls were useless by then because the walls were no longer near where they were originally - the entire maze was different and was constantly altering. How could you escape a maze that refused to stay the same?

Risk: "There's always a way. We just have to - "

Our leader's voice was cut off by a series of inhuman bellows that refused to stop. It was more than merely loud and seemed to be getting closer.

Siryn: "Sounds like some kind of animal."

Logan's chuckle could be heard over the intercom. He quickly mumbled a "sorry" and urged us to figure out something before we got crushed...or worse.

Unknown Voice: "Who would dare entire the recesses of my labyrinth?"

Trinity: "What the hell?"

Logan: "It was Hank's idea. He thought it would be funny."

Unknown Voice: "Your lives are now forfeit!"

At that statement, there was a literal earth-shattering vibration that crumbled one of the maze's walls to dust. When the dust cleared, we all stared at the being before us, aghast. It had to be more than twelve feet tall. The lower body seemed to be some sort of...bull. But a powerfully built, male upper body extended from the beast, all clad in armor and wielding a two handed axe. The head sported great, curving horns that looked as though they could cause some serious damage. A metallic, serpent-like tail whipped left and right from the creature's posterior end.

"Oh my damn! It's Motaro! Beast is a Mortal Kombat fan?"

Trinity: "Whatever it is - I think I'd better stay back. My powers aren't as actively offensive as yours."

Risk: "It ain't Motaro, dude. I think it's a Minotaur. Like from the Greek myth of the Cretan Minotaur."

Where was Jubilee when you needed her?

Siryn: "Huh?"

Risk: "I'll explain later. Right now, spread out!"

We all complied, and not a moment too soon. The beast charged us, flailing that axe in all directions. Flare took to the air and began pelting it with laser blasts, searing the back. An animal is most dangerous when it's angry or wounded. And the Minotaur was no exception. It threw its axe at the flying Flare. Instinctively, I made to halt it. But the force with which it was thrown was too much and I couldn't manage to stop it. I only slowed it down some. Flare's eyes widened - as did everyone else's. But at the last moment, a glowing orb of telekinetic energy formed around him and deflected the incoming blade. It must have been the close watching Julian.

Logan: "That's a few points deducted right there."

Achilles: "Let's see how tough he really is. Motaro never scared me!"

Risk: "It isn't Motaro!"

Shrugging him off, Achilles ran up to the Minotaur's dropped axe and took it up. With a howl reminiscent of a berserk Viking, he charged as we all watched expectantly. He didn't even get to strike as the Minotaur easily grabbed him, retook its axe and prepared to slice and dice Achilles. It didn't work thanks to his invulnerable skin, though.

Risk: "Have a taste of this hex!"

A bolt of energy flew forth from Risk and hit the Minotaur full on (it was pretty large target). Its eyes promptly shot open and it dropped Achilles, who quickly made his way back to us. We all watched as the Minotaur seemed to go crazy, apparently hitting itself all over and prancing in circles. Curious, we all looked at Risk for an answer.

Risk: "I gave that big bull a nasty itch. Must feel like a million ticks. And there ain't no egrets around to help him out with his problem."

Logan: "Now you've REALLY made him mad!"

It lunged once more and split us all up. Cannonball primed up his kinetic field and explosively expanded it from his lower body. It propelled him onto the beasts back. He gave a wild whoop and began to ride it like a bucking bronco in an effort to control the beast. Country boy - must have been into rodeos? Or maybe a fan of them?

Dust: "I'll distract it. Flare, see if you can use your lasers to blind it."

Dust once more transformed into her mist form and began drawing the attention of the Minotaur away from the rest of us. Flare followed her advice and flew above, waiting for a clear shot to the eyes to open up.

Meltdown: "On your knees!"

Three plasma bombs did just that. At least to the back legs, and the Minotaur was brought closer to the ground. It wasn't helpless though. It must have had really good ears, because in all the din, it lashed out with its tail at the stealthily creeping Achilles and sent him flying. Siryn did manage to realize just how sensitive its hearing was and she had a bright idea that saved us much more trouble.

Siryn: "Everyone, cover your ears."

We all did so immediately and she began to scream. Her sonic wave shook the maze as it reverberated - but more importantly, the Minotaur looked to be in serious pain. It also started bellowing and fell down clutching its ears. It figured. With our normal hearing, the scream was very uncomfortable. With its acute hearing - it must have been damned near unbearable!

Risk: "Trinity! Try to knock it out!"

Trinity nodded, focused and formed a sword of pure psionic energy. It pulsed and glowed a violent shade of red.

Trinity: "It's still too tall. Phoenix, lift me to the head."

I carefully caught hold of him and guided him up towards the head region. It was dangerously close to those horns. Without a moment's hesitation, Trinity stabbed the brute with the psychic weapon. It let out an ear piercing death / faint grown, fell to the floor and was still. Cannonball slid off the back and made his way over to the rest of us. Everyone's face bore a look of pride. Well...almost everyone's. I didn't ever see Dust's face as it was hidden by a veil of some sort.

Dust: "Before we all celebrate, I think we should fulfill our primary objective - getting out of here."

Trinity: "I'm not sensing any way out at present. The maze is totally different now. I don't think there's an exit."

Just great. After winning our big boss fight with Motaro - we'd still end up failing.

Achilles: "Well, there just MIGHT be a way out."

We looked in the direction Achilles was pointing in. Specifically, the shattered wall from which the Minotaur had emerged. Funny, before that I was under the impression that the walls were programmed to be unbreakably solid. Guess I was wrong...

Achilles: "We can bust our way outta here!"

Most everyone looked at him a little condescendingly. It **did** seem to be an overly simple solution...

Risk: "No, wait. He has a good point. The walls are **destructible**!"

Logan: "I was wonderin' how long it'd take you to figure it out. Such a shame too - there are a few more surprises hidden around here and there."

"So you mean that instead of going **around** the walls and wasting time and energy...we could have gone **through** them?"

Logan: "Yep."

That said, Achilles ran full speed into the nearest wall and bashed away until it crumbled. After several repetitions, he broke through completely and we could see an untransformed region of the danger room outside. We all rushed out, breathless and glad to be out of the confining maze. Logan shut off the program and the maze faded into nothingness.

Logan: "Not the best performance I've seen. But still - none too shabby. I'll give it a B-."

Achilles: "B minus? We kicked ass!"

Logan: "Alright, alright. Let's make it a B. Don't push it any further."

After some more...pleasantries, Logan finally dismissed us. And so ended my first training mission with the Alpha Squad. To the showers! (^_^)

Friday and weekend afternoons. Students at the school who were at least fifteen years old were allowed out of the grounds without adult chaperones. By that age, the overly unstable effects of a mutation's manifestation were usually over. And so the Professor didn't have much problems with allowing students out. There was a rule about staying out much longer after dark without someone supervising if you weren't eighteen and over though.

Jubilee: "What's say we go catch a movie?"

Ray: "Not another one of those damned romance-comedies again!"

Amara: "Ray, if you don't start appreciating romance a little - you'll never get and keep a decent girl."

Ray mumbled a little angrily. He had been trying to persuade Vanessa Rodriguez to go out with him for months with no success whatsoever (and hated to be reminded of that fact).

Jubilee: "I am so sick and tired of watching movies where everything just blows up and there is no point of plot for it whatsoever. What is it with guys and explosions?"

Bobby: "I dunno. They're just pretty."

Ray: "I say we vote on it! Hands up anyone who wants a good old blow 'em up?"

Bobby: "Yeah, I want a _blowjob_!"

Jubilee: "Ugh..."

Ray and Bobby raised their hands - happy in the knowledge that I would raise my hand and therefore outvote Jubilee and Amara. The only problem was - I wasn't going out with them. When several seconds went by and my hand failed to show my support, it drew questions.

Ray: "Don't tell me you wanna see a romance-comedy?"

Actually, if I were going...a change would have been most welcome!

"Uh, no. I just can't go out with you guys today."

Jubilee: "Why?"

Amara: "Don't TELL me that you're in trouble AGAIN!"

I smiled. That wasn't it at all. After the first real-deal Alpha training session, it was suggested that everyone go out somewhere to celebrate our first success. I was totally honored that they'd even think to ask me to come along. Even though I was a member of the team...I was still the youngest and probably seen as a little immature. Added to that was the fact that a couple of them didn't really seem all that friendly at the start - Achilles, Flare and Tyrel - but turned out to be pretty cool. Acceptance was a nice feeling to have.

Ray: "You're blowing us off to hang with them?"

"We can go out tomorrow I guess?"

Amara: "But last week you said -"

Yeah, I said that we'd all go out someplace fun - after my punishment was over. But times and circumstances change. I'm sure that they must have thought I was - albeit unknowingly - distancing myself from them, but it wasn't like that at all. Going out with the team to celebrate our first victory was mandatory to me. I could neglect the ones to come, but a first celebration - nuh uh.

"So, it's no big deal if we go out like...either tomorrow or Sunday?"

Bobby: "It's cool. I mean...you're a member of Gen X now. You might as well learn to get along with your teammates."

I looked to the others.

Ray: "As long as you help me and Bobby vote out the romance-comedy proposition."

I laughed in approval - which made the girls frown.

"You got it."

Well, I got a rain check. They were always pressuring me to go out with them - more so after mom died. They felt that I could use fun and companionship as often as possible. Frankly, I expected them to be a little more assertive. But the main thing was that I didn't insult them by blowing them off...

**"Convincing Dad"**

I soon found out that evening that one member of our team wasn't going out with us. Sooraya who I had known as Dust, was rather religious (devout Muslim). As such, she didn't wish to go to a place of entertainment where alcohol was flowing and where there was sure to be activity of questionable morality. It was useless to try and convince her to come with us to...the usual place (wherever that was). It was then suggested that we go somewhere more - softcore. But she didn't want to spoil anyone's fun on her account. She made it clear that she wasn't looking down on us or anything, but just declined the offer as a matter of personal belief and choice. So there would be eight of us. We would have preferred to have been granted access to three cars. But my father was always a believer in granting what was adequate and no more. Hence, we got two cars.

And speaking of my father... He wanted full details from Rey (that's what everyone called our leader Reymundo) about where we'd be going. And what where the age restrictions, and whether alcohol would be involved. There were many places that were open to people eighteen and up - they just couldn't buy alcohol if they were under twenty one. Of course, I was sixteen. But I protested my maturity level. What harm could come if we just bribed a bouncer in my case? I would be surrounded by my team-mates. Whatever few (okay, maybe more than a 'few') misgivings dad had about my maturity level - he didn't seem to have any about Rey. As a matter of fact, he seemed to trust Rey completely. He watched us drive off and I marveled at how easily he was convinced. Until I noticed Emma peeking out of his bedroom window. He must have wanted some alone time with her...

**"The Hellfire Club"**

Rey: "Well, this is the place."

The car pulled to a stop and Rey, Tabitha, Tyrel, Andrew and I got out. It was obvious from the expression on everyone's face that they knew the place well. So Rey's statement of the obvious (to them) must have been meant for me.

"The...Hellfire Club?"

The building matched the name alright. There had to be projectors hidden around somewhere because the building looked to be on fire. Not on fire as in burning up exactly. But images of flames were on the walls - and they were moving. How did they get permission from the fire department to have such a thing going on? If I had seen it and didn't know any better - I'd have called the firefighters immediately! Flames could even be seen through the windows. Every now and then, in the midst of the conflagration you could make out the silhouette of a "tortured soul". Except that the person didn't seem to be writhing in agony...but dancing in ecstasy instead! I looked on at the others in shock.

"No wonder Sooraya didn't want to come!"

They laughed a little wickedly at that. Presently, the other car pulled into the parking lot and the rest of the guys stepped out. They all seemed very eager...well except Sam that is.

Theresa: "You could try to put a smile on your face you know. Try something new."

I took it that Sam had never been to Hell before...

Sam: "The preachers back home used ta talk 'bout places like this. If my mother only knew I was goin' in there..."

Sam was from the ultra-conservative south. He must have had a very religious upbringing. I didn't blame him for his misgivings (unlike most everyone else who did). After all, I was far from religious and I felt a little uncomfortable about the Hellfire Club just by looking at it.

Tabitha: "Who's gonna tell her? Come on. Tonight, I **don't** want you to be a gentleman!"

At that she grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him towards the line at the entrance, the rest of us amusedly following them. The line moved quickly along, and I got some stares from older folks. I knew that I looked a little young for my age, but I never really thought it to be very noticeable. Apparently it was enough to draw attention. After a couple minutes, we all reached up at the bouncer and I was promptly barred from entry.

"But I'm with them."

Theresa jokingly locked her arm with mine and replied that I was her date.

Bouncer: "You better be careful they don't arrest you, lady. Going around with an underaged kid to a place like this is bound to be illegal."

The other bouncer, as well as other people in the line laughed.

Theresa: "Lady? Hey, I'm not an old bat! I'm nineteen!"

Well, she **did** look a little mature for her age. Like I looked a little young for mine.

"And I'm sixteen! I'm not a kid!"

Bouncer: "Sixteen? Yeah right. You even got any hair where it counts yet, kid?"

That really set the people around into laughter...including a couple of my own teammates! I suppose it was because they must have noticed in the showers that I was smooth and had very little body hair. I could feel a hot blush coming to my face.

"I got these. Do **they** count?"

I pulled out my wallet and flashed the bills.

Bouncer: "Unfortunately not. I dunno about them other places, but we don't take bribes from underaged kids here...well not since we almost got shut down when the police raided the club one night. Ain't takin' no chances."

It became clear then that I wasn't going to be getting into the place fairly or by bribery.

_Tyrel, couldn't you just enter his mind and ease him along?_

I received a somewhat cool glare. Of course there was that rule about entering another's mind. But I reasoned that it wasn't as if any thoughts were going to be read or that he was going to force the bouncer to do something that could damage his psyche in any way. Unfortunately, Tyrel wasn't going to break the rules that Professor Xavier had set for something so...trivial. Theresa suggested that we could go somewhere else. But I saw the looks on most everyone's faces. They never went anywhere else other than Club Hellfire because it was the only place that satisfied **all** of them.

"It's okay. I guess this age thing was bound to come up."

Risk: "Someone will have to carry you back home. We can't leave you in the car or let you wander. Your father would freak if anything were to happen."

They all then started looking at each other, trying to come to a decision as to who would make the drive back to the Mansion. Naturally, no one really wanted to drive all the way back if they could avoid it.

Rey: "Oh well. I could just randomly choose someone."

The problem with that was the suggestion Donovan made. That Rey would use his probability altering powers to cheat so he wouldn't have to make the drive.

Sam: "Oh, I'll do it. Goin' to Hell isn't my cup of tea anyway."

Jeremy: "So you're not comin' back?"

Sam: "I reckon I'll follow Sooraya's example. But have fun though - just make sure whoever's driving ain't drunk."

Tabitha: "Wait up. You'll have to drive to the mansion...then drive back to pick some of us up. We all can't squeeze into one car."

Donovan promptly replied that they could.

Donovan: "You girls could just sit on our laps..."

That earned Donovan a withering look from the said girls.

Theresa: "So that whoever's can swerve the car on purpose every now and then to get you free lap-dances... I don't think so."

Sam: "I can drive back. Just gimme a call when you want me to come get ya."

Everyone agreed that it was a do-able plan. So they went in and Sam led the way back to one of the cars. I was a bit sour though. I'd never get to go into a club unless I was chaperoned by older people...like them for instance. I blew off my friends so that I could hang out with the guys and I got absolutely nothing for my trouble. What kind of bouncers didn't take bribes? They have ethics now? I thought an absence of morals was part of the job description.

"Well, this sucks ass."

Sam laughed and started the ignition.

Sam: "I can't believe that you actually tried to bribe your way in."

I grinned at that too. It was a spur of the moment thing. I never thought that I'd be in a position to have to decide something like that. But when placed in one...

"It came to me naturally."

Sam: "Damn, I didn't think you had it in you. I mean...**you**...with your kind of upbringing? You're nothing like your father."

"Well, I do try. Still, I told my friends no when they wanted to go out earlier today...and now I get to go home and do..."

I pondered. What **would** I do? Ordinarily, I'd have to do home-work. And usually, my father would check in on me to make sure it was done. He liked to make certain of those things, said parents should take interest. Usually, whenever he went to the lakeside, he'd leave on Saturday mornings. The last week was a rare exception.

Sam: "Do what?"

"Come to think of it - I don't know. I ain't got any homework to worry about anymore. What are you gonna do? How long do they usually hang out at that place?"

Sam: "Hours. I guess I could just...take a nap or something."

A nap. Take a nap on a Friday night when you could be out somewhere having fun?

"Okay. What **do** you do for fun?"

The question seemed to puzzle him.

Sam: "Well...um...I - "

"You play video games?"

Sam: "Never really cared for those."

"Sex?"

What were the odds of a guy saying he didn't care for that? Or saying it and meaning it sincerely for that matter? He didn't answer, just looked away, blushing like hell.

Sam: "I...read."

"You read? Oh, like comic books and stuff? Or...naughty magazines maybe? Hahaha!"

Sam: "No. Mostly Science Fiction and philosophical treatises."

"Philo...what?"

Sam: "I'm on a search for the meaning of life...and an understanding of the fundamental principles governing existence."

At first I thought that he was kidding me. But when he didn't burst out laughing or anything - I got that he was actually serious. I then realized how guilty of stereotyping I was. Just because Sam talked with a thickish accent and often used southern idioms...I assumed that he wasn't really all that smart of a guy. Given that and his habit of speaking in a sort of broken English at times. I was very accustomed to smart people showing their intelligence off (not arrogantly but at least using complicated vocabulary and stuff - like Hank for instance). Sam must have been one of those smart dudes who hid it well, maybe not on purpose, but just didn't flaunt it.

"Oh. By the way...were you ever into rodeo style riding?"

Sam: "Why d'you wanna know?"

"It's just the way you rode Motaro - uh, I mean, the Minotaur."

Sam: "It's not something I like to brag about."

"Really? I would."

I immediately pictured him in a cowboy getup. I had to force the image out of my head because I started to pop a boner right about then. The rest of the drive I spent controlling myself so that I wouldn't have any recurrences...

**"I Just Need To Know"**

Logan stood outside on his balcony, savoring a cigar in the cool night air. He had a habit of brooding over a lot of things. It was a common sight to see him standing on that balcony, staring ahead blankly...

Ororo: "When will you get it through that adamantium laced skull of yours? This school is a no smoking facility."

Ororo swooped down from above. Some people take night walks for relaxation. Ororo took night flights over the Mansion grounds. She would often see Logan standing out alone and would stop by for a few minutes. Logan wasn't really intimate with many people at the Mansion. But Ororo was one of the few exceptions to that general rule. Over the years, they had become quite close. So much so that they shared a lot of their guarded secrets with one another. Even though he didn't like to admit it - talking about his problems helped a great deal. Aside from Ororo, he didn't trust anyone else in the school with his deepest, darkest secrets. Not even the celebrated, so called therapist, Emma Frost.

Ororo: "You're looking even gloomier than your usual tonight, Logan. Anything you want to talk about?"

Logan: "I never wanna talk - but somehow when you drop by I always end up doin' just that."

Ororo smiled as she lowered herself so that she could sit comfortably on the ledge.

Ororo: "I'll take that as a compliment. Now - why the long face?"

Logan: "It's - "

Ororo: "Don't even try to tell me it's nothing."

Logan didn't speak at first. There was a lot Ororo knew about him. A lot that he was proud about. But his depressed frame of mind was centered around one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever made. Even now, after nearly seventeen years had passed, he was still being affected by the repercussions of it.

Logan: "It's about...Jean."

Ororo: "What about, Jean? Wait...you don't mean the aff - "

Logan: "Yeah. The affair. Doesn't it always come to that when I think of her."

There was no denying the compulsive attraction that Jean Grey and Logan felt towards one another. They both tried to deny it for so long. But eventually there came a time when they couldn't fight their feelings any longer. There wasn't any doubt in Logan's mind - he loved Jean. And he truly thought that Jean felt the same way. Yes, they'd had an affair that amounted to a one night stand. Logan had confessed that he loved her. And she had broken down and did the same. Neither wanted to carry it any further behind Scott's back. They weren't married then. But it was probably in the works. The only problem was - Jean changed her mind. What they were feeling wasn't love to her - it was nothing more than an unhealthy infatuation that would lead to pain for the both of them, and to Scott. To the outside world, Jean treated Logan just the same as before. But when they were alone, she avoided even mere conversation with him as far as was possible.

Ororo: "Logan, you were not to blame for loving Jean. You didn't force her into anything. She made a choice to be with you. I know you loved her - but perhaps what she felt for you **was** only infatuation. At least she wasn't a married woman when she... I mean, cuz then you'd feel worse. Wait, what the hell am I saying - if she was married, you'd never have done anything."

Logan inwardly sighed. Whether she was married or not wouldn't have made any difference. All he knew was that he loved her and wanted her. He'd never tell that to Ororo though.

Logan: "It...isn't that. There's more I didn't tell you."

Almost nine months after the affair, Jean had given birth. When it became clear that she was pregnant, Scott and Jean had hurriedly made plans to get married. And Logan had to sit quietly by as the question was asked - If there is anyone here present who objects... then let him speak now or forever hold his peace... But that wasn't the worst of it. Jean was emphatic that the baby was Scott's. Logan felt that he had the right to a paternity test. But she vehemently denied him that right. He would have pressed it forward. But she eventually relented and begged him not to. It would destroy her relationship with Scott. Whatever her feelings for Logan might have been, it was clear that she loved Scott a great deal. Logan couldn't find it in himself to deny her. So he held his peace...for sixteen years.

Ororo: "Oh dear God..."

Logan: "I just can't go on not knowing anymore."

Logan had lost a lot of things in his life. His memories chiefly among them. He knew that he was of indeterminate age. And his long lifespan could have had something to do with his lack of memory. He was forever plagued by the feeling of loneliness...hardly any real friends outside of the Mansion. No ancestral links to his past, and no descendents to shape his bloodline's future. No relatives whatsoever...allegedly...

Logan: "I have to find out once and for all."

Ororo: "How are you going to..."

Logan: "I'll need someone to run a paternity test...DNA...whatever it's called."

Ororo: "DNA fingerprinting."

Logan: "You know how to use them machines Hank has in the lab, right?"

Ororo: "I **am** his protégé. And yes, I'll help you if that's what you want."

Logan: "Thanks, Ro. It'd mean a lot to me."

Ororo: "But...uh...if John **is** your son, what will you do?"

Logan: "Nothing. I just need to know - get some closure."

Ororo: "Nothing? But, Logan - surely you can't be serious. I could understand it if you won't do anything **for now**. But - "

Logan: "Too much time's gone by. He's almost all grown up. Pretty soon he won't need a fath -"

Ororo: "The need for meaningful parental relationships doesn't just go away with adulthood, Logan. He'll need - "

Logan: "I'm not exactly...father material, Ro. If it's true, then he's better off with Scott. I only mess things up. It'll turn John's world upside down. And then there's Jean to think about. It would mean bringing out what we did - disgracing her memory. Let her rest in peace."

Ororo: "If she didn't want to let you have a paternity test so badly, she must not have been convinced that the baby was Scott's."

A point that made a lot of sense.

Logan: "I know I'll need to somehow get a DNA sample from John. That's the tricky part."

Ororo: "There isn't anything tricky about it. Generation X members have regular physical exams. Just like we X-men do. Aside from you and Warren that is...with your healing factors and all - you're always in tip top shape. We can use a blood sample from one of those when John is tested."

Logan: "Well, I guess I'll hafta wait 'til the next scheduled phys exams..."

I woke up with a start. I never was the type of person who fell asleep during car rides. But I did that night. The car had apparently stopped suddenly and I woke up when I was semi-thrown forward, straining at the safetybelt. I glanced around outside and realized that we were nowhere near the Mansion. Cars all around seemed to have stopped and now choked the roadway. I looked questioningly at Sam for an answer.

Sam: "Traffic? Now?"

There was a bend in the road and whatever was causing the pileup seemed to have occurred around the corner. Since we couldn't go anywhere, we got out of the car and started running towards the source of the problem, like most of the other people around. When we cleared the bend, we saw that the bridge had collapsed and the entire area was on fire. What was more, on glancing across to the left of the bridge, the old Santorini Warehouse was up in a blaze.

"Why is the bridge down if the warehouse is on fire?"

Sam: "Jesus! The gas pipes. The fire must have spread through them and exploded along the bridge."

And just where were the damned firefighters when you needed them? The land prices in Bayville were rather high, and to maximize land use, buildings were packed rather closely together. The threat of the fire spreading to other properties was very real. The assembled people had by then decided to lend a hand. Garden hoses and pressure washers were brought out from the surrounding buildings and an effort was being made to contain the flames until help arrived.

Sam: "The bridge is down. The firemen will have to take the long way around to get here. But how will they get through all the cars? The road's jammed."

"Storm. Call the mansion!"

He promptly whipped out his cellphone and dialed the emergency number. The system routed the call directly to Professor Xavier. We were informed that he was dispatching a team to our location immediately. Since the roadways were all but blocked, it would have to be by air - hence one of our two aircraft. Either the Blackbird or the Hawk.

Sam: "At the rate that fire's spreading...I dunno if they'll make it on time."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do something to buy them some time. Discreetly of course."

Sam: "Of course."

That said, we pushed our way through the crowd, nearer to the building. The main problem seemed to involve directing a sufficient volume of water onto the fire. those hoses and pressure washers weren't going to cut it by any stretch of the imagination. The nearby waterway looked to be pretty low - not much water available there. Then it hit me. The underground water mains! If we could somehow burst one of those, we'd have all the water we needed and a whole lot more. The only problem was that it would involve using our mutant abilities in plain sight of everyone. Even though it would be to help...it might not go down too good with some people. I quickly explained the idea to Sam and he was all for it - with one exception.

Sam: "We gotta go around to the other end of the building. Everyone seems to be here where all the flashy flames are. If the other end's secluded, we can try something."

We retreated and went across to the back of the building. The area there wasn't on fire and so no one was being bothered with it. Sam looked around just to make sure, then primed up his kinetic field. It manifested from his lower body, down to his feet. In essence, he shaped it into something like a jackhammer and began tearing up the ground beneath him. It took some doing, and drilling in various places before we struck it rich. When a water main did happen to burst, a geyser of water shot straight up towards the sky with really good pressure.

Sam: "I did my part. Now's your turn Mr. Fireman."

"Ha ha."

That said, I prepared to deflect the spurting water. Before I could however, an extremely pissed voice raided the air. The voice was rather thickly accented. It sounded Australian to me.

Unknown Male Voice: "Hey, what the hell d'you think you're doin'?"

Right after that outburst, three balls of fire came streaking towards my position, from somewhere to the side of the building. I heard Sam shout and he started running towards me, kinetic field already forming. I pulled a stream of the gushing water towards myself, flattened it out into a screen, and the three flaming missiles collided with it and were extinguished safely.

Sam: "Well, I guess this fire ain't no accident."

Mhmm hmm. And judging by the fireballs, either the arsonist was packing a flame thrower... Or he could very possibly be a mutant. Sam made to reach for his phone to update the Mansion as to the new development. But amazingly, as soon as he pulled it out of his pocket - it vanished from his hand!

"What the fuck?"

Sam: "It felt like someone pulled it away from me."

Pulled it away from him? Someone's hand was quicker than the eye alright - I didn't see anything but the phone's sudden disappearance. I immediately reached for mine and succeeded in bringing it up to my ear - then I felt something cold, wet and slimy make contact with it and my hand. I moved my hand away from my ear and saw that some sort of...vine-like tentacle had wrapped around the phone. It was promptly torn away from me.

"Some sort of tentacle took - "

Sam: "Ain't a tentacle. It was a tongue."

A...tongue? Eeeeeewwww! I followed the direction that Sam's finger was pointed in. Against the back wall of the Santorini building was a human figure. Definitely a male and he seemed to be able to wallcrawl. There was a shifting motion to the right of the building and another man walked out of the shadows and into the light. He was clad in a red and gold bodysuit that seemed to accentuate the contours of his body. The major color was red, but he wore gold colored gloves and boots. There was a gold flame motif on the chest. It was plain to see that he was the mutant responsible for the fire.

Sam: "Stay behind me."

"Hey, I can handle myself."

Sam: "But -"

"We've only just started real X-training. You're just older. I have the same level of basic training as you do."

Which was true. The mutant training exercises at the school didn't really start low level and then increased as students progressed through school life. They started everyone off with the tough stuff - and continued the training until graduation. We live in a very dangerous world, and it's even more so when you're different. The teacher never bothered to try and sugar over that fact of life. Sam and the others had covered nothing new so far in Gen X training because they only entered the program a couple of weeks ago.

A sudden flicker to our right drew our gaze. Yet another guy appeared - and I do mean appeared out of nowhere. Obviously some sort of super speed. He wore a bodysuit similar in design to the fireball throwing dude. But his was ice blue with silver thunderbolts along the sides, with silver gloves and boots. As if all the silver on the suit wasn't enough, he sported strikingly silver hair. At a signal from the silver haired guy, the third man on the wall jumped down and joined him. He wore some sort of leather bodysuit and seemed to favor black nailpolish and spiky jewellery...in addition to a punk hairstyle (green hair that didn't look good on him at all. How on Earth does Lorna make it look so damned good?).

"Who the hell are you people? And why the fuck would you want to start a fire in the middle of - "

Unknown Male #1: "Ordinarily, if you were human, we'd probably beat the crap outta you for getting in our way."

Unknown Male #2: "But since you're our mutant brothers, I figure we better give you mates a little explanation."

Unknown Male #3: "We're burning down this joint for the good of our fellow mutants."

For the good of their fellow mutants? Were they some sort of violent mutant rights activists? As if the Brotherhood wasn't enough. Sam and I both regarded them curiously. They seemed to catch on pretty quick as to why.

Pyro: "I'm Pyro. These guys are Toad and Quicksilver."

Toad? I could still feel the slime on my hand and grimaced in severe disgust. With caution, I made my way towards the water main and washed my hands quickly. Icky slime...or maybe spit... Pyro and Quicksilver laughed at that - at Toad's expense. The X-men were already on the way. We probably couldn't take down three mutants on our own. But if we could keep them talking...we could buy the X-men some time and then they could deal with them.

"Okay...Pyro. Since you seem to be the leader in this operation - how does burning down the Santorini warehouse help our fellow mutants?"

Pyro: "Okay, long story short - "

Hmmm, pity he didn't want to give us the long version. It would keep him talking longer and buy more time for the X-men to arrive on the scene.

Pyro: "The Santorini family are major supporters of an underground, up and coming mutant hating organization. Their businesses help fund the Friends of Humanity."

Sam: "Friends of Humanity? Ain't never heard 'bout them before."

Toad: "Bloody hell. Didn't you hear the word **underground**, mate?"

Quicksilver: "I reckon you ain't got much goin' on upstairs, eh cowboy?"

All three shared a laugh. Sam must have said something stupid in his most redneck accent to keep them talking. I hoped he wasn't sincere in asking...or he probably wasn't as smart as I had assumed...

"And what do these Friends of Humanity do...exactly?"

Quicksilver: "They're pretty new. But we know they've been using their influence and funding to try and buy over politicians and stuff."

Politicians? The policy makers. What a scary thought.

Toad: "We've even heard talk 'bout them owning some rogue elements in the police. Whenever mutants get taken in for...crimes, they get treated to a special brand of justice. The human criminals aren't so _fortunate_."

Sam: "Where have you heard alla this?"

Pyro: "From one of our...sources."

"Sources? How do you know it isn't some kinda rumor or mistake?"

Toad: "Better safe than sorry, mate."

Quicksilver: "Just stay outta our way, and you won't get hurt, dudes."

A faint screeching could be heard in the sky above. It steadily increased. One of the x-birds were very near...

Sam: "I'm afraid we can't allow that."

The three misfits seemed taken aback. After all their explanation about how it was for our own good...we didn't agree with them.

"Even if the Santorinis are what you say they are - you're putting innocent people in danger. And we won't stand for it."

_Psylocke: John?_

_Betsy?_

_Psylocke: Where are you? Why aren't you or Samuel answering our calls?_

I quickly explained what was going on and directed them towards the back of the building.

Pyro: "Lemme guess. You wanna play superheroes and try to stop us?"

We nodded. Yeah, that was basically it.

Toad: "There's three of us - and two of you. By the way, you both look pretty soft. And you think you can stop us?"

Quicksilver: "You and what army?"

A loud crack of thunder was heard then as rain began to pour from the heavens.

Pyro: "Rain? But the sky was clear and... Fuck! Tonight is just not our lucky night!"

No sooner had he said that did a bolt of lightning make contact with the ground near to his position. He jumped back and all three looked up.

Toad: "Who is that?"

I followed their gaze and saw that Storm was hovering above us, focusing her attentions to the fire - which was quickly fading due to the rain - and had decided to catch their attention in the bargain. The sound of running was next heard and we all looked towards the direction of the sound. Clad in X-uniform and hastily making their way up to us were dad - I mean, Cyclops, Wolverine and Psylocke. It seems that Professor Xavier had sent the mentors out. The three miscreants looked at them with much more than a little anger. It was by then clear that the sudden change of weather was due to Storm. And the ground X-men wore the same sort of uniform as she did, for the most part. I guess they figured they weren't the only mutant team around. What was more, when dad eyed us to make sure we were okay - Pyro and company realized that we knew the newcomers and had probably been feigning interest in their motives in order to slow them down.

Pyro: "More mutant traitors? Don't you dumb fucks know we're **helping** you! Helping us all get liberty and respect."

Toad: "M.A.L.E. It's what we do."

Male? Nice acronym.

Quicksilver: "Mutant Alliance for Liberation and Equality."

Psylocke: "It sounds so sexist. Are women welcome?"

Pyro: "But of course. It's just that we couldn't come up with a better name. You wanna join, babe? We'd be happy to take ya on."

He gave Psylocke a sexy look. She scoffed. Dad was getting impatient. As was Storm. The fire threat was pretty much contained by then and she held off on the rain, and hovered down.

Cyclops: "We're going to have to insist that you come with us."

None of the three gave any sign that they were going to comply.

Wolverine: "We could jus' beat the shit outta you and take you in. If that's the road you wanna go down."

Naturally, they weren't going to go down without a fight. All three split up. Dad ordered me and Sam to do the same and to watch our backs. The silver-haired, Quicksilver, darted towards dad and hit him forcefully on the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Storm once more took to the air and began to rise. As soon as she had made it three six feet into the air, that extendible tongue of Toad's came wrapping around her leg. The tongue must have been bendable and strong. Because the next thing we knew, Storm was swung around and around before finally being let go of (Wolverine had bared his claws and made to cut the tongue in an effort to free Storm. Toad must have not wanted to suffer getting cut.). Storm was sent flying. Before she could make contact with the building's wall, I caught her mentally and set her down.

Psylocke was facing off with Pyro, waiting for him to make his move. Without warning, he finally did. I heard a click of some sort. When I looked closer, I saw that Pyro's gloves were really specially adapted lighters of some kind. He claimed to be a mutant, and judging by the company he kept, I didn't doubt him. I reasoned that he must have been unable to generate flame, but could control it instead. And control it well offensively. An all out inferno was directed towards Psylocke. She ducked and rolled, then shot multiple psychic bolts towards Pyro. I didn't expect Pyro to be able to move quickly enough dodge them. He seemed to be very agile. Or maybe he had special training or something? Betsy had barely gotten up from the roll when Pyro unleashed another burst of flame.

Cyclops: "John, a little help here!"

I looked to my right and saw that dad was in the middle of some sort of tornado. Apparently, Quicksilver was running around him so fast that he had managed to create some sort of vortex. It held dad suspended and spinning in midair. And without any leverage, he couldn't move himself back onto terra firma. Sam, Wolverine and Storm were busy trying to deal with the incredibly agile Toad. So I had to do something. Try as I might, I couldn't seem to focus on Quicksilver long enough to get a mental hold on him. He was just moving too fast.

"He's moving too fast."

I then tried to tear dad away from the vortex and set him down. It didn't work as the pull of the swirling air held him firmly. Then I had a brainstorm. Quicksilver was running on the ground. He needed to run to create the vortex. And he needed the ground to run on. If we couldn't stop him, we could tear the ground up. I'd be able to hold dad firmly so that he could aim, even though I couldn't pull him out. I figured that Quicksilver was more than fast enough to avoid incoming shots from dad. But the ground wasn't in the habit of moving. That said, I got a mental lock on dad and stopped him from spinning.

_Blast the ground all around you!_

He complied. Quicksilver's running surface was torn to pieces. With his running surface shattered, Quicksilver stumbled, tripped and fell. Before he could get up again, I lifted him into the air so that he was held motionless. Dad promptly shot him with an optic blast and he was out like a light.

Cyclops: "Nice plan."

"Thanks.'

Cyclops: "Let's give Psylocke a hand. She seems to need it."

We turned our attention to Betsy, who was still in the act of avoiding Pyro's fire attacks.

Scott: "We could have done this the easy way - but noooo, you wouldn't **have** that, would you?"

At that, dad aimed an optic blast at Pyro - who immediately countered by blocking it with a flaming heatshield. With his other free hand, he kept up the assault on Betsy. The water pressure from the burst main was still as high as ever, a shooting geyser was still spurting out from the ground. Since Pyro seemed to have forgotten about me for the time being (being too occupied with dad and Betsy), I made my way over to the geyser. I focussed on the water and formed two orbs, each about the size of a basket ball...two liquid balls of water. Hovering them along with me, I walked right across the battlefield unhindered. Logan, Ororo and Sam were still having their hands full with that Toad guy. Sneaking up behind Pyro's back was no real problem. Once I was close enough, I launched the orbs of water at his hands and held them there. His flames were automatically quenched. Shake as he might, he couldn't get the watery spheres to move away from his hands. Realizing that neither Betsy, nor dad were responsible, he looked all over and finally turned around and faced me.

"Rather creative, huh?"

Pyro: "You fuckin' runt!"

He made to lunge at me. In his mad rush, it was easy to sidestep his charge and roundhouse kick him across the back. He fell sprawled. Out on the ground. Before he could get up, I telekinetically locked onto him and hurled him towards Betsy. When he looked up, he saw he wickedly smiling at him. In the bedroom such a naughty smile would be sexy as hell - on the battlefield, it was downright scary!

Pyro: "Oh shit..."

Without wasting anymore time, she formed her signature psychic "blade" and stabbed him through the head with it. It was a weapon formed from psychic energy and as such only harmed mentally, not physically. Pyro went out like a baby...

Cyclops: "I'm surprised that these guys can give us this much of a workout."

Psylocke: "Mhmm hmm. They had special training alright."

Sam: "Ow! You slimy - "

We three glanced across towards Logan, Ororo and Sam. I found it very hard to believe that three against one wasn't enough of an advantage against Toad. Especially when two out of the three were Logan and Ororo. Just as Toad was about to tongue whip Storm, I mentally caught hold of his tongue and hurled him from the wall onto the ground below. He landed on his feet and didn't seem phased. Sam charged towards him, but Toad evaded and spit the nastiest looking gob of slime onto Sam's face. It instantly crystallized into a solid over Sam's face.

"He'll suffocate!"

We didn't have to worry about that though. Sam expanded his kinetic field and it shattered.

Sam: "Ugh...when was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

Toad didn't respond to that, as by then the wail of sirens could be heard in the distance.

Toad: "We'll settle this some other time!"

He fingered with something on his ear.

Toad: "Gateway, get us home mate!"

None of us knew what he meant by that or what to expect. So we didn't act before it was too late. Three circles of orange light materialized around Toad, Pyro and Quicksilver. And in the blink of an eye, they all just vanished into thin air.

Storm: "It must be some sort of remote teleportation power."

The sirens had by then become very much louder...

Cyclops: "We'd better get the hell out of here."

Nodding, we all made a hasty exit...

Well guys and girls, that's chapter two. If you have any comments and would like to contact me, feel free to contact me.

**Review. Review. Review. You know you wanna.**

Positive criticism or negative


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix Death Wish

**Disclaimer**

I do not own or profit from 'The X-men', 'Gen X' or anything else associated with 'Marvel Studios'. The only thing I own is the plot and a few minor characters who are clearly not derived from the 'X-Men' movies or 'The X-Men' comics.

**Slash Warning**

This story contains relationships between two members of the same sex. If you are homophobic, have problems with romantic/sexual feelings between two men, or it is illegal to read this where you live, then it would be advisable not to read this story.

**Contact Details**

Please feel free to contact me with positive/negative feedback.

Also Please review, I am an aspiring author and your criticism and support is greatly appreciated.

Text in bold is used for emphasis.

Text in italics indicates telepathic communication.

Underlined text indicates any form of electronic communication.

**Phoenix: Death Wish**

**Chapter Three**

**"Going Home"**

They had engaged the blackbird into stealth mode and landed in the old, abandoned park next the former bridge. The firemen had by then arrived only to realize that the sudden shower had taken care of their job for them. With the spectacle of the fire gone, the crowd had dispersed. Police were also on the scene by then to assist in the rerouting of traffic via an alternative direction. The memory of the car we'd left parked in the middle of the street came back to Sam and he announced that he had to go back for it. And while he was at it, he might as well make the return trip to the...he didn't say the name of the place for fear that my father would disapprove of me going out with them again in the future. The Hellfire Club didn't sound like a parent friendly place.

Scott: "Well, make sure to keep your eyes open. Just in case."

Sam: "Will do, sir."

Sam took off and we five (Dad, Logan, Betsy, Ororo and me) went into the jet. Dad and Betsy went up to the piloting area, whilst Ororo and Logan sat down close together in a way that made me realize they probably wanted to be alone. That said, I chose to sit in a more or less empty region of the jet and enjoy the view from the air. Every now and then, I got the strange feeling that I was being watched though.

**"Ororo's Plan"**

Ororo leaned in closer to Logan and softly whispered her plan. Sure, the fire damage caused by those misguided mutant M.A.L.E. members was unfortunate. But their actions would at least have **some** positive consequences. That Toad in particular...

Logan: "Huh? How can -"

Ororo: "It's quite elementary my dear, Logie."

Logan: "How many times do I hafta ask you to stop callin' me that?"

Ororo: "But you call me Ro. Aren't we familiar enough with each other for **me** to have a nickname for you?"

Logan: "Familiarity breeds contempt."

Ororo: "Whatever. Back to what I was saying..."

Ororo smiled as she showed off some of the knowledge that came from being a Biology teacher. Toads were rather nasty amphibians that produced poisons from their parotid glands. Some frogs also did the same thing. As a matter of fact, some of the most powerful poisons in the world were of frog and toad origin. Like the dreaded batrochotoxin from the arrow poison frogs in South America...far deadlier than curare. And that Toad guy certainly lived up to his namesake - his slime could possibly be toxic.

Logan: "Batro...cho..."

Ororo: "Anyhow, I noticed some of that crystallized slime on John's forearm. The same kinda slime that Toad spit out on Samuel."

Ororo's plan was simplicity in itself. It would be relatively easy to obtain a sample of John's DNA that very night. All she had to do was express the fear that Toad's secretions could possibly be poisonous in nature. Maybe having a delayed effect even. Ororo would ask for a blood sample from Sam and from John and would claim to test them for any possible toxins introduced due to Toad's spit.

Logan: "You think maybe his spit could **really** be poisonous?"

Ororo: "Can't really say. So I better check it out just in case. Good thing he grabbed my boot with his tongue and didn't have any skin contact...yech!"

Ororo decided to check Sam and John's blood for toxins after all. But with the DNA extracted from John's blood, an extra test would be conducted. A DNA fingerprinting, paternity test... Of course she'd need a blood sample from Logan as well.

Logan: "And assuming you get the blood samples and run the test tonight...when would the results be back?"

Ororo: "In an ordinary medical lab...in a few days, about a week."

Logan smiled weakly. The laboratory of Hank McCoy could be called many things. But **ordinary** definitely was not one of them.

Logan: "And in Hank's lab?"

Ororo: "By tomorrow morning."

Both Logan and Ororo eyed John, who was busy taking in the night view out of his window...

**"Any Landing You Can Walk Away From"**

The basketball court to the west of the Mansion was never used for basketball games. The ones to the back of the school were. The west "basketball court" served as a cover to the underground hangar that housed both the Blackbird and the Hawk. They were both VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) craft. When the time came to use them, the basketball arena would slide open and they'd either take off or land. For the first time ever, I got to see the overheard view of it sliding open whilst in the Blackbird. The Blackbird slowly descended down towards the hangar.

THUMP!

The plane shook as it suddenly made contact with the ground...as if it had fallen the last foot or so instead of smoothly landing. Logan, Ororo and Betsy chuckled lightly, whilst my father sighed and mumbled an apology.

Betsy: "Told you I should handle the landing..."

Betsy regarded my father amusedly and mentioned that despite years of flight experience, dad still hadn't mastered the art of landing a bird right.

Scott: "Any landing you can walk away from is a GOOD landing."

Dad was making a joke? It had to be a joke because ordinarily he accepts nothing but the best. He wasn't smiling though.

Ororo: "And any landing you can walk away from, WITHOUT having to apologize..."

Logan rather wickedly completed Ororo's sentence,

Logan: "Is an even BETTER landing!"

All three once again had a minor fit of laughter at my father's expense...and I joined them, to his discomfort. He frowned and motioned for us to just exit the jet already, which all did without wasting anymore time. Betsy was rather in a hurry - she mysteriously didn't mention the specifics. Dad was probably anxious to go back to Emma (I hoped the call he got from Xavier meant that Emma's orgasmic hopes were dashed!). I was anxious to go spread the news of my night out to my friends. And Logan and Ororo...

Ororo: "John, is THAT by any chance, Toad's solidified spit on your arm?"

She sounded quite alarmed. As a matter of fact, she looked it too. I followed her gaze and realized that when I had washed my hands, I had neglected the area just above my wrists. It was dark and I didn't see it. It must have been on my skin since my cell phone was snatched away from me. I hadn't been in contact with Toad directly (aside from hurling him telekinetically) since that first tongue encounter.

"Yeah, Miss Munroe."

Ororo: "John, I want to have your blood tested for toxins. And as soon as Samuel gets here, I'm going to insist in his case too."

She went on to explain that Toad obviously possessed amphibian-like mutant enhancements. And among them could be poisonous secretions! Like the ones real toads have.

"Hmmm, I feel okay."

Logan: "It could be a delayed poison. You know - it could take a while to act. And when it does..."

Logan slid his index finger across his neck, guillotine style...

Scott: "Good point, Logan. Get tested, son."

"But -"

Scott: "No buts! I'll see you later. Or...maybe I'll be asleep when you do come in. Just make sure and come home before twelve."

Asleep? Sleeping with the devil was more like it.

"Okay, okay."

Dad and Betsy left the hangar and headed for the elevator. Ororo motioned me along and I followed her down to Med Bay. Strangely, Logan followed us too. He was never known to tag along to Med Bay when students got their injuries during his gym classes even. He let them get themselves to Med Bay... Well, there was the time when Jubilee sprained her ankle and couldn't walk without a very bad limp. He'd taken her down to Med Bay himself. But that was only once and he never did anyone else the favor again. He himself never had any reason to be in the Med Bay because his healing factor healed him of...everything! Why would he have wanted to start that night of all the times? It wasn't like I was displaying any signs of being sick or anything.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Logan?"

Logan: "Nope. Besides, Ororo in a Lab Coat, with them instruments always turns me on big time. Maybe when she's done with you, she can offer me some sexual healin', eh?"

Kinky role-playing?

Ororo: "It's the one ailment that healing factor of his can't take care of."

Ororo and Logan grinned a tad bit lasciviously...to my discomfort...

**"We're Sorry Boss Lady"**

Location: Unknown

Raven Darkholme (better known to the general public as the mutant terrorist - Mystique) gazed upon three of her M.A.L.E. members with the utmost disgust. A simple task - basic arson - and they couldn't pull it off. Despite the fact that one of them, Pyro, specialized in the manipulation and control of fire! Human arsonists burned property down on an almost routine basis!

Pyro: "W-we're sorry, boss lady. But -"

What was more, she had already assigned the group's telepath, Wits, to the task of getting rid of the security. Earlier that night, Wits had succeeded in mentally controlling the security personnel and sending them home. It spared Toad, Pyro and Quicksilver a fight. Not that they wouldn't have won, but no doubt one of the security guards would have alerted the police in the process. So with them gone, it should have been a cinch.

Toad: "But there were some nosey mutant gits who tried to stop us, boss."

Mystique: "Tried to? Oh they more than **tried**. They succeeded. Gateway teleported two of you back unconscious! Describe them!"

Quicksilver: "Well, there were two teen ones in normal - civilian clothing. But they distracted us long enough for four more to arrive, in uniform. Grown ups."

Mystique: "Hmmm. What were the other four like?"

Toad: "It started to rain and when we looked up, we saw that this lady was causing it. Then - "

Mystique: "Ha, the X-men. They've been rather quiet since that Alkali Lake fiasco."

But then again, thought Mystique, so had the Brotherhood. Aside from forming its junior incarnation, the M.A.L.E. At the time of the Alkali Lake incident, about a year ago, the ranks of the Brotherhood had been reduced to a barebones membership of two - Magneto and Mystique. Sabretooth and Avalanche were still incarcerated. And until a sufficient force was gathered, it would be impossible to get them back. Well, maybe not impossible. Magneto could probably pull it off. But it would involve putting him at risk of capture. He was absolutely indispensable. So no matter how much he wished two of his prized henchmen free - Mystique made him wait.

Mystique: "Judging by the rain...the person you saw was no doubt that bitch, Storm. She looked prematurely gray, didn't she?"

All three nodded in slight surprise.

Mystique: "What about the others?"

Pyro: "There was this guy who shot beams out of his eyes. Or at least I **think** it was his eyes. He was wearing something on his head, so I can't be totally sure."

Cyclops, thought Mystique. The X-man team leader. After he saw what Xavier's dream did to his wife, he still allowed himself to be swayed by the old geezer's machinations? They saw the damage that Xavier's foolish dreams could inflict. Even after the death of Jean Grey, they still followed his line of thinking? Xavier was a very clever brainwasher after all...

Quicksilver: "And a clawed guy...and a purple haired lady."

Mystique: "Wolverine and Psylocke."

Pyro: "How do you know them?"

Mystique: "Let's just say that before you...I conducted my own schemes. And they were a constant thorn in my side."

Mystique had not yet revealed that she was a member of the Brotherhood to her new charges. The Brotherhood was well known to be exceedingly ruthless, and she felt that inducting new pawns into her ranks would be difficult if they knew the truth. People might be afraid to join if they thought they would be ordered to commit some of the most "heinous" acts for their own benefit. Some people are just too soft to have what it takes to ensure their own survival.

Everyone in the country knew the faces of Magneto, Sabretooth and Avalanche following their capture after the Liberty Island affair. Mystique had avoided capture by simply changing her form to resemble one of the security guards wounded in the battle to gain access to Liberty Island. The X-men had arrived and defeated Magneto and the others. They were captured and their faces made known. Mystique had spent the next seven years plotting to rescue Magneto from the plastic prison they designed for him...

She succeeded. Just at the time when Professor Xavier was captured by one dissatisfied parent of his school. Apparently the student involved couldn't be "cured", and the father took his son away...and when he got home, he lashed out at his parents, inadvertently killing his mother. Thus the father, a military man, Colonel Striker, captured Xavier and whisked him away to Alkali. There he had built his own version of Cerebro and tried to coerce Charles to link to the mind of every mutant on the planet, killing all the dangerous "freaks" out of revenge.

Since Striker was a regular interrogator of Magneto whilst he was in his cell, Magneto knew of the plot. And when Mystique freed him, they set about trying to stop him. It meant that they had to work with the X-men. They had succeeded in fighting their way through to Charles. And since Magneto was one of the original designers of Cerebro, he used his powers to reconfigure the device so that it would kill humans instead. Then he and Mystique started to make their getaway. Unfortunately, the X-men reached their mentor in time to stop him. Pity that the fight to get into the facility had weakened the dam severely. Xavier made them all stay behind to save the human followers of Striker (many of whom he believed to be merely misguided), and it cost them the life of one of their own...Jean Grey Summers. Mystique was broken out of her trip down memory lane...

Pyro: "If we are going to stop these Friends of Humanity bastards, then how do we deal with these guys."

Mystique: "They call themselves the X-men. And as to how to deal with them...well leave that to me for now."

Looks like I'll have to conduct a little espionage/sabotage once again, thought Mystique. And fast too if she wanted her plans to bear fruition. She'd need Magneto's authorization though. But it wouldn't be too hard to get - so long as she didn't plan on killing Charles Xavier. The Friends of Humanity (FOH) had to be stopped before their association became anymore powerful...

**"At Taste Of Her Own Medicine"**

I woke up Saturday morning still feeling a little tired. After Friday's Danger Room exercise with the other Alphas, I didn't have a chance to really kick back. And then there was that fight against the M.A.L.E. And as if that weren't enough, Ororo kept me back more than a little while in the Med Bay. After the blood withdrawal, she made sure to have my arm properly cleansed and disinfected - just in case her suspicions were true. I didn't have it in me to go find my friends afterwards. I just needed sleep. So I just jumped into bed...

And awoke sometime after seven...ravenous. As I made my way to the kitchen, I noticed that something smelled good. Dad must not have wanted to go out to the lakeside that weekend, I thought. When I made my way into the kitchen, I walked in on dad playfully hugging Emma from behind as she prepared something or other at the counter. Emma, so she stayed overnight. Dad quickly cut it out when he heard me enter and took a seat at the table.

"Good morning, dad."

Scott: "Eh hem."

"And Emma."

She turned around to face me and cheerfully returned a response. They both seemed to be rather...happy and they had that "glow" about them. I looked from one to the other and then I noticed something. A very familiar housecoat. With a faded stain over the chest. Mom's coat. And she had stained it with coffee the very morning when she went out to her final mission.

"Mom's housecoat."

Scott: "John..."

"No. Anymore of her clothes you'd like to have Frost wear?"

Emma: "I only borrowed it so that I - "

"She has some really nice dresses. Why don't you go try those on for size while you're at it?"

Dad's back was turned to Emma. She was scowling and looked downright pissed. For that matter, dad looked pretty angry too. We were on an "up" for the past couple of days. Now, we seemed to be on the "down" phase. And it wasn't my fault for that matter. It's bad enough to be dating and sexing Emma when barely a year had passed. But then to start passing along mom's personal possessions to her too?

The first couple of months after the death, he'd get upset (not mad exactly, just sadder) when I'd keep replacing her figurine collection. Mom had a figurine collection that she was rather attached to. Some were animal, some were angelic and some were just plain everyday figures of children and people. Dad had cleared them away from the mantelpiece and such. I took them back out, cleaned them and put them back on. There was one in particular she liked, a little boy that she said reminded her of me when she bought it. I liked having them there. But when I saw that it was disturbing dad, I put them away and kept her favorite in my room instead. I took **his** feelings into account. He was supposed to consider mine - especially as it was his obligation to as a father!

Emma put on the best imitation hurt look I'd ever seen and rushed up the stairs. Dad called after her but she kept up with the running. When he looked at me it was with his typically pissed expression.

Scott: "You know, I actually thought that we were making some progress."

"We were. But then you had to go and ruin it."

Scott: "By lending Emma a housecoat?"

It wasn't just a housecoat. As far as I was concerned, it was as sacred as any religious relic. Mom **was** a martyr after all. And Emma Frost was just not worthy enough to touch, far less to wear it.

"Yes."

Emma: "She was up early so that she could fix us breakfast. She even made Belgian waffles!"

Damn, Emma was really trying her all. Taking her down wouldn't be easy. Belgian waffles were my favorite. Seconds after I had the thought, dad pointed it out verbally and said that Emma had made them especially for me, and that I was rude and ungrateful.

"How the hell would she know they're my favorite anyway? You two always talk about me behind me back!"

Scott: "We talk about you because she's interested in you. Whatever you may believe, she does care about you and wants to get to know you. Your likes and dislikes... She just doesn't know how to get you to like her."

It was simple. I'd like her better if she got the hell out of our personal lives and went back to the way she was before mom died. Minus the overly critical comments she'd make (like she did in English class) of course. Naturally, with dad being so mad, I didn't think that would have been the smartest thing to say. The problem was, I was the kind of person who always **had** to get the last word in. And not being able to think of anything to say was eating me up!

Emma: "Scott, I-I'll see you later."

She was back in her usual garb and quickly exiting the door. Her face was wet. Dad obviously thought that she was crying upstairs. But I knew better - it must have been water.

Scott: "Wait, Emma, don't go!"

Emma turned around and looked upon me very, very apologetically and said that she was sorry to have offended me so. She had no idea that wearing the housecoat would have affected me like that. Somebody get me the number for the Academy! I think I've just found the next candidate for the Best Actress award! I had a flash of revelation then...

Emma's entire plot depended upon her nice, outer façade. The more rude and spiteful to her I was, the more **I** looked bad...and the better she looked. She seemed all the more nice, and caring and patient (qualities that dad would have liked!). Time to use her own strategy against her! Why hadn't I thought of that before? As a guy, my first thoughts were to assume an overt - aggressive attitude. But sometimes, I guess, a covert, two-faced strategy worked best. Pity I had never asked for advice on how to split two people up from Amara or Jubilee. Them two schemish girls mighta enlightened me waay sooner! Time to get to work and use some dramatic fleer!

I put on the most sincere expression that I could, modeled after one of the most manipulative, two-faced people I "knew". None other than Bree Van de Kamp herself! Thank you for being such a talented actress, Marcia Cross! I quickly went up to Emma and held her arm.

"Wait, I-I'm sorry, Miss Frost."

Emma looked as though she had been bitch slapped. She almost jumped out of her skin! I quickly glanced at dad and saw that he was pretty much the same. I mentally smiled to myself. If she was so NICE to the outside world, then she'd be obliged to accept my apology.

Emma: "Huh?"

"Why don't you stay for breakfast? I mean, you did wake up early and prepared it all. You should stay and have some...with us."

Dad walked over and took her other arm and together we led her back, flabbergasted, to the kitchen table. Dad had by then begun smiling again, and Emma returned in kind. I didn't miss the distrusting glance she threw me though. Breakfast continued...

"Mhmmm, these Belgian waffles are heavenly, Miss Frost."

Emma: "Why thank you, John. But please, call me Emma."

Dad was seemingly so happy, he didn't mind the first name basis at all! I admit I preferred calling her MISS Frost since it emphasized her single status. But what the hay, short term sacrifice for long term gain...or loss (of Emma) rather...

"Okay, Emma."

Scott: "See how nice we can all get along if you try, son."

I nodded and looked at Emma repentantly once more. Come on, eyes! Get shiny! Don't fail me now!

"I'm so, so sorry about the way I've been behaving...treating you, Emma. It's just - **sniff sniff** - it's so hard, you know?"

Yes! My eyes were watering up! Although it was probably due to the fact that I was suppressing some serious laughter...and not any kind of remorse. (^_^)

Emma: "I understand, dear. And I want you to know - I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks so much, Emma! It means a lot to me."

Dad's head was shifting from Emma to me and back.

Scott: "Excuse me. But I just - have to get a camera! Today is the start of something good! I can feel it. Definitely warrants preserving!"

Okay...dad had next to no sense of intuition. He sped off upstairs. Immediately Emma's smile faded - as did mine. We regarded each other with a coldness as profound as the warmth we had shown each other earlier.

Emma: "I don't know **what** you have up your sleeve, John. But I don't buy your phony apologies one bit!"

"I was never taken in by you either, MISS Frost. Time to give you a taste of your own medicine. Ooh, speaking of taste...for the record - these waffles are downright sickening!"

She scowled and I returned the favor (along with an exaggerated grimace due to the said waffles - which were actually quite delectable...).

Scott: "Movie time!"

Dad's footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. Instantly both Emma and me put on our sunny smiles once again.

_Emma: This isn't over._

_Uh huh. You heard, dad. This is just the __**start**__ of something __**good**__._

The beginning of the end for Emma Frost's slutty manipulations. At that thought, my smiles became very genuine. (^_^) Then the thoughts were pushed aside by an incoming telepathic message. The Professor? Yikes! I hoped to God he didn't hear what I was thinking of.

_Professor Xavier: Trust me when I say that I didn't. Was it anything of consequence? Is something bothering you?_

_No, sir. Just, um..._

I stopped smiling and became serious. Dad seemed to be waiting to see if I was going to completely reverse my mood once more.

"It's the Professor."

Dad: "Oh. What does he want?"

_What's up, sir?_

_Professor Xavier: I'd like you to make your way down to the subbasement when you've finished having breakfast. Meet me in the Cerebro room._

_Cerebro? What do you want me -_

_Professor Xavier: You'll see._

Leaving me with such a cryptic message, the Professor made his mental exit...

**"Ah...Love..."**

Logan hadn't had much sleep the night before. Skipping breakfast, he first headed down to the Subbasement, straight towards the Med Bay. He usually wasn't a morning person at the best of times. But when he passed Professor Xavier along the subbasement halls (heading out from the War Room after scanning the Global News Network as was his usual morning ritual) and didn't say good morning to **him**, that attracted attention.

Professor Xavier: "And a good morning to you too, Logan."

Logan: "Mornin', Chuck."

Professor Xavier: "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Logan couldn't exactly say Med Bay. Because then he'd be laughed at and disbelieved. And he couldn't say the Danger Room...because it was in the opposite direction.

Logan: "I'm lookin' for Ororo. Uh - you know where to find her?"

Professor Xavier: "She's in the Med Bay. She seems to have been there all night."

Xavier just made some comment that she really didn't have any real reason to be working herself so hard - and Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

Logan: "Well...I'll just go then."

Xavier nodded, watched Logan curiously and made his way towards the Cerebro Room. Ah...love, he thought...

**"The Results"**

Logan: "Well? You got the results yet?"

Ororo was tired and the dark rings under her eyes didn't do anything to hide that fact. She sighed at Logan's abrupt entrance and lack of common courtesy.

Ororo: "Good morning, Ro. I'm so sorry you didn't get any sleep last night. But I'm even more grateful than sorry that you'd work all night to do me this favor. By the way...you're looking positively elegant today...how DO you do it?"

Logan smiled weakly in mild embarrassment and repeated the statements with as much feeling as he could. Then he repeated his very first question.

Ororo: "Your paternity test is complete. But I wanted to view the results with you here. And I...did um...a few more tests. Which is what really took up my time."

Logan eyed her curiously. A **few** more tests? What was that supposed to mean?

Ororo: "It's like this..."

She explained that she went poking about into Hank's private samples and extracted volumes of blood taken from all the male members of the staff and the X-men during the past physicals. Hank apparently maintained a genetic bank. In addition to fingerprinting Logan's DNA for comparison's with John, she was checking to see if any other man could be the father! Logan looked at the large monitor behind Ororo and read the names...

Logan: "You even checked out Hank himself? **And** the Professor?"

Ororo blushed lightly and attempted to justify herself. Some women are turned on by body hair (in Hank's case)...and um...maturity in a man (in the Professor's). She added that Hank had both ample body hair and maturity - plus plus. Logan looked at her aghast!

Logan: "What kind of a woman did you take her for?"

Ororo: "Look, I'm not saying that Jean was a slut. But she wasn't a saint. And people who cheat on their lovers...sometimes go around town quite a bit. I was just making sure."

Logan: "She wasn't. She'd never -"

Ororo interrupted and altered Logan's statement,

Ororo: "Cheat on you while you were both cheating on Scott? Like I keep saying, it may have been love on your part and just infatuation on her's."

Logan was getting a little pissed. But he calmed himself down when he realized that Ororo didn't mean any disrespect towards Jean. Ororo made it clear that she just wanted to be certain of John's parentage herself.

Ororo: "Anyhow. I've determined that none of the others could be John's father. Which just leaves you and Scott. And those are the two I wanted to look at with you here."

Logan drew closer to the monitor at Ororo's insistence. When they were both ready, Ororo typed in the command to reveal Scott's status...

Ororo: "Scott...isn't the father..."

Both she and Logan pondered. It could still mean that Jean had possibly slept with someone else besides Scott and Logan...

Logan: "Oh shit..."

She typed in another command.

Logan: "That's mine?"

Ororo: "Yeah, look at all those common gene markers. Definitely a positive genetic match..."

Logan: "I'm - "

Ororo: "A dad? Uh huh."

For the first time ever, Logan needed to sit down upon hearing a bit of news...

**"Bird Of A Feather"**

It was a little after nine. The sun was brightly shining, the birds were singing... Well, except for **one** particular bird. It was a raven and it was perched on the roof of the Xavier Mansion. It didn't even seem willing to caw. And none of the other birds dared to wander near it. Birds of a feather flock together, and that bird just didn't belong. And for good reason - for it was none other than Raven Darkholme (Mystique) herself. Her shape shifting powers allowed her to assume the form of anyone or anything. The raven form was one of her favorites, especially as it was her namesake. The bird flew towards the back of the building and landed on the lawn, transforming into a tiny fly. In that form, it was all the easier to gain entrance to the Mansion. First thing's first, finding Xavier himself. I hope I don't get swatted, she thought to herself...

**"In The Med Bay...And What John Found There"**

When Professor Xavier contacted me earlier that morning, I was just about done with breakfast anyway. So I didn't waste anymore time with dad and Emma. I'd have liked to have gotten some time for myself that morning, to at least find and talk with my friends. But I guess being in the Alpha Squad meant sacrificing aspects of your personal lives at times. The Professor sounded a little urgent when he contacted me. Well...either urgent or excited. So I made my way as quickly as possible to the main elevator and punched in the subbasement access code. Mercifully, I got it right on the first try. (1612-9231-5355)

Upon exiting the elevator, I remembered the blood toxin testing that Ororo was adamant that she perform the night before. She was well known throughout the school as Hank McCoy's right arm girl. And I swear she just LIVED in the lab. So I decided that I'd check it out to see if she was there and if the results were in. She said that she was going to oversee the tests being run personally instead of leaving the computer to do it. That way it'd be done quicker.

_Professor?_

_Professor Xavier: Yes?_

_Is it alright if I just check in with Ororo to make sure that I'm not poisoned or anything after last night? It'll only take a minute._

_Professor Xavier: Of course._

I thanked him and went to the Med Bay door. It was open at all times and to all students just in case of emergencies. So I didn't even think of knocking or anything. I just opened the door and went inside, talking as I entered,

"Uh, Miss Munroe, I was wondering if - "

But I stopped mid-sentence when I met up with her face to face. She looked at me all wide-eyed. Logan was with her in there. And he did not look happy. Well, most times he doesn't look happy. But I'd never seen him so sullen before. And considering that he usually seems to bottle up his feelings - that was pretty damned extreme. My telepathy hardly ever picked up emotions from people unless they were exceptionally intense. And whilst Professor Xavier said that he believed that my telepathy was also being augmented, it hadn't flared up like my telekinesis had. But back to the point - I definitely sensed turmoil from Logan. A heady mix of anger, sadness and an overwhelming sense of regret. Both Ororo and Logan looked up at me and stared. Man, did I ever feel like I was intruding!

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to find out about the test results. But this must not be a good time. I'll come back later."

Ororo: "It's fine, John. You're clean."

"Okay then. Thanks."

With a very awkward feeling, I exited the room. It was made even more awkward by the fact that Logan hadn't stopped looking at me since I had entered. I hoped he wasn't angry that I'd just walked in and saw him like that. He's one of them tough guys, who doesn't show emotions much. But it **was** the Med Bay. If they wanted to have a heart to heart, that wasn't the place to be doing it in. A little shaken from the emotional shock, I made my way to the Cerebro room. The door promptly opened, which meant that Professor Xavier was aware of me waiting outside.

Cerebro was a massive supercomputer and cyber-intelligence. It conducted a lot of the school's daily runnings...from controlling the security system, recording the world news for the X-men, designing the class timetables, marking examination scripts and turning on the sprinklers. Cerebro was also a machine that augmented telepathic powers via a headset. It was housed in a separate room all by itself. The room was of a spherical design with metal panels along the walls. When you walked through the door, you stepped out onto a long platform. At the end of which was the control center. You'd best not fall off the platform because it was quite a drop...

"Good morning, Professor."

Professor Xavier: "Good morning, John. Your test results - everything okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Professor Xavier: "I bet you're wondering why I called you here this morning."

"Why, Professor Xavier, you **must** be reading my mind!"

Professor Xavier: "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to try your hand at Cerebro."

I gawked. No one was allowed to just try Cerebro. Emma and Betsy had free reign of it. As did the Professor, obviously. And I knew of students with very advanced telepathy being made to practice on it. But aside from them, the Cerebro room was off limits to everyone else. The only way to get in was via a retinal scan at the door...or for someone who was already inside to let you in.

"I don't know if I'm...Cerebro material."

The Professor dismissed my self-doubt and worries as one would a fly. Speaking of which, there seemed to be one buzzing around in there... In the complete silence of the room, it was very noticeable. Shoo! Get!

Professor Xavier: "I'm almost certain that your telepathy is also being augmented."

"You never mentioned how."

Professor Xavier: "When Emma and I entered your home the morning after you first surged...phenomena that wasn't happening prior to our arrival started to transpire."

He went on to explain that picture frames had started to shake downstairs. And when he and Emma came upstairs, an ornament flew off the wall and hit her on the head! I was under the impression that only downstairs was being affected by my powers.

Professor Xavier: "So was I. But that ornament hit only Emma and then nothing else moved..."

He was convinced that I was subconsciously aware that Emma had entered my house in my sleep.

Professor Xavier: "It's no secret from me that you don't like her."

Since I was supposed to be using Emma's own strategy against her, I decided to try and change that idea of his.

"I've seen the error of my ways. Emma...ain't all that bad of a person."

He regarded me very dubiously, but smiled generously nonetheless.

"About Cerebro - isn't it dangerous for people who aren't mentally strong enough to use it?"

Professor Xavier: "Oh, I'm pretty convinced that your mind is strong enough. With the levels of psionic energy you're generating, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

I decided to give it a try. I was always curious about what it would feel like to use Cerebro.

Professor Xavier: "Just have a seat and put on the helmet."

I complied. The Professor took me through some relaxation exercises that involved deep breathing and finding my "center". Whatever that meant. I did feel more at ease at the end though. Then, he called Cerebro to attention and verbally commanded it to activate. It responded in the affirmative and the room was hummed to life. The panels on the walls seemed to fade away and the image of white-gray "static" could be seen along the walls length.

Professor Xavier: "Cerebro can process mental data and convert it into a visual representation of the same."

"Huh?"

He totally lost me there - partly because I was too easily distracted by the grandeur of sitting in that plush chair, wearing the badass helmet. He chuckled and went on to explain in the simplest way for my benefit.

Professor Xavier: "It can make thoughts visible to others and a whole lot more."

Instantly I tensed and made to remove the helmet.

Professor Xavier: "Something wrong?"

"What about **my** thoughts? Will it -"

He set my mind at ease. He had apparently set the machine to ignore the mental impressions of the user. Good. So there was no chance of my mind wandering to something sexual (horny teen here!) and treating him to a sight that might have shocked the poor old guy into a heart attack...

Professor Xavier: "I want you to think of someone you know here."

"Anyone?"

He nodded.

I thought of Ororo. She was right down there in the subbasement and therefore, close by. Amazingly, the static cleared and the entire room went black. Dancing in the air in front of me, was a single white light.

Professor Xavier: "That light represents, whoever it is you're thinking of. Their consciousness to be exact. I want you to open up your mind now to its fullest - but very gradually. Just as you would do if you were trying your utmost to receive an incoming, weak telepathic message."

I once again complied, paying very close attention to the part about doing it gradually. Slowly the room lit up as more and more sparks of light appeared. As my mind detected more and more minds around the school and its grounds, sparks just started popping up all over the place...

Professor Xavier: "Very, very good, John."

He paused for a moment.

Professor Xavier: "Are you tired?"

I grew puzzled. Why would I be? We had barely spent any time working with Cerebro at all.

"No. I feel normal."

Professor Xavier: "Well, I'll have you know what you just did took Emma an hour and a half of hard work to accomplish. And she felt the need to sleep for the rest of the day when she tried it. That was when I first trained her."

I gasped. But Emma Frost was one of the most powerful telepaths on record! I expressed my disbelief verbally too.

Professor Xavier: "It's true. It takes untrained telepaths a while before they can build up the required level of psychic energy to use Cerebro. But since your surge, you are on a constant and ever increasing...high. I trust you see why you need to keep up with your training?"

I nodded. There must not ever be a point where my energy level exceeds my ability to control it, explained the Professor.

Professor Xavier: "You have more power than you can imagine, John. You must always be the one in control, not your powers. Psychic powers are very often linked to the subconscious parts of our minds. Because that's where the energy comes from - the deepest parts of our psyches. And because of that, psychic powers can respond and act as if they have a mind of their own..."

Like when I made that lamp fly across the room towards Emma? I hadn't consciously wanted to do that. But my anger at Emma was so strong, my powers did it nonetheless.

"Professor?"

Professor Xavier: "Hmm?"

"Am I - dangerous?"

The question seemed to have taken him off guard. But ever since I had my tarot and rune readings with Risk, Tarot and Rune, I was beginning to wonder...

Professor Xavier: "Danger only arises when abuse of power takes place, or through a lack of control. As long as you don't abuse your power, and work diligently to stay within your controlling boundary lines, you will pose no danger."

Another question popped into my mind.

"And...you told me that my abilities were growing at a fast rate. And just now you said that my psychic energy level is on an ever increasing high. When will it stop?"

Professor Xavier: "We honestly don't know, John. But...based on the results of the tests that Hank's conducted...there's no indication that it is going to stop...at least not anytime within the foreseeable future."

Hank had conducted tests on Wednesday. It was Saturday morning.

"When did these results come in?"

Professor Xavier: "Well...Thursday morning."

Thursday? Something that concerned me so profoundly, and he didn't see it fit to tell me? I had to ask him to find out?

"Did you tell dad?"

Professor Xavier: "Not yet. He knows about the accelerated development of your powers of course. But Hank and I haven't discussed the technicalities of your results with him."

"Why?"

By then it was easy to see that he was very uncomfortable.

Professor Xavier: "We just wanted to make sure that there wasn't an error with the results. We've never come across unlimited potential before."

Unlimited potential?

"Were there any mistakes?"

He replied that there were none.

"Um...what does unlimited potential mean?"

Professor Xavier: "Every mutant has their limits. A set target point that they cannot push their powers beyond and such."

He went on to explain it further in the context of telekinesis, so that I could understand it better. There were weight constraints involved with telekinesis. Then there were limits as to how many objects telekinetics could affect simultaneously. Added to that, the sizes and states of matter (solid, liquid, gas) also contributed to the set of constraints. As a further level of complexity, most telekinetics could only affect matter and not energy. And then there was also the limit as to whether telekinetics could affect matter on the molecular level, reconfiguring matter at will.

"Reconfiguring matter?"

The Professor said that he'd simplify it for me.

Professor Xavier: "Oh yes. Everything in existence is made up of atoms of different elements. You DO know that from your science at least?"

I nodded. I did understand that basic concept from Chemistry.

Professor Xavier: "And what really matters is how these different elements are bonded with each other and arranged in space. Telekinetics, ones with their powers highly developed, can at times break the bonds that hold molecules together and reconfigure matter, changing one substance to another one entirely. All it involves is moving individual atoms and attaching them to each other in different ways."

I was flabbergasted! He was saying it was possible to transform matter on the molecular level like...Lego blocks?

Professor Xavier: "And from what we can tell...these limitations will eventually be inconsequential to you. You're very special Jonathan. Hank and I - we think that perhaps you are the next step in mutantkind's continuing evolution."

"I don't understand."

Professor Xavier: "Evolution never stops, John. It is the driving force that continuously alters all creatures through mutation. The process is slow, ordinarily taking thousands of years. But every now and then, it occurs in leaps and bounds. Every now and then, Mother Nature, the greatest scientist of all, stumbles upon a breakthrough."

According to Professor Xavier's line of thinking, mutants were one example of a breakthrough in evolution. A group of humans first starting to walk upright, development of a more complex brain and the opposable thumb were others.

Professor Xavier: "Mutation is a rare event. And sometimes it produces harmful deformities, or traits that are neutral. But when a trait is produced that confers a great advantage, the creatures with them thrive better than those without and their offspring often inherit the enhancement. Your children may very well - "

Offspring? Sorry Prof, but there ain't gonna be any kids.

"Did...my mother ever show signs of anything close to this?"

Professor Xavier: "Jean was... John, I'm sure that you appreciate that there are certain things that I should not tell you."

"But Prof - "

He motioned for me to hear him out.

Professor Xavier: "But I do believe that you deserve to know nonetheless. I'll have a word with your father...he's the best person to talk to."

"Thank you."

I knew then that I was finally going to be officially told the truth. Even though I already knew (by listening in on dad's nightmare when we visited Alkali Lake), I wanted it to be told officially. That way I wouldn't have to constantly guard against the slip of revealing how much I really knew due to eavesdropping. I couldn't catch myself all the time. Sooner or later I would slip up.

Professor Xavier: "Well, let's continue shall we?"

I nodded and once more focused my attention back towards the minds at the school...

**"We So Need To Talk"**

The funny thing about plans is how quickly they can change when the environment or circumstances warrant them to. Even when well thought out. Mystique had originally planned on entering the Xavier Mansion and disabling the good Professor. And while she was at it, wreaking havoc with their computer systems. But that was before she found Xavier in the subbasement with Cerebro and a student. The boy did seem very familiar to her somehow. Xavier had called him John. She learned later during their conversation that he was the son of Cyclops and Jean. But all that was of no account compared to everything else she had seen and heard...

Mystique: "Erik, we so need to talk. Privately, in person, and today."

Erik: "I trust what you have to say is urgent enough to warrant -"

Mystique: "Oh it IS, Erik. Trust me on that."

Ordinarily, Mystique would never have even contemplated interrupting Magneto. But she was far too excited to pay any heed.

Erik: "You won't give me a small hint?"

Mystique: "Do you remember Jean?"

Erik: "How could I forget?"

Mystique: "She has a son and -"

Erik: "Oh? And your point is?"

Mystique: "Xavier himself called him the next step in mutant-kind's evolution...you really need to hear what I heard."

A long silence pervaded before Erik spoke again. Ah, Mystique thought, I've gotten him interested.

Erik: "Meet me at our usual place. At two."

Mystique: "Shan't be late."

Smiling wickedly to herself, Mystique turned off her cell phone and began to prepare for her rendezvous...

**"Trying To Make A Connection"**

After about two hours more of telepathic practicing with Professor Xavier, I was free to go enjoy what (little) remained of my Saturday morning. In closing, the Professor calibrated Cerebro's settings to suit me and encouraged me to feel free to practice on my own whenever I wanted to. I left totally awed. We had progressed fairly quickly. I was always under the impression that Cerebro only allowed telepaths to extend their influences further. But nearing the end of the session, I was able to reach out with my mind and move items around the school - like retrieving a ball stuck in one of the Mansion's trees. I was already familiar with moving items I couldn't see. But I never had such range before. And it could be used to not only see memories, but RECORD them too! And if you had the skill and authorization...ALTER them to suit your tastes! Cerebro was a piece of work alright. Still, as fun as using Cerebro was, I was anxious to go meet my friends.

Logan: "Hey, kid. Hold the elevator."

Turning around, I saw that Logan was walking towards the elevator. I stopped the doors from closing and while waiting for him to make it up to my position, I scrutinized his facial expression. He wasn't wearing that overly disturbing look that he was earlier. That was a good sign, I guessed. Presently, he made it into the elevator and I looked away so that he wouldn't realize that I was studying him.

Logan: "So whatcha still doin' down here this time of morning? I thought all you came for was your test results."

Wait a minute, Logan's eyes were shifty. His eyes are never shifty! He must be nervous. All because I caught him in a moment of "weakness"...in a display of sappy emotion?

"I was with the Professor. We were working with Cerebro."

He whistled in an impressed manner. It wasn't like Logan to give such overt compliments. Since my "surge", he hadn't really been treating me any differently. And he certainly hadn't been giving me any praise because of my power increase. When it came to Logan, he only appreciated skill through practice and hard work. My surge was just due to genes and no effort on my part.

Logan: "Really? Doing what?"

Logan making casual conversation? Okay, he must really be nervous. And all to preserve a macho façade?

"Look, I won't tell anyone or anything. Okay?"

Logan: "What? About this morning?"

Yeah, what else?

"Yeah. I didn't see, or hear anything."

A couple awkward moments of silence passed by.

Logan: "I was just - well you just walked in at a bad time."

"You two were having a heart to heart in a bad place."

He smiled a little. Funny, he was smiling but didn't really seem any happier. It didn't really look genuine at all. He opened his mouth to say something but just then the elevator doors slid apart. I nodded to him and stepped out onto the ground floor of the Mansion, making my way to the back door. You know the feeling you get when someone is watching you? Sure enough when I turned around, I saw him watching me. He quickly averted his gaze and walked off in the opposite direction. He must have been worried that I had overheard something, and was trying to figure out if he was right in that guess or not. Tossing the thought aside, I started out towards the back yard. During my time with Cerebro, I had successfully located my friends there. Time to go tell them about the night before and how heroic I was in the face of untold danger. (^_^) Oh yeah...

**"Closure And A New Beginning"**

Logan stood pensively before the larger than life monument depicting Jean Grey Summers. His emotions were always complicated at best. But now, he didn't even have a word to describe them. He felt angry. Deep down he couldn't help but suspect that Jean knew that John was his son, and kept it from him (by swearing he was Scott's) just so that the affair wouldn't come to light. Why else would she deny him a paternity test, beg him to drop the matter and just trust her? The sadness was stronger than the anger. Sixteen years had passed by. How many fathers lose their children and don't see them again for years to come...if they ever do? And there he was, seeing his own kid day after day and not knowing it.

_Logan: You knew, didn't you? I backed down for your sake, because I loved you. I guess you didn't give a shit about me._

The regret was the worst. Shouldn't he have pushed harder for a paternity? But then what? He might have learnt that John was his. But what did he know about raising kids? And on his own too?

_Logan: I'd have at least tried to get to know him better. Somehow..._

Family was the one thing Logan desired above all else. The X-men were as close as any friends could get. But they weren't his flesh and blood. He wanted to settle down one day. Have kids he could call his own. People he'd love and who'd love him in return. For the past couple of years he'd tried to fill the void a little with Jubilee. She was the closest thing to a daughter that he had. While it helped, it wasn't the same as having his own.

Ororo: "Somehow I knew I'd find you here."

Logan: "She's gone now. And she's left us all to deal with her damned mess."

Logan didn't turn around to face Ororo for fear that she'd see how close to tears he was. Somehow, she seemed to realize it in spite of his precautions. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him for support.

Ororo: "Shhh. Don't say such things."

After the affair Jean's relationship with Scott seemed to be as perfect as could be. She would have probably took her secrets with her to her natural death, Logan thought.

Logan: "They passed John around, here there and everywhere since he was a kid. They never spent the time they should have spent with him when he was growing up. No wonder he's always getting into trouble. And this - this bitch wouldn't tell me he was mine so that I could have a bigger part in his life? I wouldn't have wrecked her marriage and she knew it."

Logan would have been more than willing - if Jean allowed - to play something of an uncle or such. He would have been content to at least have an active role in his son's life. Get to know him. Even if the relationship would have meant further deception. But her selfishness wouldn't have allowed him even that much. She privately frowned upon any real closeness between Logan and members of her family. She no doubt wanted to distance herself from him, so she wouldn't have to deal with constant guilty reminders.

Ororo: "I just knew that it would affect you like this. A person doesn't just learn that someone is their child and does nothing about it. No matter how much they think it's for their own good."

Logan: "I know it's selfish, but I want -"

Ororo: "To be a part of his life? It's not selfish, Logan. It's natural."

Logan: "But how can I?"

Ororo: "You need to go slow. You cannot expect to just drop a bomb like this on someone. You're all grown up and look at what it's doing to you. He's still developing...it'll be worse for him."

Logan: "What do I do?"

Ororo: "Try to get to know him better for now. Make a little more conversation."

Logan: "I tried that just now. He seemed to think I was worried about him walking in on us this morning and finding me so shaken up."

Ororo: "Were you worried about that?"

Truth be told, that was the least of Logan's worries.

Ororo: "Don't take this the wrong way - but sometimes you make the students uncomfortable around you."

That was certainly true. Logan did call a lot of them nicknames and teased them and such in an attempt to become a little more familiar with them. But a lot of them seemed to take offence by it. And then there were the times when he had to be strict with them. He didn't want to let them think he was going too soft with them and risk them taking advantage of his "good" side.

Ororo: "Good side?"

Logan: "I...try, okay?"

Ororo: "Well, you're going to have to try harder in this case. But let's be clear on one thing. You **are** going to talk to him about this? Right?"

Logan didn't answer immediately.

Ororo: "It doesn't have to be tomorrow, or next week or the next five years. Only when you KNOW for a fact that he's ready."

Logan: "Yeah. I will talk to him...when he's ready for it."

Logan didn't like thinking about the effect that it would have on Scott. But he steeled himself. Scott and Jean had their chance. And as far as he was concerned, they both had neglected John for the greater part of his childhood. Sending the kid - MY kid, he corrected himself - to grandparents, Alex and Lorna... Scott always punished John more strictly than any of the other students, just to make an example of him. No wonder they couldn't seem to get along for any great length of time.

Ororo: "And since we're on the subject of talking...I hope you know that you can come talk to me anytime you want. And if you don't come to me and I feel you need to vent, I WILL break your doors down. I'm not letting you face this on your own."

Ororo, ever the kind-hearted one. No burden was too much for her to bear for the people she cared about. Logan shuddered slightly at the thought of how he'd have handled it all if she wasn't there to help him through it. It wasn't a thought he relished. He didn't have anyone else to turn to. He liked to think that he was strong. But even he needed a rock on occasion. And Ororo was always there waiting to help. She'd helped him learn the truth about his kid, and was prepared to follow it up with ongoing support. Logan turned around and looked at her with gratitude. At that moment, no one else in the world could be more beautiful in his eyes.

Ororo: "Log -"

The kiss was unexpected. But they each gave into it. When he broke it, they both stared at each other silently for several minutes...

Logan: "Come on."

Ororo: "H-huh?"

Logan: "It's almost time for lunch. I'm taking you out."

Locking hands together, they walked away from the monument...

**"A Plot Is Hatched"**

Later that day...

The Scandizzo diner. It was a seedy joint in a bad part of town. In years past it was considered to be a nice little place where you could take your family out to. Back when the paint wasn't peeling away and the waitresses didn't look like two-bit hookers. The clientele had since changed too. As did the opening hours - now it was a near twenty-four hour place. Mystique walked inside, disguised in a too-short, too-tight skirt...and a top that revealed a little too much cleavage,. She fit right in. Scanning the diner visually, she made her way to her usual table.

Sitting at it was an old man, wearing large dark glasses, a cap that fully covered his head and a scarf that reached almost up to his mouth. What a disguise, thought Mystique. It was obvious that he had been waiting for some time. The expression on his face was a little more than impatient. Sighing, Mystique sat down. Immediately, he demanded to know why she had kept him waiting for so long. He must not have known how difficult it was walking down the streets dressed as she was, with desperate men prowling all over.

Erik: "Down to business. What did you learn during your latest foray?"

Not wasting any time, huh? There were some good things about the Scandizzo diner. People knew to mind their own business. No one wanted to be nosy and risk hearing something that might put their life in danger. Of course there were exceptions to that rule. But they were far and few in between. Mystique promptly divulged the details of the discussion she had overheard earlier as well as all that she had seen.

Erik: "In fifteen minutes he managed to locate someone specific?"

Mystique: "And shortly after, he started sensing the minds of everyone around the Mansion."

Erik's shock was unparalleled. Decades ago, he and Charles Xavier weren't enemies at all. But the closest of friends. They shared the dream of human-mutant co-existence. Magneto had since wizened up. But during his time with Charles, he helped him build the machine known as Cerebro. So that with its help, Charles could extend his powers on the planetary scale if need be, to locate more mutants. As a co-designer of Cerebro, he knew its functional requirements. And no beginner could just sit in it and expect to accomplish what Mystique had reported. Cerebro was meant to boost the power of already trained, powerful psychics. Weak and mid range psychics would risk damage to their minds by its use.

Mystique: "I doubt the old sap would place his students at risk. He wasn't even slightly worried about that kid being in danger."

Erik: "Jean's son you say?"

Mystique: "You got it."

Jean's sudden rise to power was a mystery to Magneto. But he had one theory - that didn't really satisfy him. Charles always taught his students restraint. Charles called it the "ethical use of power". Magneto preferred to term it, "Denial of Self". Jean had always seemed to be a weak to mid-range telekinetic and telepath. Perhaps she was much more and merely denied using her full potential because of Charles' conditioning and teaching. The psychic power could have been amassing for years...and when the time came where she was forced to release it...

Erik: "Now that you mention her son...I'm forced to throw out my old theory."

Mystique: "How so?"

Jean would have had a long time after her powers manifested to build up that amount of power. John was still a teen and mutant powers tended to activate during the teenaged years. He didn't have the time to build up that kind of energy. And since he was a direct descendent of Jean...genetics had to be involved...

Mystique: "So you think that Jean was probably a lot more powerful than we thought."

Erik: "And it appears that her child has inherited it."

Mystique: "But why the hell didn't she use some of that power before that. She would have done a lot more damage to our cause."

Erik: "Maybe she couldn't then. Psychic powers are heavily influenced by emotional triggers. Maybe the thought of seeing her team die was enough to force it out of her."

Mystique: "I wonder what, if anything, forced it out of her son."

Erik: "Who can say."

Mystique: "So what do we do about...John."

Erik: "We need to study the situation first. From what you tell me concerning Cerebro, Charles is training him in the use of his powers quite quickly. We cannot let Charles have such a weapon in his arsenal. Especially in our current state - we're outnumbered as it is."

Mystique: "I'd rather have him in ours."

Erik: "The feeling is mutual my dear. I want you to infiltrate the Mansion. Pose as a student. Get those young ones to help you."

Mystique: "I'll keep an eye on the boy and learn some more."

It shouldn't be any trouble. Mystique would pose as a shapeshifting mutant. Shapeshifters' thought patterns were constantly changing and so they had a remarkable resistance against telepathic mind probes. There was little risk of Mystique being found out by telepathy. Of course, as Magneto pointed out, she had better take precautions to guard against Wolverine's nose. A nice spritz of perfume should prevent him from detecting her scent.

Erik: "Get the M.A.L.E. to raise some ruckus downtown. Let it attract attention. Pose as someone they're trying to coerce into joining. The media are bound to come running...and so will the X-men. They'll **save** you and no doubt offer you a place with them. And the rest will be child's play for you."

Mystique: "I suppose I'll have to get close to him."

Erik: "Shouldn't be too hard. He's a teenaged boy. Just assume the form of a beautiful girl and he just might come to YOU."

Magneto chuckled lightly, clearly enjoying a trip down memory lane.

Mystique: "Hey, maybe I should try to seduce him so he can get me pregnant. Who knows - the baby might eventually grow up to be just like him? Then again...he looks kinda young..."

Erik: "Too much of a long term plan. I want results a lot quicker than that. I'm getting along in years you know. Besides, with a father as stiff as Summers, I doubt he'd dare knock you up."

Magneto and Mystique chuckled at that. Although, deep down, they both wondered at the feasibility of that plan...nah.

Mystique: "Whatever. When shall I start?"

Magneto: "You know what I say. Why put off 'til tomorrow what you can do today."

Mystique: "Got it, sir."

At that Mystique got up, fended off two men at the door, and went about her way...

**"Karaoke!"**

Meanwhile...

Bobby, Ray and I looked at Amara and Jubilee with disbelief upon our faces.

Ray: "A surprise karaoke contest? You want us to -"

Bobby and Ray's belief was of the negative variety. Mine however was of the positive kind.

"Sounds cool."

Jubilee and Amara sided with me whilst shock was displayed on the boys' faces.

Bobby: "Who the hell came up with that idea?"

Jubilee: "It was Rogue's idea. I think it's cool. Besides...the winner gets three hundred dollars. And the consolation prizes are pretty hot too."

To Amara, because she was filthy rich, that wasn't much incentive. She merely wanted to show off the skills she claimed she had. For the rest of then - three hundred dollars would be welcome. Jubilee, Bobby and Ray were restricted to their allowances provided by the school. And since my birthday had recently come and gone...they were sorta broke.

"Besides Ray. If romance is what Vanessa is after...serenade her and see where it goes."

Amara caught my drift.

Amara: "And if you WIN, you can go take her out somewhere with the money."

Ray: "Couldn't you give me the money yourself? So that I don't have to go and make an ass out of myself onstage?"

Amara's reply was simple. She was NOT going to be giving a guy HER money so that he could go and spend it on some other girl. Not since one of her ex's was caught doing that. The memory was too painful...

Jubilee: "Oh it's on tonight! Come on, Amara. We gotta go research our divas!"

Divas? Ooh, can I come? Didn't think so... (-_-) Like I'd ever dare to vocalize that desire... The girls left us then. Ray meanwhile had been giving the idea of serenading Vanessa, or at least singing to get her attention, some thought. But he had a problem. He had no idea what to sing. Ray's musical tastes were kinda limited. I really didn't think something heavy metal would have done anything positive in Vanessa's case. Bobby's suggestion was very helpful either.

Bobby: "I'm Too Sexy."

Ray: "Hmm, not a bad idea."

"You're both too stupid. Girls don't wanna hear that shit."

I sighed annoyed that even he'd be idiotic to suggest that song. That joke wasn't even funny. They both looked at me quizzically. I gathered then that it wasn't a joke. They both were serious!

Ray: "How the heck would you know what girls wanna hear?"

Bobby: "You ain't ever had a girlfriend."

"Neither have you two."

Ray: "We had bitches at least."

The respect they showed to women was atrocious.

"Well, I really doubt that you'd snag Vanessa with that song. But WHAT would I know? You're sooo much smarter. It's a wonder how all of your past efforts have failed with a brain like yours."

Ray got sullen, and even slow, insensitive Bobby seemed upset that I'd say something so blunt.

Ray: "Well...what would you recommend?"

I had an idea at the tip of my tongue. But I pretended to have to think a little...

"Something by Bryan Adams."

Bobby: "Who?"

Idiots!

"Everything I Do... Yeah, that'd work."

It was obvious by then that they didn't have a clue about the song or the singer. Sigh, they had no appreciation for the eighties. What were the odds of them knowing about the seventies? I decided to poke a little fun...

"Or there is that song I heard at grandma's once."

Bobby: "Eh?"

Eh hem.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line! Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me! If you need me, let me know. I will be around! If you got no place to go when you're feelin' down!"

Ray: "Yes, yes! That's it!"

Pity ABBA was so gay.

"Unfortunately I can't remember any more of the song. We'll have to go with Everything I Do. Come on, mom had a CD collection."

Bobby: "We could just download it from the internet."

I put on an expression that was shocked and appalled. That was totally illegal! We didn't have credit cards and so I was sure what he was suggesting was an illegal free download. How WRONG!

Bobby: "Yeah, I guess. Shame on me."

"Good. Besides, today is Saturday. All the mansion computers are probably taken."

Like they almost always were during daylight hours. My computer was out of the question. Aside from the danger of them poking around (they pressed buttons and stuff without asking first) and finding my veritable porno stash, the filters on the home network didn't allow for mp3 downloads. Dad was very strict about infringing upon copyright laws. Oddly, as strict as dad was...mpegs and such were allowed... I think he must have been afraid that if I didn't have a sexual outlet, then I might act out my impulses elsewhere and bring shame upon him (like making him a grandfather too soon or something!).

Ray: "Well, let's go. We don't have much time to spare."

That said, I led the way towards my house...

**"Something's Come Up"**

I entered the house with Bobby and Ray and the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. Emma and dad were at the start of a sappy movie marathon when I left home. But the place seemed deserted.

"Wait here."

Going into the kitchen I looked around on the kitchen table. Sure enough there was a note there.

"Something's come up... Mutant activity downtown...have to go handle it. Dinner will be in oven. Courtesy of Emma. Later."

Emma? Dinner. But it was nowhere near dinner time. He must have expected me in late and Emma was probably going to have to come in later to cook. Oh joy. I walked back towards my friends in the living room and saw that they were already getting themselves into trouble. Can't they learn to keep their hands to themselves?

Bobby: "What are these?"

"They're records."

Ray: "They look like big black CDs."

Bobby: "Look, it says over forty minutes of music... That all?"

"Okay, put down those records or my father will catch a fit if they're broken. Come on. Mom's stuff is in the attic."

Ah yes, the attic. The ONE place in our house that dad neglected. Mom was the one who cleaned out there. And since she's been gone we haven't really went up there except to dump old stuff. So we started making our way upstairs...

**"The Attic...Repository Of Mysteries Untold"**

Ray: "Smells really musty in here."

That it did. Maybe we should clean the place out. I had an inkling why dad hadn't taken over the position as keeper of the attic. There were just too many things that brought back memories in there. I fumbled about and located the light switch.

Bobby: "This place looks like a dump."

Considering it was my attic, that was okay. Bobby really should take a look at his dorm room. I ignored that comment and went rummaging around one of the shelves. Just old books and magazines...

Ray: "Whooo! Holy shit!"

I tossed a quick glance at Bobby and Ray and saw them smirking crazily. Making my way over to them, I saw that they were grinning at some sort of...was it a poster?

"What are you two laughing at?"

They tossed it to me. I unfolded it and...and my eyes all but popped out! It was as large as a poster. But it looked to be a drawing of some kind. The fact that it was so lifelike was shocking enough. But the subject matter made my heart beat so much, I thought I was going to have a heart attack! The drawing depicted two MEN! One was a dark-haired, tanned Adonis. And he had one arm wrapped around the other guy, a totally hot blond it seemed, who was standing a tad bit provocatively in front of him. The other arm of the tanned god was - he was smirking very wickedly - was snaking down the abs right into the pants of the blond! They were both shirtless and seemed to be glistening in the sun!

I looked at the bottom right hand corner of the drawing and saw initials.

"J.G. Jean Grey?"

Mom drew like that? The drawing was good...and yet sooo baaad.

Bobby: "It's titled on the back. Cruel Summer. Your mom was..."

Ray: "Maybe she drew it as a present to Summers."

Bobby and Ray laughed scandalously.

"So not funny."

Ray: "Then again, it could have been for her. I'm real attached to my lesbian porno collection."

I tossed the drawing aside - note to self, get that for yourself later! Bobby and Ray went about rummaging again. As did I...

"Ah, found it!"

Bryan Adams: The Best of Me. Now Ray could go practice for the karaoke contest. There was no response at my announcement though.

"I said I FOUND it!"

I looked behind me and saw that Bobby and Ray were cringed over something else and were shaking.

"What is it now?"

They turned to face me and shoved a heavy box into my direction. They both seemed to be holding in boisterous laughter. Lord, what more could they have found? I took the box nonetheless and scrutinized its contents. Old sheets of paper? And they weren't a little pile of papers - they were a frickin' lot of them forming a very thick stack. I took them up and read...

"A Slip of the Tongue."

"Andy and Mike go to Camp."

"He Likes it Rough."

"Every Tom, Dick and Harry."

"Jack Be Nimble, Jack Be Quick...blah, blah...Jack Jumped his Bones and Rode his Di -."

"Alex In Wonderland - Lick Me, Suck Me, Fuc -"

Ray: "Alex? I hope that your uncle didn't inspire that one."

Oh my fucking God! Each of the stories ended with a JG set of initials. Mom was into gay stuff? I knew that there were a lot of girls into it - and the popularity of slash fiction would attest to that (^_~)...but MY mom? How old was she when she wrote these things? Lord, it wasn't even hidden or anything. She must have been confident that dad would leave the cleaning of the attic to her 'til kingdom come. I had the weirdest mix of feelings then. Something like sadness and regret. I know that some people were totally open minded towards others of another sexuality...until it invaded their own family. Then things were quite different. Still...would mom have been okay if she knew about me?

"Look, here's the CD. Let's go."

Ray and Bobby looked at me seriously then.

Ray: "Was this Bryan Adams dude gay?"

"What? No!"

Bobby: "Considering all that we've seen here today... And considering what your mom was into and that she was a fan of his..."

Ray: "Hey, I ain't singing no fag song up on stage."

Okay, that hurt. Especially as I always considered myself lucky in that my friends never really mentioned anything that remotely concerned gay stuff...

"Look, Adams, to the best of my knowledge, wasn't gay and his music isn't - "

Ray: "Look...I dunno. You could be mistaken. I think I'll just have to come up with something else."

Bobby: "I'm Too Sexy. I'm tellin, you. Let her know what she's missing."

Ass. Ray handed me back the CD and Bobby motioned for us to leave.

Bobby: "Come on. Let's get out of here before we all go gay or something. Jesus, all those sick stories -"

They both left the attic and started down the stairs. I felt more than a little mad at the both of them. But it was more than compensated for because I then knew for a fact that mom couldn't have been a homophobe or disgusted. Even if she wrote and drew those things years ago, she kept them. She didn't throw away or burn them or some shit like that. It was heartening. I was excited to read the stash, but I'd have to come back for it when I was alone. I'd just reassemble all the papers into a stack and leave it where Bobby and Ray had found the box, I decided. In the process of doing so, something fell out of the box and onto the ground. It was a small, silvery piece of jewellery.

"A...pendant?"

I picked up the silver object and scrutinized it closely. I realized that it wasn't just a pendant. It also seemed to be some sort of key. What the heck was it doing all the way at the bottom of the box? And more importantly, what was it a key for? At the sound of Bobby and Ray's voices, I stuffed the papers back into the box, and put the key into my pocket...

Ray: "Dude, what's takin' you so long? You jackin' off to those stories up there or something?"

Bobby's laughter could be heard.

Bobby: "Or maybe it's the drawing!"

Assholes...

**"You Sure You're Homeless?"**

Meanwhile...

Ororo hugged the crying girl comfortingly as the X-men streaked homewards in the Blackbird. The M.A.L.E. must have decided to up the pace of their plans. Tracking down young mutants and trying to coerce them to join their ranks by force. The mutant ruffians had raised a fair bit of hell with the law enforcement too. At least the X-men were able to get the girl away from them.

Cyclops and Angel were up front piloting the jet. So comforting and reassuring were left to Ororo and Betsy. Logan sort of stood by. Ororo was of the opinion that the scene might help trigger his dormant parenting instincts. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean, he thought. Still, there was something weird about the homeless teenaged girl's story. Logan interrupted the two women and asked a question that had been bothering him.

Logan: "You sure you're homeless?"

Ororo and Betsy looked at him a little disapprovingly. But Logan felt that he was in his rights. The girl, who identified herself as Ashley Montgomery, claimed that she was a runaway. But whilst she looked the part, she certainly didn't smell like it. As a matter of fact, she smelled downright heavenly.

Ashley: "Y-yes, s-sir."

She was heaving due to the sobs and Ororo and Betsy gave Logan looks that were meant to dissuade him from asking anymore questions.

Logan: "How long ago did you run away?"

The two women eyed him piercingly.

Ashley: "About two weeks ago."

Two weeks, not a very long time. It sounded reasonable.

Logan: "You smell really nice...for a person living on the streets."

The girl seemed to get a little irate, but she quickly composed herself.

Ashley: "That was my last bottle of perfume - I grabbed it just before I ran away. Just because I live on the streets doesn't mean I have to smell like it."

_Psylocke: Logan, can't you see that this girl is in shock? Shut the hell up or back away!_

Ashley: "Besides, if I couldn't shower, I had to do something to get rid of the smell."

Ashley broke down into sobs once more. Both women seemed to be on the verge of shedding a few tears themselves. Women and their ways, Logan muttered out loud. Personally, if he were running away, he'd make sure to grab something to eat or better than that, money...rather than perfume. As if she could hear his thoughts, Ororo spoke once more to the shaking girl.

Ororo: "You poor thing. You could use a warm meal and a roof over your head. You're staying with us."

Ashley: "You...m-mean it?"

Psylocke: "Yes, dear. You'll have a home and family with us."

All three females huddled closer together. Ashley smiled, obviously happy with the arrangement. No one could guess just **how** happy she truly was...

**"The New Girl"**

I didn't leave with Ray and Bobby after our foray into the attic. They however, decided to stay a while, practicing that horrendous song idea of Bobby's. The karaoke competition was later that night, after dinner. When the door opened and Emma walked in, Bobby and Ray took it as a sign that it was time for them to leave. Emma smiled graciously at them and wished them luck. Then she shut the door and regarded me with a straight face.

Emma: "We're having lamb chops tonight. Unless you have a better idea."

"Why does it matter what I think?"

Emma: "Look, we both know that we're not exactly big fans of each other. So let's just come up with a few ground rules. I'll be nice to you - and you'll be nice to me. And it'll keep your father happy. And when he's happy, we're **all** happy."

"But Miss Frost, I AM being nice to you for dad's sake. At least to his face, just like you are."

Emma: "Just remember, I have my eyes on you."

I was about to respond to that, but then I heard the door open.

Scott: "I'm home!"

That was a little early. Judging by the note he left, I thought he was going to be back sometime late. At the very least sometime after dinner. But I guess whatever mutant activity had come up...they had dealt with it sooner than anticipated. I was at that moment sprawled out on the couch with my legs almost wide open. And when I saw dad enter with a shy looking girl (who had a backpack on her shoulder)...I jumped and assumed a more dignified posture. Something that couldn't be misconstrued as, "Come take a ride". Emma seemed pleasantly surprised. We both looked to dad for an explanation. He promptly began.

Scott: "This is Ashley Montgomery. She's a girl we rescued earlier. Some people from the M.A.L.E. were trying to force her to join them."

Emma walked up quickly to the said girl and asked if she was alright. I stood rooted to the spot. The M.A.L.E. wanted to forcefully recruit Ashley. Got it. But what was she doing here?

Scott: "She has nowhere else to go, and we offered her a place here at the mansion."

Okay...still don't get what she was doing in our house.

Scott: "Rather than just assign her to a dorm room, in a large, new environment on her very first night...Ororo thought that it might be a good idea to have her spend the night here. And then we could give her a proper tour of the place tomorrow. If we do it now, we'll have to rush it and then she won't get to acclimatize."

I looked at Ashley. She seemed to be shaking a little. Poor girl. At least she knew dad as one of her rescuers. Just putting her up for the night with complete strangers mightn't have been the best thing to do. Ororo was right.

"That's a good idea dad."

He smiled, as did Emma and Ashley.

Scott: "Emma, why don't you show Ashley to the bathroom so she can shower. And maybe you could go see if you could get her some clothes to wear. Some of Jean's should fit just fin -."

He looked at me abruptly. It was nice to know that my feelings were being taken in consideration for a change. And then my mood was a little better since me and my friends stumbled across some of mom's...artistic pieces. Go mom!

_It's okay, dad. Mom would have done it._

_Scott: Yeah. She would._

He nodded and finished his sentence. Emma took the girl by the arm and went upstairs with her...

**"I'm On A Date...Oh Joy" (-_-)**

Why the heck did I get stuck with doing it? During dinner, I mentioned that I was going to go sing at Rogue's karaoke competition. And that gave Emma and dad a "bright" idea. Why couldn't I take Ashley along with me? She seemed to have taken a liking to me during dinner (dad made me pull the chair for her and all sorts of chivalrous nonsense). And it might be a good idea if I introduced her to my friends and helped make her transition into the institute as easy as was possible. Of course I had to nod and smile and pretend to be okay with it. I mean, it was a nice thing to do. But there was something about the way I caught Ashley looking at me that was unnerving...

Scott: "And you know it should go without saying...but she's been through a lot today. The last thing she needs is a boy with overactive hormones making passes at her. Be a gentleman at all times."

Good grief! Okay, so Ashley was - if I were straight - what I would consider to be hot. All I could do was nod angrily that dad would even think I wouldn't be a gentleman. Dad was a little tired after flying the jet back and forth the night before and the day after, so he said he wasn't going to be able to make it to the contest. But he wished me luck...as did Emma.

"Why thank you, Emma."

She, what else, smiled. Ashley then came downstairs and we stepped outside. Emma led dad upstairs with the intention of giving him a massage after his hard day. I was so used to death glaring Emma behind her back that I automatically started to. Then I remembered that Ashley was right next to me. I quickly wiped the expression of my face. She had seen it though. And she completely misinterpreted.

Ashley: "Why were you looking at your mom like that?"

I gasped. Such blasphemy! She was lucky that she didn't know any better. Heaven forbid a day that I'd ever have to call Emma Grace Frost...mom! (O_O)

"Oh, she is NOT my mom. She's my dad's girlfriend."

Ashley: "Don't you like her?"

We continued walking down the Mansion's pathway.

"Yeah, I guess."

Ashley: "Your parents divorced or something?"

"No. Mom died about a year ago."

She said that she was sorry to hear that.

"It's okay."

We had by then reached the front door. I reassured her that the students at the Mansion were cool. For the most part. Yeah, there were some assholes there too. But hey, it WAS a school. What school was complete without its fair share? She smiled, took my hand and said that she was ready. I was a little uncomfortable with her touching me. Not disgusted or anything like that...just uncomfortable thinking about how everyone might react if they saw. I had never had a girlfriend. And I never ever planned on using a girl to cover up my secret. I had also never expressed any interest in pursuing girls. So it would probably draw some attention. added to that was the fact that Ashley certainly looked like girlfriend material...

Ashley: "Let's go inside."

"Y-yeah."

We had been standing their a little too long as I pondered. I opened the door and we went inside. The hallways were practically deserted as most students (who were taking part) were bound to be either doing last minute practicing in private so no one could steal their song ideas...or already in the auditorium. And the spectators were probably there too.

"Just let me try and locate my friends."

I opened my mind up and managed to sense Jubilee.

_Jubilee, where are you guys?_

_Jubilee: We're in the ground floor lounge._

_All of you?_

_Jubilee: Yeah._

Oh boy.

_Is it okay if I bring a friend along with me?_

I could sense her curiosity at that. She knew that the only friends I had were them. No one else really got close to me personally. She said that of course it was okay and that I shouldn't have had to ask that.

"Found them."

We started walking to the ground floor lounge. Every now and then we'd pass a group of students and they'd look at me like I was some lucky son of a bitch.

Ashley: "You did that with your mind, huh?"

We had been talking over dinner about our mutant abilities. She was a metamorph. A person who could shift their form to that of someone or something else. She didn't know the technical name for it though. Dad explained his abilities as did Emma and myself.

"Yeah."

Ashley: "That is so cool."

Okay, being praised was always nice. And coming from guys or girls, it sorta almost always made me blush. I know I was blushing then. It was so not a good time for that. She obviously noticed it and looked away, blushing as well. Presently, we reached the door of the lounge and entered. I spotted Jubilee and the rest of the guys at the other end of the room. Sighing in anticipation, I lead Ashley across the room, amidst stares, to where they were sitting.

"Hey guys."

They looked up. And stared/gawked. I had then realized that in my nervousness, I had not taken my hand away from Ashley. She was still holding onto it and we, for all the world, looked like a couple! I gently eased my hand away and used it to point to her instead.

"This is Ashley Montgomery. She's gonna be a new student here at the institute."

The all broke out of their staring and welcomed her, offering her a seat. The particulars about her case came out and everyone was more than supportive.

Amara: "You'll love it here, Ashley."

Jubilee: "Yeah. You'll fit in fine. Look, you're making new friends already."

All three girls smiled at each other.

Bobby: "Hmm, the M.A.L.E. huh?"

Ray: "Same people you guys fought last night, John?"

I nodded.

Ashley: "Y-you fought them? You're so young. Why'd they let - "

"That is something Professor Xavier, the headmaster of the school, will have to explain to you."

She nodded and we dropped the subject of the M.A.L.E.

"They gonna start this thing up anytime soon?"

As if to answer my question, the P.A system came online and Rogue's southern accented voice began announcing that the contest was about to start. All participants and spectators should proceed to the auditorium at that time. Amara and Jubilee each too Ashley's arm girly style and they walked ahead of us.

Ray: "Time to get Vanessa's attention."

"Good luck with that."

He frowned.

Bobby: "Ray, maybe John's right. Maybe he **does** know what girls want. I mean, look at..."

He pointed to Ashley.

"I said that she is just a **friend**. Weren't you listening just now when I explained how I met her?"

They both looked at me disbelievingly.

Bobby: "She is sexy as hell. You sure that nothing - "

I nodded in annoyance. Nothing was going on, I vehemently protested. They looked at each other amusedly and I knew that they were about to try and poke some fun at my expense.

Ray: "Them stories turned ya, didn't they?"

Bobby: "That's how it starts, I guess. Today, a hot chick comes his way - and he doesn't care. Tomorrow he just might start cravin' dick."

I stopped walking.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

They merely grinned.

"Reading stories doesn't make people gay, Ray."

Not exactly the best thing to say.

Bobby: "You read them? Dude, that is sick!"

I really don't know what came over me...

"I haven't read them yet. But I think I will. When I get home later. They're a side of mom that I never saw before. And as for it being sick - you don't puke when you watch lesbians eating out each other's pussies, do you?"

They both looked at me open mouthed. I turned away quickly, then registering what I had said, I continued walking in silence. They didn't say anything more to me during our walk to the auditorium...

**"Take It Away!"**

Rogue: "Take it away, sugar!"

Rogue started off the contest by reminding everyone that it was an open competition. Anyone who just got the urge to sing their heart out could just join in and take their turn onstage. The order of contestants would be chosen randomly.

Most of the school population were in attendance. And a good bit of the teachers too. Some weren't, my aunt and uncle among them. They had a good excuse though. With their dating anniversary and all.

There was a panel of judges present, and their decision was final. It consisted of Rogue herself, Ororo, Warren, Remy and...what in the hell?

Jubilee: "Logan? What on Earth is he doing there?"

Precisely what I wanted to know. I didn't even expect Logan to be a spectator at a karaoke contest...far less a judge in the damned thing! Shouldn't Logan consider something like that an absolute waste of time? Did he even have a good ear for music? I mean, yeah he could hear very well with that hypersensitive hearing of his...but come on! What is with him and his weird behavior all of a sudden? Looking like he was breaking down in the Med Bay earlier. Then nervously trying to make conversation as he pretended that nothing had happened and nothing was wrong. And now doing something so out fo character as judging a singing competition?

Jubilee: "Well, at least I know I won't have to try too hard to impress him. I own one of the judges. Hehehehe."

Bobby: "Cheater. Logan thinks of you like a daughter. There has to be some rule against nepotism."

"I am amazed that you even know the meaning of the word, Bobby."

And I was! In addition to still being pissed at him. I said it in a tone dripping with spitefulness. He looked at me for the first time that night with genuine anger. Jubilee, Amara and Ashley seemed confused as to why. But they said nothing, preferring to let us men work it all out. Ray was over at Vanessa's side, asking her to keep her eyes and ears open.

Rogue: "First up, we have...Samuel Guthrie...performing...ooh one of my favorites! Country Roads! Give it up, y'all!"

Hey, she was unfairly biasing the judges! Who said that she could mention it was one of her favorite songs? And how could she be both a judge and an MC at one event? Nevertheless, Sam made his way up front amidst near silence.

Rogue: "Eh hem! I said give it UP, y'all!"

Taking the not so gentle hint, an attempt at applause was made. I guess people wanted to save their ovations for their friends and such. Crowd response carried points in contests. The music started playing and Sam started singing. Sam had a sexy speaking voice. But the boy just could not sing! I didn't blame people for withholding their applause at the end of it all. No offence to Sam as a person. Just his singing voice.

Bobby: "I bet Rogue feels stupid for rating him up so much."

Rogue: "Weeell...moving right along to our next number...it's uh...Julian Keller and American Woman."

Julian? The music had started up...the familiar guitar intro for the rock classic...but Julian had yet to make an appearance.

Rogue: "Well...since he's a no show..."

Before she could finish the sentence, the microphone flew out of her hands and levitated towards the other end of the stage. His voice could be heard singing the intro, but he couldn't yet be seen...

Julian: "American woman! Stay away from me! American woman, mama let me be!"

Damn, he was good!

Ashley: "How do we know he's singing and not some tape?"

She had a point. Presently however, Julian dragged himself on stage...and we understood why he took so long. He wanted to make an entrance. And what an entrance! His clothes (what on Earth possessed him to try tight fitting leather) looked as though they were almost pulled off his body (^_^). Clutching him and trying to pull him away were five, skimpily clad senior girls. The quintuplet blondes known to all as the Stepford Cuckoos...the Stepford Sisters! They were dressed in too tight, barely there skirts and tops (star spangled). Julian broke free from them and managed to finally make his way onstage, amidst much amused applause. Jubilee's feminist feathers were ruffled though. Throughout the performance, the sisters tried to catch him...and he had to use some fancy dance footwork to escape their attempts (singing all the while, Stay away from me!).

Julian: "I'm gonna leave you woman, gonna leave you woomaan! Bye Bye! Bye Bye! Bye Byeeee!"

And he made a great exit too. Using his telekinetic powers, he started flying upwards until he vanished from sight somewhere behind the lighting. Then he lowered the microphone back to Rogue. The crowd went wild - and not a few people complained about the use of powers and sluts. But there were no rules against those. Aside from a couple people who had powers that affected their voices. And I supposed Julian scored points for creativity...

Bobby: "Okay, so a guy has five hot babes after him...and he runs away. That little piece of stage show musical was just so... Keller has gotta be gay."

He eyed me wickedly as he said it.

"What makes you the expert on gay, Bobby? You got something you wanna share with us?"

He reddened in anger.

Ashley: "What's going on?"

Amara: "You two have been scowling at each other since we all sat down."

Bobby: "John just can't take a joke. That's what."

"You said that I turned gay!"

Jubilee: "What is with you both? What is so wrong with being gay? You're both acting like it's - "

Amara: "If you were completely secure sexually, it wouldn't be such a big deal..."

Jubilee and Amara weren't homophobes?

Bobby: "Look, all we did was joke a little after we found them gay stories and shit that his mom did."

Amara and Jubilee - and Ashley to boot - looked at me with their eyes wide open! I death glared the mocking Bobby.

Jubilee: "Are they any good?"

Bobby casually revealed some of the titles... I grew alarmed at the ravenous look on Jubilee's and Amara's faces. They looked like they might have started drooling any moment!

Jubilee: "Oooh, John, you have GOT to let me read them!"

...huh?

Amara: "Ditto! I've been re-reading all my old yaoi fics for ages. I gotta get me something new!"

Lordy! Amara and Jubilee were into slash? Bobby wickedly replied before I could.

Bobby: "You're actually gonna read that shit?"

Jubilee: "Hey, man on man action makes me hot. I won't deny it."

Amara: "Uh huh. Besides, if us delicate and sweet girls can be expected to suck cock...why is it so disgusting if a guy does it? After all, he should be more at ease with the idea as he was born with one. We have to overcome the awkwardness!"

Bobby looked at us like he was going to throw up.

Bobby: "Well, you're just going to have to wait to read those. Apparently John got so turned on by them that he's gonna go read 'em tonight."

I opened my mouth to say something, but at that moment our conversation was stopped by Rogue's announcement...

Rogue: "Next up is Princess Amara...with her Tribute To Aretha!"

Amara: "Here goes."

Putting aside our quarrel for the moment, we all applauded Amara as she took center stage. But judging by the disturbing way Bobby kept eyeing me, I knew that it wasn't nearly over...

**"Stage Fright"**

Amara's tribute was well received. Personally, it looked as if the winners (so far) would come down to her and Julian. As much as I idolized Julian...Amara was just too damned good. Like I had suspected, Ray's I'm Too Sexy wasn't much of a hit with Vanessa. Sure quite a few girls thought it hot. But they weren't clamoring to be his girlfriends because of it. He was hot in an eye candy sorta way. Probably someone you could have a one night stand with. But not a long-lasting relationship. Vanessa's rebuttal was so sweet...as was his downheartedness. Diss Bryan Adams would you? Serves him right! I myself withheld all applause. Bobby tried to do a Vanilla Ice portrayal with Ice Ice Baby. That was a total flop and I had a good laugh at it. I thought that karma was frowning upon them for their stupid jokes on me. I was wrong. Karma decided to be a bitch with me too.

I heard Rogue call out my name and went onstage...pity I didn't think of stylish entrances and exits. Everything was fine until she said that I could start singing. Then I started to notice just how...big the crowd was. Nearly the whole damned school had turned out. And they were all looking at me expectantly. I started to feel very queasy at that. At first I thought it was stage fright. Okay, picture them naked...oooh better not. Rogue motioned impatiently for me to start singing. I'd decided to prove a point to Ray and sing Everything I Do.

Rogue: "Come on now, darlin'."

The music went off its repetitive cycle and I started.

"Look into my eyes, y-you will see..."

_God, he sounds like a scratchy record._

(-_-) Okay, whispering something bad about someone performance was one thing. But whispering it out loud enough for performers to hear was quite another!

I stopped singing and looked at the crowd, scanning to see who had said that. Especially the people close to the stage as they were probably the ones who were doing it. Why were they - the judges and MC - letting people heckle? I thought the rules said that no heckling was allowed. You could either applaud or choose not to. Where the hell were the rule enforcers? I looked to the judges and they looked at me right back, confused as to why I had stopped singing. Maybe they didn't hear. Sighing angrily, I continued.

_If he can't sing, why the hell is up there._

_Man, I wouldn't wanna be him._

_With a voice like that, no wonder Summers didn't show. I'd be embarrassed if I were him too._

"Okay that's it! Are you just going to sit there and let them say those things?"

Several people in the crowd started laughing. I angrily looked at the crowd.

Warren: "What are you talking about?"

"You're letting people get away with heckling me."

Rogue: "Sugar, no one was -"

"I heard them. And I was singing and way up hear onstage. You expect me to believe that you're down there and you heard nothing?"

All of this was being broadcast really loud due to the microphone. Then people really began laughing.

_Either he's trying to turn this into a stand-up comedy...or he's a little loony._

"Shut the hell up!"

_Wonder if madness runs in the family? Summers goes insane in the Danger Room all the time._

Rogue had by then gotten out of her seat. Clearly angry that I was ruining her show, she took the microphone from me - I held onto it rather tightly, but with her superior strength, she won - and started guiding me back to my seat. I however would have none of it. Walking up to the front row I pointed accusatory fingers at the people sitting there.

"Was it you? Or maybe you? You look like a heckler type."

The judges were starting to get agitated.

Boy: "Dude, you better get the fuck outta my face!"

I backed off. Not that I couldn't have taken his wiry punk ass! But provoking something wasn't the smartest thing to do. I'd only end up getting punished. I felt someone's arms on me then, rubbing my shoulders in an effort to calm me down.

Jubilee: "John, what is up with you?"

"Didn't you hear them? Had to be from the front row. The ill-mannered - "

Jubilee: "No one was saying anything."

"You sure? I mean, I KNOW I heard - "

Logan: "Trust me. I didn't hear anything. And with these ears, I couldn't possibly miss it if you heard it way up there."

He looked at me, concerned.

Jubilee: "Come on, let's just go outside for some air."

"But I swear - "

_Well, I guess we can narrow the list of potential winners down a notch._

Not taking no for an answer, Jubilee took my arm and led me towards the exit. As we passed Ray, he made some comment about he was glad he didn't try to sing that song. Bobby looked vindicated at my laughing at his performance. Some asshole made a "cuckoo" sound. Not wanting to embarrass myself any further, I stepped out of the auditorium, following Jubilee's lead...

**"Didn't See That Comin' "**

Stupid hecklers. My chances at winning the damned thing were smashed to pieces then. I corrected myself, I didn't have any chances to smash in the first place as I had barely gotten to sing more than a few lines. Jubilee and me were sitting outside on the terrace overlooking the Mansion's back yard. She was right, gazing at the lake's still surface was calming. It did nothing to help my stomach though, I was still feeling queasy. Her second suggestion (reading poetry) I was not willing to try! After ten minutes or so, she had to leave.

Jubilee: "I gotta go... Braddock just sent me a telepathic message. It's my turn."

"Okay."

Jubilee: "You comin' back in?"

"I think I better stay out here. I cannot go back in there."

I wished her the best with her Christina Aguilera tribute.

"Go get 'em. Make Christina proud."

She smiled, then ran off back towards the auditorium. I continued gazing towards the lake, mustering up the courage to go back inside again. I'm not sure just how long I sat there. But it must have been for quite some time. I dozed off a couple of times. When I last woke up, it was to the mental voice of Emma Frost. I assumed that I was late to reach home. And maybe dad had asked her to check on me. I was wrong.

_Emma: John?_

_What the hell do you want?_

_Emma: How's the competition going? Are you knocking them dead?_

Why the fuck should she care? Shouldn't she be busy playing the role of a personal masseuse / whore?

_Emma: That wasn't a very nice thought. I __**heard**__ that. Speaking which, have you been hearing things too?_

Wait, hold the fuck up!

_What do you mean __**hearing things**__?_

With a light, mocking tint coloring her thoughts, she replied that it was nothing. The sickening realization dawned upon me.

_You fucking heifer! You were behind the __**voices**__ I was hearing, weren't you?_

She made absolutely no effort to hide that fact. She admitted it right then and there. I knew she was a dirty snake. But even I didn't know that she could stoop so low.

_Emma: I tried to be reasonable with you earlier. But you didn't want to come to any ground rules. So now that you see what I'm capable of - don't push me Jonathan._

Oh that was it! She went too far with that one. I was going to go home right then and there and bust down dad's door and reveal her for the bitch she was.

_Emma: So melodramatic. We both know he won't believe you. I have a much better track record than you. Besides, I have him eating out of the palm of my hand...among other things._

Her psychic echo could be heard within my mind.

_Emma: What's the matter, dear? I don't hear your comeback? Don't cross me again, John._

_I don't care what you say. I'm still telling dad! You did -_

_Emma: Prove it. We both know he'll want proof. And you'll seem like such a hypocrite...just showing me a good face this morning to soften him up...then trying to bank on it later by making such an accusation when you think you've earned back his trust. No one will believe you. And you know it._

She...was right. Not with my track record.

_Emma: Gotta go now, DEAR._

I felt her psychic connection terminate. I felt so angry that it made me sick to my stomach. It was hopeless. How could I be so foolish to think I could stand a chance against someone like her? She probably had years of scheming experience. I was new at it all. She could treat me bad behind my father's back and if I brought it up...nothing would come of it because she "had him eating out of the palm of her hand". She could mentally assault me and no one would bat an eye when I told - because I was **mistaken**! Emma wouldn't do THAT! She could publicly humiliate me in front of the whole damned school and my own father wouldn't believe me over her. His flesh and blood over the likes of Emma Frost.

I got up and started walking slowly back inside. The halls were populated once again. Some people pointed and laughed. I couldn't be mad with them. They were right. There were no heckling voices when I was performing. Or afterwards either. I must have really looked like a fool.

Jubilee: "Oh! Johnny! Johnny! I won, I WON!"

Jubilee came running out from somewhere and latched onto me, flashing three hundred dollars in my face. She made to drag me back wherever she had come from but I resisted.

Jubilee: "John, what's wrong? You look...sick."

"Everyone was right. There were no voices."

Jubilee: "Hey, dude. Stage fright can really work a number on you."

"So can a slut who knows how to use her telepathy."

She peered at me curiously.

Jubilee: "What are you saying?"

"Emma was making me hear voices."

She was a little dubious.

Jubilee: "John...I really don't think she'd go that far."

I told her about Emma's gloating telepathic message.

Jubilee: "You have got to tell your dad 'bout this one!"

"He won't believe me. Something more serious - a psychic assault that knocked me out - and he didn't believe. He'll believe me with this story of teenaged humiliation?"

Jubilee: "Oh, John - "

"Look, I'm gonna go home. And - where's Ashley?"

Jubilee: "She's inside with us. After party!"

That was nice. At least she'd have some fun. I asked Jubilee if it was okay if either she or Amara would look after her. My dad would probably have liked it for someone to escort our newest guest back home too. namely me. But screw that. Jubilee volunteered to do it later and I thanked her. I just wanted to get home and crawl into bed.

"Congrats."

Jubilee: "Thanks. And tomorrow, you and me are going to have a serious discussion about how we deal with this."

I smiled and she went back inside. She knew better than to try and force me to join their after party. I made it to the front door amidst more giggles. Promptly opening the door, I stepped outside. I had made a few steps worth on the pathway when I heard footsteps walking behind me.

Julian: "Hey, hold up!"

I stopped. It was Julian. Wiping the sorry expression, I tried putting on the usual and fixed my voice.

"S'up, Killer."

A lot of people called him "Killer" because of his last name, Keller. That and he pushed everyone to their absolute limit when he supervised basic Danger Room exercises for a mentor. Someone had said that he was killing them...and the name stuck. He always hated it when we called him that. And since that was one of the few ways we could get to him...we did it a lot. He shrugged it off when I called him that name on that particular night though.

Julian: "That's what I was about to ask you, dude."

"Nothing."

He raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

Julian: "You don't look too good. Telepathic overload?"

I didn't know what he meant. I asked him to explain.

Julian: "Oh, you know. Like...the voices? You were hearing people's thoughts and couldn't block them out or something?"

Interesting. If only it were that.

"No. Nothing like that."

Julian: "Then what's wrong."

I shakily laughed and merely repeated that it was nothing. Sighing, he walked up to me and said,

Julian: "You can't fool me with a face like that. Here, take a look."

He pushed me towards the fountain and made me look at my reflection. He was right. I looked as sick as I felt, regardless of my efforts to hide it. I sat on the fountain's edge and took a few deep breaths. Julian followed and did the same.

"You don't look too happy yourself."

Julian: "I'm not. I lost."

"Lost?"

Julian: "Third place."

"That was still good. I'm sure I came in last."

We laughed wryly.

Julian: "If I didn't win. I lost. And quite a bit of money too. I had to pay the Stepfords."

The Stepfords! But I thought they'd have done it for free. They LOVE the limelight!

Julian: "They like money more. Stop changing the subject. What's gotten you so down? You're used to being teased."

He grinned. He was lucky that it was **him** that said that. If it were anyone else...

"Yeah, because I used to be a gene joke. Not because people thought I was a few sticks short of a bundle."

Julian: "Are you? I mean...if you were acting the part of a clown...it was pretty damned believable."

Me...a clown? Never. I don't like people laughing at me period!

"Of course not! My act was sabotaged! Someone went into my mind and made me hear heckling and - "

That revelation made him change his tune.

Julian: "Whoa! Are you for real?"

"Yeah."

Julian was all for telling the teachers. Not because of the competition I had lost, but because of the strict rule at the Mansion. Professor Xavier had made a dictum: no student telepath was under any circumstances to enter the mind of another and mess around with memories, emotions, thoughts or the like. Communication was allowed and for the most part, that was it. Telepathy could be dangerous business to the unskilled. Julian was assuming that it was a student who had tried to sabotage my act. Either another performer or a supporter of a rival.

"It wasn't a student."

Julian came up with another theory. Namely someone from Generation X.

Julian: "A Generation X membe- "

I shook my head in the negative.

There was an awkward pause.

Julian: "You can't possibly mean -"

I looked him straight in the eye and nodded. Yes, a teacher.

Julian: "A teacher? The only telepathic teachers are Frost, Braddock and...well of course NOT Xavier."

"We both know Braddock would never do such a thing."

Julian: "You're saying Frost?"

"Yeah. When I went outside to spare myself more shame - she sent me a message to gloat. She all out dared me to tell dad. She knows he wouldn't believe me."

Julian: "Shit. But she's a teacher! She can't go around...doing that!"

"She's a saint to everyone who matters. She's been in my head before. During **therapy**."

Julian: "Okay, you gotta take action."

"No one will believe me."

He grinned wickedly. Kinda like how he grins in the Danger Room, but much, much more intense.

Julian: "Who the hell said anything about telling. She's threatening you to keep you under her heel, right?"

I nodded. I then explained what things were like between me and Emma before her latest trick. And how I had planned to try giving her a taste of her own medicine that very morning. And how it apparently was failing miserably.

Julian: "And if no one will believe you...then you're the only one who can make it stop. Hence you should take action."

"What...should I do?"

Julian: "Hit her where it hurts."

"She ain't got no balls. At least...not to the best of my knowledge."

Unless that's where the extra mass of her breasts came from. (^_^) We laughed again at the notion.

Julian: "She's got a Mercedes..."

I shuddered at the notion. He...couldn't mean what I thought he meant. Vandalize her car? Of course, I knew that Emma's car was her baby! But...

"I..."

Julian: "Look, you can still be nice to her in front of your dad...and deal with her behind his back. This is a war of wills. She's testing you to see how far you're willing to go before you back down. Don't back down! Hurt her if she hurts you. That car is the key."

Enough with the damned pity party! Julian was right! Emma had crossed the lines one too many times. That car may have been sacred to her. But the human mind is the most sacred space of all. And she had violated me from within for the last fucking time. The external humiliation was bad enough...but I'd be damned if I let her keep treating my mind like she had been doing!

"I'll do it."

Julian: "Good. Come on."

"Huh?"

He looked confused.

Julian: "Aren't you gonna do it?"

"Now? T-tonight?"

Julian: "Don't wait. Let her wake up to it tomorrow."

"Okay. But...I don't have a cardkey."

I'd have to wait, then swipe dad's cardkey...do the deed, then replace the card. That was a logical plan. And I'd have to do it in the dead of night and pray no X-related emergency came up that required a ground vehicle while I was in there.

Julian: "I do."

He reached for his wallet and pulled it out. The garage was sealed with an electronic lock that prevented unauthorized access. Julian, being an official adult (22 years old), had personal access to the garage and its adjoining internal parking lot.

"You could get into trouble."

He merely laughed scandalously at the notion.

Julian: "Oh please. No one is going anywhere this time of night. Especially not with that after party inside. They need to keep an eye on them kids. Unless you're chicken shit."

There he was, my idol accusing me of being chicken shit! I couldn't have that now, could I?

"Hell no! Gimmee that fuckin' card!"

Beaming with mock(?) pride,

Julian: "That's my boy."

He handed it over and we promptly got up and started walking towards the garage...

**"And Yet Again - Didn't See That Comin'"**

Julian was right. No one was going anywhere with a Mansion full of kids to watch over. The hallway leading to the garage was totally empty. I was afraid that maybe they might have cameras in there or something. Julian was a member of the Gamma Squad - the most senior division of Generation X. He was cool and confident all the way. There were no cameras inside, he explained. No one could get in without authorization due to the cardkey system. But there **were** cameras outside the driveway that showed the Mansion front - and coincidentally the garage from the outside. Hence, we were entering from the inside. Julian seemed to have it all down.

"You haven't done anything like this before, have you?"

He didn't answer at first - so I very much doubted his honesty.

Julian: "No. Maybe I'm just a natural."

We presently arrived at the garage entrance. I swiped the cardkey and the electronic lock BEEPED and opened. We walked through the garage until we arrived at the second door that led to the indoor parking lot. Here Julian felt it fair to give me a last warning.

Julian: "Last chance to turn back, buddy."

"Don't mention turning back again. Emma deserves this - been asking for it. That bitch drove me to it."

Julian: "Okay. Swipe the card."

I did and we entered. Julian led me down the rows of vehicles until we finally reached Emma's Mercedes. You probably want to know the color, right? What else, it was white. Like almost everything of her's. Who the hell does she think she can fool? When I get the answer to that question, then I'll stop asking it. Julian leaned on a Lexus next to it, whilst I stood scrutinizing it closely. Determining with slow patience where I'd leave my mark.

Julian: "Come on, dude. Let her have it."

It was so pretty, such a shame I had to do it. Why does a car so damned hot have to suffer because its mommy is such a bitch? I steeled myself and focused a telekinetic "punch" on the left door. There was a thud and a nasty dent appeared. Good, let her see that. She likes everything perfectly just so - like dad. Even if it was a little ding, she'd think the world was coming to an end.

"Okay, that'll learn her."

Julian scoffed. Apparently that wasn't good enough. He stopped leaning on somebody's Lexus and walked over to the dent. He went down face level to it and pretended that he needed a looking glass to notice it. It was actually kinda funny - I laughed at my crime. I didn't know he could be so quirky. That dent was pretty darned visible. He got up and looked at me unimpressed. I was satisfied - or that was what I kept telling myself.

Julian: "That can't be it. You looked a lot more upset than **that**."

"No, I'm done."

I turned to go, but he turned me right back around by the shoulders.

"You don't know this, because your powers have only just started to grow into something more...potent. When telekinetics hold in their emotions, especially anger, we tend to get some wicked migraines."

I looked at the car. The dent was very noticeable. It should have been enough to send the message across loud and clear. She'd know it was me - but without hard proof...

"Really?"

He patted me on the shoulder encouragingly.

Julian: "Uh huh. Sometimes, it feels like your head is about to explode!"

The sudden forceful manner in which he said that made me close my eyes in a wincing motion. I had a brief recollection of the pain I went through when Emma invaded my mind in her **therapy** session. It was the single most painful sensation I had ever had to endure. I must have been comparing what Julian was speaking about with that memory. It was enough to make me wince and close my eyes.

Julian: "If you internalize your anger at her - **you** will be the one suffering pain. And it will once again be **her** fault. It's better to get it out of your system. Let it all out."

"I...dunno..."

Julian bent down and whispered in my ear. The closeness was enough to make me shudder.

Julian: "She's already made you suffer enough. Does she have the right to put you through anymore pain?"

"No! She doesn't!"

Julian continued whispering softly. Which was weird because he was speaking regularly all along and no one was in there to hear us. And according to him, no one would come in at that time of night. The sensation was rather arousing. Bobby and Ray were touchy feely guys. But they never got as close to me as that. What was more, Julian's grip on my shoulders had become firmer and he was squeezing them rhythmically as if to further encourage me.

Julian: "That's right. She doesn't. If you don't show her that you mean business, she won't stop her shit."

His gentle massaging of my shoulders continued, almost trance inducing. And that cologne...

"I...just don't want to get into t-trouble."

His voice became distinctively seductive at that point. There was no way someone -anyone - could mistake it. There was just no way that Julian Keller could be one hundred percent straight.

Julian: "Who's gonna tell? I won't tell. And you won't tell either - right?"

"N-no."

His hands went down to my forearms and I felt his hot breath at my ear.

Julian: "Right. It'll be our little secret. Release your anger. Better you do it to her car now...than risk getting so mad that you end up hurting her later on. Holding back your...true feelings never ends good. Trust me."

The memory of the lamp flying towards Emma's head came back forcefully into my mind. I wasn't nearly as mad with her then as I was now. Just that morning Professor Xavier told me about the danger of psychic powers being linked to unconscious emotions. I couldn't bottle it all up. I'd explode and she could end up seriously hurt...with me in serious trouble.

I kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to see what was about to happen. I would do as Julian said. But I wasn't going to enjoy it. I hated that Emma - anyone - could make me think such dark thoughts, want to do something so vile. But if that was the only way to get her to stop her shit with me...then so be it. I brought to mind everything about Emma that had ever angered me. Her scathing comments about my school work in her class, her accusations that I talked too much and disrupted others, the bad reports she'd give my father, the way she felt she could depower me by freezing my motions telepathically, her two faced treatment of me that fooled almost everyone...her mental invasion on multiple occasions...including her latest...the way she was succeeding in turning my own father against me...

Julian: "That's it, just let it all out."

I heard metal warping, glass breaking, scraping noises that I couldn't make out. I was also aware by then that Julian's hands had shifted again. One rested on my left hip whilst the other reached around to my abs, running along its length. His mouth was physically touching my left air lobe, causing his words to tickle my ear. Between all the anger coursing through me and the focus needed to damage the car...I wasn't concerned with stopping Julian. Instead, I let myself enjoy the attention he was giving me. Yes, I wanted it. I'd always wanted it.

CRACK!

Something had been badly broken if I interpreted that noise correctly. Following that, a loud shot-like sound was heard, followed by several long hisses. I took it that the tires had burst and air was escaping. A few seconds later, I myself let out a hiss when Julian buried himself in my neck and took a deep inhaling breath. The shock to my emotions must have channeled into my powers, because right then I heard something being torn apart very disturbingly...as if being torn to shreds.

"Oh G-God!"

How could I have not known? He could be nothing less than Bi. There was no way he would risk doing something like that to a straight boy. He had to have known about me. Was his gaydar that good? Did I radiate some sort of gay vibe? Did I let my eyes linger on him too long whenever he trained us? I would be lying if I said that I didn't find him very attractive. It would be the understatement of the decade. He wasn't a typical pretty boy. But anyone would call him sexy - at least **I** thought so. I couldn't count the times I checked him out in the showers...my thoughts trailed away to my admiring past.

Julian: "Focus. Don't stop."

His voice was fiercer, huskier, more commanding than requesting...and it reverberated pleasantly because of the way his face was positioned at my neck. The sensation of something hard at the back of my thigh alerted me to his straining erection. Instinctively, I realized that I was also fully erect by then.

"J-Julian, why?"

Julian: "Because I want to. Don't you want to?"

The last step. By saying yes, I would all out admit that I -

Julian: "Do you want to?"

"Yes."

Julian: "Then let's just enjoy it. Finish up here. You're almost done."

That confession must have been what he was waiting for. After I said "yes", he all out began necking me. I felt his tongue and teeth making electric contact and under the sudden assault, the last of my anger dissipated quickly (amidst more sounds of destruction).

Julian: "Open your eyes."

I complied.

"Oh shit!"

I was truly scared. Of myself, what I had done...and what repercussions could come of it. Emma wouldn't let it slide! There seemingly wasn't anything that Emma could salvage! The car, first off, seemed to look like something very, very heavy had been dropped on it. Flattened would be the word. Glass was everywhere, littered around like confetti. There were no windows or windshield. The paint had cracked and peeled all over until the metallic body could be seen. The upholstery was totaled...tires, hubcaps, dash...everything. But my head felt much...lighter. Unless that was due to Julian's ministrations.

Julian: "You had a lotta anger all pent up inside. No wonder you were so tense."

I shook myself free of him and walked closer to the former car with shaky steps. Kneeling down, I surveyed the damage.

"My dad is gonna kill me!"

Julian pulled me to my feet and spoke reassuringly to me.

Julian: "Emma may know that it was you who did it. But she won't be able to prove it."

"But...who else would? It's obviously me. All she'll do is...tell him and...the Professor knows I hate her and...oh God..."

Once again I felt as if I could throw up.

Julian: "Shhh. It's okay. It really is. It doesn't work like that - innocent until proven guilty. The most she'll have is circumstantial evidence."

I asked how he figured that. He laughed and went on to explain. No one had **seen** me do it. There were no cameras about. And for anyone to be found guilty, the persecutors had to have three things.

"What?"

Julian: "Opportunity. Means. Motive."

I had the opportunity.

Julian: "You told everyone that you went home and I know we weren't seen. If anyone saw us coming here this time of night - we wouldn't have got a chance to reach this far."

I had the means - my powers.

Julian: "So what? There are other students here who could have done it."

I HAD a very strong motive. I was pissed at Emma's evil mind trick.

Julian: "Oh? If she wants to use that as a motive - she'll have to confess that she messed with your head. I have a feeling she'll want to avoid bringing THAT up."

Of course. She'd get into serious trouble with Xavier...and my father. So would I. But hers would be worse!

Julian: "She'll just have to...deal with her loss."

"What if she says that I tried to pay her back for knocking me out earlier this week in therapy? What if she uses THAT as a motive?"

Julian: "Revenge is often spontaneous. A kid your age would be too stupid to sit down and take the time to plan something elaborate. I'd think you'd have acted sooner. Besides...didn't you say that you started to treat her nice?"

"Yeah."

Julian: "Then logically, people will think that you've forgiven her. That motive is stale. Trust me, everything's gonna be fine."

He hugged me from behind to calm my worries down. Without my attention being drawn between my anger and powers...it felt awkward.

Julian: "Didn't it feel good?"

"Which part?"

Julian: "Both."

"What you - were doing felt nice. But the car - well..."

Julian: "Letting all that negative emotion out didn't feel liberating?"

When he put it that way, yes it did. The way I let it out wasn't nice though. But I didn't say that. I didn't want to seem like a weak willed little boy to him. Or worse, a goody-goody like dad. I wanted him to see me as a strong, confident person. Like he was.

"Yeah."

He could clearly see that I had questions that I wanted answers to. But they'd have to wait for the time being. We **were** at the scene of a crime after all.

Julian: "Come on. We better leave here. We wouldn't want to get caught, would we?"

He said it amusedly, totally at ease and confident that we were scot free. Smiling, I shook my head. We walked out of the parking lot, closing the door behind us...

**"Getting Home"**

Julian led me outside through the back door, avoiding the stray students we'd hear sneaking about the Mansion on occasion. I was pretty sure that my father wasn't aware that I was outside the house. My cell phone would have been ringing nonstop if that were the case. Emma must have worn him out. At least her sexing him was actually useful for a change. We hovered across the lawn to avoid making any sound whatsoever, taking care to stay within the cover of the shadows. Julian was dressed all in black. I had on a white tee - it definitely did not blend in. To avoid being seen from the Mansion (which was most critical), he stayed behind me, making sure that he was positioned in such a way as to totally cover me from behind, so no one looking out of their window would see the white of my shirt. He took the liberty of feeling me up as he did so.

_Not now. We have to get home first._

We both wanted to talk. But decided that all things considered, it needed to wait until we were safe and snug in my room. Presently, we approached my house. We debated whether or not we should enter the front door or not. In the end, it was decided that we'd be safer entering through the window. We went around back and flew up towards my bedroom window, taking care to make sure that the guest room windows were locked and that the curtains were drawn. I did not want to have to explain to Ashley why I was bringing a twenty two year old guy into my room at that time of night.

_I feel like a burglar._

_Julian: You can't burgle your own house._

I "felt around" telekinetically and unlocked the window. We both entered and immediately locked the door and window, drawing the curtains for extra security.

Julian: "I'm so beat!"

He dropped down onto my bed like he owned it, taking me down with him.

"Shhh!"

Julian: "Them walls look soundproof enough that we can talk in private."

"So talk. What the hell possessed you to - to do that back there?"

Julian: "What made you enjoy it so much?"

I really didn't appreciate his answering a question with a question. That and I asked first.

"Are you...bi or something?"

Julian: "Are you?"

I pouted in annoyance.

Julian: "Cut that out. You're cuter when you smile."

His hands crept up inside my shirt and he started to tickle me. I erupted into a peal of giggles before I had the good sense to shut my mouth. Knocking his hand away, I repeated my question and demanded an answer.

Julian: "That's just a label. But I guess you could say so. I mean, I feel stuff for guys and girls. What about you?"

"I know I'm...gay."

Out to someone at last. And my hero no less. He asked if I ever felt anything sexual for a girl. And truthfully, I had never felt anything beyond friendship.

"Why did you do it?"

Julian: "You think I don't notice the way you look at me? It ain't very subtle. Only a total idiot could ignore something like that."

I looked at him, shocked. Was I so obvious?

Julian: "You always showered next to me after a training session. You always found some excuse to fight next to my position in the Danger Room. This last session you've been in, I know you were looking around expecting to see me. But I was hidden up in the observation platform."

I sighed.

"That is so cocky...so arrogant."

Julian: "Cocky but true."

"I -"

Julian: "You were forever asking my opinion about your technique during training. Wanting to know if I thought it was good enough - "

"You were serving as a mentor's assistant. It was your job!"

Julian: "Your technique NEVER changed! How many times did you expect me to give the same evaluation? And then...there were other little things."

"Like what?"

He grinned mischievously and drew me close to him.

Julian: "Just...little things. Like how you seemed to be both angry with me and heartbroken when I rated Alicia Suarez as number one fighter in semester two, back in - "

That was a little over two years ago. I was almost fourteen.

"Alicia is nothing but a dirty cockwhore! What did she do, suck your dick!"

I got so mad at the remembrance that I plain forgot Alicia was a saint back THEN, but a slut NOW. Time seemed to have no meaning in the face of that painful recollection.

I pulled away from Julian at the memory. It may have seemed childish. But that hurt when she was rated the best. I tried so hard to impress him. I wanted to both BE like him and HAVE him. And I thought then that the latter was out of the question. So I stuck to the former. I wanted him to say that I was the best in his opinion, in his eyes. It wouldn't be in the context I craved to hear it in...but I felt that it'd make me feel good on so many levels. I trained and trained - neglected almost everything else in an effort to **be the best**.

I didn't have the luxury of massive elemental firepower like Alicia had. I tried to compensate for it by developing the fighting techniques that Logan taught us. And I was a lot better at it than Alicia had a hope to be. But the training exercises were **mutant** in nature. And in terms of mutant power...she had me beat without trying. By the end of semester two, she was destroying five Danger Room robots with a mere gesture... I just couldn't compete with that. No one had ever gotten under my skin like Julian had...ever.

It was weird. I knew I was gay - and I felt attraction towards guys. But I never had a genuine crush before Julian. And it hurt that I couldn't satisfy him in the **one** way that I had available to me. The memory, the thought that someone could have so much power over me was too much. A tear trickled down the side of my face, closely followed by three more until I was all out crying. I felt like I failed him back then. I was failing school courses left right and center, failing my parents and myself. I just felt so worthless and needed to feel like I was worth _something_. And him telling me so would have meant the world. Alicia being rated over me had happened in a bad time.

Julian: "Shhh. Come on, don't cry. I **had** to rate Alicia as the first in the class. I was the training assistant - I had to perform my duty."

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right."

Julian: "I wish I didn't have to."

I guess there were times when you just had to do things you didn't want to.

"God, you were everything I wanted be."

Julian: "Oh?"

"You were strong. No one messed with you. You had kickass mutant powers...you were - **are** - beautiful."

He seemed genuinely surprised. Like I said before, he wasn't a pretty boy. He didn't look like he had walked out of a magazine. And he had a wicked scar running down the left side of his face. But on him, it was a nice feature to me. It made him look that much tougher. He had nice, dark eyes that went well with his jet black hair. A body that was around six feet, two inches...not scrawny, but not overly muscular...just nicely intermediate between those two extremes. I'd seen far uglier people around - and not ugly due to mutations! Why the Stepford Sisters would demand payment to serve as his backup onstage was beyond me. They should have counted themselves frickin' lucky!

Julian: "I'm beautiful? You think?"

"Fuck, Julian. Look in the goddamned mirror. And on top of it all...you were so nice to me. You never let anyone get away with calling me a gene joke. I used to pretend that you did it because you liked me...and not in the friendly way."

Julian: "I...never guessed you were going through all of that back then."

"How could you know what I was feeling for you and not say anything? If you knew -"

He pulled me back to him and wiped away the stray tears.

Julian: "You were just thirteen. I was nineteen going on twenty. If it ever got out, it would have looked like child molestation. You were just too young then, John. You could have been a confused kid for all I knew. I could have messed you up bad. That and I was going through some confusion myself."

"I don't understand. What confusion?"

He said that he thought that I was merely idolizing him as a male role model at that time. He, like everyone it seemed, knew that me and dad didn't get along too well. And he thought that I was compensating by fitting him into the role instead. Back then, I hadn't started to check him out as daringly as he'd caught me doing a couple years later. Aside from the fact that I was **too young**, he thought that I could also have been confused. Lots of guys go through a little same sex attraction at some point, a natural curiosity. And he didn't want to take advantage of that and screw my sexuality up in the process. The concern and maturity he had shown just elevated him more in my sight.

"But you said that you were going through some confusion? What kind?"

Julian: "I hadn't come to terms with my bisexuality then. And to top it off, whatever attraction I felt for you, I chalked it all up to the idea that you reminded me of myself when I was younger. Shy, aloof, the butt of the gene jokes. I never got along with my dad... I told myself that what I was feeling was a natural desire, to be there for someone when they needed it, taken to unhealthy levels. It's only in the past year that I've really accepted that I am what I am."

I turned around to face him eye to eye. Enough with the past. I wanted to know about the future - our future. IF we had one. If one was in the works...

"Do you want me, Julian? Does tonight mean that you want me?"

I sounded desperate, and that was because I was.

Julian: "You haven't got anyone -?"

"No. No one. I've never felt like this about anyone ever or since."

Julian: "And what about the age difference. I'm like...six years older than you."

After the Hellfire Club fiasco, where I couldn't even enter, I'd had enough of the topic of age. The blasted thing was nothing more than a number.

"I don't care about that."

Julian: "I just don't want to take advantage of your age-"

"You aren't. Believe me you aren't. I'm old enough now. I wanted you, have always wanted you."

Julian: "Then yes. I do want you...so much and - "

I didn't let him finish. I just gave into the urges I never ever thought I'd ever get to express and kissed him hard and deep. He wasn't expecting it, but quickly adapted, wrapping his arms around me and spinning me around so that I was under him and he could assume the aggressive role. We didn't even need to ask each other about who'd fit into what role - who was top and who was bottom. I guess it was obvious to each of us what we wanted and needed from the other. We made out for what seemed to be a delicious eternity before I fell asleep, completely, but pleasantly exhausted - the happiest I'd ever been in my life...

**"News Travels Fast"**

Sunlight streaked into my room and I awoke to an empty bed. I looked all around frantically for Julian, but he was nowhere to be found. I then had the stupid notion that I had dreamt it all. But that idea was quickly dispelled when I saw the sheet of paper lying on the floor next to my bed. It was a note. Must have fallen off the bed and onto the floor. Picking it up, I read it. Julian had left before sunrise. He didn't want to risk being seen. Especially not in the same clothes he performed in. It would reveal that he hadn't gone to bed after the show. He had also left me some instructions that basically said not to act out of the ordinary. Don't act too happy, because I didn't want anyone to suspect I was happy due to wrecking Emma's car - should she accuse me. Got it. I'd just be as bitter to her as I always was behind dad's back though. Even more so - let her think her threats had shot some scare into me - let her think that she had won. Let her be unpleasantly surprised. Julian had thought of everything.

Scott: "John?"

Uh oh. Dad at the door.

"Y-yeah?"

Scott: "Could you open this door, son?"

I reasoned. He didn't sound upset at all. Guiltily looking around, I hid the letter under my pillow and opened the door. Thankfully, the room wasn't smelling of boy sex because we hadn't brought each other over the edge. We were both very sleepy and wanted our first orgasms together to be something special and not rushed. Dad came inside and took a look around.

Scott: "Jeez."

He looked at the bed. It was in a mess. A really, really bad mess. Not soiled, just the sheets were totally helter skelter. We **did** make out pretty heavy.

"Must've been a nightmare or something."

Scott: "Are you okay? I heard -"

He heard something? Did Julian and I make a little too much noise? Time to act fast.

"You heard me? Probably because of a bad dream."

Scott: "No. I heard that you had a little problem at the concert last night?"

News sure travels fast! My confused expression as to how he learned kept him talking.

Scott: "The Professor's downstairs. He came first thing this morning to see how you were doing. You better get ready and come downstairs."

Oh boy. I nodded, he left and I made to get ready...

**"When Will These Children Mature?"**

I came downstairs to the concerned faces of Dad, Emma, Alex, Lorna and the Professor. Ashley must have still been asleep. As I made my appearance, Lorna and Emma instantly dashed forward, asking if I was alright and getting emotional and touchy feely. Emma should had gone into acting. Maintaining façades was really her thing. She could have made a really good living out of it. I sorta eased her away from me. Lorna, I let continue.

Professor Xavier: "Are you feeling alright, John? Any headaches or - "

I shook my head and asked why he and everyone else was so worried.

Professor Xavier: "Well, I heard all about the concert last night. About the voices you were hearing and - "

He went on to say that he was concerned that I could have been having a mild telepathic overload. Since I was the center of attention, people's thoughts were on me. And a lot of people. He thought that maybe I could have started picking up on their thoughts. And that was why no one else was hearing what I heard. He even knew that I had left the auditorium and didn't make it back.

"I went for some air. With Jubilee. Back terrace."

Good good, start working on an alibi.

Professor Xavier: "I'd like to scan your mind now, John. To determine if you had possibly been experiencing a telepathic overload."

I got nervous. As did Emma. We both looked at each other, sharing the same worry. Professor Xavier seemed to sense that I was uncomfortable with the idea.

Professor Xavier: "It's just a surface scan, John. No thoughts or memories will be witnessed by me. I'm just checking to see if your mind was overly sensitive last night."

I gulped and nodded. He closed his eyes, and I felt a weird tingle. Then he opened them, a little confused himself it seemed.

Professor Xavier: "That's odd. No sign of telepathic oversensitivity."

Emma was quick to offer a solution.

Emma: "Maybe someone was playing a trick on him, Charles. Some telepathic student or other."

The best lies often come with a healthy side order of truth. I eyed Emma, unable to control myself that time.

Professor Xavier: "It could be possible. Since there's no indication of an episode, I'll be on my way. When will these children mature..."

When indeed?

Scott: "Stay for breakfast, Professor."

Professor Xavier: "I really must be going. I have to make the final arrangements for young Ashley. Do send her over sometime after breakfast, won't you?"

Emma: "Yes. We'll just let her sleep a little while longer."

They agreed. We all had a sigh of relief and went into the kitchen...

**"Oh! Oh! My baby!"**

A Little Later On...

Emma Frost walked down to the garage and the adjoining car park. It was her usual practice to go out for a Sunday shopping spree at the mall. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that met her eyes...

Emma: "P-Princess? Oh, oh! My baby!"

She fell to the ground, examining the damage, already in tears...

Emma: "Who has **done** this to you - wait a minute!"

Getting up stiffly, Emma wiped away her tears.

Emma: "John..."

**"Prove it"**

I had the task of dropping off Ashley to see the Professor. She woke up about a half hour after the Professor had left. She had a late breakfast. Then she packed her few belongings up. She had been assigned a dorm room. And Professor Xavier would be revealing where it was, who she was rooming with, and would take her for the tour of the place personally. She needed to be briefed properly about the school and the purpose it served. Emma hugged her, playing the "mommy" role perfectly, and sent us on our way. I had kept up the defeated attitude to her face, with a cheerful one to dad's. Just like she wanted. She seemed totally at ease and happy. As a matter of fact - she said that since I was being such a "good boy", she'd buy something special for me when she went out shopping. She mock patted me on the head like a little kid...much to the amusement of my father and Ashley. I couldn't wait to just leave.

"Well, here you are. The principal's office."

Ashley: "Okay. Thanks for leading me here."

"No prob. See you around later."

She smiled and went inside. When she came downstairs earlier, she asked me if I was alright. I got embarrassed as she brought up the details of how I had acted during the contest. Thankfully, she didn't bring it up again after we set her straight. After dropping her off, I headed back downstairs to meet my friends. But there was a problem...

I saw Jubilee and Amara outside speaking with Emma on the lawn. In the near distance, Bobby and Ray could be seen playing basketball with some other guys. They saw me approaching, but didn't acknowledge me. As I got closer, Emma noticed me and started advancing. She wiped the smile that she was using with Jubilee and Amara and walked over to me with an expression of - well, I don't have the words to describe it! She placed her arms in a motherly manner around my shoulder and led me inside, forcefully pushing me into the Mansion. She pasted on a smile for Logan and Ororo as they walked down the hall...and led me into the deserted waiting room.

Emma: "I know it was you, John! I swear to God -"

"Whatever are you talking about...Emma?"

Emma: "You fucking destroyed my car, you bastard!"

Ouch, she was cursing. Ain't never heard her do that before. She was whispering, and to make up for the lack of volume, she spoke with a LOT of intensity. I spat out the same words she had used with me the night before.

"Prove it."

Emma: "You little shit!"

I explained just how limited her options were if she wanted to get me into trouble - the same way Julian had explained it to me. The truth about her mental invasion the night before would come out.

Emma: "They'll never believe you."

"Oh I think they will. The Professor said he felt no indication of an overload in my mind this morning. So that rules that out as a possible explanation of what happened. And if you press charges, you'll need a motive. I'll confess and give them my motive - mental invasion. I'd get into trouble, but dad will forgive me after a...while. You on the other hand may just be sent packing. And dad won't want anything to do with you ever again."

Hey, what a nice thought. That last bit made her beet red.

"Ooh, I think you better change your name to The Red Queen."

She closed the distance and got face to face with me.

Emma: "You don't know who you're messing with, kid. Don't get in my way!"

I think I watched a little too much Desperate Housewives for my own good. I had a flashback of Andrew Van de Kamp (God he is soooo cuuttee and eviiil!) and became possessed by a confident surge.

"First up...back your face away from mine, bitch."

Emma: "Bitch?"

"Second, now that you know what I AM capable of, here's a few words of advice - don't FUCK with me!"

She looked flabbergasted and even more enraged. I know they said that people sometimes snap but even I didn't expect -

Emma: "I'll kill you! You son of a bitch! I'll fuckin' kill you!"

She grabbed onto my neck and began choking me. It caught me by surprise and I lost balance, fell onto the back of the sofa, gasping for breath.

Emma: "I'm onto something good here, you little fuck! And no bastard son of a whore is going to get in my way!"

I made to knock her away from me, but she transformed into her diamond form. In that state, she was physically super-strong. She squeezed harder and started to throttle be back and forth. There was no choice. I locked onto her mentally and pushed her off of me, very restrained. It threw her backwards a few feet. She must have been so shocked that she lost her concentration and reverted back into her untransformed state. I took the opportunity to gasp for air.

"Fuck...I was right...y-you are a crazy bitch! You wanna add attempted murderer to that?"

Something about her seemed to change as I made that statement. Her face registered a new emotion that I wasn't sure I liked.

Emma: "That was the last straw. I've had it with you. Come hell or high water...I'll make you suffer for what you've done to my car!"

"My only regret was that you weren't in the car when I did it!"

Emma: "Guess I'm not the only one with a murderous streak - eh? Don't put yourself up against me. Like I said, you don't know who you're dealing with. I've been in this game a lot longer than you!"

She must have wanted my father obsessively and would do anything to have him! Julian was right, it was a war of wills.

"Yeah. Like I'm sooo afraid of you!"

Emma walked to the door of the room and closed it...no wait...locked it behind her. When she turned around, she looked surprisingly calmer.

Emma: "I really didn't want it to reach to this, but - you leave me no choice."

"W-what are...stay the hell away from me!"

Emma: "Don't worry. I'll be quick."

I quickly started thinking. The level was probably deserted. Everyone was either outside having fun...or on the second floor where the Rec Room was. The ground floor didn't have anything for entertainment...

"So what are you going to do? Try to change my mind - literally?"

Emma: "Not quite. You're beyond saving. I'm just gonna do this."

A sudden pain shot through my head. At the same moment, one of the lamps flew across the room and hit Emma on her head. She staggered and clutched at the wound. Blood began to flow. I sensed her presence lurking about within my mind. She was controlling me. Making my powers activate without my consent! Why was she doing that?

Emma: "To make you look bad, of course. Real bad. You really ARE dumb!"

"Oh God! S-stop it!"

Emma: "Always wanted to give the lamp attack another go, huh?"

"E-Emma, don't!"

Emma: "Let's prepare for the arrival of our guests."

"What the fuck?"

Emma: "I've sent some desperate telepathic messages out...when I locked the door. I begged for help...after all - you're trying to kill me! We can't have them seeing the place like this."

She's crazy! I knew that for a fact then! She grinned madly and exerted her influence on my powers once more. The chairs and sofa started to rise. I knew I had power and not the skill to match it. But Emma seemed a pro. Everything loose in the room began to hover mid air. The wiring shot out of the wall, teared off, and wrapped itself around her tightly. It cut her and she started to bleed on the body, staining her dress and the floor red.

Emma: "Y-you're a very dangerous person, John. You n-need to be dealt with for your own good as well as for the safety of others."

"You won't get away with this. I'd never do this to someone!"

Emma: "I'm not just anyone, John. Look...ugh...at all we've been through together. And when people see what you've done with my car..."

"I'll tell them about last night."

Emma: "You'll say what **I** want you to say. I've got it all down! Pity about the way you'll break your family's heart."

The furniture had started to crack into smaller fragments that subsequently began to rotate around us.

"Emma, you n-need help. This isn't something you want to do. You're hurting yourself."

Her reply was simple. She **was** helping herself. Self-help was the best kind of help. And she was always a believer in self-sacrifice. And as for hurting herself, I'd hurt her more and in a more lasting way. The money it took to buy her car was gone. But her injuries could easily be healed by either a blood infusion of Warren's healing blood, or magically by Rune or Risk. As long as she didn't do anything fatal. She was going for attempted murder. At the end of her confession, the sound of banging on the door outside could be heard.

Emma: "No! Please, please John! This isn't you!"

The revolving furniture fragments flew outwards towards the walls of the room. The disastrous crash stilled the banging outside momentarily.

Remy: "Bust da door down!"

The Mansion's fittings were all specially made to be very strong. I guess Remy's kinetic powers didn't work on the door. I heard Beast comply with Remy and shortly after that, my father's voice warned them to get clear...

Emma: "Oh God! No don't...aaaahhh!"

Emma was grabbed mentally and held suspended above the pool of semi-darkening blood that had accumulated beneath her... A ruby flash beneath the door meant that my father was using his optic blasts. The door gave signs of succumbing after a few more hits. Meanwhile, Emma had taken control of my body...

"I warned you, again and again you magma soaked harlot! But you wouldn't listen - oh no! Wasn't trashing your car enough to keep you from fucking with me!"

Emma: "A-ll I wanted was to h-help you, John. I wasn't...taking your...mother's place...ahhh!"

A series of telekinetic punches hit her face: left right and center.

"Do I look like I need your help?"

The door finally came down. Remy, Hank and dad stood motionless at it. Nothing but horror reflected off their faces!

Scott: "Emma!"

"Well, well. Come running to save your girlfriend huh? You really think I'd just forgive her after she tried to kill me during her little therapy session? You thought I'd forgiven her, huh? Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Remy began charging one of his cards.

Scott: "Son, put her down. We can talk about this. I-it's not too late to stop what you're doing."

"That's assuming I **want** to stop. Wrong assumption."

I felt my powers activate once more. The wires around Emma tightened, cutting deeply into her flesh. She let out a truly blood curdling shriek. The loss of so much blood must have been enough to finally induce fainting in Emma. She slumped. Her last command to my mind was for me to toss her aside like a rag doll. I heard her psychic laughter echoing within. Along with her final taunt - she dared me to try talking my way out of that one.

Scott: "Emma!"

Remy quickly tossed a charged card in my direction. My body mine again, I dove away from it. It exploded with no harm. It must have been a low energy card meant to stun. The floor wasn't damaged by the low intensity blast.

"Wait, I can explain! Please!"

Hank: "We have to restrain him. Scott?"

He looked apologetically to dad, whose face was that of a man on duty.

Scott: "D-do it."

"Dad please! You don't understand!"

He brought his hand to his visor and took aim.

Scott: "Kneel down and place your hands on the ground before you."

This was not happening. They couldn't believe it...they couldn't! Dad wouldn't...?

"I didn't try to kill Emma. She -"

Scott: "Get down...and p-place your hands on the ground before you. I will not repeat that order again."

"D-ad?"

I didn't make a move by then. I couldn't let Emma have her way. What would they do to me? I knew they had a brig in the subbasement? Would I be locked up? Everyone would take Emma's side. She changed the entire game. I had the opportunity to kill her. I had the means. I had the motive - she made me yell that I was seeking revenge for her attempt to "kill" me in her therapy session. She even made me say that "revenge was a dish best served cold" to explain why my sudden, surprising change of heart to her and why I didn't try to kill her sooner...

"Ah!"

Dad shot a beam towards me, missing deliberately. It hit the floor in front of me as a warning shot. It was low intensity.

"Y-you'd shoot me, dad?"

He looked from me to Emma, but said nothing.

Whatever they decided to do to me...he'd let them. It would be **justice**. And he was a man all for justice. He didn't believe in exceptions to rules. I'd have to pay for what I **did**.

"She isn't dead. She made me - "

Scott: "No one makes anyone do anything. You have always had choices. I'm just sorry that you reduced mine to this. Now -"

I had to get out. Get away from them and find some way to prove myself innocent.

"Yeah, I do got choices."

I made to do as they said. Hank ran in to check on the unconscious Emma. Dad's attention was drawn to them both momentarily. Remy hadn't yet approached me. That was my chance. While dad's attention was occupied, I mentally grabbed hold of his leg and tossed him aside to the other end of the room. Remy yelled an expletive. Before he could take out another card, I held him suspended and tossed him against Hank. They were all shocked at that and I took the opportunity to run out of the room. I could hear dad on the communicator. They were no doubt calling for help.

Running all the while, I tried to come up with some plan. I needed to get off the Mansion grounds. Easier said than done. I could picture the outside swarming with X-men. Then there were the Gen X members outside. It was Sunday morning. Every damned person took it easier then! I wouldn't be able to break out! I'd have to find someplace where I could buy myself some time. I needed to get them to listen to me without trying to take me down. Maybe the Professor. This was a supposed life and death situation. He'd surely break his code in the circumstances. He could enter Emma's mind and see her madness from within.

"Wait a sec...Cerebro."

The Cerebro room was one of the most heavily fortified in the Mansion. They surely wouldn't expect me to go to the subbasement. They'd think I'd panic and try to bust out - like I had decided at the start. Sure they might bring Emma down to the Med Bay. But they wouldn't have to go to Cerebro to find me. I was well within normal telepathic range. I'd be right under their nose. If I could make it to Cerebro, I could use it to enter Emma Frost's mind by force. Cerebro converted mental impressions into visual and auditory playbacks. It even allowed for recording of memory sequencing. Something about memories being stored in the brain in electrical impulses that Cerebro could interpret and imitate. I could stand a chance to rip the information out of her mind if I was boosted by Cerebro's power. They'd get the door down easily with the code. But hopefully they wouldn't think to check there before I was done. And what was more...Cerebro also increases telekinetic power and range. It'd make me much stronger if it came to defending myself whilst I got what I needed...

"**Something Else Is At Work Here"**

Professor Xavier's eyes shot open as his tour was interrupted by an incoming message from Scott. His ears could hardly register what he was hearing. An attempted murder...by John Summers? Emma unconscious having sustained injuries and blood loss? The communicator built into his hoverchair blared the message out loud enough for the Mansion's newest guest, Ashley Montgomery, to hear. She grew quite alarmed.

Professor Xavier: "Um, excuse me my dear. There's something I have to take care of. Don't be worried. Just...go join the others around the corner."

Xavier couldn't believe that John Summers would attempt to murder Emma. Surely there must be some misunderstanding. Remy's voice was adamant that there was not. He, Scott and Hank had seen it with their own eyes. They repeated some of what they had heard. They didn't sound like things John would say at all. Why carry out a murder so blatantly with no chance of escape? Surely, if John wanted to revenge himself on Emma for the accident she'd had whilst in his mind (during therapy), then he could have planned it better. The fact that he waited days to try and avenge himself meant that it wasn't spontaneous. He was in full control of his faculties. He could have planned to kill her when there were less people around. Furthermore, John knew full well that Emma was a powerful telepath. He would have logically tried his stunt when she was asleep or not suspecting it - so that she **couldn't** call for help. Something else was going on. Something he had to get to the bottom of.

Professor Xavier: "Be very careful with him. Just detain him, and gently. Something else is at work here."

Xavier reached out telepathically and located each of his X-men who weren't in the habit of carrying about communicators twenty-four seven. He needed to spread the word before someone got hurt...permanently and in more ways than one...

**"Cerebro, Don't Fail Me Now"**

I managed to make my way down to Cerebro. The Professor was more than willing to let me practice on Cerebro when I had the spare time. And so I was granted access to the room. I glanced at the scanner and it performed the retinal evaluation.

Cerebro: "Welcome, Phoenix."

I entered and the door promptly slid shut. I walked up to the chair and sat. I put on the helmet and swiveled the chair sideways so that I could see both the doorway and the projection walls of the room.

"Begin psionic augmentation."

The computer processed my command.

Cerebro: "One moment please."

I felt my mind expand and the limits and strength of my telekinetic powers increase. I focused my thoughts on the members of the X-men and Generation X. Generation X were all (except one, Rune) at a single location. The area close to the Mansion gate. Either they were guarding it from my escape. Or they had moved the students outside of the school and Gen X were taking care of them. The X-men were all on the move though. One by one I located them, scattered throughout the Mansion. Hank and Rune were taking Emma to Med Bay right at the moment. She was still unconscious.

"Cerebro, memory playback and recording please."

The computer complied and launched the program. I locked all my thoughts towards Emma mind. The room darkened and became pitch black. It must have been a reflection of Emma's unconscious state.

Cerebro: Memory playback and recording requires target to be conscious."

"Shit."

I'd have to wait until she was just conscious. But not fully conscious where she could use her superior skills to fight me off.

"Monitor the frequency of this mind. When it is about to awaken, alert me."

Cerebro: "Affirmative."

I decided to make contact with Julian in the meantime. See if he could give me some information.

_Julian?_

_Julian: John! What's going on?_

_She hatched a plot on the fly._

I quickly brought him up to date as to my situation. He in turn confirmed that Gen X was with the student body at the front of the school.

_Julian: Oh shit! Are you okay? Are you hurt?_

_I'm fine...so far. I'm going to rip a memory vid from Emma's mind with Cerebro._

_Julian: Do you even know how?_

Not really. But that wouldn't be a problem. You see, Professor Xavier had programmed in a tutorial mode - the version I was currently using - into Cerebro. It was meant to serve as a tutor or guide to student users of Cerebro. Just so that they could practice without having to have a teacher with them all the time. I didn't know how to record a memory sequence. But Cerebro in tutorial mode, imbued with Professor Xavier's skill, would walk me through it.

_I don't care if it's breaking Xavier's most sacred rule. It's the only way to prove my innocence._

_Julian: Do what you have to._

Cerebro: "Consciousness imminent."

I severed the link with Julian and quickly ordered Cerebro to start the recording.

"Come on, come on..."

I linked myself to Emma's mind and felt a woozy feeling hit me. She was just coming out of it...

**"You Were Saying"**

Logan and Scott checked the Mansion's parking lot to determine if John could be in there. Possibly attempting to steal a vehicle in order to escape. When he heard from Remy that Scott had shot at John, it was all Ororo could do to keep him from starting something up with Summers in the midst of a crisis. Logan knew what it took to take a life by murder. And John didn't seem to have it in him. Oh, Logan knew how to read people. And there was no way that John would try and murder Emma Frost in cold blood...

Logan: "Jesus! I can't believe you tried to blast him! He's your kid for Christ's sake!"

Scott: "I fired a warning shot. Do you think I wanted to? You didn't hear - see what I saw!"

Logan: "John wouldn't! This don't seem right!"

Scott stopped suddenly and stared at something to his right. Logan, likewise, did the same.

Logan: "Fuck..."

It was Emma's car.

Scott: "You were saying."

**"Confessions Of A Crazy Bitch"**

"Cerebro, end sequence."

The system complied. With the "virtual" skills of Professor Xavier programmed into Cerebro, getting the footage of Emma's memories for the last hour was no big problem. I felt the mental equivalent of someone guiding my hand without them actually being there physically or mentally. The wonders of modern technology. I didn't expect it to be so...easy. And at first I was worried that I was merely seeing the memories and that they weren't being recorded. Or that pieces were being left out, crucial pieces that I'd need to prove my innocence. But when I checked the recording, everything was there.

"Cerebro, can you access a wireless connection?"

Cerebro: "Affirmative."

"Email this video as an attachment to smart_and_."

It was Jubilee's email address. No matter where Jubilee went on campus, she had her handheld with her. I'd need her to use for the next stage of my plan.

_Jubilee?_

_Jubilee: Oh shit! John, what did you do? Wait, not that I think you murdered Emma, or tried to but - WHAT the hell happened?_

_Jubilee, please tell me that today is not the day - of all days - that you broke your addiction to technology. You got your handheld on you?_

She confirmed it.

_I want you to check your student email account. There's a video of Emma's memories I just sent. Titled as, Confessions Of A Crazy Bitch. I need you to get it to an X-man. Or...better yet a psychic. Betsy or the Professor. They'll believe this footage. As a student, I can record memories using Cerebro, but I can't alter them. They'll know that the memories shown are genuine and untampered with. Can you do that for me?_

Jubilee didn't answer for a while. I took it that she was watching the video. When she next made contact, her emotions were very shaken...

_Jubilee: "They got a couple Gen Xer's with our group. I'll still try my hardest though. I can run real fast. But hey, why don't you contact the Professor and he can give them the order to either let me go...or the Prof could come see me himself. It'd save me the trouble of breaking away."_

_I didn't want to make contact with Betsy or the Professor in case they located my position as being in the Cerebro room. They might want to catch me before they saw any so called evidence. Best to keep all advantages I could get._

_Jubilee: Okay. I'm about to remind these guys why I'm the female under eighteen track champion. Can you locate the Professor?_

_I thought of Xavier and pinpointed him as being near the fountain._

_Xavier: John?_

_Shit! He must have detected my presence whilst I was locating him. I decided not to answer him._

_Xavier: John? Please stop hiding. Come out and let us talk about this._

_Hiding? Well at least he didn't sense me in the Cerebro room. my position must have still been a secret. I sensed Jubilee's excitement as she evaded the Gen X members who tried to stop her from breaking away from the group._

_"Cerebro. Map mode. Plot the position of the last two mental signatures I made contact with on the mansion map."_

_The Mansion map came up. The dot representing Jubilee's position was close. Almost there..._

_**"Evidence To The Contrary"**_

_Professor Xavier: Attention X-men! Cease your search for John and meet me in the subbasement. Hank, leave Emma in Med Bay, but do not tell her why or where you are going. Generation X, you may lead the students back into the Mansion._

_Confused questions came from all present._

_Professor Xavier: I've just received evidence that John did not attempt to murder Emma. Now, meet me like I asked._

_**"Nightmare's End"**_

_About fifteen minutes after I saw Jubilee's dot meet Xavier's...I received a telepathic message from the Professor himself. He and the X-men were in the War Room. I took it that the time delay meant that they had all watched the video footage. I mentally checked on Emma in the Med Bay. She was conscious and her thoughts bore a scared and disturbed pattern. With Cerebro, I could easily tell that they were as fake as her usual smiles. So they hadn't broken the news to her yet. Good. I wanted to be there to see the look on her face when it all came out._

_Professor Xavier: John, please leave Cerebro and meet us in the hall. We're going to confront Emma._

_Yes, sir._

_I took off the helmet._

_"You may shut down now, Cerebro. Thanks for the help."_

_Cerebro: "You are welcome, Phoenix."_

_I took a deep breath as I opened the door. The X-men were all outside. And they were all looking at me...worried, sorry...angry (no doubt at Emma)._

_Scott: "Oh God, son...I -"_

_"Save it."_

_Scott: "You have to understand...what I saw...I thought Emma was a - "_

_A saint? Hah!_

_"Look, let's just go deal with the whore."_

_Several people's eyebrows raised. Nevertheless, we all hastily made our way to Med Bay. Emma was sitting up in bed, with Rune at her side. At a motion from Professor Xavier, he backed off and joined our group. Judging by the look on Emma's face, she must have known that something or the other had gone wrong with her plan. Of course, with the footage I got...they all knew that I had trashed her car. But they also knew that she had violated my mental rights the night before and made a fool out of me. She didn't have any leverage._

_Professor Xavier: "Frost, you have some explaining to do."_

_Emma started to fidget and her eyes teared up. She started acting all traumatized and frantically begged for them to get me away from her. Ever the actress._

_"Drop the fuckin' act, whore. They know all about your little __**attempted murder**__ plan."_

_Professor Xavier: "Quite right...though I wouldn't have worded it that way exactly."_

_Scott: "Why Emma? How could you do something as fucked up as this? To John...to ME?"_

_Emma: "He was always trying to sabotage us, Scott. He wrecked my car, he's always rude to me behind your back, swears at me -"_

_Everyone looked at her in disgust and anger. She actually thought that she was justified._

_Scott: "So I guess he was right about when you probed his mind and knocked him out too, huh? You tried to turn me against my own -"_

_Logan: "She didn't turn ya, bub. You made the choice to believe her over John."_

_Everyone looked at Logan oddly. As did I..._

_Professor Xavier: "Emma, you have a problem. A serious one. You need help."_

_It was the Professor's idea to send her to a mental institution where her condition could be treated. It would involve placing mental blocks on her powers. And after that, her memories concerning the X-men and the true nature of the school would have to be wiped._

_"I want that slut behind bars. I want to hear that she's suffering in prison having been made the bitch of some lesbian inmate! A __**mental institution**__? That is the BEST that you can do?"_

_Once more everyone looked at me in shock. Professor Xavier said that she had a serious problem that required therapy. Incarceration would only put her behind bars for a limited period of time. She hadn't actually killed anyone, despite her having tried to choke me. Besides, her plan was to get me institutionalized, said the Professor. It was poetic justice that she was the one being sent to the loony bin instead (the prof didn't say loony bin). Imagine that - a shrink needing therapy. That just flushed whatever respect I had for the psychiatric profession down the toilet._

_Emma: "Scott, Scott! You can't let them do this. Think of all that I've done for you! Think of all that we mean to each other!"_

_She got off the bed and went on her knees begging him. Dad looked at her aghast._

_Betsy: "I always knew that there was something about you I didn't like. At first I thought it was your slutty attitude. Your over the top, goody-two shoes mannerisms. But now I guess I know why my intuition was warning me about you."_

_Betsy patted me on the shoulder, smiled at me and whispered, "Brilliant job John." Well, I knew that Betsy had an aversion to Emma...like me. Two of a kind I guess. Ooh, Lorna - THREE of a kind. At least we hadn't been taken in by like almost everyone else._

_Professor Xavier: "This is for your own good, Emma. Please don't resist...or it may be quite painful."_

_Please, please God - let her be too damned stubborn and resist!_

_Emma: "Nooo! No! Fuck you, Jonathan! Fuck all of you! Ahhh! Fuc - "_

_Thank you, God! Before she could swear at us anymore, the Professor knocked her out and began working on her memories. I breathed a sigh of relief the like of which I never had before. At long last, the nightmare that was Emma Frost had come to an end. I was free of her. And not only me, but the entire Mansion as well. Things were looking up too. Sure I had a little tiff with Bobby and Ray. But Julian was mine. My idol / object of my affections was mine! I'd learnt that my mother was a gay fiction queen at some point in time! (^_^) Yeah, things were starting to look up..._

_**Author's Notes**_

_First off, let me say that Chapter Two had a GLARING Error that I MUST apologize for. I mentioned an "Andrew" in the scene where John and the others pull up into the Hellfire Club's parking lot. He wasn't mentioned ANYWHERE else in the chapter. That is what comes of worshipping Andrew Van de Kamp too much for your own good. I meant to put Jeremy. As in Jeremy McGinnis of Alpha Squad. Damn you for acting so perfectly hot and evil, Shawn Pyfrom!_

_I bet some of y'all thought that Logan had decided to take Ororo out to the Scandizzo Diner, eh? Especially as that scene was right after the one where he says he's gonna take her out for lunch. Give Logie more credit than that. He had more CLASS than that! It ain't in the story but, he took her out to his favorite hot dog stand! Old one eyed Joe makes the best in all of Bayville!_

**Review. Review. Review. You know you wanna.**

Positive criticism or negative


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix Death Wish

**Disclaimer**

I do not own or profit from 'The X-men', 'Gen X' or anything else associated with 'Marvel Studios'. The only thing I own is the plot and a few minor characters who are clearly not derived from the 'X-Men' movies or 'The X-Men' comics.

**Slash Warning**

This story contains relationships between two members of the same sex. If you are homophobic, have problems with romantic/sexual feelings between two men, or it is illegal to read this where you live, then it would be advisable not to read this story.

**Contact Details**

Please feel free to contact me with positive/negative feedback.

Also Please review, I am an aspiring author and your criticism and support is greatly appreciated.

Text in bold is used for emphasis.

Text in italics indicates telepathic communication.

Underlined text indicates any form of electronic communication.

**Phoenix - Death Wish**

**Chapter Four**

**"Every Diamond Has Its Flaw"**

Gossip has a way of spreading. And, naturally, the juicier and more scandalous it is - the faster it spreads. By the time we all sorted out Emma's punishment and exited the Danger Room, it was all over the school that I had tried to murder Emma Frost. Me, the son of Scott Summers! The chatter over the telepathic band was too much for the Professor's patience. He personally linked to the mind of each and every student and made a mental announcement as to what had **really** happened. He was met with disbelief - imagine that! Emma Frost's reputation was so good that Professor Xavier's revelation about her was met dubiously! How could she command such respect from so many people?

Eventually, however, they relented when the Professor (after warning all that what they were about to see was graphic) showed them bits and pieces of the memory excerpt from Emma's mind. After that, they stopped slandering me. But some people did try to push forward a motion to have Logan checked out. He **was** known to act a little crazy on occasion. If the cool cucumber, Emma Frost, had such problems...Logan's could be much, much worse. It was rather funny when Logan found out about the suggestion. (^_^) The Professor squashed any such proposal forthwith.

And about my father and talking to him about his failure to take me seriously over and over... (-_-) He was taken in by her too. And yes it hurt that my father would side with someone else, who wasn't even family, against me. It was even suggested by Rogue that Emma could have been using her powers to influence my dad. I jumped at that and was prepared to believe it right away. I wouldn't put it past her to use her powers for anything if she wanted it bad enough. But after a thorough mental scan by the Professor...it was made clear that my father's mind was NOT being tampered with. So he made all those choices on his own...

Well, I reasoned with myself. Emma's rep was so good, that the school didn't believe even Professor Xavier completely without hard evidence. And dad was in a very emotionally vulnerable state after my mom died. And Emma had capitalized on that. I'd decided to have a talk with him later. After he and the Professor returned from dropping Emma off to that mental institution. Meanwhile, I needed to talk to my friends. So the first thing that I did when I got up was rush to Jubilee's location...I also found Amara and Ashley with her.

Jubilee: "Oh God, John. I can't believe that she was soo sick!"

No surprise there. Not even I would have suspected the whole truth about Emma Frost.

Amara: "She never fooled me. I knew from the first time that I laid eyes on her - that she was nothing but trouble..."

Jubilee and I looked at Amara amusedly. Sure Amara had accepted that Emma was trouble...eventually. But at the start, she was a devout Emma Frost fan. She admired Emma's fashion sense so much that she even went about trying to imitate it for a while. She eventually grew bored with it though - wearing white day after day became such a drag.

Ashley: "I didn't think that things were bad between you and her before I saw you looking at her that way last night. I mean, you two seemed to like each other a lot before that."

Emphasis on **seemed** to.

"I was only starting to act nice to her yesterday morning. To try and take her down with her own strategy."

Jubilee: "It's a pity it had to reach to this though. Putting her powers on lockdown. Wiping her mind. Sending her away to a mental institute?"

I scoffed and replied that she was lucky she was getting off so easy. Besides, she'd be happy enough where she was going. And she would be getting help. That was the most important thing. (^_^) Help of the variety she tried to dish out to everybody else. Shrink shit.

"She's the White Queen, girls. Happy Valley is just the place for her. White, plush walls - padded for her pleasure by the way. And those stylish white straight jackets - so simple, and yet so elegant. And then let's not forget that everyone else there will be wearing white too - just her taste. Even the doctors and orderlies."

So okay, maybe she wouldn't be treated to all of that...but a boy can dream. Can't he?

Ashley: "Ooohh, John, you're such a baaad boy."

Jubilee and Amara looked at each other, nearly bursting out with suppressed laughter. The way Ashley had said that was downright slutty! I was still too happy about Emma's departure too really feel uncomfortable or anything due to that though.

Amara: "Do you like that in a man?"

Still...did Amara really **have** to ask that question.

Ashley: "Hell yeah. Sometimes, being bad can be kinda good."

Mwhahahahahaa! We all burst out laughing a little too wickedly at that. Another slutty piece of innuendo. Could Ashley be something of a female Bobby? He was known to be a perverted ass quite frequently. You may be asking yourself where Bobby and Ray were in the midst of all this. They still hadn't apologized to me about their fucked up idea of jokes. As a matter of fact, they were avoiding me. But I wasn't too bothered with them for the time being. My life had taken a turn for the better and I was too busy enjoying that to brood on problems.

Jubilee: "How could they let someone with psycho problems in here. I mean - don't they check for issues and stuff? Like a psychiatric evaluation and profile?"

There was very little that I knew about the personal back stories of most of the teachers. But down in the Med Bay, Professor Xavier had told me that he was sorry that I had to go through Emma's abuse of power. And that he felt personally responsible for not knowing all that was going on in his school. He said he'd have to try to encourage the student body to come forward with their problems more. He expressed disappointment that I didn't come to him with my issues concerning Emma.

I explained that if my own father didn't believe me...what chance did anyone else have of taking my word for it? He did tell me that Emma was a former student of his - at the same level as my mom and dad were. And that she went on to university, but eventually returned to the institute where she took up her duties. Her mutation (due to a shape shifting incident where she transformed into diamond form) was revealed and she was having trouble finding employment. So the Professor took her on. She was always a star pupil with the **best** behavior of all...

"I guess they trusted Emma completely. Like most people here."

Ashley: "The further you place your faith in one person, the further it has to fall."

We all nodded in agreement. At that moment, I heard frantic voices calling my name and I spun around. Running towards me were Alex and Lorna. Lorna came straight up to me and didn't waste any time. She latched onto me and semi-strangled me with a hug, crying a little and saying that whilst she knew Emma was bad news...even she couldn't suspect just how wicked the White Queen truly was.

"Every diamond has its flaw."

I didn't know if that was scientific fact or not. But it sounded like something witty to say - considering that Emma transformed into an alternate diamond form. All present nodded gravely.

Lorna: "Goodness knows how far she was willing to go..."

"Well, she's **gone** now, albeit unwillingly. To a better - happier place."

Alex: "I never thought that she of all people... I mean, she was always **helping** everyone with their problems and - "

Lorna made some comment about dad thinking with his dick and not seeing what was going on right under his own nose. What Emma was really like. It seemingly annoyed Alex a little. He, naturally, tried to stand up for his brother.

Lorna: "He should have known, Alex! You can't date someone, be so...intimate...sex them so much and so often and not catch glimpses of their true personality. He should have listened to his son before that wench. I mean come on...the sex couldn't have been **that** good."

Alex's expression morphed into one of deep thought at that statement. But at a hawkeyed glare from Lorna - he cut it out and nervously replied,

Alex: "Hey, Emma fooled everyone. Okay?"

Lorna: "She wasn't sleeping with everyone -"

As far as we knew...

Lorna: " - infiltrating everyone else's lives. God, she could have seriously hurt John during that little therapy shtick she tried. Who knows if that was her real intention?"

"Guys, don't argue with each other. You've just hit your dating anniversary - though when Alex will ever propose, I don't know."

Lorna eyed Alex at that...he blushed.

"Besides. Emma is not worth fights over her insane ways."

Lorna: "Still...for Scott to actually think that you...could try to KILL Emma?"

Alex: "I didn't believe it for a second."

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't."

I didn't doubt them at all. I spent a lot of my childhood with them being virtual parents after all. They KNEW - not **thought** - that I wouldn't. Dad didn't know me as well as he thought. I'm sure that he probably knew his enemies a lot better then. (-_-)

"Oh just you guys wait 'til grandma and granddad hear about this."

Lorna smiled at that, more than a little evilly. I joined her. You see, grandma Elaine (maternal) wasn't exactly happy with Emma's arrival into our private lives. She wasn't a believer that Emma was bad, bad news. But she didn't like the idea of dad being with another woman so seriously, so soon after mom died. She even asked him how I felt about it when she was last here - at the memorial. And he made it known that I didn't **seem** to like her. Grandma had tried to give him a hint - slow things down with her. Obviously dad hadn't followed the little, subtle piece of advice.

Grampa John (Yeah, I was named after my grandfather) however, was a **supporter** of my father's relationship with Emma. He felt that mom would want dad happy. And that given time, I would realize it was for the best. I may have been sixteen, but I still needed a mother - dad couldn't cope alone. Hello...sixteen! Grampa felt that it was bad enough that he had to see my aunt, Sarah, having to deal with two kids alone. He was a traditional sort...two parents mandatory. And dad was glad for the support. Grandma was a little upset at grampa's stance, as she felt (you go girl!) that dad shouldn't be happy with the price being my unhappiness. Well, I'd have something to tell them alright! Note to self - Mother's Day is coming up, get grandma a piece of jewellery that would make her run the risk of a heart attack...

Lorna: "See, Alex. I told you - a woman who eats pizza with a fork cannot possibly be right in her head. Telling me that I needed to lose weight around the hips - of **course** she was crazy. I should have suspected it then."

We all cackled once more. Well, Alex was a little less "cackly". But we didn't let him spoil our joy.

"Look, I - uh - have gotta go..."

They all looked at me confused.

Alex: "Why? Where?"

He eyed Ashley. Since breakfast that morning, I had the feeling that he thought I had a crush on her. Maybe he expected me to leave...and then she'd leave shortly after... I, however, wanted to go meet Julian. It would be the first time since I saw him the night before. Ororo's greenhouse was empty as long as she wasn't in it. And I knew for a fact that she was out somewhere on the greens with Logan. So I was all for calling Julian and meeting with him there. So that we could have our own, private little celebration.

"I just got a few things I need to take care of. Personal business. That's all."

Lorna: "Since when do you have urgent business matters to -"

"My dear Lorna, I just had to dispatch **one** nosey bitch. Please don't make me have to deal with **you** in like manner."

Lorna's face morphed into a mock anger / insane expression fit to rival Emma's.

Lorna: "Nosey bitch? Alright, now you **better** get outta here!"

Grinning, I ran away whilst Lorna made an exaggerated show of attempting to try and choke me...

**"Was It Something I Said?"**

I walked into the greenhouse a little warily. I had never before had to sneak anywhere to meet a secret love interest. And the fact that it was a guy had something to do with my caution. God forbid that it ever gets out, that was my foremost thought. I used my eyes and ears to check around, making sure that the place was empty. In addition, I decided to try something that I never much used to do. Prior to my surge, I couldn't rely on my telepathy to detect others. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. It was straining and difficult at **all** times. Maybe I could try again? After all, if the Professor said that my telepathy had also been enhanced, why neglect it? I admit that I favored my telekinesis over telepathy. Telekinesis could do more visually impressive things. Telepathy - to me anyway - always seemed to be so much more subtle. I closed my eyes for ease of concentration and opened up my mind's receptivity.

_Julian, alone. Getting...closer? But where is h-_

Whilst my eyes were closed, someone's arms wrapped around me, in a way that I had only ever felt once before...in the car park with Julian.

Julian: "About time you got here."

I laughed and turned around to face him. He was grinning too. And for good reason. Standing behind me with my back towards him before, I couldn't see that he was holding a bright red rose in his hand. One of Ororo's prized flowers, no doubt. He extended it to me in semi-joking manner, semi-seriously.

Julian: "For you."

He looked like he was on the verge of bursting with laughter.

"One, that is way too gay. Two, I hope it doesn't mean that you're cheap cuz it cost you nothing. Three, I don't dare walk outta here with it...and neither should you. If Ororo sees me with it, she'll kill me."

So, so true. Last year at Valentine's Day, students tried to save money on roses. I should add that they were mostly guys (cheap cheap!). They stole almost all of Ororo's roses. Since then, she warned the school populace that it had better not happen again. Ororo could be scary when she wanted to be. Her eyes turn freakishly white when she's emotionally worked up - and boy was she mad then!

Julian: "One, you **are** gay. Get used to gay treatment. Two, I took a big risk picking it - that has **got** to count for something. Three, you'd better accept it or -"

"Or what?"

He pouted in a mock grief.

Julian: "Or I'll be heartbroken."

"Okay, okay. I'll take the dumb flower! But couldn't you have at least removed the thorns?"

Julian: "I thought you liked me cuz I was tough. I'm not giving you a sissy flower. A rose without thorns isn't...macho enough."

"Uh huh. An emasculated rose. **Whatever** was I thinking?"

Inside I was melting! I got a flower! From Julian! I'll dry it and keep it forever and ever and sleep with it under my pillow at nights! While I was engrossed in an overly sappy stream of thoughts and emotions, Julian Pulled me behind a row of Ororo's overgrown shrubs, and we settled down safely in their cover.

Julian: "Well, aren't you totally glad you wrecked Emma's car now?"

"Since it was the reason Emma flipped - then hell yeah!"

Julian: "You naughty, naughty boy."

"It **was** your idea."

His hands started creeping down over my pants and crotch again. We hadn't actually 'touched' each other at that point in time. You know...direct physical contact down there. Not that I didn't want to - or tried to. But Julian wanted to take things slow and not rush into it.

Julian: "At least now you can rest easier."

"I'm so glad you came up with that idea last night. Are you **sure** that you've never done something like that before?"

He shamefacedly denied it. I can't describe how cute it was. He is not the kind of guy who gets embarrassed easily. And it made my heart flutter to know that I could make him blush like that. He always does put up such a tough guy front to everyone. I thought it was genuine before. But I was beginning to realize that there was a quirky, sentimental and sometimes, shy side to him as well. He just hid it really well. Almost as soon as he realized he was blushing, he made to turn away. As he did so, the left side of his face became more prominent. As did the scar running down it.

"Made you blush."

I reached out to touch the scar on his face. It had always been a feature of his that I found attractive. It ran down from his forehead, across his left eyebrow, down his cheek and a little further down.

"Julian?"

Julian: "Mhmm?"

"How did you get this scar?"

Julian: "Does it...gross you out?"

What a stupid question. **Gross** me out? Hah!

"Actually, I think it makes you look that much more hot."

Julian: "Really?"

I didn't have to be very observant to realize that Julian thought his scar made him seem less attractive. The night before, when I told him that he was beautiful, he didn't seem to believe it at first. I thought that the Stepford sisters should have counted themselves lucky to have a guy like him asking them to be his onstage backup. I was totally shocked that he had to pay them. Later during our make out session, I expressed that thought. He merely said that they sometimes looked at his scar in a peculiar way - not grossed out exactly. But they winced at times. A lot of people did. And some even seemed to be turned off by it. It was enough to make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah. It kinda reminds me of Blade from Teknoman."

Ah yes. That old cartoon. The main character, Blade, had many features in common with Julian. Including a scar that ran down the side of his face. And I always thought that he was hot.

"How did you get it?"

Julian: "It's..."

A couple awkward seconds passed by and he didn't finish his sentence. I had always wondered how he got a wicked scar like that. Whatever caused it must have hurt like hell. And he was lucky that he didn't lose his left eye in the process.

"Julian?"

Julian: "I...it isn't something I like to think about. Okay? I don't want to talk about it."

His tone had altered somewhat. It became more distant...colder.

BEEP! BEEP!

Before I could get a chance to respond to that statement, Julian was answering his cell phone. I heard a female voice on the other side. It sounded pretty familiar. But I couldn't make out who exactly.

Julian: "Look, I gotta go do some training assistant stuff."

"But it's Sunday."

Julian: "I know. But I was supposed to meet up with Sally last night to plan our exercises for the week. And we both skipped to perform at the contest..."

Ah. Sally Blevins. Also known as Skids on the Generation X team. She once served as an assistant to Logan and I was acquainted with her.

"It's okay, then. Duty calls, huh?"

Julian: "Yeah. But I **will** be seeing you later. Right?"

"Right."

With a quick kiss, he got up to leave.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. About the scar."

He stopped mid-motion. Clearly he was made uncomfortable again at the mention of the scar.

Julian: "It's nothing."

It certainly didn't seem like nothing. Especially since his voice changed again when he said it.

"Are you sure?"

Julian: "Yeah. Later, Lil John."

He had started calling me that after I kept calling him Killer the night before. Before I could say anything to that, he was out of the greenhouse. I stayed there a little while longer, drawn into my own thoughts. What could have made him so uncomfortable when I asked him about his scar...

**"Good Work"**

Meanwhile, at the secret hideaway of the M.A.L.E.

The seven members comprising the M.A.L.E currently sat listening to their undercover leader, Mystique, via the speakerphone. She had been forced to leave behind any sort of sophisticated communications device. If the X-men happened to find that among her "humble" possessions, then they would have realized that poor homeless Ashley Montgomery wasn't all that she seemed to be. So cell phone calls would have to do for the time being.

Mystique: "Pyro, Toad, Quicksilver... When you fought the X-men at the Santorini warehouse...did any of them match this description? Teenaged boy, looked to be a little younger than fifteen or so...bright red hair..."

The three responded in the affirmative. They sometimes had no idea what their leader was planning. Mystique liked to work in secret at times. But they knew who she was talking about well enough. There were two non-uniformed opponents at the Santorini warehouse, in addition to the X-men. And of them all only one was a redhead. He was non-uniformed. The other guy in civilian garb was a blond. Quicksilver and Pyro in particular were vocal in confirming Mystique's suspicions. After all, the unknown (to them) boy had a hand in bringing both of them down. By holding Quicksilver motionless...and by extinguishing Pyro's flame.

Scarlet Witch: "Who is this boy, Mystique? And why are you interested in him?"

Mystique: "He's a junior member of the X-men as best as I can tell. Has to be or else he wouldn't have been allowed to fight you. He's also the son of one of their field leaders."

All seven members of the M.A.L.E (Pyro, Toad, Quicksilver, Wits, Scarlet Witch, Gateway and Blob) were impressed at how much Mystique / Ashley had managed to learn during her short stay at the X-men's secret headquarters. She did reveal to them that the X-men were based out of a supposed high order private school for the gifted.

Mystique: "I should congratulate you all for the excellent job you did. Your acting really hoodwinked the X-men."

Mystique wasn't in the habit of giving compliments. But the M.A.L.E had definitely fulfilled her expectations. They deserved a little complimenting.

Wits: "So why don't you show us how grateful you are by telling us what you're planning...exactly?"

Mystique's plans were a mystery to all. Why didn't she just conduct her sabotage as she had planned to on her first trip to the X-men's secret base of operations? Why bother to try and lure them out in order to infiltrate their little school?

Mystique: "My reasons are my own...for the time being. I have got to go for now. Just one final warning - if you ever see that boy again, come face to face with him...do **not** harm him in any way that could cause serious or permanent damage. Am I understood?"

Wits: "I'll have to enter Pyro, Toad or Quicksilver's mind and share the boy's image around. So we all know what he looks like."

Mystique: "Good, you do that. I have it on good knowledge that he's a member of the junior X-men, even if he seems a little young. He's a little older than he looks. So you just might see him around again eventually. Just remember what I said - or there'll be hell to pay."

There were a few impatient sighs at that cryptic warning, and Mystique severed the connection, leaving the M.. alone for the time being...

**"The Heart To Heart"**

Dad and the Professor returned home from the Happy Valley Mental Hospital a little after one in the afternoon. Both of them bore extremely somber expressions on their faces. In spite of the...relief I felt at Emma being put away...I admit that the looks on their faces instilled some of their solemnity in me. Of course I would have rathered that Emma be a reasonably sane person and not have to go to a mental institute. But given that she was more than a little crazy, and what she had tried to do - she deserved it one hundred percent.

Professor Xavier: "Well, it is done. Emma Frost has been committed."

He went on to explain that he had gotten in contact with her siblings and explained that Emma had suffered a nervous breakdown at the Institute for reasons unknown. He personally explained the nature of Emma's issues to the chief psychiatric doctor at the facility. Since he knew Dr. Christine Bentley personally (former classmate and friend) she agreed to keep the facts secret from Emma's relations whilst she underwent treatment.

"And they'll just release her when she's...**cured**?"

Professor Xavier: "Yes. When her issues are satisfactorily dealt with."

Satisfactorily dealt with. Uh...huh... I didn't care about the psychiatric crap anyone had to offer...Emma was beyond curing. Needless to say, there was one pertinent question that I just **had** to ask.

"When she's freed, she won't be coming back here, will she?"

Both Professor Xavier and dad looked at each other before dad answered. Thankfully, it was the answer I wanted to hear.

Scott: "No. She'll be asked to vacate the premises and her belongings and such will be sent to her."

Professor Xavier: "Her tenure at the school is most certainly at an end."

Good. At least I wouldn't have to live in constant fear of her retribution. Revenge is a dish best served cold...that was what she had made me say for dad and the others to overhear. She was probably a believer of that herself. If she came back to stay at the Mansion, she would probably plot my downfall in that schemish mind of hers. There is no cure for bitchiness. And Emma will always be a naturally talented bitch. I never would have guessed that she would flip and try to choke the life out of me. I nonchalantly touched my neck. Dad and Professor Xavier took a look at the redness there. Granted...some of that was due to Julian...

Professor Xavier: "I'd best be going. You two have a lot to talk about."

At that, the Professor eyed dad meaningfully and exited our house, leaving us the the living room alone. To say that the situation was awkward would be putting it too damned lightly. For one thing, I have an insatiable, "I Told You So", complex going on. If I'm right and you're wrong, I **will** rub your nose in it. Especially if you didn't believe me. And dad didn't believe me ever. Suffice it to say that Dad had a big sense of pride. Saying that he was in the wrong was not going to be easy for him at all. I kept restraining myself from just saying, "I told you so". It required the sum total of my self-control to do it. I **was** running out of patience though, so after a couple long minutes passed...

"Well?"

He opened his mouth to talk a couple times, but just closed it afterwards.

"I'm waiting."

Scott: "I was wrong. You were right. Emma was a...conniving slut."

I mock pretended not to hear him.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you. Say it louder."

Scott: "I said that Emma was a conniving slut!"

He fidgeted and avoided eye/visor contact as he said it. But I understood that it was his way of saying that he was sorry. You might think that he was being an ass for not all out apologizing to me then and there. And maybe you might think that I should have been a little angry at him because of it. I wasn't though. Because I understood how hard it was for him to merely say that he was wrong. He was always conditioned to being the leader. He had to be strong willed and stubborn to deal with some of the brash personality types in the X-men.

It was enough of a challenge for him to admit that he was in the wrong about Emma. Even though I hated to admit it to myself - he really **did** seem to be falling for her. And the revelation that she wasn't kosher was painful enough without him having to swallow his pride completely. He didn't need to suffer anymore. He admitted that he was wrong and that I was right...and called Emma a conniving slut (^_^). It was more than enough for me.

"You're forgiven."

Scott: "She just seemed so... so right? You know?"

Actually, no I didn't. She was never right to me. And I didn't hesitate to tell him so.

Scott: "One day when you meet the right type of girl...you'll understand."

(-_-) No, I'm afraid not dad. And you better not be insinuating that Emma was the **right** kind of woman. But I guess I understood what he was trying to say. I'd just have to replace 'girl' with 'guy'. I just nodded.

Scott: "I can't believe I made such an error in judgement. I - I'm supposed to know better."

He went on to say that he never made an error like that on the field before. It appeared that he was having some sort of crisis of confidence.

"Well, I guess when it comes to emotions and things that affect you personally...sometimes it just can't be helped."

He shrugged. I hesitated a little before continuing.

"I know...with mom gone, it gets lonely. And you needed someone. She capitalized on that. It wasn't your fault."

The mention of mom seemed to remind him of something. He sat back up and looked me straight in the eye before asking,

Scott: "Why is that you never asked me about your mother? About how she died?"

Naturally, I hesitated to answer that question. The Professor had said that he'd speak with my father about him having a talk with me concerning mom. I suppose that he had spoken with dad whilst they were out earlier.

Scott: "Weren't you the least bit curious?"

"If I didn't ask, then why didn't you try to tell me?"

Scott: "Honestly, I thought that you were trying to avoid hearing about it. And I didn't want to force you to listen to something you that didn't want listen to. Something that you may not have been ready to handle."

Awkward pause...

Scott: "I had a little talk with the Professor earlier. And he mentioned that you asked about her? About whether or not she ever went through anything similar to this?"

I nodded in response to that. He eyed me very probingly.

Scott: "He felt that I should talk to you about her. If you want to listen."

"Yeah. I want to know how it all happened - what happened."

Scott: "I wanted to tell you. So much. I was planning to when we took that trip to Alkali Lake."

"Oh?"

But that would be a direct violation of the rules. Rules that he himself followed religiously. Wow, I guess Emma was right about him telling me if he felt it would help me... She must have been a crazy bitch - but a smart one.

Scott: "It wasn't always **just** a lake. Before last year, it was a hydroelectric dam facility."

I told him that I knew that. When we were studying alternative energy sources, Hank mentioned that place as an example.

Scott: "And you know that the Professor was kidnapped last year...and taken there...obviously..."

"Yeah. Magneto somehow got a hold of him and tried to - "

Erik Lensherr, the bastard...so called mutant liberator. He was nothing more than a fanatic murderer whose actions did nothing to help the situation. Instead, he fueled more anti-mutant sentiment across the country. As if that wasn't enough, he was responsible for the deaths of dozens when his radiation wave washed over Liberty Island. Many more would never know a normal life due to having their genetic structure permanently rewritten from the radiation. Why on Earth the authorities didn't execute him when they caught him was beyond me. No...they locked him up in some plastic prison for seven years. Somehow, he escaped - killing ten guards in the process. He probably had help breaking out too.

Right after escaping, he managed to get to Professor Xavier. And spirited him away to Alkali Lake...

Scott: "That isn't what happened exactly."

"What? But, I thought..."

Scott: "The first part was true. But Magneto wasn't the one who kidnapped the Professor."

I didn't understand it? Wasn't Magneto the bad guy in all of this?

Scott: "Yes, he is. But someone else, with completely different motives and intent, was involved."

"Who?"

Scott: "A parent of a former student of the school."

"What? You - can't be serious? Why?"

Scott: "His son...he was upset that the Professor couldn't **cure** him. His name was William Stryker. **Colonel** William Stryker."

Stryker...

"Jason Stryker's father?"

Scott: "Yes."

I knew of Jason Stryker. He was a student who had the ability to create telepathic illusions that were indistinguishable from reality. He only stayed for a year before leaving. I thought it was because he had learnt to control his abilities sufficiently. He had some problems at the start where his mind would unconsciously link to others and would send images into their heads...

Scott: "He didn't want to leave. But his father angrily decided to pull him out. The Professor couldn't help him in the way he wanted. But things didn't go well."

"What happened?"

Scott: "Jason began to resent his parents. His father kept him on mutant suppressor drugs all the time. They wouldn't let him leave the house unattended in case he was meeting with other mutants. Stryker tried to force him to be 'normal'. Even his mother did it. Whilst Jason couldn't access his powers consciously, they still reacted to his emotions. Eventually, his powers lashed out at his parents. It resulted in the death of his mother."

"Oh God..."

Scott: "Stryker lobotomized him. It left him a docile, subservient shell of what he was. Stryker blamed the Professor for what happened because he wouldn't telepathically suppress Jason's powers like he had asked him to in the first place. He was a military man. He started to see all mutants as threats - timebombs waiting to explode. So he called the Professor and asked him to come over. He said he wanted to talk with him about having Jason return to the school."

"It was a trap and the Professor fell into it?"

Dad nodded and went on with his explanation. The Professor went to Jason's home. There he was confronted by Stryker and the lobotomized Jason. Jason, due to the forced brain operation, was completely childlike and subservient to his father's wishes. At Stryker's request, he trapped the Professor in a mind controlling illusion before he could defend himself. Then Stryker went about outfitting Professor Xavier with a neural inhibitor - a device that would weaken his psychic defenses. Taking the Professor to Alkali Lake, Stryker revealed that his people had built their own telepathy boosting device. He then had Jason coerce the Professor into using it to track each and every mutant mind on the planet. And as soon as he was finished, the Professor had orders to kill us all off... I had thought that Magneto was the one responsible for Professor Xavier's kidnapping...and that he had planned to have the Professor target the **human** minds.

I then understood why they went all out to stop him. There was no way mom would have stayed back even if I had the chance to warn her (like in my dream). They needed all the help they could get to stop Stryker or we would all die anyway.

"You haven't mentioned Magneto."

Scott: "Stryker was a key interrogator of Magneto while he was imprisoned. He even taunted Magneto about mutant-kind's impending destruction. He used a serum extracted from Jason's brain to control Magneto. Magneto was forced into helping Stryker design a telepathy boosting device similar to Cerebro. That's how he knew all about the plan. He was even moved to the site a couple of times to help build it under mind control. Stryker had the clearance and contacts to do that."

"Let me guess - Magneto broke out shortly after and tried to stop Stryker?"

Scott: "Yeah. And...we joined forces with him and his crony - Mystique."

"Shit. Who is Mystique?'

Scott: "She's a shapeshifter, capable of being whoever or whatever she wants to be."

"I bet joining forces didn't go down too good with some of you guys, huh?"

Scott: "We all hated it. But we had no choice. We needed his help. Whilst we could track the Professor to within a five mile radius, we couldn't pinpoint his exact location. The neural inhibitor was shielding him from psychic detection. We needed Magneto to reveal where Stryker was keeping him."

And knowing that the bad guys always turned on you...

Scott: "We fought well together, I have to admit that. But yeah, Magneto and Mystique did turn on us in the end."

Dad went about describing some of the battles they had been involved in...

Scott: "You asked the Professor if your mother had ever experienced anything like you are now? The answer is yes, but much more intense and at a much faster rate..."

"Huh? Really?"

Of course I knew that from my eavesdropping on his nightmare during our Alkali Lake camping trip, but I had to act shocked in order to keep that a secret.

Scott: "I couldn't explain it. No one could...although we thought that maybe Jean was pushing herself harder and harder as the lives of all mutant-kind hung in the balance. I even wondered if maybe the mutation-inducing radiation we were exposed to, years before, fighting Magneto at Liberty Island might have boosted her powers. She managed to lock in on an incoming missile and hurl it off course..."

I stared silently.

Scott: "When we had to fight our way inside, she and Magneto pooled their power together and ripped open the entire series of reinforced titanium doors."

"That so doesn't sound like mom."

He nodded and smiled a little.

Scott: "A little while after, several of us were taken over by Jason's mind controlling powers...including me. I attacked your mother with a full strength optic blast. She shielded against it...pushed it all the way back towards me, and in the process managed to link to my mind, freeing me of his influence."

That genuinely had me gawking! I was prepared to hear about her telekinetic feats... But she actually used her telepathy like that? She never had been able to use it for anything other than communicating and minor telepathic feats before...

"So what happened after?"

Scott: "While we were fighting, Magneto and Mystique turned on us. They located the Professor. Magneto used his powers to reconfigure the machine so that it would target human minds instead of mutants. Stryker managed to escape in the chaos with Jason. As did Magneto and Mystique. They left us there to deal with the trouble they had caused."

"And Magneto damaged the dam before he got away, huh?"

Oops... Sometimes I speak faster than I think.

Scott: "How do you know that? How do you know so much. You're not reading my mind or anything...right? Have you ever...are you doing it now -"

"No! I'd never do that without permission. Not to mention that I can't and have next to no experience."

He looked at me semi-dubiously.

Scott: "You used Cerebro pretty well. Well enough to bring down Emma."

Yeah...I did that with Cerebro...AND with the built in guidance of the tutorial mode.

"I used Cerebro, true. But the **skills** were the Professor's - they weren't mine. They were programmed into the machine."

Scott: "You know too much to be just intelligently guessing. Has someone been telling you these things? Alex...Lorna?"

They knew? The only way dad would suspect them of telling me was if they knew. Did he tell them himself...deliberately breaking the rules? Guess dad has a **bad** side after all.

"Okay, no one told me. I kinda...remember when we went to Alkali Lake for that camping trip?"

Scott: "Yeah?"

"You were having a nightmare and I...I listened in on it. I pieced together a lot from the things you were saying in your sleep."

Dad eyed me a little surprised that I'd do something so sneaky. Since it was so soon after the death, his nightmares were very frequent then. And I suppose that since he wanted to tell me at about that time - it was more on his mind than usual.

"So...go on."

Scott: "Yeah, Magneto must have damaged the dam whilst fleeing so that he could buy himself some time to escape from our custody."

"So if Magneto hadn't done that then...mom wouldn't have died?"

Scott: "She'd still be here with us."

"And that bastard is still out there. What...will you guys do if - **when** you catch him?"

It was obvious that national security couldn't do squat. There hadn't been any breakthrough as to Magneto's whereabouts. Since the X-men were the ones with the mutant tracking technology...and the one psychic with the skill to use it to its fullest (Professor X)...it was up to them. After all the damage and suffering that Magneto caused after the Liberty Island affair - why didn't the government order his execution forthwith? They were almost all a pack of mutant hating bigots. I was a **fellow** mutant and saw no problem with an execution.

Scott: "What do you think we should do?"

"Kill him. Make sure that he can't hurt anyone else again. Life imprisonment is too good for someone like him. Besides, there's no guarantee that he won't escape again. Too much of a risk to take."

Scott: "Sometimes, I feel the same way."

"Sometimes? Magneto is a murdering son of a bitch with no respect for life! He isn't worthy of life."

Scott: "I have no doubt that if we had caught up to him that day - I would have killed him or died trying to. But it doesn't work that way, John. The X-men aren't a death squad."

Death squad my ass. I preferred to call it justice. Taking into consideration all the people who Magneto's killed or maimed...he was more than worthy of a death sentence.

Scott: "Right after Magneto and Mystique disappeared, the entire dam started to buckle. We couldn't leave the humans behind to die, so we - ."

Humans? But the only humans there were anti-mutant fighters of William Stryker! A point that I did not fail to voice to dad.

Scott: "Some of them he coerced into joining his cause by having Jason mentally force them into obeying him."

"Oh?"

Scott: "There were a lot of innocent humans who were being psychically manipulated by Jason. We couldn't let them die."

"You said **a lot**. Not **all**."

Scott: "No. Not all. There were also many others who were with him of their own free will."

"So you stayed back to help them, even though you knew that the place was about to come crashing down?"

He slowly nodded and added that they couldn't ethically just turn their backs on them. As the story was getting closer and closer to the end, my breathing had become uneven in anticipation. It was like watching a horror flick and you know the funny character - the one you like best - I going to die...and yet you're still hoping beyond hope that he doesn't...bracing yourself for it.

Scott: "We got most of them out. Not all of them. It was so chaotic. People were running for dear life. They didn't trust us enough to ride with us. In any case, our jet couldn't possibly hold everyone. Stryker's people had some working jets and they took off on those. The vibration of the take-offs weakened the dam further. And to top it all off...we were having problems with the Blackbird."

"Problems?"

He explained that that the Blackbird had taken quite an aerial beating from missile attacks, including a few near direct engine hits. Magneto had patched it up temporarily, but the structure was compromised significantly. And as if that wasn't enough, the jet was refusing to take off.

"You were all in the jet at that point?"

Scott: "Yes. Ororo and I were at the cockpit. Which is why I didn't see your mother slip out. Everyone's attention, including the Professor's was so glued to the console. The thrusters weren't giving enough lift. We were faced with the very real possibility that we were going to die."

"But some of you guys can fly. Ororo, Rogue, Angel."

Scott: "Rogue and Angel were unconscious. They were among those mind controlled by Jason. As was I. Your mother freed me from his hold. When the Professor's mind was finally unclouded and he fought Jason, the psychic backlash knocked out all the others that Jason was controlling. When we saw some of Stryker's men fall, we realized that they were also victims. And as for Ororo, she had overextended her powers considerably during the mission - a wall of tornados to shield from missile strikes consumes a **lot** of mutant energy. She didn't have anything much left in her."

"But mom...if she had the power to block your optic beams - couldn't she have lifted you guys, minus the jet, and carried you all to safety?"

Scott: "It would mean trying to outfly something akin to a tsunami's speed. I very much doubt that she could have done it. If she felt she could, she would have tried to. We needed the jet's supersonic speed."

Dad paused a moment to let me take it all in before continuing.

Scott: "We were lucky that the dam had held as long as it did. Visible cracks started to appear soon after. And that's when we heard the doors shut tight. I looked back at the sound and realized that she was gone. The jet started to shudder and the engines came back online. Little by little, we began to rise into the air. I tried to get Kurt to get her back inside, but she linked to his mind and immobilized him. Then she entered the mind of the Professor and started to speak through him."

I was aware by then that my eyes were starting to tear up. Quickly, I blinked in a futile effort to keep the drops from falling down my cheek. I tried to imagine what it was like. To have to make a choice like that. To know that you were the only one who could do something to prevent the death of everyone else. What a choice. Either you do nothing and then everyone dies - or you die and everyone else has a shot at living. A lose-lose or lose-win situation. No matter what, you'd die.

"W-what did she say?"

Scott: "She said that she knew what she was doing. And that we shouldn't try to stop her. That it was the only way. She said that she loved us, all of us. She...she told me that she didn't want me to...waste my life away in grief."

I guess that was what he was doing those few months afterwards.

Scott: "She wanted you to know how much she loved you. She said to tell you that she was sorry she wasn't the mother she should have been. She made me promise to spend more time with you."

I nodded to show that I understood, tears refusing to stop flowing. I didn't understand it. I hadn't ever cried about mom's death before. And I knew about what had happened to cause her death by eavesdropping on Dad's dream. I knew what he was about to tell me next. Why was I crying now? I guess hearing it from dad's own mouth made it that much more real. Seeing the effect that it was having on me, dad reached over and squeezed my shoulder.

Scott: "She said something really weird after. I don't know what it meant then or now."

I looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

Scott: "She said to tell you that...she knows and she understands. And that you'll always be her little boy and there's nothing that will ever change that."

I felt the blood drain out of my cheeks upon hearing that. Before stumbling upon those stories and that picture of hers...I wouldn't have had any real justification to even ponder what I was pondering. Could it mean that my mother knew about me...and was giving me her blessing? I wasn't stereotypically gay...well, whenever I succumbed to my gayer impulses, it was always in private. But she was a gay fiction writer. Maybe she knew the signs and stuff. Maybe she knew what to look for and noticed some signs in me. The thought that I could have possibly come out to her and she would have been totally supportive was too much.

Scott: "John? Do you know what it means?"

My silence and expression must have puzzled him.

"No. Not really. But I understand that she loved me unconditionally now. What happened next?"

Scott: "We were already in the air, with the engines and thrusters online. The vibrations of the jet finally cracked the dam fully and the wave came crashing towards us. Your mother lifted us higher to safety, whilst holding back the water. For a moment I thought that she would have been able to save herself. But abruptly, the wave collapsed on her and the Professor was jolted back into control of his body again. He tried over and over to make contact, but she was gone."

I began to compose myself, finally free to stop pretending that I didn't know what had happened. An awkward few minutes passed by in silence before dad spoke again. When he did speak, it was to ask me a disturbing question.

Scott: "John, do you think it was my fault that - "

Instantly I was snapped back to Emma Frost's therapy session where she asked me that selfsame question. I admit that at the beginning I felt that way. But it was only for a very short time. After the visit to Alkali Lake and seeing dad go through a nightmare, I never let the thought enter my mind again.

"No! It wasn't your fault. You were her husband. Not her master. She made a choice and there was nothing that could be done about it."

Come to think about it, choice was probably not the best word to use. I'm sure that she felt she had no choice at all. In any case, dad wasn't even given a chance to do anything because mom had slipped out whilst everyone's attention was drawn away.

"As odd as it might sound, I think she made the right decision. The only...realistic one she could make. She made sure that you came back home. And...I'm glad you came back."

If she didn't do what she did, they would have both died. She made sure that I had at least one of them with me.

Scott: "It's just that Emma said - "

Her again! Whatever happened to confidentiality? The damned bitch probably spilled everything that happened in our therapy session to dad (putting her own little twist on it of course).

"Look, I dunno what the hell she said. But she was trying to drive a wedge between us to make space for herself. I don't blame you for what happened in the least."

I didn't miss the fleeting glimmer of relief that temporarily appeared on his face. And I felt guilty for ever thinking that he was in any way to blame. His next question confirmed my suspicion that Emma was loose with her tongue...

Scott: "Do you think I'm a bad father? It's okay to give me an honest answer. I won't get mad."

I gasped a little, in shock that he'd ask me that. Emma seemed to be probing around that topic during our therapy session. And I was very careful to avoid the issue. As a matter of fact, shortly after she started to question me about my views on dad, I lost my temper and insisted that our therapy session was over. I looked somewhat nervously at him. His facial expression was seriously set. Not harsh, just serious...and expectant I guess. What do I say? If I said that he should run for father of the year...he'd know that I was lying.

"Why are you asking me such a stupid question?"

Scott: "Emma -"

"Look, stop brooding on whatever that bitch said. She was **crazy**! What the hell could she know?"

Scott: "I know I'm not the best father around. And I **have** neglected you - a lot. But I want that to change. And I'm going to start right now. Logan kinda opened my eyes today. First off, I had no right to fire at you. I didn't even take the time to listen to what you had to say. Logan was right - I made the choice to believe Emma over you. And it was one of the worst choices I've ever made in my life. And for that I am begging you to forgive me."

I don't want to say it felt **good** to hear him say that. But on so many levels, it meant the world that he was willing to take his apology to such a level. You may think that it was the only reasonable thing to do and that I shouldn't have been so...I dunno, amazed. But you don't know my father. I had never seen him say that he was wrong before. I had never heard him apologize to anyone before (well...aside from minor apologies, like when landing the jet for example). In all our time, he had never once sat down like that and had a talk with me. Not even when the time came around for the Facts of Life (Alex handled that). That talk dad AND mom had with me before they went on their mission doesn't count. It wasn't one on one and he sure as heck wasn't being as emotional as he was now.

"I-it's okay, dad. You didn't fire **at** me. I guess you thought I was...trying to murder Emma and you wanted to maybe scare me into surrendering."

Scott: "I shouldn't have tried to put up a show of force like that. I shouldn't have even thought that you were capable of that."

He bent his head and hid his face from view then. I realized that in spite of his level voice, he was crying. His next words weren't very level sounding at all. I never imagined that he could be so deeply affected by it.

Scott: "I-in all this time...I've never even stopped to consider that I don't even know my own son. Your mother and I kept telling ourselves that we did what we did for your sake - "

They both told me that when we had that talk before their mission last year.

Scott: "But we - **I** shirked my responsibilities to you. Alex was more of a father to you than I was. I'm such a hypocrite...always going on about responsibilities..."

I wished that I could say it wasn't as bad as all that. But we'd both know that I would be lying. I guess that a sense of failure wasn't something that he could handle well. He must have felt that he failed mom for him to ask me if I thought what happened was his fault. And being a letdown as a father must have been added to his sense of personal failure.

Scott: "I don't know your favorite movie, your favorite color, if you need help with a cute girl or -"

"Dad, you weren't...you didn't mean to..."

Scott: "I know I failed you. And I'm sorry. So sorry."

Lord, what to say, what to say?

"Look, I haven't been a perfect son and you haven't been a perfect father. But...it wasn't like you had bad intentions or anything. I mean, there are fathers out there who don't even acknowledge their kids. Their kids haven't seen or heard from 'em in years. There are so called fathers out there who physically, verbally and emotionally abuse their children. You really don't think you're anywhere near that, do you?"

He shook his head in the negative.

"The truth is...you **could** have been more - um - **around** though."

Scott: "I know. Sometimes I wonder - if maybe I should have listened to your mother."

"Huh?"

Scott: "When you were born, she tried to get me to resign. But I didn't think the team was in any way ready for that. Quite frankly, none of them had adequate leadership ability."

Mom wanted him to resign? My somewhat skeptical look made him continue his explanation.

Scott: "Yeah. But needless to say I didn't. And after maternity...neither did she. I wanted to later on. But one crisis after another always seemed to ruin the timing. She stayed on because of me."

"Oh. Well, like I said. It wasn't all your fault. Just promise me that from now on, when I say something that you'll listen."

Scott: "Goes without saying. But I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

Scott: "If there is anything, and I mean **anything** that you need to talk about...you'll come to me."

I semi-nervously looked away as he mentioned that Emma may have been crazy, but she was a very far cry from stupid. Whilst I downplayed her psycho-evaluation, he was still going to have some faith in it because it sounded totally logical. There was no denying that Emma was right in saying that our relationship had a lot of sore spots that needed to be worked out and we'd both have to give an honest effort.

"Okay, dad. If I ever need to talk - I'll let you know."

After a a couple more minutes of conversation, we ended the talk and went about our separate ways, happy that we had embarked on a new beginning with a new understanding...

**"The Heimlich Maneuver"**

Dinner time. Alex and Lorna had come over to our house with the intention that Lorna would prepare dinner. She was no doubt planning something fancy to "celebrate" Emma's institutionalization. But Alex wasn't too keen. Lorna's dislike of Emma Frost had temporarily superceded her good sense - she didn't think that whilst I had lost a tormentor, dad had lost a love (yech!) interest. So that plan was cancelled. Needless to say, dad wasn't up to making something to eat for dinner and Alex and I were hopeless in the kitchen, knowing nothing about cooking. All we knew about was eating. The simplest solution was to just eat dinner at the Mansion. Which I had no problems about. I was used to it because often when Emma mysteriously appeared at dinner time in the past... I greatly preferred to eat in the company of friends than her.

We all entered the dining hall where most of the school population ate. The teachers had their own table on a platform from where they could easily supervise the entire area. They were all present and accounted for - except for one seat (Emma's). The adults went about their way, but I noticed something odd. A lot of pairs of eyes were scrutinizing dad in a semi-hidden manner. I didn't know what that was about. But dad was aware that I noticed. He looked down and smiled, before meeting the gazes of several teachers (Remy, Warren and Hank). They all shifted their attentions elsewhere and resumed eating. Then I noticed that dad probably wasn't the one whose gaze made them watch away. Alex was all out death glaring them! Something that was kinda out of character for him.

"What's wrong?"

Abruptly, the death glaring stopped and all three regarded me with cherubic faces.

Lorna: "Nothing, sweetie."

Liar liar.

"Come on. It **can't** be nothing."

Alex: "Forget about it. We came here to eat - so let's go put a dent into alla that good food."

Lorna: "The way you eat, I'm surprised you still have that hard body of yours."

They all laughed at that and they almost did an excellent job of changing the topic of conversation. I, however, was not so easily assuaged.

"Of course it isn't nothing. They were staring at dad and if looks could kill - you'd be a triple murderer", I said, looking at Alex.

Scott: "Leave it alone for now. We'll talk about it...later."

I agreed at that, after having Alex and Lorna as witnesses that I'd hold him to it. Then I made my way over to the table where the guys usually ate at. They were all there - yes, so were Bobby and Ray as well as the newcomer, Ashley. Jubilee was the first to see me approaching and motioned Bobby to quickly pull a chair. At the best of times, asking Bobby to do anything in the midst of eating wasn't a good idea. And I could tell that things were still tense between me and him...as well as Ray who was pretending he didn't see me. Jubilee made to get up and pull a chair for me instead.

"Sit down, m'lady. I'll have none of that."

Good for nothing so and so's. I'm not chivalrous and I do believe in male-female equality (I saw no problem with a girl pulling a guy a chair). But Bobby and Ray were being too damned stubborn. If the situation were reversed, I'd pull a chair for them. I telekinetically latched onto a chair with the intention of moving it towards the table. The problem was...I was thinking some bad thoughts about Bobby at the time due to my annoyance and that channeled through to my telekinesis. The chair went flying through the air and collided with the far south wall with a crash. The room fell silent and several teachers stood up to see whether there was any problem. Seeing that it was an accident and not a fight or such, they sat back down. People went back to the business of eating. Bobby openly chuckled...as did Ray. Reddening a little, I pulled a chair for myself the old fashioned way and sat down.

"Hey, girls", I said, ignoring Bobby and Ray completely.

They all smiled and greeted me...and the smile from Ashley was especially warm. Okay, warm was an understatement. It was especially hot. To top it off, she was licking her lips in a way that had nothing to do with the food. At least I didn't think so. I mean, she had been on the streets and the sight of good food must have been really nice to her...but that motion she made with her tongue was downright slutty! Amara and Jubilee were smirking. When I looked at Bobby and Ray out of the corner of my eye, I saw that they both were almost drooling over themselves at the sight of it.

Ashley: "I was hoping to see you again, John. You just disappeared after this morning."

Yeah, to meet Julian. Then I went home to get some sleep as I was tired. I had stayed up late the night before with the singing competition and then sneaking around to wreck Emma's car...and **then** making out heavy with Julian after all that...

"Yeah...well, I went home."

Bobby and Ray started to...vibrate was a good word for it. You know how some people struggle to keep in wicked laughter. They shudder and they shake whilst struggling with it. Those two were doing that.

Amara: "Home? THAT was what was so important?"

Bobby and Ray eased off on the laughter for a moment and asked what Amara was talking about. She mentioned how I had ditched them earlier, saying that I had some things to take care of. Personal stuff. That made Bobby and Ray look at each other once more as they again started to vibrate with repressed laughter. Damn them!

Ray: "Things to take care of?"

Bobby: "Personal stuff?"

Jubilee: "What were you doing at home all alone for so long, John?"

Bobby: "At home..."

Ray: "All alone..."

I wasn't at home alone for the entire time...of course I could not tell them that. Before I could tell them that I was sleeping because I was dog tired...I was interrupted.

Bobby: "Probably jackin' off to those gay stories of his."

Again with that! It was seriously starting to get OLD! I mean come on! How many times were they going to keep saying the same old shit? They were both fairly stupid with one-track minds...but it was getting ridiculous.

"What the hell?"

Amara: "Okay, first up - we're eating here! Second - John, you have GOT to lend me those stories for pity's sake!"

Jubilee: "Mhmm hmm. We only keep hearing about them from Bobby and Ray. I'm fed up with the teasing."

I turned to Bobby, trembling with anger - especially since I saw one girl from another table turn her head in our direction when Bobby spouted his crap about **my** gay stories.

"What the fuck is your problem? Since you saw those stories you've been gay this and gay that. And all about those stories! If you MUST know - I was home sleeping!"

Bobby: "Sleeping? Yeah. Right. Although, a good jerk right before bedtime does work wonders for sleeplessness."

Well...he **was** right about that at least. Ray had begun laughing crazily. And like a lot of teen boys, he had very little table etiquette. He was in the habit of talking with food in his mouth. And I guess that his bad manners had finally caught up to him. We all thought that he was just getting carried away with laughing at first. But then we realized that he was indeed choking in the midst of laughing at me with his mouth full. His face got red and tears started to run down from his eyes.

Amara: "Oh God! Someone, DO something."

Bobby began smacking Ray hard over the back whilst I looked on in derision. I guess they just weren't paying good enough attention in First Aid when we covered what to do in the event of choking. That wasn't going to do shit to help the situation! He might as well be smacking Ray's ass to save him! Oooh, kinky. Although Ray was being mean lately and **did** deserve a spanking.

Jubilee: "Heimlich maneuver, boys!"

"I'd do it. But I'm afraid that it might look gay."

I, of course, knew that. But I watched on as Bobby looked at us in shock and disgust. His panicking must have screwed up his hearing. And probably messed with his normally faulty thinking processes too.

Bobby: "Hind Lick? Man over?"

"HEIMLICH...MANOEVRE. Methinks you have **gay** way too much on your mind these days, Bobby. Your friend is over there choking to death and the thought of gayness is all that you can register?"

Ashley: "Guys! Stop this nonsense! He's...get this...**choking to death**!"

Bobby looked a little clueless and Ray continued to flail. Sighing, I was about to go save Ray's life myself. However, at that time, Logan, Betsy and Peter came running down towards the table to see what was wrong. Betsy said that she had started sensing severe panic from our general area and decided to come and investigate. Seeing Ray floundering for his very life, Peter sprung to action. Standing behind Ray, he wrapped his arms around him and locked his fingers over his abdomen and began to administer several sharp thrusts. With each forceful thrust, Ray's eyes bulged. After the fifth time, a HUGE chunk of half-chewed steak came up and fell to the floor. Talk about...gross!

Betsy: "Are you alright?"

Ray: "Y-yeah."

Logan: "Okay, the food IS delicious. But you really shouldn't bite off more than you can chew, kid."

I laughed a little at that, much to the surprise of the rest of the guys.

Betsy: "Jonathan!"

Logan: "Lightening the mood with humor is always a good idea -"

Amara: "Ray, you should know better than to laugh with your mouth full."

Betsy: "T'ch, t'ch, t'ch. Mind your table manners, Raymond."

Jubilee: "Ray, tell Mr. Rasputin thank you."

Ray was still recovering from shock it seemed.

Ray: "T-thanks."

The teachers shook their heads at the thought that Ray had such a close call and went back to their seats. Ray soon recovered and went back to his steak with gusto. He just made exaggerated attempts to chew properly and didn't laugh with his mouth full in order to avoid any further incidents. I however, was smirking wickedly. Amara made some comment that me laughing at Ray's close call wasn't right.

"Oh I'm not laughing at the fact that Ray choked. I'm laughing at the fact that all Bobby could hear in the midst of the crisis was **Hind Lick**."

Bobby looked at me dangerously.

"Did you really think licking his hind would save him Bobby?"

Ray: "You fu-"

The girls had by then broken down laughing.

"Where's all the gay talk **now**, guys? When Peter was saving Ray with the Heimlich maneuver - tell me I'm wrong when I say that it looked like Ray was being fucked. Why don't you guys say THAT was gay, huh?"

Big, strong, hunky Peter with his arms wrapped around Ray...making a motion that looked like he was humping him...

Ashley: "Mwhahahahahaha!"

Amara: "Okay, there is NO denying THAT!"

Jubilee: "And pretending that was true...judging by the look on Ray's face...he either was enjoying it a LOT or couldn't handle it at ALL!"

Ray: "Fucked? That shit is funny to you? Huh?"

He immediately got up, eyes aglow with electrical fury. I don't think that I had ever seen him so mad before.

Bobby: "He could have died, asshole!"

"Can't handle the gay talk NOW, eh? Well I think it's funny to me! It looked to me like Peter was humping you...for dear life. Which in a way - I guess it was! So tell me - was it good for you, Ray?"

Zap!

"Fuck!"

My juicy steak lay before me...a LOT more than well done! I cannot believe that he used his powers on my food like that!

Ray: "Watch what you say about me, faggot!"

Forget the food! Did he just call me a, a...fag? I myself got to my feet at that.

"You better take that the fuck back!"

Ray: "Or what?"

Jubilee: "Guys, what is going on?"

Ray: "Ask the faggot. He's the one who - "

"Do **not** call me that, fuckface."

Ray: "You know what I think, Summers."

"Think? You can actually do that now?"

His voice got lower and even more nasty.

Ray: "I think you really **are** a fag. It's the only way that I can see you getting so defensive about a joke."

Several dishes on the table began to rattle...

"So you got gaydar now? You can know someone's gay just like that?"

Bobby: "What the hell is gaydar?"

Ray: "It's the first time I'm hearing the word. But it seems like Summers here knows EXACTLY what he's talking about. Must be some fag lingo or something."

The girls all started looking at me very oddly at that. Shit, shit, shit!

Crack!

Jubilee: "Ah!"

I quickly shifted my attention back to the table and saw that Jubilee's glass had cracked, spilling water all over her front. The sound of her abrubt outburst attracted the attention of the people seated at the table around us. Ray and I were standing and 'talking' to each other in lowered - but violently angry - voices. That didn't draw attention. But Jubilee did. Thankfully, I didn't think that the onlookers could hear what was being said.

Amara: "J-John?"

I reminded myself of what the Professor had told me. I had to be careful with my emotions or I could risk a telekinetic flare up. I took a few deep, slow breaths and succeeded in stopping the shaking tableware. Ray, however, was not stopping or giving any signs that he was about to let up in the least.

Ray: "Did your mommy write those stories for you, Summers?"

Bobby: "Ray, come on man. Don't start up -"

Ray didn't take the hint. When he gets going good...he very rarely stops.

Ray: "Were they your bedtime stories?"

The tableware had ceased their rattling. But my anger didn't stop growing to any degree. In retrospect, I know I shouldn't have said what I said next. But I'm human. And sometimes when people hurt us, we throw all thoughts aside and just want to say or do anything to hurt them back the way they hurt us. Years of friendship, ties of blood, they sometimes mean nothing to us. And I was hurt - a lot.

"Well, at least my mommy spent her free time reading me bedtime stories. Instead of sniffing coke and whoring herself on the corner as the neighborhood bitch."

The look on everyone's face was one of total shock. Much of my thoughts, words and deeds were centered around keeping my secret, preventing the world from finding out that I was gay. My friends in the past never spoke much at all about anything gay. And then Ray and Bobby suddenly start. And what was more, they made jokes about me being gay. And as if that wasn't enough, it gets taken to the point where Ray actually accuses me of being a **faggot**. I had a damned right to be upset. So, okay, maybe they both didn't know how badly it was affecting me. And maybe to them it was just a joke. But judging from their derogatory statements - if I came out to them, our friendship would be over and our enmity would only be beginning. To them I'd be - in Ray and Bobby's words - disgusting. So even if they **did** know what they were doing to me - they probably wouldn't have stopped anyway.

Amara: "Ray?"

Ray's face had lost almost all signs of anger. And for a few moments his expression was unreadable. Then his mouth trembled and tears began to roll down his face in streaming rivulets. None of us had ever seen Ray cry, ever. Not even when he first told us about his past life before he came to the Mansion. He was sad then, obviously, but he didn't cry. We all knew that Ray had a very troubled life before his arrival to the Mansion - though a casual observer wouldn't be able to guess that he was a troubled teen as he didn't often show signs.

Bobby: "You're a pathetic loser, John! You know that?"

Ray: "We ain't friends no more, Summers! Don't ever talk to me again!"

"I doubt we ever were. And believe me - I won't have any sleepless nights."

What? You expected me to break down and say that I was sorry and I was sooo wrong right then and there? Yeah...right...

Ray left the table and when some people looked at his face, he made a few nasty comments to them, before disappearing from the hall. Bobby death glared me at that.

Bobby: "We're done."

Well obviously Bobby's status as my friend all hinged upon my standing with Ray. He and Ray were a lot closer to each other than I was to either of them. It had always been that way. If Bobby wasn't joining Ray in his teasing...I most likely would not have made that outburst. But as it was...he joined Ray and ganged up on me. I wonder what I might have told him... He left the hall, no doubt going after Ray. I looked at Amara and Jubilee, who were both wearing some seriously angry looks on their faces.

Jubilee: "John, you had absolutely no fucking right to say that about his mother!"

Amara: "You knew how badly it would hurt him! You of all people should - "

"He was saying shit about me!"

Jubilee: "Yeah. But it was so much less painful that what you said to him. Sure, he was taking a joke way too damned far. But what you did was inexcusable."

Of course I couldn't tell her how truly 'painful' Ray's overdone 'joke' was to me.

Jubilee: "Come on, Amara. After all this drama - I think I've lost my appetite."

Amara: "Ditto. Think about what you've done. And how you're going to apologize to him."

"I am not saying sorry to that jerk."

Jubilee: "You can't be serious!"

"He said it. We aren't friends anymore."

Ashley interrupted and said that they were the only two guy friends I had.

"Well, maybe I'll just have to see about getting some new ones."

Jubilee and Amara got up to leave and looked questioningly at Ashley (who had made no sign that she was going to).

Jubilee: "Aren't you coming, Ashley?"

Women moved in flocks. They shopped in flocks. Went to the bathroom in flocks... It seemed like Jubilee was trying to remind Ashley of that fact.

Ashley: "Oh, um...yeah. See you later, John."

They meaningfully eyed Ashley for a moment. It had its effect.

Ashley: "And apologize to your friends. It's a shame to lose two friends over a silly little joke."

Nuh uh! It wasn't silly and it certainly wasn't a little joke. If only they knew. They left me alone at the table with my electrically fried steak...

**"Scott Under Scrutiny"**

Scott Summers was a man used to being subjected to the criticisms of his peers. If there was a word that best summed him up - it was "duty". Since the Emma Frost fiasco...some members of the X-men were starting to believe that perhaps he wasn't as capable of fulfilling his duties as the X-men team leader. The notion was scandalous to say the least. Scott Summers, the all knowing Cyclops himself, couldn't see and manage what was going on in his own personal life...and he expected everyone to trust his judgment skills on the field? Emma Frost had turned out to be a possible danger to the students' welfare and when his own son kept trying to bring it to his attention - he ignored it and didn't even investigate the matter. Of course the X-men knew that they wouldn't have believed any such rumors about Emma Frost themselves. But Scott was team leader. It was his duty to investigate all matters, such as the one concerning Frost, without fear or favor...and without worrying about the consequences on his personal life. Being team leader involved a lot of self-sacrifice...

Scott: "You got something to say to me, Worthington?'

Warren Worthington looked at Scott in a dismissive manner but made no comment. Some people were eyeing Scott all through the dinner. It had all started during the meeting the Professor had called upon their return to the Mansion (after dropping off Emma at the mental hospital). Warren, Hank and Remy were the most accusing in their glances. Scott could have dealt with it a lot better if it had been just Remy and Warren. But Hank seemed to have issues too. Hank wasn't known to be petty. So the fact that **he** was bothered had Scott questioning himself. Then there was the fact that Logan also had been able to tell that John could have been innocent all along...

Several controversial topics came up during the meeting. Not the least of which concerned the destruction of Emma Frost's car. Judging by the memory playback of Emma Frost, John had been mentally made of fool of during Rogue's karaoke competition. And as a way of avenging himself on her, he wrecked her car. The said vehicle was totaled with no hope for repair. The sight of it was enough to disturb most everyone present. It made people wonder how he had been able to get into the carpark without a pass in the first place. But then Professor Xavier mentioned that John's range had increased and he could have been near enough to Emma's Mercedes. There were several entrances to the carpark and Emma's car was visible from two of them. All were agreed that what Emma had done was inexcusable...but John's actions were a cause for genuine concern. It was even suggested that something in the way of anger management be in order. Of course, with Emma Frost gone, the only people in the Mansion qualified to do that would be the Professor or Betsy. The looks on a few faces almost seemed to suggest that if Scott had problems controlling his own kid...

_Professor Xavier: Pay no attention to them, Scott._

Scott glanced quickly towards the Professor. He was casually eating with no sign of being interested in anything else. Sighing lightly, Scott assumed that his thoughts must have been projecting themselves. And that Xavier must have picked up on them.

_Psylocke: I've never doubted your leadership skills. You're the father of a teenager. They all go through a rebellious stage as they try to assert their independence. None of the others are parents. They just don't know what it's like._

_Professor Xavier: Apparently they must have forgotten their own teenaged years._

_Scott: This school is full of rebellious teenagers and they're teachers. They deal with it everyday. They should understand that I can't control every aspect of his life._

_Professor Xavier: It's quite different when you're a parent. The students aren't their children and as such they don't expect to have full authority over them. Still, we will have to talk with John. His actions were far from acceptable._

_Scott: Yes, you're right._

Feeling a little bit more at ease, Scott continued eating his dinner...

**"For The Love Of God!"**

"Ooh, check out this part!"

Julian smirked as he reached over for the sheet of paper.

Julian: "Andy and Mike, lost in their own private world of forbidden pleasure paid no heed to the dull, creaking sound until it was too late. Both boys cringed in burgeoning terror as the realization hit them like a tidal wave. Standing in the now open doorway was Kyle. His shocked expression quickly turned into one of utter maliciousness. 'Please don't tell, Kyle' begged Mike. Andy quickly followed up with the overly cliché, 'We'll do anything'. Kyle closed the door behind him before asking wickedly, '**Anything**?'..."

We both laughed raucously. We didn't have any need to worry as I had a metal song on replay to drown out any sound of scandalous laughter reaching outside. True to his word, Julian had snuck out of the Mansion and made it to my bedroom window. It was just after midnight and we were having a good time reading some of mom's naughtier gay fics. We had both agreed that Andy and Mike was our favorite so far. Their adventures at Camp Bukkake were just too hilarious. And judging by the tents in both our pants...very arousing.

"You got any ideas after reading about Camp Bukkake?"

Julian: "A few. You?"

Without further or do, my hands began a downward journey into his pants. I'd waited long enough and decided that I would wait no longer. After reading about Andy and Mike...I was so horny it was a challenge not to just jump Julian, tear the clothes off him and ride him like a bucking bronco. But I did resist doing that. When that happened, we both wanted it to be special. For now, something lighter would do. I grasped his length through his boxers and was quite pleased to realize that Julian was leaking pre-cum quite a bit...probably had been doing it whilst we were reading that absolutely **filthy** story of teen discovery.

"Whoa, your cock's hot like hell."

In more ways than one. Yeah it was sexy. But it was also hot temperature wise...and hard as a rock.

Julian: "Your hand's a little cold."

"I'm sure your dick will warm it up soon. Stop complaining when you're about to get lucky."

He mock frowned and I continued stroking his cock, sliding my hands along its length quite slickly thanks to his adequate and effective stream of pre-cum. Then the urge hit me quite suddenly. I had seen it happen in countless gay mpegs and read about it in many gay fics - including the one we just read. You know how babies explore and have the urge to analyze everything they come across by tasting it. Yeah...I wanted to find out what it tasted like. Julian's face was a little disappointed when I rather suddenly withdrew my hands from his dick.

Julian: "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to sample."

I made sure to watch his face as I brought my wet hand up to my mouth. As my fingers drew closer and closer to my tongue, Julian's eyes enlarged more and more in utter surprise. So did his smile. The thought of doing the previously unimaginable was really motivating me to act a little...slutty. I suggestively brought my index finger to my tongue and began to lick, then suck it like a lollipop. Julian appeared to struggle to speak.

Julian: "H-how does it taste?"

Well, certainly not **sweet** like I'd read in all those horny stories! That's for damned sure! And I'm not just talking about mom's stories. Virtually ALL of the gay stories I ever read made it seem like cum was yum! I mean, yeah...I will admit that I tasted mine once. But that didn't count to me. You know how you don't really notice your own distinctive body odor often, but your nose pays close attention to other people's scents...I thought maybe something like that was in effect with cum as well. And that my tongue would be more sensitive to another guy's. I began to realize that I was staying silent a little too long. With a sort of embarrassed voice tone, Julian asked me if I thought that he tasted bad.

"No! I just expected you to taste sweet. I used to read stuff like that in stories."

Julian: "Ah, okay. But...you don't think - "

"I won't get addicted to your cum. But it isn't disgusting or anything. Just slightly salty."

Julian: "Oh, good. Had me worried there for a sec."

"There's nothing to worry about. But...uh..."

I paused in mild embarrassment at the thought of what I was about to ask him.

Julian: "What?"

"Can I...maybe try sucking you off instead of a handjob?"

Julian: "Yeah, sure! I mean...I was hoping you'd want to. But I didn't want to have you feel like I was pushing you."

I assured him that he wasn't and that I was every bit as horny as he was. If not even more so. He smiled and settled back, preparing himself to enjoy. I was hoping that I'd be able to give him something potentially enjoyable. I, obviously, had never been in a position to perform oral sex on anyone before. It all seemed so simple on the videos. Well, **mostly** simple. But appearances could be deceiving. All those professional pornstars and fake "amateurs" could have just been making it look simple. Okay, enough worrying. You've got to at least give it an honest effort, I told myself. First thing's first. Put it in your mouth. There, that was simple enough.

Julian: "Oooh! Teeth! Teeth!"

Um...okay. Apparently not. I pulled off and nodded to let him know that I heard and would try harder.

Julian: "You gotta get your lips over your teeth."

"Huh?"

Julian: "Like this."

He proceeded to demonstrate the procedure. The expression on his face, as well as the way he seemed to be gaping like a fish, made me burst out into scandalous laughter immediately. I could only imagine what I'd look like doing that.

Julian: "It looks funny as hell. But it works."

"It can't hurt to try...I hope."

That was one way I'd never want my face to stick. I cut out the smirking and did as Julian had instructed. Settling back to the task at hand, I was greeted by an appreciative moan as I managed to engulf four inches of Julian's length without gagging. Time for step two. In all of the video clips I had downloaded, bobbing head action was required. So I started to move up and down, a little clumsily at first. But after a few awkward moments, I felt that I had built up a satisfactory rhythm. I was soon to be corrected as to that assumption.

Julian: "Too fast. S-start slower then build up to it."

"Mmph!"

That said, I slowed down my pace.

Julian: "Getting' a little dry. More s-spit. A little more lubrication is n-never a bad thing, babe."

"Mmph!"

Julian: "Try to wiggle your tongue around some. Don't just slide your mouth over my dick."

"Mmph!"

Okay, so I was totally new to cocksucking. But the constant interruptions were starting to get annoying! And most importantly - they were seriously beginning to throw me off the mood. He seemed to sense this and (probably to soften the constant blows to my cocksucking confidence) began to apologetically play with my hair and face. For what felt like a couple minutes he said nothing...until...

Julian: "J-John?"

_Oh for the love of God!_

Julian: "Um...I was gonna s-say that you were doing it perfectly and to keep on doing it like that."

I kept right on sucking and glanced up at his face to try and gauge his sincerity. It didn't sound **too** convincing.

_Oh, well._

It may not have sounded very convincing. But nonetheless it was a compliment of a sexual nature. And it was from a source that I'd always wished to hear it from. So insincere or not - I enjoyed it and smiled as best as my occupied mouth would allow me to. Perhaps when I improve my technique, he'll say it with even more feeling and then I can **really** relish hearing it.

_Thanks for the compliment._

Julian: "That...and I'm pretty close. If you wanna dodge, spit or s-swallow - now's the time to decide!"

God, I loved the way he stutters on his "S" sounds when he gets worked up! Now... Which shall it be? Hmmm, let's be adventurous...

**"Learning Is Fun"**

You know I actually thought that my days of pop quizzes would be over once I dropped my academic schedule. Boy, where the hell did I ever get an idea like that. I waltzed into the subbasement confident because I was actually on time. Everyone else was present and accounted for. Whilst I was smiling happily - everyone else seemed to be in a drab mood. Not knowing what was the reason at that point, I decided to ignore it for the time being until someone saw it fit to enlighten me.

"Good morning fellow team-mates!"

The response was half - actually more like three quarters dead.

Tyrel: "What the hell is up with you?"

I didn't answer for two main reasons. One - I couldn't possibly tell them the truth and coming up with a believable lie wasn't going to be easy. And Two - I was too wrapped up in the memory. Thankfully, Tabitha provided a very plausible response.

Tabitha: "He's probably still on the high that comes of getting Frost committed to Happy Valley."

"Um...yeah. Exactly. Still, I gotta say - you guys don't look to happy this morning. What's the deal?"

Reymundo: "Well, it's like this..."

Upon hearing the explanation - I stopped smiling and frowned. Apparently the higher ups had decided to try and spring an open-ended pop quiz on us. It was supposed to be a surprise thing. But Tyrel happened to be in the right place at the right time. One of his psychic gifts was the power of psychometry. It involves the reception of environmental psychic impressions ( understood that Tyrel called them vibes) from objects and places. He was able through the use of this power to obtain information about people, places and events linked to a location or object. Whilst he could focus and use that gift consciously, he also was in the habit of sensing things involuntarily. And that morning, upon walking past the War Room (where Logan, Betsy and Hank were chatting) he saw a pop quiz of some kind in our future.

"You know, I honestly thought that the days for this sort of thing were over for me."

Theresa: "Me too. But I guess this IS a school first and foremost."

Sam: "And learning never stops. Learning is **fun** and is its own reward."

We all scoffed. Sam continued seriously.

Sam: "It can be. I remember that there was a big ol' sign up in front of each and every classroom at my elementary school."

Tyrel: "I know I saw us all sitting down in a room...writing something. So I'm thinkin' maybe it's a written exam."

Damn it. I was so not in a mood to do some sort of essay.

"I wonder **what** they could possibly expect us to write about. I assume school work is out of the question."

Sam: "Well, whatever it is - we're about to find out."

Glancing in the direction of the door, we saw Logan holding the door open whilst Betsy and Hank filed in with several stacks of papers...

**"Why I Want To Be An X-man"**

Ah yes. The Test. It **was** an essay after all. Would you like a take a guess as to what the topic was? No? I suppose I could just tell you.

Tabitha: "Why I want to be an X-man?"

Damn it, Tabitha! I was going to tell 'em. Yeah, the training of Generation X was geared towards one thing - molding the future team of X-men.

Donovan: "I expected them to want us to write about battle tactics and shit like that."

Me too. Or maybe something about mutant issues - like rights and stuff. Instead they decided to ask us something akin to, "What I Want To Be When I Grow Up".

Tabitha: "I wrote that I wanted to do my part in -"

Sam: " - Promoting greater human mutant harmony and cooperation? Yes, Tabby. We know."

"Hmpf! I had that too - and in almost the same words."

Sam, Tabitha and Dononvan all shook their heads to indicate that they had all put down pretty much the same thing. I guess we had all just regurgitated the same old lines that we had been told by our teachers time and time again.

Donovan: "Without doubt - that was the shortest essay I ever wrote. Like two hundred and fifty words max."

Tabitha broke down laughing.

Tabitha: "Donnie, that isn't an essay. That's a paragraph. Although, come to think of it...I shouldn't be laughing. Mine was probably like four hundred."

"Is that all? Oh tell me that you guys are kidding!"

I am not a believer in quality over quantity. I mean sure - quality IS very important. But you just HAVE to have ENOUGH of it. Right? No matter **what** they tell you - size does count.

Sam: "Oh? And how much did **you** write?"

Close to twelve hundred words. When I told them that they all looked at me unbelievingly.

"It's true. You can all see my corrected script for yourselves when I get it back."

Donovan: "We only had like forty-five minutes. How on Earth did you think up so many things to write about?"

I explained my method. Yes, I did write the cliché stuff about fostering greater human-mutant cooperation. But I also wrote about the unique opportunity to put into practical use the mutant skills that the Institute had taught me. About the fact that it would help take my self-development into a whole new level.

Tabitha: "Hmmm. But that couldn't have been **all**. I mean, you said that you wrote close to twelve hundred words."

"Yeah. There was other stuff. Like getting to travel to exotic locales and -"

Sam: "You so did not write that! You make it sound like it's some kind of perk."

"Hey, it IS a perk. Mom and dad always used to find themselves in some of the coolest places!"

Yeah. Stonehenge. The Sphinx. Mt. Everest. The North Pole.

"Besides. I could have safely written that. The essay was kinda personal expressive. They question was , Why **I** want... You are not me. One man's perk is another man's...non-perk."

They had to admit that it was logical.

"Then I wrote that taking up X-hood as a career choice would never be a dull experience. It would be fun, fulfilling and exciting. And that I'd really enjoy it."

Donovan: "Shit. John, are you for real?"

I was. If you're doing something you like - then it isn't truly work. And when you enjoy what you do, you put your best foot forward. You try your best. And of course only the best performance on our part was acceptable for so important a job. Right?

Sam: "You have an answer to justify everything!"

I smiled. But of course.

"Then I wrote about what I intended to contribute personally to the X-men. I mean, every organization has to grow and adapt to new circumstances. And one of the key sources of change comes from its members. You really don't expect the X-men to stay static - dynamism is a must. I want to join because I feel that I can contribute to the school's advancement. Which is why when I get inducted, I intend to lobby for some change in the way things work around here."

It was fun to see the looks on their faces. It was a weird (but totally funny) mix of disbelief and amusement.

Tabitha: "Do I dare ask - what do you want to change?"

"First off...they way they recruit teachers needs some serious reconsideration."

I mean, aside from being a mutant oriented school - the Xavier Institute was also an academic one. And I noticed that a lot of teachers were simply ex-students of the school. I admit that it was out of necessity. After all, the fact that the school was all mutant was a secret. But I had never seen anyone ever so much as try to come up with a way to "come out" to the general public. And -

Donovan: "Why the hell should they out the school?"

"For several reasons."

Doing that could help us attract teachers who were more qualified than the ones we had to make do with. Extra options were never a bad idea. And better qualified teachers meant a better standard of education for the students. Also, as long as what really went on in the Subbasement was kept a secret - there was no real risk to the X-men. (Although in time, when the Government is a little more understanding...I will be pushing for the X-men to come out too).

"And another thing..."

If we are all about greater human mutant cooperation and living together in peace and harmony...then why were all the teachers and students...cleaners and security...ALL mutants? That wasn't racial amalgamation. That was merely segregating ourselves from humanity. Not mixing with them - and as such it was hypocritical considering our credo. The teachers always say that not all humans are bigoted. Alright. Then go find us some, bring them here and **show** us instead of merely **telling** us. So what - we go through our entire adolescent lives with little human-mutant interaction and then suddenly when we leave the school we're expected to find our niche in human society and just fit in after next to no "practice"?

Sam: "...okaaayy..."

"And I'd really like to see this place open its doors to the general public here someday. With Human students."

Donovan: "Dude. What are you smokin'?"

"Think about it. There are so many mutants in the public school system. And most of them obey the rules and get along just fine. But society just loves to take the relatively few cases where mutants act out and blow it out of proportion until everyone thinks that mutants in public schools go about looking for trouble."

The Xavier Institute could be a model school that demonstrates how untrue that belief is. IF it opened its doors to human students. And don't forget. Those students would see for themselves, through the experience of living and studying with mutants, that we aren't all bad. And then they'd take those beliefs with them when they leave and spread them. Humans would believe it more if it came from their fellow humans than us. And let's not leave out the fact that with the inclusion of human students...we could charge a fee.

Sam: "A fee? You expect people to want to pay to live and study with a bunch of **muties**?"

"Well, yeah. It doesn't have to be a large fee. Take a good look around, Sam. The facilities we have here simply cannot be touched by what the public school and even the private school systems have to offer. I'm willing to bet that people will want to experience it and have their kids get the best. Especially the snooty rich people. Why let the mutants have all the top notch educational facilities to themselves, huh?"

Tabitha: "You're too much!"

"And with the extra income, we could have outreach programs where we send school representatives out to the wider community. And then we might even make enough through the fees and - I'm hoping - private sector funding, to start a branch of Institutes and spread the revolution across the country! And from there, the sky is the limit!"

After my long rant. I had to take a few deep breaths in order to replenish my oxygen reserves.

Tabitha: "Sam, I'm surprised at you! With all the time you spend reading, I'd think that you'd have been able to write something like that!"

Sam: "I am more inta philosophy and science-fiction!"

Donovan: "Now I feel totally stupid. Being outdone by a sixteen year old."

"Don't feel too bad. I'm kinda stupid myself. the only class I ever felt I could be good at was English and - "

Tabitha: "But Emma was -"

"I said **felt I COULD** be good at. She never gave me much credit for my unique writing style. I pretty much sucked at everything else."

Hey wait a sec! Everyone's eyebrows perked up as a look of realization dawned upon my face.

Sam: "What is it **now**?"

"I forgot to write something. The most important thing of all." (-_-)

Donovan: "Which is?"

"Having a full background check run on all prospective teachers to ensure that they aren't psycho bitches and bastards from Hell!"

Tabitha: "Oh yeah. THAT's gonna lose you good credit."

Damn it!

**"A Shock For Betsy"**

Betsy Braddock lazily took a bite of her muffin as she marked yet another dull, unoriginal essay script. Every paper from the test she'd supervised earlier that day seemed to follow the same old template. Everyone without fail appeared to have little more to write than (the clichéd phrase) "fostering greater human-mutant harmony and cooperation". It was becoming quite a bore and Betsy wished it to be over soon.

Betsy: "Oh dear. Not another one. Blah blah blah - "

The page needed to be turned then. With the deepest sincerity possible, Betsy prayed for the sake of her sanity that this script would be different. That the drabness of the overly familiar essay pattern would cease and that she'd be granted something that was refreshing to read. In her heart Betsy felt that it was a prayer in vain. What she couldn't know what that it was about to be answered and that she'd get more than she had asked for. Sighing, she turned the page and read...and read...and then read some more.

Betsy: "Wow, this is good stuff!"

Yes, Betsy. The Lord **does** work in mysterious ways. Or rather that was what she thought **before** she reached half-way down the page. Then the refreshing newness gave way to the familiar once more.

Betsy: "Wait a minute!"

Rummaging through the papers on her desk, Betsy found what she was looking for. Betsy was quite familiar with a lot of the ideas expressed in Jonathan Summers' essay. As her personal model essay attested to, his ideas were very like her own. A little **too much** like her own as a matter of fact.

Betsy: "It's practically word for word to the one I wrote!"

No wonder it was so good! Betsy was in the habit of writing model essays for her students. She was a History teacher at the Mansion. And after each and every paper assignment was returned, she'd share with her class her own essay so that they could appreciate what she expected. Out of habit, she intended to do the same with the Alpha Squadron of Generation X. Whilst supervising the test with Hank and Logan, she'd been mulling around some thoughts in her head. Afterwards, she'd written out the essay in full. Reaching for the communicator she always kept close at hand, Betsy put in a call to the Professor...

**"Go Bother Someone Else"**

Jubilee: "So are you going to apologize now?"

Jubilee had walked up prissily to the table where Sam, Tabitha and I were sitting. Donovan had since left and we three were just about done too. I **had** seen the guys at the other end of the room. But after seeing the looks on Ray and Bobby's faces (Jubilee's and Amara's weren't too friendly either) I decided to just walk on by without saying a word. Judging by the aura of familiarity Jubilee radiated, Sam took it that I knew Jubilee.

Tabitha: "Ooh, John. Is this your girlfriend? You lucky dog!"

Jubilee semi-frowned, semi-smiled. She expressed thanks for the indirect compliment to her looks. But she ascertained that we were just friends.

Jubilee: "Although our friendship is being put under undue strain thanks to John here."

I frowned and did my best to shoo Jubilee away. Let me tell you something about Jubilee right now. No one, and I mean NO ONE tells her that she can't go where she wants to go. And can't stay where she wants to stay. Or who with for that matter. She's the only student I know who successfully managed to negotiate her own dorm room. Sure she still had to share it with a roommate.

"Go bother someone else."

Jubilee merely put her hand on her hip and waited.

Sam: "John, that's rude."

Jubilee: "Ah, a gentleman."

"Well I don't have your southern style manners, Sam. So please forgive me."

Tabitha: "Speaking of forgiveness...what did you do to offend your friend?"

Hey, that rhymes!

"I didn't do - "

Jubilee interrupted.

Jubilee: "Oh, he didn't offend me directly. He just said some very bad things about a mutual friend's mother."

Sam and Tabitha looked at me in surprise. And some serious disappointment.

Sam: "What did he say? Wait...it wasn't a **yo mama** joke was it? Those can backfire pretty bad."

Yeah, gotta love those yo mama jokes. They often start with, yo mama so fat... Or yo mama so ugly... Or my personal favorite, yo mama so stupid... (^_^)

I assumed that Sam was joking and laughed heartily. As did Tabitha. Hell, even Jubilee herself allowed for a smile. When Sam kept up his straight face, we realized that he was actually being serious. And so we stopped laughing.

Jubilee: "No. He said that our friend, Ray's mother spent her free time sniffing coke and whoring herself out on the corner as the neighborhood bitch!"

Sam and Tabitha looked at me stunned.

Sam: "What the heck made you say that?"

Jubilee: "Ray was just carrying a joke a little too far. Something about John being gay and -"

Tabitha: "You're gay?"

I slapped my hand over my forehead in frustration.

Tabitha: "Oh this is so cool!"

Cool?

"Why is that cool?"

Tabitha: "Oh, um. It's a secret."

Tabitha merely smiled wickedly and a little shyly as well. I wonder...was she a lesbian? Time, my friends, will tell. Well enough about her. Let's get back to me.

"Well as it is, I am NOT gay. And Ray's been saying a whole lot of crap to me about it. It's a long story."

Jubilee begged to differ.

Jubilee: "No it ain't. His mom used to write gay stories."

Tabitha: "Jean?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Jubilee: "And Ray found them up in John's attic and since then has been teasing John about them. He said that she wrote them for John as bedtime stories. And that's when John finally got fed up and said that Ray's mom spent her nights doin'...well..."

Sam: "Aww..."

"Besides. It's true."

Sam: "I thought you said that you weren't gay."

"I'm not. I'm talking about what Ray's mom did...I wasn't lying."

Jubilee: "Which is why Ray's taken it so badly and called off their friendship."

Sam: "Well, the solution as I see it is simple. Apologize to your friend."

"No."

Tabitha: "It sounds to me that he was just being a typical teenaged boy asswipe. I'm sure you have your asswipe moments sometimes. Yeah he took a joke way too far...but what you did could in no way be misconstrued as a joke."

"He called me a faggot!"

Sam: "So okay. He was a homophobic asswipe. But you're not gay. I'm not saying that what he did was right. But if you aren't gay, I don't understand why it's affected you so deeply. Just forgive him and try to work this out. A little tiff like this can't be worth losing your friend -"

Shit shit shit! And shit again!

"Look, I may not be gay **myself**. But I may have **friends** who are gay and I don't appreciate that kind of talk."

Jubilee: "Gay friends? I always thought that we were your only friends."

"I have other friends! Just...they just don't live here. That's all."

Jubilee: "Who?"

Awkward pause.

"Online friends and stuff."

Yeah. Lame. But that was all I could come up with. Anyhow, that was true. Most of my online contacts were homo. And the ones that weren't, were very homo-friendly. There were even a few mutants in the mix. Jubilee was of the opinion that the bond between me and my online friends couldn't possibly be as strong as the one between me and them. I told her to never underestimate the closeness that can develop between two people (who have never met face to face) through the magic of the internet. I was not going to have my friends insulted like that!

Jubilee: "They weren't even there."

"They were there in Spirit! They're **always** here in Spirit. One's right behind you laughing his ass off at that atrocious top you're wearing right now."

Oh damn me! I just **had** to make a fashion comment! Risky...

Jubilee: "Okay. NOW you ARE starting to offend me directly. That's never a smart thing to do. Now, I suggest you get off your ass, walk over there with a sorry expression on your face and -"

"I don't have to explain myself anymore to you. I am NOT apologizing to that homophobic bigot. Hell, HE should be the one apologizing to ME."

I muttered under my breath, "Not that I'd accept it."

There was another, rather long awkward pause right about then. Jubilee didn't say anything more to try and convince me further. She just said her goodbyes and left.

Tabitha: "O-okay. We'd best be going back down to the Subbasement."

Sam: "Yeah, don't wanna be late."

I merely nodded, got up and followed them...

**"Great Minds Think Alike"**

Our schedule called for agility training. Ground based Alphas were to be tutored by Remy, whilst flight capable members had Angel for an instructor. This meant that Sam, Theresa, Jeremy and I would be under Angel's supervision and the rest of the guys would go with Remy. Just as I was about to step into the Danger Room, an insistent tap on my right shoulder demanded my attention. Turning around I was met face to face with (a seemingly nervous) Betsy. Betsy nervous? Super ninja Betsy?

"Yes, Miss Braddock?"

Betsy: "John, I'd like to have a little talk with you."

I pointed out that I was just about to go in for training. But she insisted that it was very important.

"Well...let me go and ask -"

Warren/Angel: "Summers! What the hell is keeping your ass? Get in here now!"

Warren Worthington III. Also known to us all as Angel. He was the youngest of the X-men proper. Somehow he managed to convince the others of his skills and joined the main team at the age of twenty one. His current age was twenty four. Yes, he was supposed to be an adult. And a responsible one at that. But take it from me - he wasn't. Totally wild. I was accustomed to my father complaining about him. Secretly, I often wondered if maybe some monetary transaction wasn't involved in his induction to the ranks. You know, bribery. He was rumored to be richer than Xavier. The sound of flapping (yes, he was called Angel because his mutation granted him wings and flight. In addtion to agility, a healing factor...and zero body fat) made me realize that he was coming outside to investigate. Even before he made his appearance, I could hear him griping.

Warren/Angel: "Summers, this class is important for you more so than for the others. You've only just learned how to fly. The others have been flying for years. Now stop idling around and - "

Betsy: "Warren."

Warren/Angel: "Liz."

They both looked from one to the other and the irritated expression on Warren's face instantly went away. It was replaced by a look of "glad to see you". I looked at Betsy who looked away, BLUSHING a little.

"Miss Braddock said that she wanted to talk with me."

Warren: "Oh I - I had no idea. Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I was just coming in to see you...but you started yelling at me before I even moved a muscle."

Warren/Angel: "So sorry for keeping you waiting, Liz."

"Aren't you going to apologize to me for alla the yelling?"

My question went unanswered.

Betsy: "I'm going to need him for a while. He might miss this class and you've said that it's important for him. Are you sure it's okay?"

Warren/Angel: "Oh yes. No problem. Keep him as long as you want!"

"But I don't want to miss out on flight training."

Warren/Angel: "Oh, I'll tutor you afterwards personally. The lengths I go to for my students... Now just run along and do what Liz tells you."

With a charming smile, Warren roughly pushed me completely out of the doorway and into Betsy's direction. She thanked him, they both smiled at each other once more and the next thing I knew, I was walking the halls with Betsy. We walked for several minutes before Betsy spoke.

Betsy: "The Professor wants to see you. But um, before we go in...I wanted to have a little chat with you myself. So I volunteered to come get you from your training class."

I was puzzled. Why didn't she just send out a telepathic message to Warren and me, letting us know what was up? And then she wouldn't have had to come get me herself. I could have walked to wherever myself.

Betsy: "I said that I wanted to chat with you, young man. Not just deliver a summoning message."

"Yeah. And get this, Miss Braddock - you're telepathic. You could have talked to me with your thoughts while I was walking to wherever it is we're going."

Betsy smiled and said that it would have been so impersonal. And then muttered, "besides goodness knows who could have overheard."

"What's so top secret?"

Betsy: "Well, it's about your essay. Why I Want To Be An X-man."

There was a vague look of worry playing across her features.

"Um, was it good?"

Betsy: "Oh yes! Definitely!"

I smiled in satisfaction.

"Thanks."

Betsy: "I was amazed at the level of insight. Especially the points you expressed in the last six paragraphs or so."

"I admit that it **was** a little hard at first. But then I just started to get these ideas, you know? They just hit me from outta nowhere. I think it was what writers call inspiration."

Betsy's expression became serious at that.

Betsy: "Your essay was a little **too** good, John. You see, I think - "

Hey, I knew that tone of voice she was using. It was accusatory.

"Oh hold up. Are you saying I cheated?"

Betsy: "Don't get me wrong. Not that you meant to - but yeah."

"Eh?"

Betsy: "Well, you see - I think that maybe you were unconsciously reading my mind whilst writing the test. I was milling through ideas of my own right about then. And the ideas you expressed were exactly like mine."

"Yeah...well, great minds think alike."

That was true...wasn't it?

Betsy: "Afterwards I wrote a model essay of my own. I write exactly as I think. And your paragraphs match mine completely word for word."

"But I couldn't have been reading your mind. I can't do that. And you would have known. You're...**Psylocke**."

Betsy: "You're not in any trouble. It had to be an unconscious thing."

"And here I thought I was actually...good at writing that essay."

Betsy: "Not all of it was out of my mind. Some was yours. And you did show at least **some** originality of thought compared to the others."

"Thanks. And sorry for the tone I used with you just now."

Betsy: "It's fine. There **is** something else I meant to ask you though."

"What?"

Betsy: "Um..."

She started to blush again and nervously glanced around.

Betsy: "You said that the ideas just popped into you head out of nowhere. Right?"

"Yeah."

Betsy: "Well...did any thoughts about me pop into your head."

"Thoughts...about you?"

Betsy: "Yeah. Crazy stuff. Seemingly meaningless."

"No."

Betsy: "You sure? You didn't see me doing - uh - see me at all?"

"No. I'd have remembered. Besides, all I was thinking about was that essay. The only thoughts in my head were about that."

She perked up once more, confidence seemingly restored. Someone has skeletons in the closet...

Betsy: "Okay. Come on. We can go see the Professor now. He and your father are waiting in the War Room."

**"Google To The Rescue"**

Right about then, In The Library...

Meanwhile, in a secluded corner of the library a certain Jubilation Lee huddled behind a computer monitor. To anyone looking at the suspicious manner in which she was hiding the screen, it would seem that she was trying to download pornography or the like (as many students try - and in vain due to the excellent porno filters). She had originally been using it in order to finish her research for a pre-lab Biology write up. But now that it was out of the way - she had some spare time on her hands to conduct some more research of a different kind. She had resisted doing this since the night before. But at last she could wait no longer. Shakily, she brought up her favorite search engine. Into the google search box she typed in the following key words:

**friend probably gay**.

After some more thought she added:

**what to do**.

As the results came up (there were **quite** a lot of them), Jubilee realized that she had her job cut out for her. Time to start working...

**"The Ultimatum"**

Walking into the War Room, I was greeted by dad and the Professor. With a gesture, Professor Xavier invited me to take a seat.

Professor Xavier: "Sorry about the interruption. But this is more important."

"It's okay, Professor."

Professor Xavier: "First off, I want you to have a read of these."

He opened a folder on the table and handed me two separate essays. One was mine and the other was Betsy's. Some of the paragraphs were highlighted and those were the ones that I was to read. Upon following that instruction, I realized that Betsy was right. The two sets of writing matched word for word. I must have been picking up on her ideas after all. Considering evidence like that, no wonder that she was worried that I might have seen some of her secrets whilst I was at it. Of course I wouldn't have known that her thoughts were hers - I'd have just assumed that they were the crazier workings of my mind.

"Sorry for doubting you, Miss Braddock."

Betsy: "It's okay."

Professor Xavier: "I think it's safe to say that is evidence that your telepathic power level is increasing. I expected as much since I saw you use Cerebro but now it is clearly obvious. Still, I have to ask - can you think of anything suspicious in the telepathy department that may have occurred before this?"

I couldn't say that I did. My telepathy was always weaker than my telekinesis. I only ever used it for communicating and now and then for locating people close to me. I had never even tried to read someone's mind, or control them or such. Sadly, I'd been subjected to that kind of treatment from Emma Frost. On more than one occasion...hey wait a minute...

"Uh...well, there was **one** time."

I glanced nervously at dad.

Dad: "You said that you never read my mind."

He must have been thinking that I had read his mind in order to find out the complete story about mom's death. Like how it came up in our talk earlier.

"I didn't! I never read anyone's mind before. But this concerns Emma."

All three pairs of eyebrows perked up. Dad and the Professor were stern at the mention of the name. But Betsy seemed excited and eager to hear more.

Betsy: "Did you ever mentally control her?"

"No."

I did mention before that Betsy had, and I quote, a mysterious aversion to all things Emma. I'm sure that I did. I'm pretty sure that she was happy Emma Frost was sent away to a mental hospital. (**Author's note:**Check out Chapter One. Section Heading, Welcome To My World. Third paragraph).

"We were eating at a pizza place on Thursday night. And um..."

Dad: "Yes."

"Emma made a comment about Aunt Lorna's weight. And I had a...thought about Emma."

Betsy: "What kind of thought?"

"A thought. What kind is not important. What is important is that it projected itself to Emma without my being aware of it. Whenever I communicate I have to consciously do it. I know other telepaths sometimes project their thoughts unconsciously. But my powers were so pitful that it never happened to me before. But I happened that night."

Betsy: "Maybe Emma was spying on your mind? Like you said she used to do."

"I doubt it. She was genuinely shocked when she sensed my thought. We had a mental argument over it."

Scott: "So that explains the sudden shift in mood during dinner."

Yes dad. Finally it hits you.

Betsy: "Mental argument. She must have been peeved. What sort of thought did you project?"

_You're not going to let up until I tell are you?_

_Betsy: Not on your life. Wait, it wasn't a naughty sex thought was it?_

_No. I just thought that she had no right to be complaining about Aunt Lorna's weight when she was carrying a lot extra over her heart in the form of those false boobs._

Betsy: "Mwahahahhaha!"

Professor Xavier: "Betsy. Are you alright?"

Betsy: "Couldn't be better."

Professor Xavier: "Well then. Control yourself."

Scott: "Seems to me like this could have been going on since Thursday at the least."

Professor Xavier: "Yes. It's a good thing that it manifested as something mild. And not something in the order of a telepathic overload."

I'd heard that term before. It's when telepaths intercept too many incoming thoughts and are overwhelmed by them when their mental capacity is exceeded. When I left the Mansion on the night of the concert to go home, Julian thought that my weird behavior onstage might have been linked to that. For that matter, the Professor showed up at my house the next morning thinking the same thing.

"Oh, like what you thought had happened to me during the concert. When I was hearing voices."

Voices that turned out to be Emma's machinations.

Professor Xavier: "Yes. Exactly. Well, now that it has announced itself - we can take steps to deal with it."

Betsy: "Yes, dear. We can't have you going about the place picking up everybody's thoughts. I mean, if **I** - Psylocke - couldn't tell what you were doing, no one else in this Mansion will be able to protect themselves aside from putting up mental blocks or clearing their minds of all thoughts on a permanent basis. And that's just a wee bit impossible given that we have to think in order to get along in life."

Dad chuckled lightly.

Scott: "Most of us anyway. Some people seem to do just fine without."

"Is that a joke?"

Scott: "Yeah. Why aren't you laughing?"

"It wasn't all that funny."

Scott: "I think it was."

Betsy: "I always fall for lame comedy and trust me - it wasn't."

Professor Xavier: "Well, back to the matter at hand - I'm going to have to place mental dampeners on your telepathic powers, John. When you have gained enough skill - I'll release your telepathic potential little by little."

Up until that point, I had no problem. It was what he said afterwards that made me unwilling to comply.

Professor Xavier: "Now, I must warn you. This will be different than when I placed mental blocks on your telekinesis."

A warning. It sounded serious. I figured that I better find out as much as was possible.

"Different? How."

Professor Xavier: "The region of the mind that deals with telekinesis is different from the region that governs telepathy. Telekinesis deals with motion and spatial interactions. When I placed blocks on your telekinesis, there was no chance of my seeing any of your thoughts and memories because the center for telekinesis was not located in your thought and memory 'area'. Telepathy itself concerns thoughts and memories and as such is located in the region of your mind where they are stored. In order to block it, I will need to access that region. I **will** be seeing your thoughts and memories this time around."

Oh no, No, NO! The Professor seemed fairly certain that my telepathy needed to be dampened. And he didn't say that he **might** be seeing my thoughts and memories. He said **will**! Okay, maybe I was overreacting.

"But I can clear my mind of...no wait. That wouldn't work."

Like duh! Stupid me. The idea of not thinking about something was the surest way to get you to start thinking about it! Yeah, listen up mind. Don't think about the fact that you're gay. Or about Julian. Or about what you did with him last night. Uh huh...

Betsy: "I know it can be very frightening to open your mind up to someone else. It's the only place where we can be alone, where we store our secrets and - "

Scott: "Betsy, you aren't helping."

Damned right she wasn't. I once more directed my attention to the Professor (who was looking kinda disturbed).

"What kind of thoughts will you see. Like recent thoughts and memories...or long past ones?"

Professor Xavier: "The human mind doesn't store information sequentially and in any discernable order. As a result - I'd be seeing bits and pieces of...well, everything."

Everything? He'd be able to piece together things really quickly from the stuff he saw. It's what he does! He'd know my secret. And what if he felt that my father should know? What then? I mean, it would be easy to promise not to say anything to dad. But Professor Xavier might think that I needed help or something. And he might urge dad to talk with me. Dad might feel that something was wrong as a result and demand that I tell him. Maybe the Professor might even break his vow of secrecy feeling that it was for my own good, and tell dad everything. And it could all spiral into hell. I could feel my face fall and I knew I must have gone pale. No one spoke and so I decided it was time I did.

"No."

Professor Xavier: "John, it is imperative that we - "

"I'm sorry. But no."

Scott: "What do you mean, no? It **has** to be done."

Betsy: "John, please think about -"

"I have been thinking about it! And it ain't gonna happen."

All three of them sighed in mild exasperation.

Professor Xavier: "Remember when your telekinesis first flared? You wrecked your kitchen. The utensils and whatnot were easily replaced. But this is telepathy we're dealing with now. The damage you could do to the minds of others or your own could be far worse. And minds cannot be replaced or easily repaired when damaged."

"Well...I'll just have to be extra careful now. Won't I?"

Betsy: "After what Emma did to you - I can understand your hesitation to let us into your mind. But surely you must know that whatever we see won't change the way we feel about you."

I wished that it were so. But I could not be sure.

"Wait a minute. WE?"

Betsy: "The Professor may want my assistance."

My frown grew even more pronounced.

Professor Xavier: "I'm not going to force my way into your mind. I don't work like that. All I can do is appeal to your ethics, your reason. I'm asking you to reconsider. Know that you have my word that whatever I learn will remain in the strictest confidence."

The Professor looked at me gravely. Psychic or not, anyone could see that he was worried. As was I. It was at that moment that I first started to realize the true significance of what he had said to me - with great power comes great responsibility. Sacrifices sometimes have to be made. I understood then that the hand I had been dealt wasn't the unmitigated blessing I first thought it would be.

Although I didn't before consider dropping my academic schooling in order to train with Generation X a sacrifice - it was but the first one I'd made. And now I was being called upon to make another. To sacrifice my right to privacy, allegedly for my own good as well as for others. Was it a sacrifice I was willing to make? Was I that strong, brave and ethical of a person?

"No."

I wasn't. I didn't ask for what happened to me! regardless of whatever responsibility I had - I was still a person. A human being with rights of my own. And I wasn't going to give up those rights. I would run the risk of my father finding out about my homosexuality. No matter how small it was, I was not brave enough or willing to take that chance. Professor Xavier mentioned the possibility of damaging minds. But if my father found out about my secret and scorned me for it, MY mind would be irreparably ruined. And considering that psychic powers were linked to the emotions and the practioner's state of mind - I very much doubted that ruining my mind would be in **anyone's** best interest.

Scott: "John, you cannot be serious!"

Betsy: "It would be like living with a timebomb strapped onto you with no idea how long before it detonates. You've never had access to powerful telepathy before. You don't know what it is you're dealing with -"

The Professor's stern voice interrupted Betsy.

Professor Xavier: "You don't have the moral right to place yourself, or more importantly, **others** in that danger!"

And then things got worse.

Scott: "Do it, Professor. It's for his own good. He'll realize it."

"Excuse me?"

Professor Xavier: "Scott, I can't."

Scott: "I'm giving you permission."

"You can't give him permission! It's MY mind! You don't own me!"

Scott: "Until you're eighteen, it's my job to make decisions as to what is best for you. Think of it as a form of psychotherapy I'm authorizing the Professor to administer to you. Parents sometimes have to - "

"I repeat - you don't own me. I'm not some piece of property."

Scott: "I'm just doing what's best for you. For all of us."

"Since **when**? When have you **ever** done what's best for me?"

When I was a kid? Um no, he was hardly ever around! When I was going through my various teen crises? No, he never noticed them. When mom died - no, he got involved with Emma and caused me even more trouble! Come to think of it, this was partly his fault!

"You all just want what's best for you!"

Scott: "I am your father -"

"You don't **know** me! You have never **known** me. You are not qualified to make decisions like that. I've said no and that's final."

Betsy: "Everyone just calm down. Scott, you **cannot** grant the Professor permission to enter another person's mind. Even if he is your minor son. This is not like psychotherapy. John, you're being selfish and foolhardy and placing everyone in potential danger."

Professor Xavier: "What is it that you're so afraid we'll see?"

"I don't want you to see it. And you think that I'll be stupid enough to tell you when you ask?"

Scott: "Watch your tone! This is the Professor and you'll show him respect!"

This was all Emma's fault. It's her way of reaching out from Happy Valley to screw with me! I thought that her messing around with my head that day in our therapy session had a positive side-effect in boosting my powers. I should have known that nothing good could come from the likes of her...

Professor Xavier: "So your mind is made up?"

Time to be firm and hope for the best.

"Yes. It is."

Professor Xavier: "Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Dad and Betsy gasped. As did I.

"L-leave? Leave where?"

Professor Xavier: "I cannot forcefully enter your mind. True. But I cannot have you here endangering my students."

"So you want me to leave the Mansion. To stay away from the school?"

Professor Xavier: "I want you **totally** off the grounds. Even your house. It's too close to the school and it is on the grounds. You're telepathic potential is increasing, just like your telekinesis. It's my guess that your range will increase as well. I need you to move away and lower the risk to my students and staff. It may involve placing the wider public at risk instead. But I guess it just can't be helped. If anything happens to anyone out there because of you - it will be on **your** conscience."

For the second time I felt the blood drain from my face. Leave? I hadn't in my wildest imaginings thought that he would say that. I looked to my father for some support. But there was none to be had. So much for wanting to change the way things were between us. Duty first.

"But what about my training. You said -"

Professor Xavier: "It's either you have some faith in us and stay - or leave."

"Oh, so my way or the highway, huh?"

Professor Xavier: "It isn't like that at all. I'm not trying to bend your will to my own. There are hundreds of students here. Their safety needs outweigh whatever mistrust and insecurity issues you may have. Sometimes we just have to share our skeletons with others, Jonathan. You have to decide whether keeping your secrets is worth...where are you going?"

I didn't answer but continued to walk towards the door. I just needed to get away from the suddenly oppressive, restricted space of the room. Leave? If it weren't for Julian, I would have told them all to fuck off and start to pack for my grandparents' house straight away. But now everything was different. Everything was all complicated and I needed to get away from their constant badgering. Get away and have a few moments to myself to think.

Scott: "John! Get back in here!"

I ran out of the room and into the corridor not caring to look back. But I heard them starting to argue - though I couldn't hear what they were saying. One thought was running through my head. Julian. I needed to talk to Julian...

**"The Plan"**

Scott: "What do you mean send him away?"

Professor Xavier: "Of course I don't want him to leave. I was trying to force his hand. To shoot some scare into him for his own good. But apparently it has backfired."

Betsy: "I thought that he'd crumble for sure. You've got a hard as nails kid, alright."

Professor Xavier: "What on Earth could he be so adamant that we not see? I've seen some troubled youths before, but I can't think of anything that might be troubling him..."

Scott: "Emma warned me about this."

Betsy: "Don't tell me that you're still paying attention to - "

Betsy trailed off, clearly upset that Scott was still quoting Emma, even after her dishonorable termination.

Scott: "She said that when she was in his mind...she felt shame, guilt and fear."

Professor Xavier: "Oh I think we've all just seen the fear."

The three adults took a few moments to mull things over and decided to follow through with their plan. Scott was convinced that if they stood firm in their resolve, that John would eventually buckle and see things their way.

Professor Xavier: "Are you sure. What if he decides to leave?"

Betsy: "If he does, he may try to go to family. His grandparents...aunt..."

Scott: "We'll just have to take that chance. But he'll come around."

Professor Xavier: "Do you think they'll let him stay if they find out why he ran away. About the danger it could place them in?"

Scott: "I don't know about his aunt Sarah. She's got kids of her own to worry about. But John and Elaine...they'd take him in no questions asked."

Betsy: "Then you better be right - or he just may decide to go to them. I mean, we can't exactly stop him through the legal system without outing the school as a mutant haven."

Professor Xavier: "Well, we'll just have to keep firm our resolve and wait...and hope..."

**"Making It Better"**

Julian: "Okay, Johnny...just calm down and tell me what's going on."

I'd phoned Julian and asked him to meet me inside the greenhouse. It was a struggle to compose myself over the phone. And when I saw him creeping into the greenhouse, and the thought of what I might have to leave behind hit me - I lost it and started to breakdown. It wasn't fair that I had to face such a dilemma. Let the Professor find out my secret and stay - or stand up for my right to privacy and leave Julian behind just when I'd just gotten him.

Julian: "Come on...stop it with the crying. I can't make it better until you tell me what's going on."

"He wants me to leave. He -"

Julian: "Who?"

"The Professor."

As calmly and as quickly as I could, I explained to him what had happened and the situation I was in. To his credit, Julian was remarkably calm. I suppose he felt that he couldn't possibly calm my fears if he himself was freaking out. He just held me without saying anything while I continued to babble out my problems. I thought that he was giving me time to get it out of my system. That or maybe he was all quiet because his mind was busily at work trying to come up with a solution. What I didn't expect was for him to say -

Julian: "Let the Professor help you."

"W-what? I can't."

Okay. Surely there was some mistake. When I had to deal with Emma he encouraged me to wreck her car. I expected a better plan than just giving in to the Man. Like...pretend to run away and let them get all worried about me and beg me to come back. Or maybe we could run away to together and shack up and - okay that second idea was crap. But come on - he HAD to have **something**, anything better than that. I took the time to explain again that the Professor would be able to see anything where my thoughts and memories were concerned. And quite a few of them concerned him and...oh no!

Julian: "What?"

"You. At the very least you could get outted. And worse - you could get into trouble!"

My thoughts about Julian. That we were together. The...things we did. He was twenty two. I was sixteen - a minor. Aside from our relationship being a gay one...Julian was an adult and I wasn't. What if the Professor saw? A LOT of my thoughts and memories and fantasies (God!) directly concerned Julian. What if the Professor saw and somehow got it into his head that Julian was somehow taking advantage of me or something...and felt it to be in my best interest to tell my father? Shit!

Julian: "Oh damn. I didn't think of that..."

"This is all that bitch Emma's fault! I hope their abusing her sorry ass in Happy Valley with brutal Electroshock Therapy!"

Whilst I fumed, Julian's face bore a thoughtful look.

Julian: "Even so. Let him."

"You've got to be insane! I'm not - "

Julian: "Do you love me?"

"Of course. Why -"

Julian: "Then I'm asking you to trust me. If you have the Professor and Betsy's word that whatever they sees will remain a secret - then they **will** keep it a secret."

"But -"

Julian: "Betsy and the Professor are trustworthy...just take my word for it."

"You'd get into trouble!"

Julian: "I'm hoping that they knows me better than that. That I'm not some kind of perverted molester."

Of course I was well aware that I was not a child. But according to the law - I **was** underage. And there are some unsuspecting people who would consider it child molestation.

"What if I let them - and they find out about me ,and they turn on you, and I lose you anyway?"

Julian: "That's a chance that we'll have to take."

"Well **I'm** not willing to take it."

Julian: "You think I'm not scared too? If things were simpler, we could just run away together. But they're not. I'm scared that I'll lose you, and get branded a child molester in the process. But the thing that scares me the most is that you won't accept the Professor's help...and then somewhere down the line...someday, you'll get seriously hurt because of it. And that is a chance that **I** am not willing to take."

After a back and forth exchange of words, it became clear that Julian's mind was not going to be changed.

Julian: "Betsy and the Professor are right. You have never even felt a mild overload before. If you ever go through one you won't be able to cope. You could be driven insane or worse. Let them help you. Whatever comes out of it, we'll deal with it. Together. I won't bail on you."

"You're sure?"

Julian: "Yeah, totally."

I had begun to realize that though my options were limited and it would seem like I was just giving in to the wishes of the Professor...it was the best choice that I could make. If I went to my grandparents, they'd probably take me in (grandma and grandpa would never turn me away) but then I'd be placing them in danger. And as my aunt Sarah and two cousins, Joey and Gailyn lived there too...they could all be affected somewhere down the line. It would not be fair to them.

And running away was a stupid idea my crazy mind churned out. As was expecting to take Julian with me - cuz then **everyone** would know about me being gay. Why else would two guys run off together when (to everyone's knowledge) they weren't even good friends. And getting found out was what I was trying to avoid in the first place. Better that two people sworn to secrecy know and not the whole damned Mansion. I guess when you're panicking you don't think straight. I suppose I'd have to make the Professor and Betsy swear that whatever they learnt about me...they'd keep secret unless I expressly gave them permission to talk about it.

"Okay."

Acceptance of what must be done calmed me down enough that I began to breathe a little easier.

Julian: "You need a hug."

"I think I need a little more than that."

It was while we were wrapped up in each other kissing away each other's fears that I heard it. Something shifting around to the right of our position. I pulled away from Julian as if I had been burned. He didn't hear anything and looked a little flabbergasted. Then embarrassed...

Julian: "Oh, sorry. I was having a sandwich with onions when you called me."

At any other time I would have smiled. But it wasn't a time for smiling. With a whisper, I let him know what was up.

"No. It wasn't you. I heard something move to our right."

Julian: "You sure?"

"Yes. What if someone was watching us?"

RATTLE, RATTLE...CRASH!

That sent Julian into action. With a glance, he levitated three racks and the flowerpots on them revealing a...

"A cat?"

What the hell was a cat doing in the greenhouse. There was a rule against pets in the Mansion. Even the teachers had none of their own. Julian suggested that it may have been a stray one that climbed over the Mansion's walls or something.

"Well, as long as it wasn't a person, it could have been an anaconda for all I care."

Julian: "Still, it looks nasty. Black cats give me the creeps. Get!"

The cat grew scared at Julian's violent gesture and ran off, leaving us alone once more.

"I'm gonna go see the Professor now. Before they come looking for me or something."

Julian: "It'll be okay. You'll see."

After a final parting hug, we left the greenhouse. Through different exits of course.

_I hope so..._

**"Curiosity Thrilled The Cat"**

From out of the Mansion's greenhouse, a cat (black as night) scampered across the lawn unseen. To all onlookers, it would appear to be a perfectly ordinary critter. But let it be known that there was nothing very ordinary about this cat. As would be proven once it safely made its way into the cover of some hedges that the gardeners had neglected trimming. Once behind the overgrown shrubs, the physical form of the cat began to blur and alter, until...a young girl stood up, laughing evilly at what she had just witnessed.

Yes, Ashley Montgomery (Mystique in disguise) had been keeping a close eye on Jonathan Summers ever since her arrival to the Xavier Institute. She knew that when she saw him running outside with a distraught expression playing across his face - that she just **had** to find out what was going on. Now at last she fully understood why her advances were not very successful...

Ashley/Mystique: "Damn. I should have disguised myself as a boy instead."

No matter, she thought. Information is ammunition. And she now had a weapon that would prove to be very effective when the right time came to use it. When exactly would that time come? Well, that's up to young Ashley...

Well guys and girls, that was Chapter Four. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it

**Review. Review. Review. You know you wanna.**

Positive criticism or negative


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix Death Wish

**Disclaimer**

I do not own or profit from 'The X-men', 'Gen X' or anything else associated with 'Marvel Studios'. The only thing I own is the plot and a few minor characters who are clearly not derived from the 'X-Men' movies or 'The X-Men' comics.

**Slash Warning**

This story contains relationships between two members of the same sex. If you are homophobic, have problems with romantic/sexual feelings between two men, or it is illegal to read this where you live, then it would be advisable not to read this story.

**Contact Details**

Please feel free to contact me at with positive/negative feedback.

Also Please review, I am an aspiring author and your criticism and support is greatly appreciated.

Text in bold is used for emphasis.

Text in italics indicates telepathic communication.

Underlined text indicates any form of electronic communication.

_Also I have been, inadvertently using Striker and Stryker to refer to Colonel William Stryker. They ARE on and the same person and it was my mistake. Won't happen again. From now on it's Stryker. No you can read (^_^)._

**Phoenix: Death Wish**

**Chapter Five**

I knew full well that walking back into the War Room would convince the Professor, Betsy and dad that they had won some sort of a victory. My sense of pride would take quite a blow alright. I have mentioned before that I am the kind of person who likes being right all the time and rubbing it in when other people are wrong, right? I figured that before I let them start fiddling about in my head, I'd let them know that I wasn't just giving in because I was pitifully weak. If I didn't have my family's safety to worry about (and getting outted and possibly leaving behind Julian) then I would have packed right away and left.

BUMP! I bumped into someone and staggered. Walking with your head held low (down to the ground really) tends to cause that a lot.

Logan: "It's usually a good idea to watch ahead when you walk."

"Sorry."

Logan: "Why so glum, kid? You look like shit."

Okay, I'd give him points for the voice **tone**. It could pass for genuinely concerned. Still, Logan needs to work on the actual **words** he uses.

"It's nothing. Just a little...I guess you could say it's something like a family misunderstanding. That's all."

I was still looking at the ground when I said it. But then I heard Logan grunt in - what sounded to be - actual annoyance. I looked up and saw that he did in fact look mad. And not just a little bit.

Logan: "That father of yours still insists on actin' like an irritating prick?"

I know my eyebrows shot up in surprise and my mouth sort of gaped. Yes, I knew that dad and Logan weren't actually friendly. And that Logan was what dad considered to be problematic. But I had never before heard Logan refer to my father in such irreverent words and tone of voice. Seeing my expression no doubt was responsible for Logan apologizing two seconds later. It didn't really sound all that convincing though.

"He said something stupid just now. With the Professor and Betsy."

Saying that he merely said something stupid was a way of sugar coating it. I can't believe how quickly dad forgets his promises. Just the day before he promised that he'd try to change. That he'd put out an authentic effort to improve what passed for our parent-child relationship. As did I. And how quickly he seems to forget that and reverts back to being a...prick. I suppose I should have realized that it was a little too good to be true. And I guess that I should have seen the signs. Like from the night before.

We were supposed to start talking to each other about stuff more. And when we went to the cafeteria and I'd witnessed something awkward going on between him and some other people (Remy, Warren and Hank) with weird gazes and all. I asked him about it and he evaded. He said that we'd talk about it when we got home later. But when I tried to bring it up into our conversation - he shrugged me off. I just figured that maybe it was something that adults only had any business in knowing. So I let it go. I guess that was a sign that our talk hadn't really accomplished anything at all. Because there he was in the War Room granting the Professor permission to enter MY mind and do whatever the hell he wanted (or **needed**) to!

Logan: "John?"

Damn that spacing out habit of mine.

"H-huh?"

Logan: "Anything you wanna talk about? It might...uh...help you feel better?"

That second sentence of his wasn't spoken with much faith at all. And he looked so doubtful, that I almost laughed. Keyword there was almost - you don't laugh at a man like Logan. If you're lucky though, he **might** let you laugh **with** him. Logan wasn't the type to go around telling people that talking things out would make things better. He usually employed different ways and means to "make things better". And as such wasn't one of the teachers who were called upon for counseling and such.

"Since when are you the talking it out type?"

The words came out before I could stop myself from uttering them. It was true that we students had a lot of freedom with what we said to Logan. He let us say a lot of things to him that the other teachers would no doubt consider disrespectful. Still, there were times when we (the student body) crossed some invisible line with him and ended up saying something that he didn't like. I was actually a little worried that maybe I had done just that. Logan wasn't the talking it out type and he seemed to take a little offense when I said that.

"Sorry. I'm still a little angry and I say pointless shit when I am."

Logan: "It's no big. I say pointless shit all the time. Angry or not."

Well, no one could argue with **that** indisputable fact.

"Look, I gotta go meet dad and the others before things get worse."

Logan: "Yeah, right. Still, if you ever need to talk - about anything..."

Okay, the eye to eye staring was... Well, it was weird. But somehow, I really did get the feeling that maybe Logan gave an actual damn after all. I wouldn't say that he was ordinarily uncaring and heartless. But he was usually sullen, distant and somewhat cool. I don't know why - but I felt something akin to "warmth" from him then. And I can truthfully say that I had never felt it from him before. I nodded in response to his statement and he walked off on his way. As did I. After five more minutes of walking, I stood outside the War Room's door. Pressing my hand to the scanner, the panels opened and I walked inside. They were all still there. But they looked somewhat calmer. I assume that they felt that they had won.

Scott: "Glad to see that you're back."

Yeah, that tone sounded a little bit victorious. The least I could do in such a situation would be to salvage some pride.

"First off - don't think that you've won some kind of big victory. If I had my way, I'd say piss off and then I'd pack for grandma's."

Dad scowled (at my choice of language and tone no doubt) but didn't say anything about it. Okay then - some pride salvaged. Let's move on and get this over with already...

Betsy: "But?"

"But I'm not going to run the risk of hurting her and granddad. And that's...that's the only reason I'm here."

Okay that was a lie. It obviously wasn't the only reason...as the Professor and Betsy might find out soon. But of course I couldn't say the other reasons for dad to hear them. Besides, Betsy and the Prof would find out soon enough.

Professor Xavier: "So I take it that you're going to let us help you?"

"Yeah. But you and Miss Braddock and going to have to make me a solemn promise."

The three of them eyed each other knowingly. Of course what I was going to ask them to promise me would be obvious to anyone with a shred of common sense. They would have to subject themselves to an unbreakable oath of secrecy.

Professor Xavier: "Yes?"

"You and Miss -"

Betsy: "Oh call me Betsy. It's more personal. I'm about to enter the deepest recesses of your mind. That's about as personal as two people can get. Enough with the Miss Braddock."

"Yeah...well. You and Betsy will have to keep whatever it is you see in my mind a secret...and **never** speak about it to anyone else. Not even dad."

Scott: "But if it's something I should know about? Are you going to fill me in?"

"It isn't something for you to know right now. And **I** will be the judge to decide when the right time for you to know is."

Dad was obviously not pleased with being left out. But the Professor and Betsy gave me their solemn word that they would not share anything with anyone else. There were some other things that needed to be said though. But telepathically so that dad wouldn't hear them.

_No matter what you see...what it looks like...I AM safe. I am not being used. And it's what I want more than anything else, okay?_

Betsy and the Professor looked at me confusedly, but nodded to show that they understood. Of course when dad saw that we were staring at each other he realized that we were conversing mentally. Sighing impatiently he made some remark that he didn't understand what could be so dark and mysterious in my life...that he didn't see what all the melodrama was about.

_And you'll see things that will probably shock you. Things that concern...someone else. I want you to know that this person...means the world to me and I am completely okay with...with what you'll see._

There was an exchange of confused glances between Betsy and Professor Xavier. But once again they nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I'm ready. What do I do?"

Professor Xavier: "Just have a seat and get comfortable. You won't have to do anything but lie back and relax."

"And how long will it take?"

Professor Xavier: "It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes or so."

"O-okay then. Let's get this over with. I want to move on with my life sometime soon."

That said I took a seat, closed my eyes and tried my best to ignore the tingle I felt when Betsy and Professor Xavier established a connection to my mind. I've trusted you, Julian. God don't let that trust be in vain. Please...

**In The Library**

Jubilee: "Ah! Amara, don't sneak up on me like that! How many times have I warned you about doing that shit!"

Lead Librarian: "Excuse me! This is a library!"

The lead librarian did not take noise in the library very lightly. Glancing in a warning manner at the two errant girls, the sacred silence was soon restored. It was just after seven and Jubilee was still behind the computer terminal...researching for her latest project. It was time for dinner. But Jubilee had decided that there were far more important things than food in the here and now. And so she was more than determined to stay on and read. Most everyone else had since left the library...in awe at the unsurpassed studiousness of Jubilation Lee. She had been at it for over three and a half hours.

Had Jubilee been a little more vigilant, she would have heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching her from behind. But as it was, she was totally taken in by the sheer amount of new and exciting information **before** her. To hell with behind her. Amara had noticed the absence of her friend at the dinner table. And since there were few places that Jubilee could possibly have been - the library was at the top of that short list - Amara went looking for her missing friend. And found her huddled behind a computer monitor in a back corner of the library.

It was a habit of Amara to sneak up on Jubilee when she was totally engrossed in a book of some sort. Jubilee never reacted like that before however. Whatever could she have been reading that made her so jumpy, Amara wondered. Just once, Amara would have liked to catch Jubilee sneakily downloading porn or something. But considering her jumpiness...Amara was inclined to believe that perhaps Jubilee was reading some kind of horror story or the like. How wrong she was. As she was to discover firsthand upon glancing at the screen. What she saw was enough to elicit a loud gasp (and another warning stare from the lead librarian). Speaking in a soft, yet forceful whisper, Amara demanded that her best friend explain herself.

Amara: "Jubilee? What the hell is the meaning of this?"

Jubilee guiltily looked away as Amara read a few lines.

Amara: "Jubilee? Are you a lesbian?"

Jubilee: "What? No."

Amara decided that it was her duty as a best friend to be supportive. After all, Jubilee had helped her through more than one teen girl crisis.

Amara: "Cuz it is totally okay with me. I mean...I myself have wondered at times what being with another girl might be like and..."

Jubilee: "Shut the hell up. **I** am NOT gay."

Amara: "Then what are you doing here reading all of this?"

Amara's doubtful gaze was beginning to get to Jubilee. And she decided that if there was anyone who could be trusted, it was Amara. It was starting to dawn upon Jubilee that she couldn't keep a burden like this on her own. She needed someone else to share it with. Her list of female friends was very short. Just Amara and the newcomer, Ashley. And Ashley was far too new to the Mansion and her group of friends to be trusted with something like this. That and she seemed to have a crush on the very guy it concerned. Some voice deep inside was saying that it wouldn't be wise to include her.

Jubilee: "I think one of our friends might be gay."

Amara: "Really?"

Amara didn't look too convinced but she was willing to listen.

Jubilee: "You have to keep this between us. Don't **ever** tell anyone. Especially not those bitches you hang with."

Yes. Amara was a princess. And whilst her main friends were Ray, Jubilee, John and Bobby - there were a lot of other girls (and naturally, guys) who flocked around her. Something of a fan club really. Amara looked shocked that Jubilee would even think she couldn't be trusted.

Amara: "They are just my bitches. You guys are my friends. I thought you knew that. Gosh, you really are serious. Aren't you?"

Jubilee: "Yes. Which is why this **has** to remain a secret. If this thing every gets out...well there could be hell to pay."

Seeing the stern look of Jubilee's was enough to convince the previously dubious Amara. It did more than convince her. It made an already curious teen girl even more curious. Curiouser and curiouser, as a matter of fact. She had a need to know...

Amara: "Well, **who** do you think is gay?"

Jubilee: "Um...the emphasis is on THINK. Okay? I'm not sure yet. Which is why I was researching before I was so rudely interrupted."

Amara: "Okay, tell me right now who you suspect or I'll bitch slap the truth outta you."

Jubilee: "John. I think he's been holding out on us."

Amara: "No way!"

Amara didn't believe it one bit. She knew quite a few gay men back home in her country of Nova Roma. As a matter of fact, most of her attendants and bodyguards were gay. They were the only men her father, King Jerrick, trusted around her. And trusted Amara with too for that matter. Go figure. Amara felt that if there was a gay man within her line of sight, she'd be able to identify him. But John didn't seem to have any OGTs (obviously gay traits) to speak of.

Jubilee: "He could have been very good at concealing it. It says here that many boys hide it well for years. But when circumstances take a turn they sometimes start to hide it less well. Cuz then the constant stress of self-denial finally catches up with them."

Amara: "Circumstances changing?"

Jubilee: "All this sudden talk of gay coming from Ray and Bobby. We never really had **gay** as a topic of conversation before. So it must have been easier for John to hide it back then. But now it's all Ray and Bobby talk about."

Amara was beginning to realize that maybe her gaydar wasn't as faultless as she thought. If it turned out that she was wrong about John - who knows how many gay boys had slipped by unnoticed.

Amara: "You're right. Say...Ray and Bobby seem to be gay obsessed these days. You don't think that maybe they could be gay? Do you think..."

Jubilee: "Nah. They're just assholes."

Amara: "True. But have you anything else to make you suspicious of John?"

Jubilee did. John had never had a girlfriend. And what was more, he didn't seem to want one. And he had never even expressed interest in any girl. When Bobby and Ray bragged about how many bitches they had bedded (which Jubilee strongly disbelieved), John was always silent and somewhat distant. Jubilee always thought that it was because he was brought up better and frowned upon such behavior and disregard for the respect of women. Now she attributed to it a whole new meaning.

Jubilee: "And then there's Ashley."

Amara: "Oh... She's been hitting on him."

Jubilee: "And **what** has he done about it?"

Amara: "Nothing."

Yes, nothing. Whilst Bobby and Ray would taken her for a...well, they'd have done **something** all right. As a matter of fact, John seemed to get a little upset when Bobby and Ray assumed that Ashley was John's girlfriend. Most guys would have been flattered and all out for such an assumption. But John kind of irritatingly insisted that Ashley was just a friend. Sure he could have denied it - but there was no need for him to sound irritated that someone made that assumption.

Jubilee: "So that's why I think he's gay. Gosh, it must be rough for him."

Amara: "Yeah, I know. Having no one to talk to. Keeping it a secret from everyone."

Jubilee: "Oh shit. Here we go just assuming that he's gay. We need to remind ourselves every now and then that we only **suspect**."

Amara: "Yeah. But we need to find out once and for all."

But **what** to do, the girls wondered. After sitting for ten minutes, it seemed as if their minds would be a blank forever. Until Amara had a devilish gleam in her eye. Jubilee had seen such a gleam before. And when Amara gets that look in her eye...

Jubilee: "Oh God..."

Amara smiled as her thoughts became more organized.

Amara: "Just hear me out. It might be fun...and effective at the same time."

Jubilee couldn't shake the bad feeling in her stomach as Amara discussed the technical details of her scheme. Even so at the end of Amara's speech, she was convinced.

Jubilee: "You're right. It could be fun! I was going to just suggest that we spy on him."

Amara: "Hmmm. We can do that too."

It was always a wise idea to have a backup plan. After all, in life, extra options are always advantageous.

Jubilee: "Still. Aren't you afraid of the...scandal it might cause? It's so controversial. And if your parents find out...you could get into trouble."

Amara: "Honey. I'm royalty. We're all about scandal. Besides, my parents don't have much room to talk and preach to me about morality. Daddy is banging bitches left, right and center. And mom's a little **too** friendly with her bodyguards. They can't tell me shit."

Jubilee was aware that Amara's family was dysfunctional. And she never could get how Amara could be so casual and unconcerned about it all. Maybe she was just a very strong girl.

Jubilee: "Okay. Let's get to it then."

Both girls grinned mischievously, left the library with the determination and drive to make their plan succeed. Come tomorrow, the Mansion would receive a shock to its system...

When you're panicking, you don't think straight. And things that you should have seen are missed. I plain forgot that aside from the Professor and Betsy realizing that Julian was involved with me romantically...he was also my co-partner and instigator in a crime other than that of hooking up with jailbait. Yes, dear friends. The fact that Julian helped me gain access to the parking lot to crush Emma Frost's car was discovered by both the Professor and Betsy. I must say that they seemed more upset about that than learning that he and I were...boyfriends.

You should have seen how the Professor's eyebrows shot right up and refused to come back down! That was when I realized that he knew. I gave him a very meaningful stare and reminded (visually and mentally) him that he had promised to zip his lip. Betsy had a look of realization on her face. And then Professor Xavier caught on - they both suddenly understood the significance of what I had said to them before they entered my mind. It was a relief when Betsy gave me a smile - not a scornful, mocking smile - but a genuinely warm one. I couldn't help but smile back. At least she didn't think any less of me. The Professor was harder to read. But I could tell that he was more surprised than anything else. I didn't get the homophobic vibe from him.

Dad had seen some sort of exchange happening between all three of us and couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. To my relief, both the Professor and Betsy replied that there was nothing out of the ordinary that he should know about. I guess Julian was right. They **are** trustworthy after all. The Professor did tell me that he would have to talk with Julian though. A serious talk. I got worried when he said that. But then he told me it was more to do with Julian helping me commit an offense than about our...relationship. I hoped Julian wouldn't get into too much trouble. Emma may have been exposed as a bad seed. But the Professor wasn't taking it easy at the means we had used to conduct our revenge.

I was allowed to leave when they were done. As I got up to go, Betsy told me that if I ever needed to talk to anyone - she assumed that I had no adult to talk to about my issues, and she was right - I could come to her at any time. Okay, so technically Julian **was** an adult. But he was the boyfriend. I thanked her for the offer and quickly left, distinctly feeling the gaze of my father all the while. Yes, things were not half bad. As long as the Professor and Betsy kept their mouths shut - which they seemed to have every intention of doing. Upon entering the subbasement proper once more, I could not help but smile weakly in relief at finally sharing my secret with others and not having the world come crashing down upon me.

Sam: "Hey, John."

'S-Sam? Where the hell did you come from?"

Hmmm, that must have sounded rude. He looked a little taken aback. Not offended exactly, but not all peachy either.

Sam: "Down yonder."

Sometimes I do wonder if Sam speaks like that to amuse others.

"Oh. Well then - hey."

He was headed to the elevator, as was I. So we walked and talked along the way.

Sam: "So you missed our flight class."

"Yeah. Something came up. How was it?"

Sam: "Well, we basically had to do an aerial obstacle course where the obstacles were moving - moving towards us actually. I can't count the times I almost got knocked down. Rough stuff."

"Oh okay."

Sam: "And tomorrow it gets exciting."

"Why?"

Sam: "We're going to be playing a War Game!"

A War Game? I'd seen those things in movies. Like where students who go to a military academy participate in a simulated war. And there were activities like capture the flag. And paintball gun battles and stuff. What kind of War Game were we going to...play?

"What kind of War Game?"

Sam: "The X-men versus the Brotherhood!"

"Huh?"

I personally thought that was too far, too fast. Sam however explained that we wouldn't be fighting against the simulated members of the actual Brotherhood.

Sam: "The Gamma team are going to act the role of Brotherhood members up to some nefarious scheme. And it's our job to stop 'em."

"Ooh. That sounds good."

Gamma Team! Julian was on the Gamma team. Ah, at last we'd be together in the Danger Room once more! Pity that we'd be on opposite sides, though. But the Professor was always saying that it was our duty to try and enlighten those who were errant and give them a chance to repent for their actions. And give them the opportunity to start over afresh. Maybe I could somehow...**convince** the Brotherhood Julian that what he'd be doing is wrong...and then he'd switch sides and join the X-men. And then we kick the evil asses of his former cronies together!

Sam: "John!"

"What?"

Sam: "Get **into** the elevator. You been standing there for -"

"Oh!"

Me and my vivid imagination...

Ashley Montgomery (Mystique) found living in the presence of a roommate to be most annoying. Her roommate was a nosy, loudmouthed slut by the name of Alicia Suarez. Mystique valued her sleep. But night after night, Alicia would stay up having loud cell phone conversations. If she wasn't gossiping with other bitches, she was having phone sex with some boy. As if all the regular sex she had wasn't enough to keep her satisfied. In addition to losing sleep, Mystique's communication schedule with her M.A.L.E. allies, as well as with Magneto, was being compromised. Sneaking out of the room to some secluded corner of the Mansion was seriously starting to get to her. But for now, she would just have to put up with it...

Erik: "It's been two days since I last heard from you. I have some very, very important news."

Ashley: "This place is crawling with students. The school has grown since the last time you've been here. It's hard to find the privacy I need. What's so important?"

Erik: "Alkali Lake. About two days ago, I saw helicopters - thirty of them - encircling the area over the abandoned base. Not to mention a convoy of armored personnel carriers heading towards the vicinity of the lake. And there were some military looking men scouting the forests surrounding the lakeside."

Alkali Lake. Magneto had been keeping an occasional watch over that place for over a year. Well, not the lakeside itself. But the area where the dam was once located. It once served as the base of operations for William Stryker's group of mutant hating strike team. Magneto kept watch over that place for good reason. When the base was under threat of being submerged by the waters, Magneto and Mystique had rushed out of the base to save their own hides. They didn't have the time to destroy the computers and the vast databanks of mutant identities that Stryker had so painstakingly collected. In addition, a very powerful weapon was left behind - a psychic boosting device akin to Cerebro (that Stryker had Magneto design under brain control).

Whilst the entrances and exits to the base were blocked off by water, the base itself was encapsulated in a water-proof "bubble". If the wrong people managed to work their way down to the base's computers and accessed the databanks, many mutant lives could be endangered. Worse, if people who weren't friends of mutant kind discovered the Cerebro clone...and figured out how to use it...

Ashley: "Shit! Are you sure that the base is still functional?"

Erik: "One hundred percent positive. I can sense the electromagnetic emanations from the equipment inside."

Ashley: "They could try to send down divers. To search for an entrance underwater."

Erik: "My thoughts exactly. We cannot allow anyone to access those computer files. Or the discover the Cerebro clone."

Ashley: "We're underpowered and outnumbered. The M.A.L.E. cannot handle something like this. It'll be just me and you against all of them."

Yes. With Avalanche and Sabretooth still incarcerated, the membership for the Brotherhood proper was down to just two.

Erik: "Me and you? Not exactly. Which is why I'll have to - to pay a visit to Charles tomorrow."

Ashley: "Hmpf!"

Erik: "There is no helping it, my dear. This concerns all of us. And as much as I hate to admit it - we can't do it alone. We need the X-men's help...again. I didn't want to surprise you by just showing up."

Ashley: "I appreciate the warning."

Erik: "Right. Under no circumstances are you to compromise your cover. You will not be joining us on this mission."

Ashley: "You sound almost convinced that the X-men will agree to work with you."

Erik: "Oh I'm fairly certain that they'll be willing to put our differences aside."

Ashley: "And why might that be?"

Erik: "Because, I have reason to believe that Stryker was aware of what truly goes on at the Xavier Institute. And that among the mutant identities on file...are those of the X-men."

Ashley: "Ah, I see."

Erik: "Now. Enough about that for the time being. I want to be updated - what else have you learnt?"

Ashley began to divulge. So far, she had not witnessed any astounding psychic feats by the subject, Jonathan Summers. There was a tiff he had with some friends...and a few dishes rattled and a glass was broken - but aside from that, nothing of any significance in the telekinetic depart. He must have been upset and his telekinesis reflected it. A very common occurrence.

Ashley: "But there is more Erik. I've been trying my best to sorta subtly get close to him."

Erik: "Good. How's that coming along?"

Ashley: "Not so good. John's a queer."

Erik: "Eh?"

Ashley: "Yes. I followed him outside earlier. He snuck out to the greenhouse to meet some older guy. Like in his early twenties. And as if the lovey-dovey talk and shit wasn't enough...they started hugging and kissing! It was...actually kinda cute. But that's not the most significant thing I learnt. He snuck out to meet his boyfriend because he was upset."

Uh huh. Apparently his telepathy had started to increase in strength and Professor Xavier wanted to mentally dampen it. But doing that would have meant that all of his secrets would be revealed since his mind would be an open book. And for obvious reasons, John had a problem with that. He was given an ultimatum by the Professor - do it or leave.

Erik: "Charles must have been rather worried to resort to scare tactics."

Ashley: "Well, Charles had his way. Jonathan said that he'd go through with it."

Erik: "I'm rather upset and disappointed to learn that the so called **next step in human evolution** is gay. It must be Mother Nature's idea of a joke - a cruel joke."

Ashley: "Yes. He **must** pass on his genes to the next generation for the good of mutant-kind's continuing evolution."

Erik: "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Do you have a picture of the boy?"

Ashley: "Yeah. I snapped one with my cell phone. I'll send it over."

A brief lull in the conversation followed whilst Magneto took the time to examine the photo.

Erik: "Damn. If I didn't know any better - I'd say that Jean had a sex change and an age reversal procedure done."

Ashley: "He may look angelic. But he's a schemer. I almost forgot to tell you. He got rid of the White Queen!"

Erik: "Murder?"

My, but Erik sounded rather impressed by that.

Ashley: "No. She was apparently into his father. And she was sorta abusing him mentally and such. No one believed him when he told...over and over again. Frost tried to control his powers so she could make it look like he was dangerous and out of control. So that he would be sent away to a mental institution. He managed to convince the Professor that Emma was plotting against him and that she staged the entire act. My guess is that he used Cerebro. Because we all saw footage of what had happened...rumors had started to fly that John had attempted murder and the Professor wanted to set everyone straight."

Erik: "Interesting. Very, very interesting. Just **where** is Miss Frost right now?"

Ashley: "John's rather pleased with himself. She has been committed to Happy Valley Psychiatric Hospital."

Erik: "Good to know."

Ashley: "Why?"

Erik: "I think that I'll pay Miss Frost a visit sometime in the near future."

Ashley: "Because..."

Erik: "A telepath of **her** standing will be a very welcome addition to our currently underpowered ranks."

Ashley: "They in all probability wiped her mind."

Erik: "That can be fixed with enough time and effort. Young Wits is rather talented."

Ashley: "Do you really think that she will want to join us?"

Erik: "Hell hath no fury like a woman spurned. She'll want revenge, alright. But she won't be able to do it alone. We can give her the opportunity. Not right now - but later on. Of all the X-men, The White Queen was the closest I ever came to respecting. The woman is ruthless on the field of battle."

Ashley: "Well, that's about all that I have to report. Are we done?"

Erik: "Yes. See you tomorrow - act scared. I'm the most infamous mutant terrorist on record."

Ashley: "Gotcha. I'd better return to my room before my roommate gets suspicious."

At that, both individuals severed the cell phone connection and went about their business...

I called Julian and gave him the heads up about what the Professor had said after my procedure was done. That he intended to have a talk with Julian. So I was hoping that Julian would manage to kind of prepare himself for it and not be caught off guard. When people get caught off guard, they get nervous. And then they say stupid things and such. And then people get the wrong idea. There was no way that I wanted the Professor to get any crazy ideas in his head. Professor Xavier didn't say **when** exactly that he intended to have his discussion with Julian. But I was willing to bet that he was planning on doing it that very night.

You see, the Professor doesn't believe in putting of for tomorrow what you can do today. And the day was fast drawing to a close. So Julian figured that him sneaking into my room during the night wasn't going to happen. And damn, I was hoping to score a hat trick with him coming for three nights straight (Saturday, Sunday...tonight). But I guess he was right. There was that War Games thing on the schedule for the next day anyway. Against the Gammas. I wanted to show my man what I was made of. So a good night's sleep was in order. Being lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear dad come inside.

Scott: "So what? You're going to keep up this not talking shtick?"

Ah ha! Trying to be tricky eh? Like I'd ever answer that question with some stupid two word sentence (such as 'Uh huh')...which would be talking to him. Which was what I wanted to avoid. Try something better! I'm much too smart for ya!

Scott: "I can't be your father **and** your friend, you know. And sometimes making tough decisions comes with the territory."

I continued to eat my sprinkle, hazel and walnut-covered, chocolate ice-cream in silence. I usually feel the need for it when I'm nervous. Or angry. Or celebrating. Or - okay, I just love it way too damned much. So I'm a hazel and walnut-covered, chocolate ice-cream junkie. Sue me.

Scott: "Stop ignoring me."

And that, my friends, is when he made the second mistake of the day. My **ignoring** him was apparently something he found irritating. So, to get my attention, he casually walked over and sneakily grabbed my container of ice-cream away from me! A word of warning to anyone of you (if I ever decide to invite you over) NEVER do that! It is a sure fire way to make me transform into -

"What in the Hell? Give me back my damn ice-cream!"

Scott: "Do I see your name on...oh."

Yes. I labelled everything that I cherished in the freezer with my name. That way, no one could **ever** claim that they had no warning. You see, my aunt and uncle treated our house as open to them at all times. And I **have** mentioned before that Aunt Lorna is especially prone to making poor eating choices on occasion (hence her constant fear that she'd go fat). It's for Lorna's own good too - or she'd just eat my ice-cream and feel guilty about it afterwards. And aside from Lorna, when Emma started making regular trips to our house (and by extension, our freezer), I wasn't taking any chances. So with that in mind, there was no way that I'd risk running out of ice-cream...the withdrawal symptoms were very ugly.

"Ha! Since my name **is** on it - hand it over."

Scott: "Um...it was a figure of speech. Still, it ain't yours. As I recall...I'm the one the bill was made out to at the supermarket."

Ooooh! That was so **fucking** cheap! Notice the swear word - see, the withdrawal is already beginning people!

"Look, I let the Professor and Betsy do what they had to. Fine, I hope it made **you** happy. Now pass that ice-cream over so that **I** can be happy."

Scott: "Telling the Professor to go ahead and do it did **not** make me happy. But you weren't giving me - giving **anyone** a choice."

"It was you guys who laid down the ultimatum. Xavier said leave and you...you said nothing!"

Mhmm hmm. The Professor made a decision and dad just went along with it.

Scott: "I couldn't fight him on it and put everyone danger."

"Yeah...well..."

Scott: "Of course I didn't want you to leave. And to be honest - we were just trying to scare you into making the right choice."

Yeah, scare me. They did one hell of a job alright.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder. When you people look at me now - do you see me as a person with rights? Or just as some kind of a threat - a **time bomb** - like Betsy said?"

Scott: "That is not fair. Of course we know that you have rights. But you also have responsibilities... John, you really made the Professor uneasy today."

"Oh? I think it's only fair. He scared me - why should he be the only one to scare people shitless? God, I saw my entire world come crumbling down in less than ten seconds and..."

Goddamn me. I really have got to get some sort of help for this rambling problem I have. That last bit about seeing my life come crumbling down was enough to elicit a very disturbed expression from dad. And then the conversation took a turn that I had been dreading since it began. Although, I should have known that we eventually boil down to it at some point. Just why did it have to be so damned soon...and without me having the comfort of ice-cream to help me through it? (Hey, some people use alcohol and/or sex and/or drugs to help deal with their problems. I use ice-cream. Don't preach to me about mentioning the chocolaty goodness so often!)

Scott: "Son, **what** could be so bad that you couldn't stand us finding out about?"

Let's be precise. It wasn't **bad** by any means. I was scared that he'd **think** it was bad.

Scott: "Did you do something wrong?"

Uh huh. Just assume that I committed a crime, dad. Yeah, just assume it's because I'm an innate criminal. Way to go with that one! Although, come to think of it - I **did** criminally vandalize (sugar-coating here) Emma Frost's car. But that was absolutely unavoidable...sorta.

"No."

Scott: "Tell me. I'll understand."

"I was just being a typical melodramatic teenager. It's nothing important. It just seemed important at the time. I just blew it way out of proportion."

It was a well established scientific fact - we teenagers all have our moments of melodrama. Did he accept that as a viable excuse? If you guessed no - then ten points to ya!

Scott: "For God's sake, John. You ran out of the room looking like you wanted to throw up."

Actually, I don't know how I managed to keep from doing just that. One of life's great mysteries I guess.

"If it was something serious - don't you trust the Professor to do the right thing?"

Scott: "Hey, you can't try that one with me. This is not like -"

"Earlier, you expected me to just have faith in Xavier. Why don't you have some faith in him yourself. Too much of a hypocrite, are we?"

He opened his mouth to say something...ah but the well ran dry. He gave me a look that said, "this isn't over." I gave him one that replied, "sure it is, now surrender the ice-cream to me or else!" Which he did. Then he left for upstairs. Mhmmm! Yummy in the tummy! Trust me guys, I'm in orbit here...

Logan wasn't the type to take time off to smell the flowers. Or that was what he told himself. He often felt that it was overrated. But truth be told - it wasn't that bad at all. Especially when you had someone nice to do it with. Having long been the victim of an unrequited love interest, Logan was finding the company and attention of Ororo to be flattering and downright addictive.

For someone with senses advanced far beyond usual human parameters, he should have seen it sooner. Ororo obviously had been harboring feelings of attraction to him for a long time. Logan was beginning to realize that all the while he was hung up on Jean and the dead-end dream of ever being with her - he had missed out on pursuing a relationship that actually stood a chance. He regretted the time he wasted. Well, now he had been given another opportunity. And he was making the most of it. This time, he'd try to make sure that there were no regrets.

Ororo: "So - how's it coming along with John?"

Logan: "Eh? What?"

Ororo: "Logan, is something wrong? I was under the impression that you had very sensitive hearing. Or maybe you just find me exceptionally boring and you were spacing out."

Find her boring - no. Spacing out, yes.

Logan: "Of course I don't find you boring. I was just thinking. I **do** get lost in thought sometimes, you know."

Ororo: "Hahaha. Oh? And what were you so engrossed thinking about?"

Logan: "Oh, about how beautiful you look in the moonlight. Your hair goes from white to silver."

Ororo: "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Logan: "Only the girls with a full head of snow white hair."

Ororo blushed, but thanked him for the compliment nonetheless.

Ororo: "I was asking if you've had any luck with John. You know, making a connection of some kind?"

To be honest, Logan didn't really know. He had tried the very morning he learnt that he was a father. John seemed to think that it was all due to him walking into the Med Bay at a bad time and catching Logan all shaken up. It was weird for both the involved parties. And he had tried earlier that very day. Walking the corridors of the subbasement, he had bumped into John. Or rather, it was a very preoccupied John who bumped into him.

Logan: "He had some kinda misunderstanding with Scott earlier today."

Ororo: "What about?"

Logan: "I dunno. But I kinda got a little loose with my tongue and called Scott a..."

Ororo: "I'm a big girl."

Logan: "A prick."

Ororo: "Logan!"

Logan: "Oh come one, 'Ro. Tell me he's not annoying as shit. If **he** was my father - I'd probably give him hell too. Except that I'd enjoy it."

Ororo: "Still, I don't think that you should say such things about Scott to John. When you do tell John...he may think that you've been holding something against Scott all along."

Logan: "In a way - I kinda am. I mean, he doesn't value what he has."

Ororo: "It only seems that way."

Logan: "Look, I'm tough on the kids like he is. But even a hard-headed fool like me knows that they gotta have fun and be carefree too. Scott's too strict with the discipline. Or what he thinks passes for discipline. I'm willing to bet that whatever misunderstanding they had was somethin' to do with that."

It was Logan's view that Scott expected too much from the students. And certainly far too much from John. They were kids. And these were supposed to be the most carefree years of their lives. Yes, they were mutants and their lives were never going to be easy - there was no denying or escaping that fact of life. But they needed to have a life worth living. And forcing them to act too maturely before their time was robbing them of whatever little remained of their childhood. Logan personally couldn't remember his childhood. What was probably the happiest time of his life (for all he knew). And he felt cheated because of it. Wasn't it wrong to deny the students - and more so, John - their carefree years of innocence?

Ororo: "Scott's had a very hard life, Logan. He never really had a childhood. He was forced to grow up way before his time. And to him - that's what seems normal. And so, that's kind of what he expects of the students."

Logan: "Well, I say that it's wrong. Every time I push for the Prof to allow the students out more, Scott has to shoot my ideas down."

Ororo: "For the record, let it be known that I have always agreed with you."

Logan: "I'm glad **someone** does."

Ororo: "And speaking of letting the students out. I have an idea."

Logan: "Yeah?"

Ororo: "Uh huh. How about you take the Alpha's out if they do well tomorrow in the Brotherhood Battle?"

Logan: "Like a reward? A celebration?"

Ororo: "Yeah. If they do well. John's Alpha. It won't look suspicious if you take the entire team out to celebrate. And you'd get to spend some time with him and maybe learn some more about him."

Logan had to admit that it was a good idea - except for one catch. A rather significant one. The places Logan was known to frequent weren't exactly where Scott would approve of 'his' son going. Yes, Logan was known to visit certain...places now and then that might make some people believe that he was morally challenged. He wasn't planning to take the Alpha Squadron there of course. It was just that Scott might not trust his judgment. God knew that he barely trusted Logan's actions on the field of battle. Or Logan flying the jets. Or driving the goddamned Mansion vehicles.

Ororo: "Logan, I do hope that you've stopped visiting those bloody whor - "

Logan: "Shit. Of **course** I'm not going to those - um - places anymore. I used to get a little...lonely. Now I have you for company."

Ororo: "Good. Because if I **ever** catch you...I'll lay the hurtin' on ya. That adamantium-laced skeleton of yours makes for excellent electrical conduction..."

Just to tease him, Ororo made her eyes glow white and the sound of thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. It was not often that she made use of her powers for such trivialities. But this time, she saw no harm. It was worth it alone to see the look of mock terror on Logan's face.

Logan: "Okay...you can stop that shit now. It's always creeped me out...big time."

With a smile, Ororo complied and the two made their way up the Mansion's front steps...

Ah, morning. A bright new day filled with new opportunities and the chance to make the most of them. Yes, I know that I **have** said once that I wasn't a morning person. But that was in the past. I actually woke up happier. I mean, the morning after me and Julian got together, I was less bitchy. But still a little grumpy - even though my life had gotten a lot better. And the morning of the day after I exposed Emma, I managed to significantly decrease the length of time for my waking up grumpiness to go away. But now - life was good. I was out to people - two of them. And their lips were sealed. Even though I was totally against it at the start - I have got to admit (after thinking about it) that keeping it all in was a terrible burden. So no wonder I was feeling so much better and light hearted.

Yes, and today, I'd be in a training exercise with Julian in the same area. Sure we'd be on opposing teams - but at least this time I'd be able to actually see him and he won't be hidden up on overhead monitoring platforms. Smiling a little to myself, I got ready and went downstairs...

"Good morning, dad."

He, as was usual, was up, already dressed and reading the morning paper over coffee. I noticed to my delight that there was a healthy supply of Belgian waffles on the table. He must have been sorry and was trying to submit a peace offering. Which I was more than willing to accept.

Scott: "You're...not angry with me anymore?"

Well, I still didn't appreciate the **scare tactic** that he, Betsy and the Professor had used on me. But I had to admit - it **was** for the best. I'd better cut the old man some slack, I figured.

"I try not to carry over yesterday's anger into today."

Oh, even my voice sounded cheerful! In the morning! Dad looked at me oddly.

Scott: "What the hell have you been smoking?"

He said it jokingly - but I really did wonder if some part of him was in earnest.

"You want to punish me for doing crack? Look at what it's done for me."

Scott: "No. If crack can accomplish this - I'll buy it for you myself."

I smiled and would have laughed shortly afterwards, had dad not said,

Scott: "That **was** a joke. I do not condone narcotics and - "

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let me enjoy these waffles you've prepared as a peace offering."

Scott: "Oh, I didn't make them. Emma made a whole batch and packed them away in the freezer for storage."

"Oh. You know, they **are** really tasty. I'll be sure to think of Miss Frost whenever I eat them."

Mwahahahahaha! Some people might find it exceptionally weird that I was **enjoying** Emma Frost's Belgian waffles without any qualms whatsoever. After all, the mere thought of her was enough to get me sick and raving mad at times. Shouldn't I have thrown away those (tasty) waffles. No, my friends. You see, those waffles were...well, they were **perfect** and represented the gargantuan effort that Emma made to try and ensure her plan's fruition. An effort that failed completely. Every time I sink my teeth into those things, I'll be reveling in the fact that it was all in vain. That ultimately, she lost and I won. To the victor go the spoils - and damn were the spoils delicious! (^_^) Ah, the taste of vengeance is to my liking...

"Revenge IS sweet."

And to emphasize it, I deliberately spread some syrup on a waffle with a liberal hand and took a nice big bite.

Scott: "Revenge is also a dish best served cold. Maybe we shouldn't **de-Frost** them and see if they're better frozen."

And once again, Mwahahahaha!

"Okay. For once I must give you credit. That could actually pass for funny."

Having said that, I was eyed very suspiciously indeed.

Scott: "Hmmm...do you want something? A raise in allowance, maybe?"

"Why must you suspect me of having ulterior motives? Can't I just be happy and nice without being put on trial?"

He said nothing but merely shrugged. Then I had a thought.

"Well, I wasn't harboring any ulterior motives until you brought it up. But now that you mention it - I might need a small favor."

His eyebrows raised, so before he could start up with me, I cut him off.

"Mother's Day is this weekend."

Scott: "Uh huh."

"And I am a little...uh...short on operating capital."

Scott: "You're broke?"

Yeah, that was the other - more direct way of saying it.

"And I have to buy presents for Lorna, Auntie Sarah and Grandma."

Yes, the three women in my life who I considered to be the most important females of the species.

Dad: "Ah, I see."

"Yeah. And I was thinking jewellery. And anything decent is going to cost..."

Dad: "I think it's never too early for you to learn that it isn't ever wise to live beyond your means."

You want to know what else he said. That today I was contemplating buying jewellery I couldn't afford for Mother's Day. And the next thing I knew, I might be trying to do the same thing for some girl through extravagance! Excuse him! He talked about responsible spending. First off - I would more than willingly apply for a job or something to make money. But as it happens, I wasn't allowed to. Since I couldn't leave the Mansion and there weren't any jobs that I could do working from home - my sole source of revenue was my allowance.

Dad: "Son - "

"You know - I just need to ask. When you were doing Emma, how much did you spend on her? The dinners, and the gifts, flowers and other stuff?"

He went red.

"I thought so. I'm not asking for myself. Are you saying that she was worth more than Granny and Lorna and Auntie Sarah? Or maybe you don't wanna shell out because they aren't trading sex for the V.I.P. treatment?"

Hmmm, perhaps being so loose with my tongue was risky in retrospect...

Scott: "Whoa, whoa! Okay...I give in!"

Yes, there are times when my having a smart mouth paid off.

"I want your word."

Scott: "I promise."

Ah! Got him to promise. Now he'll **have** to follow through with it.

"Good. Cuz I think my granny deserves a pearl necklace a lot more than that whore anyway."

Dad heard the words "pearl necklace" and grew a little bit disturbed. I had to resist the urge to laugh at the look on his face. But I couldn't resist poking some more fun.

"And gold is waaay too passé. I'm thinking platinum. Gotta get Lorna some decent bling. Alex is so damned cheap...it must run in the family..."

Scott: "Let's not get carried away."

"Just kidding. But I **will** be getting granny a pearl necklace."

Yes, no Ifs, Ands or Buts. Mom was no longer here - so I couldn't give her a present. I might as well go all out with granny. In addition to being a loveable grandmother - she was against dad and his relationship with Emma Frost. And for that, I wanted to show her how grateful I was. Oh, I couldn't wait to tell her face to face about the real Emma. Of course I could have just called her on the phone. But then I'd miss the look of astonishment when she first heard. And I wouldn't want to miss the look on Granddad's face - he was **for** Emma. Straight guys! Like Tabitha says - they're all the same. They can't look at a woman as see what's really there.

Scott: "You know. I was thinking - maybe we could go up to Alkali Lake this weekend. Like maybe spend the night on Saturday, then head off to your grandparents' on Sunday morning."

"I don't think so."

Scott: "Why not? Alex and Lorna could come. And -"

"I really don't like that place."

Scott: "Maybe we could have a little informal - I dunno...ceremony . Rehash the good times."

Yeah, last Mother's Day he went up to the lake. Back when he was still reeling from the blow. I doubt he rehashed any motherly memories back then.

"Alkali Lake is - well, it's cold there. When we went camping there, I was freezing."

Totally stupid sounding excuse. Yeah, I know. But I was grasping at straws. I so did not want to go there.

Scott: "It won't be like that now."

"I'm not the camping type."

Scott: "I don't have the nightmares anymore. I won't be freaking you out."

"It's isn't that. You were there before mom died - when there wasn't even a lake. You can picture what it was like before - what happened. When it was just a hydroelectric dam. A power facility. All I see there is that huge lake, and a mass of ruins. And I can't help but think that mom's buried somewhere under there."

So true. The lake was huge. And I knew that it wasn't natural. It was caused by the erosive action of tons and tons of water breaking the dam and flooding the area. And when I went there, I couldn't help but wonder at the chaos that created the lake. The force of the water that carved out a basin that size. And when I thought about what it must have looked like when it was happening - when the dam broke and all watery hell broke loose - invariably I'd get these visions of mom going under.

And that wasn't the worse part. I remembered watching stuff on television. There was one show on the Discovery Channel that said that water had a very high surface tension and reasonably high viscosity (density). And that when something crashed into water at high speed - or water crashed into something at high speed - it was like crashing into a reinforced concrete wall. And then these dark, morbid thoughts would weave into my mind. Thoughts about whether mom's body was obliterated completely by the amount and speed of the water. About how much it must have hurt her if death wasn't instantaneous. And that if she somehow survived the impact and was conscious, then she would have drowned. And I'd read that drowning was one of the worst ways to die and...oh gosh...I'm rambling on and on.

Scott: "Oh."

"So no more talk about that place. Okay?"

Scott: "Okay."

There was an awkward pause then - I figured that he was absorbing what I had said. I had never really talked to him about how I felt where Alkali Lake concerned. And now he knew why I didn't ever agree to go with him there after our first trip. I hated that place.

"I'm...gonna go to the Mansion."

Scott: "Oh, you do remember the -"

"War Game thing? Yeah. I'll be on time. I have more than a **few** hours. That's after lunch. I'm just going to go hang out until then."

Scott: "Right. I'll see you later. And son?"

"Hmm?"

Scott: "It's good to see you happy."

Yes, and it felt good to be happy too. My friends did a good job at making me forget sadness a lot of the times. But sometimes you just need more than the distraction friends could give you. Even the best of friends. You needed someone who could help you face your problems instead of temporarily forgetting them. And I was happy that I'd finally found such a someone.

"It's good to be happy. See you later, dad."

And out I go into the bright and sunny new day.

How many times in movies have you seen the weather reflecting the state of human affairs? Like say for example, rain falling during funerals. Almost as if the heavens themselves were crying for lost life. Eerie, would you say? There are people who believe in those sort of things - as above, so below. Some people are of the belief that a bright, sunny morning is a sign that the day will go well. And waking up to thunder and lightning is of bad omen. It was bright and sunny on that Tuesday morning. But **would** the day go well? That was the question indeed...

Jubilee: "Nice touch with the tops, Amara."

Amara giggled and thanked Jubilee.

Amara: "I knew you'd like it."

Yes. It was simply **amazing** what a spray on fabric paint could do!

Jubilee: "You ready?"

Amara: "Yeah. A little nervous about how John might react - but we can't back down from our plan now."

Both girls stared out from the window of Jubilee's dorm room. In the distance, they could make out the form of Jonathan Summers slowly making his way towards the Mansion's front door. With a final strengthening of their resolve, Jubilee and Amara tidied up, locked the door and stepped out into the empty hallway.

Amara: "No one's in the hallway."

Jubilee: "They're all downstairs. Either in the finishing stages of having breakfast or lounging around waiting for their classes to begin."

Amara: "Okay, let's go down to the dining hall first."

And so they made their way down to the ground floor. The Xavier Institute was about to be rudely awakened...

I had barely walked into the Mansion's ground floor lobby when I noticed the hustle and bustle about. All around me I could hear the sound of scandalous murmurings. And cell phones were working overtime. We have quite the rumor mill at the Institute. I personally suffered when it somehow got out that I had tried to "murder Emma Frost". I reasoned that people must have been spreading gossip around. And damned good gossip too by the looks on the faces of everyone I saw talking on the cell phones. I knew that people were all talking about the same thing - whatever it was - because I saw one group of friends get a call. And then another group got a call. And then the members of both groups looked at each other - broke out laughing and yelled "Dining Hall!" Whatever the hell that meant.

I dismissed it. But upon walking down the hallway, I knew I just **had** to check it out for myself. You see, there was what could pass for a stampede right about then. And I estimated that close to thirty five people were heading for the Dining Hall. I myself loved a nice scandal every now and then. And since I had a lot of free time, I decided to go see what all the hype was about. When I finally reached the Dining Hall, I could see that a fair sized crowd had gathered. And I couldn't see anything past that thick conglomeration of people. So I levitated myself upward and over the throng. Those who were similarly blocked and could fly followed my example. What I saw left me shaken and very, very disturbed...

Jubilee and Amara were sitting together, having breakfast it seemed. But Amara's head was on Jubilee's shoulder. They both wore matching tops and skirts. And on each top, there were emblazoned the words "I'm With Her!". Together with an arrow pointing to the other girl. I began trembling when I saw Jubilee take a morsel of food and feed it to Amara in a very tantalizing manner. And the way Amara liked her lips (and Jubilee's fingers) and asked for more was...was...

Jubilee: "Do you people mind? Me and my girlfriend are trying to have breakfast."

Amara: "Yes, be gone. We worked up quite an appetite last night and I'm starving."

Girlfriend? Jubilee, Amara - lesbians! My mind refused to process that as a remote possibility. Wait a minute - did Amara say that they worked up an appetite during the night? Doing what exactly? Or maybe it was better that I not find out... I visually scanned the crowd looking for Bobby and Ray. And at last I located them. They were both at the front and Bobby was busily snapping photographs. Ray seemed to be keeling over with laughter. All the disruption caused by this spectacle was bound to attract attention from the teachers. And sure enough, here come Logan and Remy right now. They look alarmed at the size of the crowd. They must have thought that some kind of fight was going on. Logan pushes his way through the crowd, angrily yelling for people to get the hell out of his way. Remy is more reserved with his language and manner. But when they finally managed to break through, the look on both their faces was the same. It was that of unadulterated shock.

Logan: "Jubilee? What - what are you doing, kid?"

As I've mentioned before, Logan isn't particularly close to any of the students. Except for Jubilee. She's like a daughter to him. And I'm guessing he wasn't too happy with what he caught his "daughter" doing. Logan's sharp eyes scanned the writing on both their tops.

Jubilee: "I'm trying to have breakfast with the girl I love - and all these people insist on bothering us."

Remy's shock had by then passed. And damn me if he didn't look a little...turned on. And then I noticed that a lot of the guys did seem to be kinda turned on by the idea. The girls however were a different matter. They must have been upset with all the attention the self-proclaimed lesbians were getting from the boys.

Logan: "Break it up! Ain't nothin' to see here!"

I jumped (well, as far as "jumping" goes when you're in midair). Logan's voice tone sounded...kinda irritated. The crowd didn't shift except to get closer to the action. Logan was feared and respected by most of the students. But this spectacle was enough to enflame young hearts with the courage to stand against an angry Wolverine...

Boy: "Says who?"

Jubilee: "Oh well, it's obvious that they aren't going anywhere until they see what they came for. You think we should give the people what they want, baby?"

Amara: "Uh huh. Our public awaits."

My jaw dropped. Logan's eyes popped. Remy's mouth drooled. And everyone gasped. Jubilee's lips were edging dangerously close to Amara's. Time seemed to slow down. Amara's lips parted. As did Jubilee's. I saw Jubilee's tongue slip over Amara's lips and into her mouth. And then they were both lip locked, sealed in a passionate kiss that seemed to go on and on and on (many boys began to sigh)...

Logan: "Jubilee! Amara! Stop this shit right now!"

They did nothing of the sort and kept right at it. That kiss was so NOT PG-13! There were some cat calls then. Most girls frowned.

Logan: "Remy."

Remy: "W-what?"

Logan: "Gimmee a hand here!"

The next minute, Remy was busily ushering/pushing students out of the Dining Hall under pain of promised detention. Pretty soon the room was emptied. Logan looked up and saw me hovering there. Jubilee finally saw me and waved. I shakily returned the gesture and landed at their table. Bobby and Ray poked their heads around the corner. Jubilee and Amara waved them over too. They were more than happy to come over. Despite the obviously upset Logan. As soon as Bobby was close enough, Logan grabbed his camera and tore out the memory card.

Bobby: "Hey! I was -"

Logan: "Gonna go beat your meat to it?"

Bobby froze - not literally of course. But he went pale and was rooted to the spot. I looked on in shock that Logan would react like that. I know he's one of those macho types. And homosexuality would be like poison for him. But I was also aware that a lot of straight guys weren't too aggressive towards lesbianism. Faggotry - yeah. But not so much against lesbos - many like watching girl on girl action. Hell, a good deal of them stash lesbian porn. I guess Logan was one of those types who felt that it was man/woman all the way and any other pairing was totally wrong and incomprehensible.

Bobby: "Can I please have my camera?"

Logan: "You can get your camera back. But I'll be clearing this memory card before I return it."

Jubilee: "Stop being so mean."

Amara: "Don't worry, Bobby. We don't mind celebrating our love and preserving it for posterity. We'll take a few shots just for you - promise."

She winked and Bobby went red in embarrassment. Logan also went red - well, **redder**. Except in his case, it was probably due to anger.

Logan: "What in the hell are you two thinking?"

Logan went off on a rant. Which was so not like him. He doesn't talk and talk and talk. So I was figuring that he was having a hard time coming to terms with this and his ranting was his way of trying to sort out what was going through his head. He mentioned that Amara was royalty - the sole heir to the throne of Nova Roma. And that her parents were going to freak out if they got word. And considering that so many students knew - it was just a matter of time before the news hit the Internet. She had to learn to act responsibly. She had a responsibility to her people and - here Logan was cut off.

Amara: "I owe more to myself than to my people. I am fed up with hiding who I am. I deserve to be happy."

Jubilee smiled at the statement and hugged her girlfriend supportively.

Remy: "Ain't your father planning to -"

Amara: "Arranged marriage is not for me. Nova Roma better get used to the idea of two queens. Because I'm not changing."

Jubilee: "Oh baby..."

More mushy hugging was precipitated right about then.

Remy: "Damn..."

I looked on, speechless. Amara had had a couple of boyfriends in the past. What was she doing then? Keeping up appearances of being straight. Wait a minute. Benjamin Haynes had dated her and cheated on her. Was Amara not giving him intimacy or sex? Was that the reason he did what he did? Because she wasn't giving it up to him because she was in love with Jubilee? And oh my God! Jubilee had never had a boyfriend before. I always thought that it was because she was so ambitious that she didn't want a boy to get in the way of her academic growth. But now...

Logan: "Jubilee, this is some kind of joke? Right?"

All the while, Jubilee was reasonably calm and collected. But there was something about the tone that Logan used in that statement that got to her - hey, it got to me too. She became somewhat irate.

Jubilee: "No, it isn't. I love Amara, she loves me and that's all there is to it. Hey! What are you -"

Logan had taken Jubilee by the arm and was trying to lead her away.

Amara: "Unhand my girlfriend, you ruffian!"

Amara tried unsuccessfully to release Jubilee from Logan's hold. After failing miserably, she pouted in annoyance. Logan looked at Jubilee sternly.

Logan: "See - here's one of the reasons why you need a man. For protection."

That was a direct contradiction of what the teachers (including Logan) preached! That girls should rely on boys? Uh huh - it seemed that Logan was prepared to resort to hypocrisy. Because here at the Xavier Institute, we preach that everyone should strive to be self-reliant. And our strong female role models (and teachers) didn't stand for girls taking a backseat whilst the boys drove.

"But don't we teach everyone to defend themselves here? We don't assign all the girls to a guy, and let the guys train while the girls cheerlead them on. Do Storm, Rogue or Psylocke need a man to protect them?"

Amara: "Mhmm hmm. How many times has Rogue saved your behind, eh?"

Yes, at long last I had found my voice. Jubilee and Amara (however much a part of me still refused to believe it) had done what I was too chicken shit to do. They had my respect. And now they needed support. Bobby and Ray were speechless and didn't look like they had it in them to say anything to Logan. So if they weren't going to stand up for Jubilee and Amara - I would have to. The way Logan was reacting... Well, Jubilee was to be pitied having him for a father figure. I was so glad that he wasn't my "dad". Whether biological or just playing the role. I could only hope that my dad wouldn't react like that when he found out (I didn't plan on coming out soon. But eventually the truth would come out, it always does).

Jubilee: "I don't need a man to feel whole! Now let me go!"

Logan: "I'm getting you down to Betsy. Or maybe the Professor. Someone who can help you."

Jubilee didn't answer for a minute or two. She just looked at Logan like she had been slapped. I felt like hugging her. Hearing that from someone I looked up to like a father would do the same thing to me. Him believing that I was "sick" and needed "help". Basically, it seemed that Logan wanted someone to straighten her out. Presently, with a massive twist, Jubilee managed to extricate herself from Logan's grip.

Jubilee: "There's nothing wrong with me. And I don't need their help."

Logan: "I'm only tryin' to - "

Jubilee: "I don't need yours either."

Logan looked to be genuinely stung.

Jubilee: "I mean, this is ridiculous. You freak out because you hear that I love Amara? It's better than being a cold stone like you and loving no one."

Ouch. Very ouch! That was not only something mean to say...but it was also sorta true. Okay, suffice it to say that Logan's expression was as hurt as I'd ever seen him (excluding that morning when I walked in on him and Ororo).

Logan: "I have a class now. We **will** be talkin' about this later. I'm only lookin' out for ya, kid."

Jubilee: "Well, you can stop doing that as of now."

With every appearance of being genuinely hurt, Logan walked off.

Remy: "Just, give him a little time, girls. He's just shocked, is all."

Remy checked his watch and said that he had to go too. He gave a small, but supportive, smile and left. Left us alone in the now empty Dining Hall. Jubilee, Amara, Ray, Bobby and me. Where was Ashley? I glanced uneasily at Ray and Bobby. They looked like they were about to say something to me. But they held off on it. I made my way over to Jubilee. She was still standing where Logan had pulled her.

"Jubilee, maybe we should go somewhere else. Those students will be coming right back over when they realize that Logan and Remy are gone."

Jubilee: "Yeah. Let's go to the front lawn. The only people there will be the odd gardener or two."

She looked a little shaken. Okay, more than a little. I was going to help lead her but then I had a feeling that Amara might not like that. After all, if that were me and Julian it just happened to, I would want to be the one helping him get back on his feet (well, when we're out in any case).

_Amara, could you come over and help your girlfriend?_

_Amara: Oh - sure._

We all walked out the back exit of the Dining Hall and managed to make our way to the front lawn in peace. I decided that the best place for our cool down would be in the shade of the grove. And we would have the added benefit of being hidden from the view of prying eyes. Well, at least if people were looking for them from the Mansion. If they were on the lawn, then they'd be able to see us and we'd be able to see them. Presently, we were seated under the shade of the largest tree in the small grove. As soon as we did so - Bobby spoke.

Bobby: "So how long have you known?"

Jubilee: "Oh, since I was thirteen."

Bobby then made it clear that he wasn't talking to either Amara or Jubilee. He looked at me curiously. And not with the anger that filled his eyes the last time he looked at me.

"What? I didn't know anything. I am just as shocked as you are!"

Jubilee and Amara were watching me with unreadable expressions. I guess I must have sounded harsh - I spoke a little forcefully to drive the point home to the questioning Bobby (he was looking at me unbelievingly).

"Shocked but supportive, girls."

Bobby: "Is that why you got so mad whenever we teased you about being gay? You knew about Jubilee and Amara and stuff? And thought that maybe we were being...prejudiced or something? It made you uncomfortable keeping their secret."

"I just said to you that I didn't know!"

Amara: "We didn't tell anyone, Bobby."

Bobby: "He could have been spying on you and found out?"

"I have better things to do than spy on girls."

Oh shit. I quite forgot that was Bobby's favorite pastime. Luckily for me, neither he nor Ray said anything. Ray as a matter of fact had said nothing since he saw them. A fact that wasn't lost on Jubilee.

Jubilee: "I'd appreciate it if you'd say **something**, Ray."

Ray: "So...you're lesbians."

Well why don't we all don't just point out the obvious?

Amara: "I hope that you don't have some kinda problem with this."

Ray: "No. Of course I don't...have a problem."

Okay, surely he could sound a little more supportive than that. Jubilee and Amara were going to need all the support they could get. Bobby seemed okay. Ray could do better - but I was sure that with a little work he'd be okay. So they'd be okay with the support from the male division. What about the female division? The only other girl in our group was Ashley. And she was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys, have you all seen Ashley for the morning?"

Ray: "No."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. I didn't expect Ray to be talking to me. He hadn't done anything to suggest that he'd seen me earlier. For all I knew, I could have been invisible and inaudible to him.

Bobby: "So...thirteen, huh?"

Jubilee: "Yeah."

Bobby: "And you, Amara?"

Amara: "Fourteen."

Bobby: "Why did you think that you had to hide it from us? I mean, we're all friends."

Amara and Jubilee both gave Bobby a very cold stare in response to that question. The boy flinched. That was how cold it was.

Amara: "We didn't have any clue how you guys would react."

Jubilee: "Until you and Ray started up this gay thing with John."

Amara: "And we got so scared that you'd freak out on us."

Both Ray and Bobby looked on in shock and embarrassment.

"Um, but why did you decide to come out? I mean - shouldn't seeing the way they were acting have convinced you to keep it secret?"

Jubilee: "Sometimes John, you get fed up of living in secret and denying who you truly are. Having to live a lie day after day."

The look in her eyes as she said this was disturbing. Poor Jubilee. And for that matter - poor ME!

Amara: "The torture it is whenever a boy keeps asking you out and you don't want to get found out - so you just go along with it."

Jubilee: "We decided after a long discussion that we'd had it. And we owe it all to you, John."

They owed coming out all the me? How in the hell did they owe it to me?

Bobby: "I thought you said that you didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't, idiot!"

Jubilee: "When we saw how open-minded John was. How he wasn't a homophobic bigot like you two were...we figured that even though it might open us up to the possibility of ridicule...we'd do it. Because no matter what, we'd still have true friends like John who'd support us come what may."

Amara and Jubilee both stared at me with heart melting gratitude and each pecked me on the cheek.

Jubilee: "Now we can finally be free for God's sake."

Bobby: "I don't know about Ray - but I would have been totally okay with it."

Amara: "Oh?"

Ray: "Me too."

Jubilee: "Ray, when you were teasing John you went way overboard. You called him a faggot."

Ray: "Faggots are different."

The son of a bitch!

Amara: "How is it different?"

Ray: "Well...for one thing, it's two guys...and..."

Yes Ray. **Do** go on!

Jubilee: "Okay. So if Bobby happened to come out tomorrow - you'd be all supportive to Amara and me...but turn your back on him at the same time?"

Yeah, talk about hypocrisy. Jubilee and Amara looked at Ray a little piercingly.

Ray: "Bobby's not... Wait, you aren't gay by any chance, right Bobby?"

The expression on Bobby's face was enough to tell me that he wasn't amused in the least.

Bobby: "Judging by the look on your face, even if I was - I wouldn't tell you."

Bobby looked a little angry. He may have been **teasing** me about the gay stories with Ray. But Ray had gone so far as to **accuse** me of actually **being** gay. Maybe Bobby wasn't homophobic after all and really **was** taking things too far because he has snow for brains. Ray, I knew for certain was a homophobe - faggots are different my ass!

Bobby: "So if I **was** gay - you'd -"

Ray: "This is crazy."

Bobby: "What would ya do, Ray?"

Ray: "You'd...still be my friend. I mean...obviously..."

Bobby: "You don't sound too convincing. You don't look it either. I mean, if **you** were gay I'd at least make an attempt to be supportiv- "

Ray: "Don't put me and gay in the same sentence."

Ray and Gay. They rhyme. Those two words would so go together - had a nice ring to it. Ray-Gay, Gay-Ray...(^_^)

Bobby: "Forget it. I guess maybe we aren't as tight as I thought."

Ray: "Oh come on!"

Bobby: "Jubilee, Amara - I'm sorry if the way I was acting made you feel bad. And John?"

"Huh?"

Bobby: "I'm sorry about making you feel so uncomfortable. No more gay jokes."

"Uh...thanks, Bobby."

An apology at last. And a genuine one too. Amara and Jubilee's coming out had several very significant advantages. It revealed that Bobby was not the little homophobic prick that I thought he was. Of course, Ray was still a jerk in my book. But I guess I'd have to get used to people in my life not liking my lifestyle. Especially people I, at some point, was close to. And since Amara and Jubilee were gay like me...maybe I could...come out to them? Getting the burden off my shoulders by sharing it with Betsy felt so good. Maybe I'd feel even better to share it with actual friends? And being gay themselves, they'd be able to understand.

And let's not forget that they had left me in the dust. There they were, those two amazingly strong, brave girls who had the courage to come out to the entire school it seemed. A school full of **straight** (Well of course, statistically they couldn't **all** be straight. Let's say straight-acting instead) students...and there I was...having misgivings about coming out to two **gay** girls. Man did I feel like a wuss. If they could come out to the entire school. Then I could come out to them. As former in the closet lesbians, they knew what fear of discovery was. They wouldn't tell anyone if I didn't want them to.

Amara: "Thank you, Bobby. If I ever decide to give boys a chance - watch out!"

Jubilee: "You slut! You'd leave alla this for a scrimpy little piece of dick? After all I do for you?"

Bobby: "Hey, it ain't little! If Amara saw it she'd switch teams so fast it'd make your head spin."

Jubilee: "You have nothing that can surpass my dildo."

They laughed. Well, except for Ray. He was still frowning. No doubt at what Bobby had said.

Bobby: "Were you guys serious? Uh...about taking a few...shots for me?"

Jubilee and Amara merely gave him a withering look. Bobby tried to persuade them - after all, they had promised. And the awkwardness of having two lesbian friends who were in love with each other started to dissolve as they bickered. Things were starting to return to a state of near normalcy - at least in our group of friends...

Erik Lensherr a.k.a. Magneto stood outside of the Xavier Institute's front gate in full battle regalia. Since he didn't want to attract attention by flying to the Mansion in broad daylight, Erik was forced to rent a heavily tinted car. But at least the tinted glass allowed him to forgo wearing a disguise and he could then wear his uniform instead. He knew that his arrival at the Xavier Institute would be greeted with much ill feeling. And probably some attempted violence too, considering the way things went the last time they got together. He'd need his armor and mentally shielded helmet in case things turned nasty.

Erik didn't know the location of Charles within the grounds. And it was best that he speak with him privately and in person before the less restrained X-men discovered his presence on the premises. It was a little after nine and the lawn was clear of students. They must have been wasting their time with their "classes", thought Erik. Which was a pity. If he had to fight his way through to Xavier, then using the students' safety as a bargaining chip would have been an advantage. He could have easily taken a few students on the grounds "hostage" and then demand that Xavier come out to converse with him. But they were all probably safe inside with their "teachers". Maybe he should wait for recess?

Erik: "No. There's no time for that."

Hovering over the gate, Erik began flying over the Mansion's front lawn and landed on the walkway. Determined to get to Charles Xavier - one way or another...

Jubilee: "Well, I guess it's time we go back inside. I have a Biology class with, Mr. McCoy."

I'll give Jubilee one thing. Nothing really seemed to phase her for long. She just outted herself to the school and got a less than understanding response from Logan (who I was really starting to dislike as a cold, insensitive person) and she was worried about missing her Biology class. She didn't even cry or anything - which I would have expected a girl to do. See what I mean when I say that she was ambitious - she was going to classes regardless. With a final deep breath, she got up, took her girlfriend by the hand (very lovingly, I might add) and we all began walking out of the grove with the intention of heading back inside. We didn't make it there however.

We had just made it out of the grove and onto the main walkway when Ray squinted, then stopped very suddenly. Then he pointed ahead of us - with a shaky finger - to draw our attention there. Ray was not very often speechless. But he was then. Walking some distance ahead of us was a man. Tall, certainly over six feet. The most prominent feature was the long, red cape. I had seen a cape matching that description only once before. And that was on the news... My blood ran cold at the realization.

Bobby: "That...that can't be..."

Amara: "Oh God! Look at his head!"

Jubilee: "A...helmet!"

Yes, a **very** characteristic helmet. One of kind really. And worn by only one person. Magneto! I didn't even stop to consider the possibility that there person up front could have been someone else. All I saw was the cape, the one of a kind helmet and assumed the worst. His back was turned. He wasn't psychic and we were far enough away so that he couldn't hear us. In a fair fight, Magneto would be a very formidable adversary. But what if he were attacked when he wasn't expecting it? With his back turned, all it would take would be a heavy enough object, travelling with enough speed...and the world would be rid of the murdering, so called Master of Magnetism!

Glancing around, I saw that there were many such objects in my nearby vicinity - a lamppost, a potted plant, a stone bench... All it would take would be a few seconds and it could be all over. It would be dishonorable to attack someone with their back turned (as Logan always reminded us in our training sessions) but it was far more dishonorable to stab someone in the back, like Magneto had done to the X-men last year. Oh yeah, and let's not forget maiming and murder.

"G-get back under the grove."

Even I was a little surprised at my cold, even voice tone (slight stutter notwithstanding). I sometimes wondered if I ever had Magneto at my mercy, what I'd do to him. And at those times, I panicked a little. But that was back when I was powerless. I pretty much doubted that throwing a small desk would have done anything much to the likes of Magneto. But now - I had the power I needed...a stone bench was more like it...

Ray: "You aren't going to do something stupid, are you?"

"Get back under the grove!"

Amara reached for her cell phone and announced that she was calling the Professor via his emergency extension. The X-men weren't a death squad, dad had said to me during our little heart to heart. I was all for the death penalty where Magneto was concerned. But dad had done his best to let go of his rage. As had the rest of the team. Their sense of ethics would preclude them from taking such a course of action. They wouldn't give Magneto the death he deserved. They'd go for incarceration again. And then he'd just break out again and the cycle of suffering would continue with other innocent people being hurt. If I knew that the X-men would try to permanently solve the problem of Magneto - I would have mentally contacted the Professor myself. But they wouldn't kill him. So I'd have to do it myself. It'll all be over in a few seconds, I thought, steeling myself against the sudden cold chill that had come over me.

"Call whoever the hell you want. That bastard is going down today!"

Jubilee grabbed my arm to stop me. But that's the wonderful thing about having a power like telekinesis. Someone could restrain your hands, but that isn't where the power comes from. Sure, pointing can help your coordination and make things easier - but it wasn't an essential requirement. All I needed to do was look at the nearest stone bench (the entire walk was lined with them) and lift it into the air. I sent it hurtling towards Magneto's location. It picked up speed along the way and we all held our breath as time seemed to slow down. Any second now, the bench would collide with his back. For a guy his age, it could shatter every bone in his body. Just as the moment of truth arrived, a glowing orb of translucent, white energy materialized around him and the bench shattered upon it. The figure stopped and slowly turned around.

Bobby: "Oh shit!"

Ray: "John, you fucking idiot!"

Amara: "The Professor says to take cover and keep our distance. Magneto wouldn't risk coming here if it wasn't important - if we don't give him reason to hurt us then..."

Ray: "Oh, I think John just gave him reason enough!"

We started backing off. Even as Magneto slowly approached.

_Professor Xavier: The staff and I are on our way. Just keep your distance and do NOT provoke him further!_

BAMF!

A black blur materialized behind Magneto and Nightcrawler's arrival halted Magneto's further approach. They were saying things to each other that I couldn't pick up on, being relatively far away. But judging by the looks on Nightcrawler's face - I expect that he was calling down God's divine displeasure upon Magneto. Thirty seconds later, the Mansion's front door was blown open and the entire contingent of X-men stood at the threshold. In civilian garb - but in full battle stances.

Jubilee: "They're just standing there. It looks like they're...talking?"

"What the hell is going on here?"

_Professor Xavier: I want you all to slip around the to the back and get inside._

**Talking** to him? They should have been pummeling him to the ground! He backstabbed them last year and left them all to die! How could they just stand there when mom's...murderer was right before them?

Bobby: "John! Come on inside!"

"I have got to hear for myself what he has to say. What they think is sooo important that it warrants actually listening to him - as opposed to beating the hell outta him."

Without waiting for any of their responses, I took to the air, making my way over to where the teachers were all standing. Ororo was the first one to repeat the Professor's mandate. It came as something as a shock when my father silenced her and Professor Xavier said nothing about it. Seeing as I wasn't going to be made to go inside, I lowered myself to ground level next to my father. Everyone was silent for a few uneasy seconds. Until the bastard spoke, eyeing me coldly (hey, I'd just thrown a stone bench at him).

Magneto: "Is he yours?"

Apparently that was addressed to my father.

Scott: "What of it?"

Magneto: "It explains the flying bench, is all."

Amara had told the Professor over the phone about what I had done. He now glanced at me a little disappointedly. And several of the other X-men gave me a few wierd-ish, semi-pitying looks. The fool went on.

Magneto: "I would have expected that a son of yours would have had better upbringing. Throwing stones at a visitor's back - where are his manners?"

Scott: "Yeah? Well you're an unwelcome visitor. A **very** unwelcome one. I would have sicked Dobermans on you."

That's telling him, dad. Before anything else could be said, the Professor raised his hand for silence.

Professor Xavier: "Please do us the favor of explaining your presence here, Erik. While I can hold onto my patience."

The Professor's voice was tight - as was his jaw. And I was aware that he was doing his utmost to restrain himself. Dad always said that mom was his first student, and in many ways the Professor considered her his daughter - and she viewed him as a second father. I was wrong for getting angry at them for not bashing Magneto's face in immediately. Dad and I weren't the only ones who'd lost her. If they could restrain themselves, then so could I. For now anyway. Just until we heard what he had to say. I suppose the fact that dad thought me mature enough to stay out with them had done a lot to pacify me. If he had faith that I wouldn't act in a less than acceptable way - I wasn't going to disappoint him.

Magneto: "I come on a matter of grave import. An issue that concerns all of us. But I don't think we should discuss it here. Not with...him present."

He raised his hand to point at me. Why the hell not? What would he not want me hearing from the likes of him? Because of him, my mother is dead. What could he have to say that was worse than that?

Professor Xavier: "Whatever you have to say - you'll say it right now or not at all. And in front of all of us."

Magneto: "Very well. It concerns our little bit of drama last year."

Ororo: "Little bit of drama? You left us all to die! How can you trivialize that?"

Magneto seemed to be a little bewildered at that statement.

Magneto: "What do you mean **I left you to die**? If it were not for me - you'd all be dead."

Professor Xavier: "I very much doubt it. We're alive today due to Jean's sacrifice."

Magneto: "I am well aware of what Jean did. But have you considered that she would not have had the chance to **save** you had I not offered a helping hand."

Scott: "You tore Alkali Dam apart so that we wouldn't be able to follow you."

Magneto: "Wrong, you fool. Stryker triggered explosives along the dam's length to deter your pursuit of him. He didn't mind sacrificing his troops to escape. Mystique and I merely used the distraction to flee. I wasn't about to return to that plastic prison. And she's not a fan of incarceration either."

Professor Xavier: "What do you mean by saying that you helped us?"

Magneto: "Did you ever wonder who it was that maintained the dam's integrity for so long? Who kept it from crumbling while you were all - including Jean - inside your jet trying to take flight?"

Hank gasped. All present glanced towards him for an explanation.

Hank: "Professor, I told you that the dam should have shattered whilst we were all inside the jet. Do you remember?"

Professor Xavier: "Yes. Yes, I do."

Hank explained that while dad and Storm were busily trying to get the Blackbird into the air, he was calculating the stresses and force that the dam was being subjected to. And his quick simulation revealed that the dam was supposed to have crumbled within five minutes of the first major crack appearing on its surface.

Warren: "I thought that we were just frickin' lucky."

Dad **had** said that they were lucky that the dam held as long as it did. When we had our little heart to heart and he was explaining what had happened to them out at Alkali Lake...I distinctly remembered that.

Magneto: "Luck had nothing to do with it. **I** kept the dam from falling apart to buy you time to escape. But your jet remained stranded. And then I saw Jean get out. She was focussing on the jet and it **did** begin to rise. But then my limits were reached and I could not support the strain of the dam any longer. **That** is when the wave came rushing at her."

Most everyone present was distrustful of that explanation. But the Professor and Hank seemed convinced.

Magneto: "So you see, young man. I was not responsible for your mother's untimely passing. And I offer my condolences. She may have been misguided - "

Magneto glanced at the Professor, then continued,

Magneto: " - but she was a very courageous, unselfish woman who gave her life for the cause she believed in. And that I can respect."

"You **could** be lying. I wouldn't put it past you."

Professor Xavier: "He does not lie, John."

Magneto: "I give you all my word that I am being truthful."

Scott: "No, he doesn't lie. But he sometimes...forgets to mention certain things."

Magneto: "I believe I did not use any uncertain terms just now. I am part of the reason you're all alive - and now I demand an audience."

Everyone could only nod - somewhat dumbly - in agreement. Obviously still reeling from the revelation. As was I! I was unwilling to trust Magneto's words at the start. But no one present seemed to doubt his truthfulness any longer. Not even the Professor or dad. Not even Logan - and he pretty much doubts everyone - even allies.

Magneto: "Well, are you going to invite me in anytime soon?"

Professor Xavier: "Give us the gist of what's so important...and we may."

Magneto: "Oh very well. It concerns Alkali Lake. Or more specifically, what lies beneath its surface."

Having garnered everyone's attention, Magneto went on to explain. It was some very disturbing news indeed. Apparently unknown, seemingly military individuals had staked out the lake side and there was some heavy activity going on down there. What was more, Magneto revealed that the base itself was still functional underwater. And that it held a psionic boosting device, as well as very dangerous data in its main computer's memory banks. Data that included the personal details of many identified mutants. And the mutant list could very well include the X-men.

Professor Xavier: "Oh dear God."

Magneto: "What is more - we all know that Stryker considered the mutant race as a threat of the highest order. He may have left behind information in his computer files concerning your school...and its true purpose."

That made logical sense. But if he hated all mutants to such a degree, and he knew what the Xavier Institute's true purpose was...then why did he not reveal the school to the general public? If we were an institute that merely taught academic subjects to students who were all mutants - we wouldn't really get into any major trouble. Although the public **would** be very disturbed at the thought of a large gathering of mutants in one place. But as we gave training in the use of mutant powers and self-defense...not to mention the fighting and battle simulations we ran...Stryker could have used that information to further his ends. Why didn't he?

Magneto: "I trust that you now appreciate how desperate the situation is. We're outnumbered - greatly."

Storm: "And the Brotherhood is down to two. Say...where **is** Mystique anyway?"

Magneto: "She's busy carrying out schemes of her own. She won't be joining us, I'm afraid."

Storm: "I'm grateful."

Professor Xavier: "I'll have to mentally scan the area around Alkali Lake. Hopefully I'll be able to get an idea of how many we're dealing with."

Magneto's response was that Professor Xavier wouldn't like what he'd discover. He appraised the X-men. Their current number included:

Scott Summers (Cyclops) Ororo Munroe (Storm) Logan (Wolverine) Warren Worthington III (Angel) Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) Rogue Remy LaBeau (Gambit) Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke) Piotr "Peter" Rasputin (Colossus) Henry "Hank" McCoy (Beast)

That made ten X-men. Eleven if you threw in the Professor. Twelve counting Magneto. If they all went away, then who would look after the school? Well, I supposed that the Gamma team could handle it.

Magneto: "We'd still be outnumbered."

The X-men may have been a highly trained mutant team...but if those people skulking around Alkali Lake **were** in any way military, then they'd have special training too. And in all probability, they'd be well armed. Since the only significant thing about Alkali Lake was that it housed the base of an anti-mutant group...that was the only reason those unknown people would take interest in it. Considering how closely it concerned mutant kind - they could very well have been trained to fight mutant adversaries too.

Betsy: "We still have no idea of the intentions of these...people."

Logan: "Worst case scenario - they're another rogue, anti-mutant military group."

Scott: "Best case scenario - they're government sanctioned. Either way - if they discover what's in that base and learn how to use it...we're screwed."

Magneto: "Our best hope is to infiltrate the base. And then set remotely detonating explosives in order to destroy it once and for all."

Professor Xavier: "We'd better get down to the subbasement and formulate a plan of action."

Magneto: "It's been ages since I've last been down there. Done anything new with the place?"

With withering looks, the X-men quickly followed the Professor and Magneto into the Mansion, leaving me behind to ponder. So Magneto **wasn't** responsible for mom's death after all...

Shortly afterwards in the War Room...

Professor Xavier: "It's the strangest thing. I definitely sensed the presence of human minds around the ruins. But when I tried to zero in on them, in order to glean information...I couldn't."

The gathered mutants didn't take that as a good sign. Professor Xavier was quite probably the most talented mutant telepath on the planet. With the psionic augmentation that Cerebro afforded, his psychic range was on a global scale. Alkali Lake was previously no problem for him. And the minds around the area were supposedly non-mutant, human ones. Far easier to deal with than the unique minds of mutants. No one could understand what the problem could be. Until Psylocke made a suggestion.

Psylocke: "Well, if they **are** anti-mutant dissidents, with military backing...then perhaps they have discovered a way to shield their thoughts from telepathic scans. You and Magneto managed to figure out how over a decade ago."

She pointed to Magneto's infamous telepathy blocking helmet to prove her point.

Psylocke: "You two were men ahead of your time. They must have caught up by now."

Professor Xavier: "That seems very plausible. And very disturbing. Who knows what else they will come up with over time."

Magneto: "So now I take it that you believe me fully and I have your absolute trust?"

Wolverine: "You ain't ever gonna have our absolute trust...but close enough."

Cyclops: "If the area IS crawling with them and we're outnumbered, we cannot risk an all out confrontation or we'll lose. And then we'll certainly be put under interrogation - "

Magneto: "More like **torture**. And then who knows what we might reveal under such treatment. There comes a time when the strongest of wills shatter..."

Magneto trailed off as he remembered his own experiences with Colonel William Stryker...

Storm: "Yes, we have to conduct this mission covertly. Open fighting is to be avoided at all costs."

All present glanced seriously at Wolverine - who merely nodded impatiently.

Magneto: "It's not our aim to defeat them today. All we need do is prevent them from accessing the Cerebro clone and more importantly - the data in the computers' memory banks."

Magneto was of the belief that if he were close enough, he could create an electromagnetic disturbance powerful enough to inactivate all the technology on the base and quite possibly wipe the computer's stored data. But the base itself would still need to be destroyed in order to dispose of the Cerebro clone.

Cyclops: "We'll set explosives for remote detonation. That's simple enough. But...we have one big problem."

Professor Xavier: "Yes, how do we get down under the water and **into** the base itself unseen?"

No doubt the roads leading into the lakeside area would be watched by the unknowns. As would the sky. So land and sea approaches would be cut off. Probably for miles and miles around.

Magneto: "Pity that Avalanche is languishing in prison. Or we could have tunneled underground and..."

A thoughtful look manifested upon Magneto's countenance.

Magneto: "Teleportation. We can teleport inside the base."

Most eyes looked upon Nightcrawler. Who was quick to quash that particular plan.

Nightcrawler: "I won't be able to see where it is I'm teleporting to. And what's more, I can't remember the layout of the base - so I haven't got a mental image."

Magneto scoffed and replied that he wasn't thinking of Kurt at all.

Magneto: "Your particular brand of teleportation is nigh useless in this instance. But I know someone who can help."

Professor Xavier: "Who?"

Magneto: "He's a bit shy and certainly wouldn't be interested in meeting any of you lot."

Wolverine: "Ain't that just a load of bull."

Magneto: "He has the power to remotely teleport anyone or anything - anywhere on Earth. And that's not even the end of his range."

Professor Xavier: "Remote teleportation?"

Magneto explained. This mutant could simply think of a place where he'd like to be or where he'd like to send someone or something...and presto, like magick...it happened. Nightcrawler looked on in awe - and a little jealousy.

Nightcrawler: "But how does he know where to teleport if he can't see or remember where..."

Magneto: "You know how birds navigate? They have a region of their brain that's sensitive to the local variations in the Earth's electromagnetic field. Most people think they use instinct - but they use the Earth's gridlines of electromagnetic force as a global map. This fellow's powers follow the same principle. I'll just have to send a message."

Professor Xavier: "Well...I suppose it is a godsend."

Wolverine: "Just a little question."

Magneto: "It had better not be a facetious one."

Wolverine: "If he can do alla that - and you're **friends** - then why didn't you ask him to bust Sabretooth and Avalanche outta prison for ya?"

Magneto: "Well...it seems that he has a misguided sense of ethics and doesn't want to break the law."

Storm: "Hmm, imagine that."

Professor Xavier: "Well, as long as we can get in and out."

Magneto: "Okay, so here's the plan."

All present will board the Blackbird. It's put on stealth mode and landed a safe distance from Alkali Lake. The Professor will monitor the situation from the Blackbird via the portable Cerebro unit. Magneto's mystery friend will then teleport all active mission members under the surface of Alkali Lake and near base's entrance. All present will have oxygen masks on for breathing. If there is any opposition - they should be taken out. Then the strike team will enter the base.

Magneto: "I'll give you my friend's number, Charles. If any of us contacts you saying that the mission should be scrapped, you can call him and tell him to get us out of there."

Professor Xavier: "Good idea. You seem to want to keep his identity a secret from us. Aren't you afraid that I'll trace his location via the call?"

Magneto: "Oh I'll make sure he's far from home during all of this. Besides, it's not like you'll ever be able to find him if he doesn't want to be found. Oh, just one more thing - "

Professor Xavier: "Yes?"

Magneto: "This mission will NOT go to hell like the last one at Alkali Lake. We're going there to safeguard mutant-kind. If there are humans in the base and we have to detonate it, we will not be wasting time saving their behinds. I'm not willing to die for their sake - especially as they in all probability will try to kill us."

All present had no choice but to agree. With a lot of Stryker's men, the situation was different - they had no will of their own and they were being mentally controlled. But these people were different. And they were at Alkali Lake on their own free will.

Professor Xavier: "We'll depart immediately - just as soon as Hank and Remy are through with those explosives."

Magneto: "Good. Now if you'll excuse me...I have a call to make..."

Whilst the Professor and the X-men were busy in the subbasement discussing their Alkali Lake issues, the rest of the school was divided into groups of manageable size. Each group was assigned several Generation X members for the purposes of supervision. As luck would so have it, all my friends happened to be placed in the group I was assigned to. And since I had by then become pretty friendly with everyone on the Alpha Squadron, my friends thought it comfortable to say some things to me in front of my newest friends - after all, we were all friends (by association), weren't we?

Ray: "You done lost your mind."

Bobby: "Pelting Magneto with a bench? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Um...I wasn't really thinking right. I just saw him and flipped out."

Ray: "I'll say. You have been acting strange lately. Ever since - "

So help me God - had he mentioned anything remotely close to those gay stories I'd have beaten the shit out of him right then and there!

Ray: " - ever since Emma went and screwed around with your mind."

Thank you, God.

Tabitha: "Well, I understand why you did it."

I looked at her with gratitude and thanked her.

Tabitha: "Not that I would have done it myself though. I mean, you saw the guy responsible for your mom's death and..."

I blushed a (more than a little) in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well...the thing about that is Magneto wasn't responsible for what happened last year."

That was enough to send waves of shock amongst them. After being badgered for details, I explained what I had learned during Magneto's little speech outside the Mansion's front door.

Bobby: "Mags could just be playing them for fools."

"He convinced everyone. Including the Professor and dad. They know more about what went on at Alkali Lake than I do. Truth be told, I think Magneto's telling the truth."

The incredulous stares continued.

Jubilee: "So you tried to crush Magneto when he wasn't really responsible at all?"

Bobby: "Well, let's all try to remember that Magneto isn't an innocent in any case."

Amara: "Mhmm. He might be innocent in that he wasn't responsible for what happened at Alkali Lake. But what about Liberty Island and all the other plots he's concocted."

Tabitha: "So true, so true."

Ray: "What exactly are they doing in the Subbasement? Why the hell did he come here in the first place?"

I opened my mouth to speak (not to reveal everything against the rules of course). But Tabitha hastily interrupted me.

Tabitha: "That is classified information and is to be divulged purely on a need to know basis."

Bobby: "But -"

Tabitha: "Luckily for you, I have never been a stickler for rules and regulations and all that shit."

They were really fortunate that Sam wasn't with us. I had a feeling that he would have put his foot down and enforced the regulations. I had some misgivings about telling them what was up - but I supposed that there wouldn't be any harm once they didn't go about spreading it. They - as all students knew - what our teachers really did when they went mysteriously missing.

"Okay, as long as this doesn't leave our group."

Ray: "Can't we tell Ashley if she asks?"

I thought about it. Ashley wasn't anywhere to be seen. So she must have been under the supervision of another group of Gen Xers. She was the newest addition to the school. And I was sure that the Professor had explained to her its true purpose. But even so...if she wasn't here now to listen, they were not to be telling her. I trusted my friends completely (well, at least I was sure they wouldn't blab about this). But Ashley was new and would have to earn trust like that.

Jubilee: "So spill it already."

The first thing they'd need to know was the rough gist of what had happened at Alkali Lake the year before. It was a long drawn out story. So I just told them about the mutant hating group and their base there.

Bobby: "And you're saying that it's still in working order?"

Ray: "And underwater. And...military people have been swarming the area?"

"That's right. And Magneto knew he couldn't handle the situation on his own. So he came running here for help."

Amara: "Why would that concern the X-men?"

Tabitha: "Well...you see, there's information in the computers there that might relate to the school and what it really does."

Bobby: "Fuck! How would anyone know about -"

Tabitha: "Jason Stryker's dad was a Colonel in with the rogue military faction. And so he knew what the school was about. He may have backed up that info on those computers. He was the one who kidnapped the Professor last year."

Ray: "Jason Stryker...the dorky looking kid with one blue and one green eye?"

"That's the one. Though I might add that he wasn't as pathetic and dorky as you think."

Ray: "Eh?"

Tabitha explained about the brain operation that Jason had undergone (after his powers lashed out and killed his mother). They couldn't believe that someone as "dorky" as Jason was capable of such a thing.

Tabitha: "Rub someone the wrong way long and bad enough and you'd be surprised."

I noticed that Tabitha was eyeing Ray when she said that. I had pointed him out as being the main jackass responsible for my recent teasing. Arrogant Ray at first blushed when he thought that she was giving him the eye (he's so damned conceited). But within seconds he realized that for some reason unknown to him, she was looking at him in scorn. He promptly stopped smiling. Tabitha took up the story once more and enlightened them further.

Jubilee: "So they're totally outnumbered?"

They all looked at me and I knew why.

Bobby: "John, aren't you worried?"

Of course I was worried. Mom died there and I didn't want my father to lose his life or get hurt at that place. So yeah, I was worried. But not as much as I'd be if they didn't have a good plan. They weren't going to go their in an all out assault. Kamikaze was not an option. They were going to sneak in, do what they had to do, and then sneak back out. It was a far cry from "safe", but it was as safe as they could get, and from what I'd heard - a good plan. The plan they had the year before was anything but good. It wasn't even a real plan, it was a desperate act. This was different and I explained that to my friends.

Amara: "Well, I'm sure they know what their doing."

"Yeah, they do."

I hope...

It was a little after eleven thirty at night. And all members of the X-men were standing in the Hangar, making the final preparations for their journey. I was also present there ( as were the other members of the Alpha, Beta and Gamma squads) . Earlier that night, a second briefing was held in which members of the Alpha, Beta and Gamma members were more thoroughly informed as to what would be taking place. It came to me as a source of shock to learn that the Gamma members - and Julian was a Gamma - would be accompanying the X-men on this mission. The reason was simple. It would not be wise to leave the Professor all alone in the Blackbird unguarded. Whilst all the X-men were away, the Gammas were to maintain defensive positions around the jet.

It was a good plan, I kept telling myself. Dad was experienced in these things. But aside from simulations and a few active minor missions - Julian and the other Gammas weren't. And I admit that the worrying centers of my brain started to work overtime. I had only learnt that bit (about the Gammas going along on the mission) a couple hours before. And since Julian was busy getting ready and going over mission details with the others - I didn't have as much alone time with him (as I'd have liked) to keep warning him to be careful. In public all I could do was give small, discreet looks. I didn't dare send my thoughts out to him telepathically for fear that in my nervousness, a stray thought or two might leak out to other people around him.

As for the Beta team, they would operate the Mansion's security network and be responsible for Mansion defense whilst the main team was away. Just in case anything came up whilst the Professor and the others were away. And as for members of the Alpha team, we were assigned to babysitting posts. Yeah, we had to keep peace and order amongst the students. See that they didn't play with toys that had small removable parts or strayed too near water. And make sure they were fed, did their homework and went to bed on time (boring!).

Professor Xavier: "Well...we're about ready to depart."

As he said this, the murmuring came to an abrupt end and the X-men, and Gammas lined up. The time for words of warning was past. It was then the time for looks of warning instead. Whilst the Professor went through his final bit of instructions, mostly to the Gammas, I gave parting looks to my dad and Julian. Once Betsy caught me and Julian in a visual exchange and practically burst into a small girlish giggle. Professor Xavier probably figured it out (he looked at the three of us clandestinely, and shook his head) but went on. And then the time came when they all walked up the ramp into the jet, the double doors closed, we exited the Hangar proper and went into the observation room...and the jet took off and left the Mansion...

Kitty/Shadowcat: "Alright, it's paaartty timeee!"

I looked at the brown-haired girl who said it. She was a member of the Beta squad. I hadn't really had much contact with the Beta squad. I guess to me, they were like the middle child in a family. You take more interest in the youngest (Alpha) and oldest (Gamma) and neglect the middle one (just joking of course). Everyone looked at Kitty in exasperation. She simmered down and replied,

Kitty: "I was just trying to lighten this tense mood!"

Well, at least she wasn't serious about it. I mean, who could think of partying at a time like this? As if a party would be enough to distract anyone considering the nature of the current mission. I would have thought that once people hit the Beta level, everyone would be acting all mature and stuff. The Gamma's all did. And even among the Alphas, everyone knew when to act the role. But I suppose that frivolity must have been one of that girl's quirks. Maybe during the absence of the others, I'd get a chance to learn more about the Betas.

Reymundo/Risk: "Well, let's go guys. We got work to do too."

Sighs abounded...

Donovan/Achilles: "And baby sitting's supposed to count as X-training?"

Similarly, the other Alphas griped as our Squad leader, Risk, led the way out of the subbasement and into the Mansion...

Babysitting was such a drag. I mean, I almost wished they'd act up and give us some trouble. But they were all goody-goody and it had long since become too damned boring. At the beginning, I enjoyed wielding a little power over my former fellows. But that quickly grew stale. They obeyed without question my "orders". It would have been more exciting if one or two of them had dared challenge my authority. But as it was - no one did. My assigned group all followed my commandments and went to bed early without a single complaint. And so I was left with nothing to do, but sit down in front of the tube watching old black and white horror movies.

As anyone who's not an absolute and incontrovertible wuss will attest to - old black and white horror movies are not worthy of being called scary. People must have been easily frightened in those days to call that shit _horror_. The Return Of The Mummy...HA! Come to think of it - the newer ones weren't all that spine-tingling either...Night of the Living Dead my ass. Almost without realizing it, I was drifting slowly to sleep...

Cyclops: "Professor, the motion and infra-red detectors indicate that the entire lakeside is swarming with activity."

Professor Xavier nodded in Cyclops' direction and turned towards Magneto. According to him, his _friend_ (who he referred to as Gateway) had the power and ability to teleport all members of the strike team inside the now defunct base of Colonel William Stryker. Professor Xavier had been given this mysterious individual's cell phone number, and even though Magneto was seemingly compliant in handing over control of the mission to him...Xavier felt that it would be best for Magneto to make the call.

Professor Xavier: "Alright team. You will divide into three factions, A, B and C. Team A will be the main strike team and will actually be entering the facility. Team B will position themselves along a straight line from the jet's landing place to the lakeside - its job will be to ensure that the way remains clear in the event that Gateway's teleportation fails and Team A has to make a run for it. Team C will remain here with me in and around the Blackbird - its task will be to ensure that our bird is protected from surprise attack."

Xavier motioned towards the large display unit and the team groupings were displayed for all to acquaint themselves with.

Team A - Demolitions

Magneto Cyclops Gambit Colossus Storm Wolverine

Team B - Trail Guardians

Angel Psylocke Beast Rogue Nightcrawler

Team C - Base Guardians

Rune Dazzler Mercury Hellion Rictor Morph Skids Synch

Professor Xavier: "Any questions?"

Nightcrawler: "Why can't I go along with the strike team? If Gateway's teleportation fails then maybe -"

Professor Xavier: "No Kurt. Blowing a hole through the base wall to give you a clear line of sight will only attract unwanted attention. You'll remain on the trail so that if they are forced to make a dash, you'll be there to teleport everyone to the jet."

Xavier looked towards the members of the junior X-Gamma team. He half-expected someone to raise an outcry at getting 'left behind'. No one did however. Possibly because they were grateful at having been thought to be sufficiently mature to come along in the first place.

Magneto: "Charles. Gateway is ready."

Wolverine: "So how does this thing work out?"

Magneto: "Gateway has established a link to my mind. He will be able to teleport me and anyone I'm in direct contact with inside the base."

Nightcrawler: "This I have got to see."

Professor Xavier: "Alright then. Quickly in and quickly out."

Cyclops: "This had better work, Magneto."

Magneto: "Oh, it will."

The strike team all nodded and walked out of the jet...

Shaking. Someone was shaking me.

Tabitha: "Dude, wake the hell up!"

With a final rousing throttle, my vision cleared and I took in the semi-concerned visage of Tabitha over me. I was on the couch. So I figured that I must have fallen asleep in the midst of my not so scary movie marathon. I sat up, stretched and yawned.

"Hey, Tabby."

Sunlight was streaming in. So it was safe to say that I had slept the entire night. Which was probably responsible for the look Tabitha was throwing my way. Something between amused and mocking.

Tabitha: "Is THIS how you handle your watch duty?"

"Yeah, like YOU can truthfully say that you didn't sneak in forty winks at some point or points during the night."

She blushed, looked away and went silent for a few moments. On the whole I suppose that we were pretty safe due to the automated defenses of the mansion. But it was a matter of principle for us to stand watch - good training.

Tabitha: "Okay, I can say that. But I suppose I should be grateful that my forty winks were at least restful."

"Lucky you."

Tabitha: "You were tossing and turning as if something were attacking you. Either that or - you were having a really hot sex dream."

Definitely not a sex dream. More like a nightmare inspired by those horror movies. They might not have been scary enough to frighten my conscious mind - but my subconscious was another method entirely.

"Definitely not a sex dream."

Tabitha: "Well, what was it?"

"I couldn't tell exactly. But someone, or maybe more than one, was chasing me through a forest."

Tabitha: "What?"

"It was too dark to tell. It was at night and all I could make out were quick, shadowy movements."

In the dream, I didn't even seem to remember that I had mutant abilities that I could have used to defend myself. But then, defend myself from _what_ exactly - I couldn't tell who or what was chasing me relentlessly through the forest. But at least I should have tried to fly up and away rather than try to outrun it along the ground. Strange...

Thankfully the chasers didn't succeed in catching me. That was the most important thing. Like dreams usually do - the landscape changed radically in a matter of moments. One minute I was running through a dark forest...and the next I was out on a plain looking at the borders of said forest. Everything on the plain was burning in a massive conflagration. But the weird thing was that I wasn't uncomfortable, there wasn't any heat and no smoke. But there was light. Intense overwhelming light that must have discouraged my pursuer(s). Though I could still make out creepy motions at the forest's edge...

Tabitha: "Yep. I think it musta been those movies."

Tabitha was of the opinion that all the zombie flicks I watched were the cause. Zombies chased the living for a bite or two to eat...and they were all afraid of fire because that could put a permanent end to their unholy existence. That and the undead preferred the darkness to the light.

"Um...yeah."

Tabitha: "Come on. Let's go get breakfast. After that workout you had, I'm sure you could use it."

She was so right...

It was amazing. So different from Nightcrawler's teleportation. For one thing, there was no sulphurous smell of brimstone upon arrival (the most common side effect of Nightcrawler's teleportation power). And what was even better, the temporary nauseous feeling that Nightcrawler's "travelers" usually experienced was absent. Most welcome indeed. Not to mention that there was no need for Gateway to actually see where he was teleporting to...and the fact that he didn't seem to have any limits in teleporting anyone or anything to anywhere on Earth.

Magneto: "As I thought."

Yes, the base was still operational. There was some damage - that much was true. All it would take would be some relatively minor repairs to get it up and running again. The electricity generators were still functional. Since the dam had been destroyed and could no longer provide the power to run the facility - it had to be surmised that Stryker had backup electrical reserves somewhere (like any good villain would).

Gambit: "A'right then. Let's get to work and be outta here."

Gambit didn't say it - but the place gave him the creeps. And it was the same for the others as well. More so for Cyclops than anyone else.

Magneto: "I concur. But before we do just that - there are other things we must attend to. The first thing we need to do is head - "

That statement of Magneto's didn't go down very well with Wolverine at all. The memory of Magneto's betrayal the last time they worked together (and in the selfsame place no less) was still fresh on his mind. They came to destroy a base - alright so destroy it. But now Magneto was talking about other things? It was enough to make him suspicious - or rather more suspicious than was his usual.

Wolverine: "You wouldn't be tryin' something sly, Mags? Would ya?"

Magneto scoffed.

Colossus: "Comrades, time is wasting."

Storm: "Remember people - this facility is most likely being watched by those military looking people out there. I thought our MO was quickly in, quickly out?"

The X-men looked to their leader, Cyclops, for support. But he was silent, lost in his own world, somberly examining the damage to the base - some of which he himself caused during his mind washed fight with his now deceased wife.

Magneto: "If you would allow me to explain -"

Wolverine: "You had some really good explanations the last time - and look where it led us."

Magento: "You cretin! The computers here hold valuable information on mutant kind. Stryker experimented on mutants and collected vast sums of data. Not to mention he knew a lot about your school - some of which he probably learnt by having his son brainwash Charles."

Magneto's logic was simplicity in itself. It was a wonder the other X-men hadn't seen it. Cyclops might have - but he was currently distant. Colonel William Stryker was a military man and thought very strategically. He believed that a war was coming between mutants and humans...and he aimed to launch a pre-emptive strike before the mutants had the upper hand. In a war (of the magnitude Stryker perceived it to be) you need all the allies you can get. He HAD to have had allies. Goodness knew who he could have shared his information with. There were other anti-mutant groups out there...

Magneto: "We need to know how much he knew...and who he could have shared it with."

Gambit: "Um...good point."

Wolverine grumbled - but everyone took it that he approved. So saying, all headed towards the control room. Even after one year (and having only been inside once) they all remembered what was where. Walking along the corridor, they passed the locked down door to the cloned Cerebro room. That precipitated some cold stares in Magneto's direction. He **had** reconfigured the device to kill humans instead of mutants after all (betraying the X-men in the process - he would have made Xavier responsible for the deaths of billions).

Magneto: "Oh come on now. A world without human hates and prejudices - would it really be so bad."

Since all knew that talking it out with Magneto would be fruitless - no one bothered. He smirked in superiority.

Cyclops: "It's to the left - here. Isn't it?"

Magneto: "You remember well."

Cyclops: "I was brainwashed into following him and stationed here. Of course I remember."

Magneto: "Alright, alright - let's all mind our temper."

The entryway was sealed shut by the maximum security titanium door. All looked towards Magneto questioningly.

Cyclops: "Well, open the door already."

Magneto: "Generating a strong enough magnetic field to tear open the door might damage the computers inside. You'll have to weaken it for me so I won't have to use as much energy."

No one could disagree with that explanation. In the end, Wolverine had to repeatedly slash the door whilst Cyclops and Gambit took it in turns to bombard it with energy based attacks.

Storm: "I have an idea. Objects become more brittle when frozen..."

So saying Storm bade everyone to stand back. An ethereal glow surrounded her and everyone shivered as the room's temperature dropped. Launching a freezing gale towards the door, Storm hoped, would weaken it sufficiently for,

Storm: "Alright. Colossus, try to break it down."

The Russian mutant nodded. As he approached the door his skin took on a metallic sheen as he activated his mutant ability, transforming his body into living metal. After a series of mutant powered punches (that had Magneto scoffing initially as he didn't believe it would work) the door finally gave and fell to the ground with a massive clank. Storm and Colossus gave piercing looks to Magneto, who merely ignored them.

Wolverine: "Maybe you should have said something about this part of the plan before now, Magneto. Then we could have brought Hank with us to access the computer."

Magneto: "I am sure I'll be able to download the data. It no doubt will be encrypted and password protected. But we can crack those on our own time."

Cyclops: "I don't have any data storage media on me."

And the other X-men didn't have anything capable of storing large amounts of data either.

Magneto: "Not to worry. I have plenty for everyone."

That statement raised some eyebrows.

Magneto: "What?"

Storm: "You expect us to let you have access to Intel that might help you with your terrorist activities?"

Magneto: "Can't we share and share alike? Besides, its because of me that you'll have access to the data in the first place."

There was no immediate response. So Magneto started offering data discs in the manner you would offer children cookies.

Magneto: "Here, have a data disc."

Wolverine: "Of course we'll have to scan these data discs you got for any computer viruses that you mighta put on 'em."

Magneto: "Are you always so paranoid? How do they put up with you?"

Wolverine merely replied that it was his paranoid instincts that kept the team alive more times than any of them could count.

Wolverine: "That's why they put up with me."

Colossus: "Can we please just get this over with."

Nodding in Colossus' direction, the team went to work on rebooting the master computer...

**Review. Review. Review. You know you wanna.**

Positive criticism or negative


End file.
